A Day in the Life
by The Jubilee
Summary: Yugi finds his life turned upside down when a beautiful stranger comes into town. But just when he thought everything was working out, fate throws them both a curve. Love, Betrayal, Murder, and Fate. How's Yugi going to deal with it all? COMPLETE
1. Train Ride to Destiny

A Day in the Life

Chapter 1

Train Ride to Destiny

The train rumbled in a low moan as it crossed the Japanese countryside. Sometimes you could hear the clicking of the rails or the swoosh as it passed by another train or through a tunnel. But she couldn't hear anything. Her head bobbed slightly to the beat as headphones blared the Beatles "Magical Mystery Tour Album". She tried to occupy her time with work on her laptop. It was tedious, numbers, code, more numbers, but she never could pass up a challenge. She couldn't understand why her Uncle insisted on flying her into Japan so far north of her intended destination. "Probably trying to save money, the cheapskate." She chuckled a little at that idea. He had never given her anything. Her monthly allowances we meager, she never had nice clothes, and we won't even mention those primordial boarding schools he stuck her in. But that was all going to change, life itself was going to change. She was going to work for him; she would be making some money, and might even earn his respect. She had worked so hard for so long, hoping that one day he would call for her, that he would want her to come home. And finally he did. Domino City, she had never been there, to tell the truth, she had never been to Japan. Strange for someone who was half-Japanese. She had been to many countries all over the world, but Japan both excited and terrified her. She loved new places and cultures, wanted desperately to be accepted by her family, and was scared to death to meet Him. What was he going to be like? Is he a kind person? Did he like to do the same things she did? She didn't even know what he looked like. Questions like that caused her many sleepless nights, especially in the past few weeks when she found out she would be going to Domino City.

When the CD reached its end, she turned it off and pinched the bridge of her nose under her reading glasses. Her golden brown eyes squinted hard as the pressure from her sinuses eased. She released her grip and took a brief look around the train car. "Time to stretch your legs", she thought to herself. Securing her laptop and CD player, she began to glide down the aisle. Her slender curves and well endowed chest was cause enough for some of the male passengers to stop what they were doing and lean into the aisle and watch her pass. She knew what they were doing, but she ignored them. It wasn't proper for her to flirt. Reaching the far end of the car a group of giddy schoolgirls caught her attention. They were all dressed in their blue school uniforms and having hyper fits over pictures in some teen magazine.

"He is soooo Cute!"

"I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend. How can a guy that dreamy not have a girlfriend?"

"That retro-punk look is totally the rage! I'm going to have to get me some dog collars and chains."

"Do you think he dies his hair, or is it naturally that color?"

"Finally a guy that uses more hairspray than I do!"

The insistent jabbering caused her to smile as she passed the girls. "Was I ever that young?" She thought to herself. She wouldn't have thought anything else about it if it weren't for what one of them said next.

"Oh Yugi, you're such a great Duelist, could you teach me how to play?"

The name stopped her in her tracks. "Yugi?!" How common could that name be? Turning around she said politely,

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear you. Who are you talking about?"

"Yugi Mouto, he's the world Duel Monster champion, and he's totally cool!"

"Could I see that for a minute?" She said as she gently pointed at the magazine.

The girls gabbed on as she read the article in the magazine, but she was able to tone them out. It was about Yugi's career in Duel Monsters and there on the adjoining page, a picture. "It is him...."

"You KNOW Yugi?" The head girl charmed in.

She was taken by surprised, she wasn't aware that she had made that comment out loud. "Um, no. I've just heard about him, that's all." She spoke with a timid smile, hoping that the girls wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Thank you" she said as she handed back the magazine.

She walked at a faster pace to get back her seat. Plopping down into the chair she gave out a deep sigh. Golden brown eyes aimlessly scanned the floor as her fingers tugged on her bottom lip. She always tugged on her lip when she was nervous. It finally hit her. In a few days she would meet him. What would she say? Would he like her? Would she like him? "No! No, you can't stress out about this. Everything will be fine. He's a Duel Monster champion, so he must have a good head on his shoulders, and he has some ambition. That's good. That's very good. Everything is going to be just fine." She tried to reassure herself before pulling out her headphones and drowning out any arrant thoughts with John Lennon.


	2. Enter at Your Own Risk

Chapter 2

Enter at Your Own Risk

She stood in front of the Game Shop staring at the return address on the envelope in her hand. She carefully folded the envelope and placed inside her purse. Looking up she took a deep breath and said to herself, "It's now or never."

The door opened with a distinctive bell ring, and a funny looking little gray haired man peered up from the cards he was holding. A huge grin came across his face as he greeted the young woman. "Oh, hello my dear! How can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Muoto?" She asked in a respectful manner.

"Why, yes, I am. I see my reputation proceeds me! Let me guess, you're looking for a rare card and someone told you to come and see me. Am I correct?" The man was practically glowing with pride.

"I'm sorry, no. I don't play." As the words exited her mouth, the old man's face turned from a smile to frown. She could tell he was a little befuddled. "My name is Anna Sung. I wrote to you. And you responded back." She pulled the envelope out of her purse and held it in front of him.

"Of course, Anna! It's so good to finally meet you!" The old man's smile was more timid now. She knew he was just as nervous as she was.

"I apologize for being early. I was able to leave before I expected and well,.....I figured it was better to meet sooner rather than later."

"Quite right! It's time the two of you meet. After all you are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on."

"So he is here?" Anna could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Oh, yes, let me take you to him."

Luckily there wasn't anyone else in the shop, so the old man locked the door and flipped the closed sign. Then he proceeded to show Anna the back stairway that led to the apartments above the shop.

Leading her up the staircase the old man couldn't help but boast. "You know, Yugi normally helps me at the shop, but he just got back from a huge dueling tournament yesterday and he is completely exhausted. Since he won first place I told him he could take the day off and relax." The subtle comment about Yugi's Duel Monster title wasn't lost on Anna, it even made her giggle a little. He was trying to be so smooth and he couldn't have been more obvious. 'I think I am going to like this old man', she commented to herself.

Reaching the top and entering the living quarters, she noticed the humble surroundings. Plain furniture, a modest kitchen, and sprinklings of ancient artifacts. She hadn't expected those. Most she recognized as Egyptian, but there were a few Mayan, Greek, Roman, and even Hindu pieces in the collection. Her spirits we raised at this new discovery, and she gained more strength to face her upcoming challenge.

"Please have a seat in the living room; I'll go get him." The man said as he gestured toward a chair, and then scurried off down the hallway.

Anna walked to the chairs and was pretending to find a seat when the old man left her. But as soon as he was out of sight, her curiosity took over and she leapt across the room to the artifacts on display. First studying them with her eyes, then with a quick glance down the hallway to make sure he wasn't watching, she gently picked up one of the statues. She rolled it over and over in her hands, inspecting every mark and crack. 'It's real,...Egyptian marble,......very well preserved,.....' Anna stopped in amazement when her fingers ran across the cartouche on the base of the statue. She gasped. "Ramses the I!" She was trying to whisper, but her excitement temporarily overcame her. Lowering her voice, "Wow, this thing is Nineteenth Dynasty. Thousands of years old." Her hands began to shake a little and her smile was a wide as the Nile itself. She might have stood there and drooled all day if she hadn't been disturbed by noise from down the hallway. She quickly placed the statue back on the shelf, adjusting, then readjusting it, and adjusting it again until she was sure it was at it's best presentation. Then she rushed over to a chair and sat down. Now she knew what those giddy schoolgirls on the train felt like. She was actually bouncing in her seat. "I think I'm going to like this family," said with a giggle and a bounce. But in a moment her happiness was turned to anxiety when she heard shouting. Her eyes peered toward the hallway. She held her breathe. If only she could make out what was being said.

A few minutes earlier, Yugi Muoto was a kid on top of the world. He had just claimed victory in the Battle City Tournament, took possession of all three god cards, saved Marik and his family, and he had the best friends in the world.

Yugi sat at his desk revamping his deck once again. He had to come up with the best strategy for using the three God Cards. Considering how powerful they were, he didn't want to use them, but with how crazy his life had become, he found it better to be well prepared. He was quite pleased with his desk when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Grandpa entered the room with an unusual look on his face. Yugi didn't know what to make of it. He closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter, Grandpa?"

"Yugi, we have to talk..."

Yugi knew this wasn't a good sign. "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, everything is fine," Grandpa said with wave and a fake smile on his face. It took grandpa several attempts before words actually came out of his mouth. "You know that your family has always wanted the best for you, Yugi. And although you don't get along well with your mother, you shouldn't be mad at her, she was only trying to help you."

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?"

"While you were gone.....I got a letter."

"A letter?"

"And you weren't here, so I responded....." Grandpa started ringing his hands.

"What was in the letter?"

"It wasn't so much what was in the letter, as who sent the letter."

"Who sent the letter?" Yugi was growing more confused by the minute.

For the next couple of minutes Grandpa couldn't make any coherent sentences, just one-syllable sounds. He scratched the back of his head and sweat poured down from his brow. Finally Yugi got the courage and said, "It's okay, Grandpa. Just tell me."

Grandpa looked at Yugi with the most apologetic eyes Yugi had ever seen. Yugi got a lump in the bottom of his stomach. Whatever this was, it was going to hurt.

Grandpa stood up straight, took a deep breath, and spouted out the words. "When you were little, your mother arranged a marriage."

"For who?"

"For you, Yugi."

"What!?" Yugi screamed his response.

"They had a matchmaker do it." Grandpa could see the disbelief and horror that had encompassed Yugi's face. "It's not what you think." He was hoping to cheer him up. "Their family is rich. Oil tycoons. They had money, but not the family name to be accepted by high society. So they arranged for their only daughter to marry you. There is no better name than Muoto! Did you know you were descended from a long line of honorable Samurai?"

Grandpa would have kept going if Yugi hadn't interrupted him. "You agreed to this?!"

"I'm only your grandfather, I had no say. It was your parent's decision."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well, I thought I had more time. Your fiancee wasn't supposed to arrive for another three days...."

"She's here?!"

"She's in the living room."

Yugi began to hyperventilate. me?"

Grandpa went over and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "At least go out and talk to her. She's very pretty." Grandpa thought his comments might encourage him, but he knew nothing he would say would make a difference. Yugi needed some space. "I'll ask her to come back another day."

"No, Grandpa," Yugi snapped back. "I'll talk to her." The shock had begun to wear off. "Just give me a minute."

Grandpa nodded and left the room.

Yugi got out of his desk chair and composed himself in front of the mirror. At this moment he more terrified than he had ever been when dueling. He didn't know what he would find beyond his bedroom door, but if there was anything he learned from his time with the Pharaoh it was that you had to face adversity. He summoned all the strength he had just to turn the doorknob and walk down the hallway.

The first thing he saw was her raven black hair. It was long and pulled back from her face. Her skin tone was golden bronze. And as she turned her head to greet him he could see those eyes. Clear brown, lined in mascara, with the most exotic shape. As she stood he was able to take in the full form of her shape. The short sleeve v-neck sweater and mid-leg length pleated skirt did well to accentuate her features, but hid just enough, not to be trashy. 'Grandpa was wrong' he thought to himself. 'She's not pretty, she's gorgeous'.

He moved around the furniture until he was facing her. She gave a polite bow. She was unaccustomed to Japanese culture, and she prayed that she did it right. They both sat down opposite of each other. The silence was uncomfortable. Anna made the first move.

"He didn't tell you I was coming, did he?"

"I didn't even know you existed until a few minutes ago."

"That was unfair. Someone should have told you..... I've known since I was five that I was betroved."

"And you are okay with that?"

"It was all arranged a long time ago. We are bound to the agreement. So I learned to except it." Anna could see the mix of anger and frustration on his face. "I understand if you are mad. I've walked into your life and destroyed it."

"I'm not mad at you; it's not your fault." Yugi said while staring at the floor.

Anna was afraid she was losing him. "We've met before, ya' know." This made Yugi look up with interest. "You probably don't remember, you couldn't have been more than two or three years old. But I remember you." Yugi looked on her more intently. "I think it was when they were arranging the marriage. There were a lot of people in the room. I couldn't tell you who they all were. And I remember my mother going over to you. She poked and pinched you, like she was inspecting a horse she wanted to buy. And when she went to look at your teeth, you bit her."

"I did?!" The pair laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes.

"What did you're mother do after I bit her?" Yugi had to ask.

"She said, and I quote, 'I like him, he has a fighting spirit.'"

"She really said that?"

Anna responded with a nod and a smile.

"That's cool."

"It's funny, of all the memories I have of my mother, that's my favorite."

"Your mother.... is she gone?" Yugi asked with hesitation.

Anna dipped her head and nodded. "Both my parents, in a plane crash, when I was eight. I've been a ward of my uncle ever since."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said apologetically.

"I miss them. But I have to go on with my life. They would have wanted me to." Anna's face cheered up a bit and she could look at Yugi again. "This marriage was what they wanted, it was important to them, so I'm going through with it."

"You've known your entire life that you would have no choice in who you marry?"

"I try not to look at it was not having a choice, it's just one more thing I don't have to worry about. I have enough stress." She was hoping to lighten his mood. "It's not all bad ya' know. It's quite liberating actually. With my marriage guaranteed I never had to worry about dating, or boys, and all the pretending you do to try and impress people. I could just be myself." Anna smiled at him, and it was infectious because Yugi smiled back.

Anna was on a roll, she should be, she'd practiced this speech a million times. "Listen, I don't believe in that 'love at first sight' thing. I think that is something Hollywood made up to sell tickets. I believe it's something you have to work at and that you have to be friends before you can become lovers. And I would really like to be your friend. Do you think we start from there and then....well, we'll see what happens."

Yugi smiled and nodded. Something about her was very calm and reassuring. His first impression was that he was going to like her.

"So if we are going to be friends we have to know everything about each other. Ask me anything you would like to know."

"Okay," Yugi thought for a second and with a puzzled look on his face said, "What is your name?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh, "I guess that's a good place to start. My name is Anna, Anna Sung. And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Muoto." They shook hands and laughed together. They both felt much better about the situation from that point on.

"Call me Yugi, all of my friends do."

"What else do you want to know?" Anna smiled at him.

"Ummm," Yugi delayed. "How old are you?"

"You should know better than to ask a woman her age," Anna teased. "But since you asked nicely, I'm almost sixteen. And you?"

"I'm fourteen"

"That's great!"

"Where have you been living?"

"I lived in Egypt until I was eight, and since then I've been to numerous boarding schools all over Europe and one in America."

"You've been to America?"

Anna nodded with enthusiasm. "Have you ever been overseas?"

"No," Yugi responded. "I've barely been out of Japan."

"I'll have to take you some time. You won't believe the sights. Europe is full all kinds of ancient cities and buildings. And America is huge. They have skylines that go on forever. Vast tracks of land that are untouched. Not like Europe. In Europe they build new on top of old. Everything is stacked up on top of each other. But don't get me wrong, that is cool too. You just have to experience it."

Yugi sat there smiling at her. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling. I do that occasionally. If it ever gets really bad, just say, 'Hey Anna, shut up!' and I'll stop." Anna giggled at herself.

"That's okay, you sound like you loved it there."

"It had its ups and downs." Anna leaned onto the arm of the chair and prompted her chin upon her hand. "Okay, I have to ask. What's with the giant gold pendulum?"

Yugi laughed a little, then held the Millennium Puzzle up for her to see. "It's an artifact that Grandpa found in Egypt. It's a puzzle. It took me years to solve it, but I finally did it."

"It's cool, big, but very cool!"

"I like yours too." The ankh shaped necklace Anna wore didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Thank you, it's an heirloom from my mother's family. It's been passed down from mother to daughter for hundreds of years. My mother gave it to me, so I guess I'll give it my daughter one-day. You don't mind if we have a daughter, do you?" Anna teased.

Yugi's anxiety came back in bounding strides. "You're not planning on having kids soon, are you?"

"We've got to get married first." Anna couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"And....when are we supposed....."

"To get married?"

Yugi nodded with a soft, "Uhuh."

"The date was set for sometime after you turn sixteen and right before I'm eighteen. So, we have some time."

Anna approached her next question gently; she wasn't sure how he would react. "Do you...have a girlfriend?"

Yugi was embarrassed by the question, but he did his best respond and not sound like a total loser. "Umm, no, I don't have a girlfriend. I have some really great friends; they have stuck with me through everything. But no 'girlfriend'."

"That's good. I was afraid that I was going to cause some trouble in that department. But, sounds like we don't have to worry about that. I'm glad."

Yugi suddenly went into a panic attack. "Oh, no! What am I going to tell my friends! How am I going to explain all this!"

Anna didn't expect to have to deal with this, but she tried to help as best she could. "Just tell them the truth. If your friends are as true as you say, they will support you."

"This is not going to be easy," Yugi scratched his head in nervous frustration.

"I'd like to meet your friends."

"They are definitely going to want to meet you."

Both Yugi and Anna were in good spirits as Anna left the upstairs apartment. With the understanding that they would have lunch tomorrow and then meet his friends on the way to school on Monday morning, Anna found new enthusiasm for the days ahead.

"Good bye Mr. Muoto. I will see you tomorrow." Anna said gleefully as she passed Yugi's grandfather.

"Please, call me Grandpa. We are practically family after all!"

"Thank you Grandpa!" Anna chimed, matching the sound of the bell as she exited.


	3. Truth and Consequences

Chapter 3

Truth and Consequences

Yugi kicked a stone with his foot as he walked down the sidewalk. He hadn't quite reached the rendezvous point where he was to meet his friends, and he still didn't exactly know how to tell them about Anna. He dreaded the whole situation; he just wanted it to be over.

"Partner," a vision of Yugi's alter self appeared beside him. Only Yugi could see him, but that didn't make him less real.

"You've been very quiet the past two days; I could have used your help." Yugi said in a distressed tone.

"It was not proper for me to interfere, she is your fiancee, not mine."

"You could have at least supported me. I probably looked like a fool. And yesterday at lunch when I spilled my drink all over the table and almost choked to death on that shrimp." Yugi winced, recalling the previous day's events. "I'll be surprised if she's even willing to admit I'm her fiancé."

"I think you under estimate her."

"What do you think of her?"

"My first impression is that she is spirited and very intelligent. She has a vast knowledge of many things, and that is asset."

"Well, it's a good thing she knew the Heimlich Maneuver, or I'd be dead." Yugi pounded his chest slightly with his fist. As if clearing his lungs of shrimp particles could also rid him of the memory.

The walk was silent for a moment. Yugi looked over to his counterpart. "What's the matter, other me?"

"I can't help but think that I know her from somewhere."

"You think we have met Anna before?"

"I don't think we have met her, I think I have met her. I'm not sure. It's just a feeling. I can't say why."

Yugi was about to respond when a familiar voice interrupted him. "Yugi!" Yelled Anzu as she waved to him from the corner. Yugi looked up to see Anzu standing with Joey and Honda. Looking back to his side, he noticed his other self was gone.

"Hey everyone!" Yugi replied with a smile and a wave.

As they came closer Anzu chimed in, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you all weekend."

"I've been busy." Yugi replied

"Oh, the King of Games is now too important to hang out with us normal people, huh?" Joey said teasingly and slapped him on his back.

Yugi's reply and conversation was tentative as they walked to school. The others could tell something was not right with him. And when Yugi went to cross the wrong street, they became worried.

"Umm, Yugi, that's the wrong way. The school is this way." Anzu tried to politely point out his mistake.

Yugi turned and pointing to the next block and said, "We need to go this way, I have something to do."

The group followed him obediently but once on the other side of the street Anzu couldn't help but ask, "Yugi, are you all right? You looked distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine; I just have a lot on my mind." Yugi answered, not looking back.

After a block Joey stretched his arms in the air and placed them behind his head. "So, Yugi, what exactly is it you have to do?" This was as subtle was Joey could be.

"We have to meet someone."

The three looked at each other curiously. "Who are we going to meet?" Anzu asked innocently.

"It's hard to explain right now, we are almost there, then I'll tell you everything."

The three of them couldn't understand Yugi's reasoning, but they trusted him, and let him lead the way. After another block, Yugi stopped in front of an apartment building. Staring at the door, he just waited.

"All right, we're here," Joey blurted. "Where is this mystery man?"

"Here she comes." Yugi could see her through the glass front door.

'She!' the word ran through Anzu's mind and her head twitched at the very thought. Her suspicion turned to full anger when Anzu spied the young lady who exited the building and walked up to Yugi.

"Good morning, Yugi! You're right on time." Anna cheerfully greeted him. Yugi was relieved that she didn't stand him up. He wasn't sure what kind of impression he made on her. And, although he didn't know it at the time, he was happy to see her.

The reaction of Joey and Honda to the girl's presence was very different from Anzu's. If they were cartoons, their jaws would have hit the floor and their eyes would have popped out of their heads. Honda wasted no time. He rushed over and took her hand in his. Kissing it he dashingly pronounced "my name is Honda, and it is an honor to meet such a lovely young lady."

Suddenly an inaudible noise came from Joey as he sprung between them, breaking their connection. "Be careful ma'am, this guy is an incurable liar and very dangerous. Don't believe a word he says. I know for a fact that he has a girlfriend, and.... bad hygiene. You don't want to get anywhere near him."

"Girlfriend?" Honda queried. And in a smart-ass tone replied, "Oh you mean Serenity?"

"What?!" Joey shouted. "I told you before; you stay away from my sister!" What unfolded was a battle of fisticuffs and noogies between the pair.

Anna didn't know if it was polite to laugh at them, especially seeing how Yugi looked embarrassed by their actions, and Anzu was yelling at them to stop. As the war raged on Anna succumb to her urges. She leaned over to Yugi and said, "So where is the third Stooge?"

Yugi and Anna burst into a roaring laugh. Hearing the commotion the fighting ceased instantly with Joey in mid-headlock.

As the laughter died down Yugi decided it was best to make introductions. Pointing to each in turn, "This is Anzu, that's Joey, and you've already met Honda." They all returned Anna's welcoming smile, all except Anzu, who was still suspicious. "Everyone, this is Anna."

"And how exactly do you know Yugi?" Anzu demanded in a course tone.

Anna gestured to Yugi. "Anna," he took a deep breath. "Is my fiancee."

Dead silence.

Suddenly Joey broke in, "Oh, I get it! It's a joke! Yugi's pulling our leg!" Honda and Joey chuckled and slapped each other on the back.

Amid the laughter Anzu commented in a deadpan voice, "It's not a very funny joke."

"It's not a joke." Yugi insisted.

Dead silence once again.

"How is that possible? We haven't seen you in two days. How could you get engaged in two days?" Honda questioned as Joey stood dumbfounded and Anzu steamed.

"Apparently, I've been engaged for years. It was an arranged marriage our parents set up. It was a surprise to me too. I didn't even know until Saturday when Anna arrived. You have to believe me, I wouldn't have kept any of this from you. You're my best friends." Yugi held his breath waiting for a response.

"You're really engaged?" Joey questioned. Yugi just nodded his response.

"Wow...." Was the only word Honda could come up with.

Anzu was visibly angry, "It can't be. People don't arrange marriages anymore. It's a barbaric tradition that died out a long time ago. They can't make you marry some stranger."

"Actually," Honda injected. "Arranged marriages, which are deep rooted in most Asian cultures, are still performed to this day, although, not as often. If done by a certified Matchmaker the arrangement is considered a legal bond and must be executed like any other business transaction. In other words, the law states they have to get married." Everyone just stared at Honda. "What? I read! I did a paper on it last term."

No one knew what to say. The shock of the announcement had thrown them all for a loop. Joey was the only one brave enough to speak. "Then congratulations are in order!" He announced to everyone. Grabbing Yugi and throwing one arm around his shoulder and the other arm making flailing gestures Joey added, "Our boy Yugi here, is going to be a married man. Think of all those heart broken girls out there that will need consoling."

"Don't worry about those other girls," Honda continued. "Joey and I will be more than happy to comfort every single on of them in their hour of need." Joey' face perked up and he made a subtle gesture to Honda to show he agreed.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to keep this whole engagement thing quiet. I don't want people at school knowing. No offense, Anna."

"None taken." Anna understood exactly what Yugi was worried about.

"Speaking of school," Anzu butted in. "If we don't get going, we are going to be late."

"Oh Geez, you're right!" Cried Joey, looking at his watch. "If I'm late to homeroom one more time, it's detention for a week."

The group made it's way down the block. No one wanted to talk much. Anna was very uneasy for she could feel Anzu's eyes burning a hole right through her.

"You know you're going to have to get a school uniform. They won't let you attend classes dressed like that." Anzu targeted her words at Anna.

"I don't go to school." Anna glanced over to Anzu.

"You dropped out?" Anzu questioned in a triumphant voice.

"I graduated early. I now work for my Uncle in his office." Anna was trying to be polite; it was obvious that Anzu didn't like her.

"So, you're his secretary? Or perhaps you work in the mailroom?" Anzu was getting worse by the minute, and Anna was getting fed up with her antics.

"Not exactly," Anna was holding her tongue. "I work in the 'I.T.' department. I write programs, decipher codes, build firewalls, and have been known to hack into some government owned computer systems."

Breaking into computer systems? Yugi didn't realize Anna had such a bad side to her.

When they reached the gates of the school, they made an agreement to meet after school. Everyone split off to go to his or her perspective lockers. But Anna wasn't about to let Anzu get away after the way she acted. Once the boys were out of sight, Anna followed Anzu around the corner.

Once the coast was clear of too many prying eyes, Anna approached her from behind and said, "Hey Anzu! I think we need to talk."

Anzu swiveled around and huffed, "I don't think we have anything to talk about. You get Yugi, and the rest of us get the boot. Did I miss anything?" With that Anzu turned and started walking away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Anna grabbed her and swung her around. "You don't like me, I get that. But this isn't about me. It's about Yugi. Neither of us had a choice in this marriage, and I'm not going to let you blame him for something that is not his fault. If you care for him, which I think you do, you'll accept all this and let Yugi know you support him. Hate me, if you must, but Yugi needs you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing.

"I'm late to class;" Anzu snorted as she walked away.

"And I have to go to work."

All day long Yugi was distracted. He couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork. He could tell that Anzu had been very angry this morning. He wasn't sure how he was going to smooth things over between them. The bell rang signifying the end of class. Yugi gathered his books and stepped out into the hallway. He scanned the groups of students as they passed by, then he saw his target.

"Anzu!"

Anzu heard her name and turned to see who had called her. It only took her a moment to see Yugi jumping and waving at her. His height always made him a little hard to see in a crowd. Anzu wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him, especially after the way she had acted. But she knew she couldn't avoid him or her guilt. They approached each other, Anzu's head was held low.

"Anzu, I...." Yugi began

"No, wait, I want to say something first." Anzu intruded. "I want to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I was totally out of line. I was afraid that having her around was going to change things. We are all so close; I didn't want anything to come between us."

Yugi seemed relieved. "I understand it was a shock. And I don't blame you. You should have seen me, when I found out," Yugi said with a smile. "But no matter what, we are still going to be friends."

Anzu nodded and smiled back.

"Give Anna a chance. She's really nice. I think you two would get along great. She likes the arts, and theater, and she's really smart, and..." Yugi began, but was cut off by Anzu.

"You two just met, how do you know so much about her?"

"Well," Yugi scratched his head in embarrassment. "I spent a lot of time with her this weekend. We talked about everything."

"So that's where you were hiding all weekend?" Anzu teased him.

The mood was much lighter for the rest of the day. Yugi and his friends met up for lunch, and obviously the subject was Anna. Yugi was less on edge, especially when he saw how Anzu seemed more interested in the conversation, and didn't criticize her. That afternoon they met up with Anna after school and went out to eat. The guys were instantly smitten by her charms. It took Anzu a little longer to warm up to the situation, but she seemed to come around by the end of the meal, and especially after Anna picked up the check. Yugi didn't talk much that afternoon. He was quite happy to just sit and watch. He was extremely pleased to see his friends get along with Anna.

That evening, Yugi walked Anna back to her apartment building.

"That was fun, you have some great friends, Yugi."

"Yeah, I like them too. And they seem to like you a lot."

They stopped in front of the door to the building, and Anna turned to face him.

"Thanks for a terrific afternoon." Anna said sincerely. "Pick me up tomorrow morning?"

Yugi nodded his response.

"Good night, then," Anna turned and headed toward the entrance.

"Hey Anna!" Yugi called after her. Anna turned to him. "If I have to marry someone, I'm glad it's you."

"I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." With that Anna walked back down the steps and kissed him on the cheek. Yugi's face turned many shades of flush. Anna gave an almost evil grin and went into the building.

Yugi took a deep breath and headed home. Life just got a whole lot more interesting.


	4. Playing Games

Chapter 4

Playing Games

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Yugi and his friends would meet up with Anna in the mornings and again after school. Sometimes they would go out to eat, sometimes they would just hang out. Anna's workload seemed to grow exponentially. The first day they met Anna she had a satchel with a laptop in it. Eventually it grew to a satchel and a bag, then a satchel, a bag, and a stack of files and binders.

"I thought you worked on computers, what's with all the paperwork?" Joey inquired as he toted some of Anna's heavy files to work for her.

"Apparently, my Uncle considers me a free slave. Once I straightened up the I.T. department, he put me to work in accounting and marketing. His company downsized last year, and he's got lots of work to be done and no one to do it."

"If he treats you so badly, why do you continue to work for him? Can't you get a job somewhere else?" Anzu asked.

"No can do. According to my parents' will I have to do as he says or I don't inherit. And that includes being a good girl, doing exactly what I'm told, and marrying Yugi. Then when I turn eighteen, it's all mine."

"What exactly are you inheriting?" Puzzled Yugi.

"My father's oil company. Currently it's in trust to my Uncle. Seeing the way he runs his computer company, I'm surprised he hasn't bankrupted it. I'd hate to see my father's hard work and money go to waste."

"How much money are we talkin' about here?" Joey was seeing dollar signs.

"Umm, a few...hundred...million."

"Yen?"

"U.S. Dollars."

Yugi's heart stopped for a minute, and it wasn't from the weight of the books he carried. He suddenly realized that not only would his future wife have millions of dollars, but that her inheritance depended on their marriage.

"Holly cow! You're going to be richer than Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed. "You should buy out Kaiba Corp just to teach that guy a lesson. Teach him to insult us."

"He didn't insult us, I think he only insulted you, Joey." Honda had to add. If both boys hadn't been loaded down with files, they would have instantly started into another one of their infamous battles.

'Kaiba' was name that Anna hadn't heard before. They hadn't mentioned him in any conversation they had over the past two weeks. She might have inquired more but just then they arrived at the school as the first warning bells were sounding.

"Quick give me those files. You all need to get going." Anna collected the miscellaneous paperwork from each boy and shooed him off to class. Calling after them, "And thanks again for helping me carry all this stuff!" They waved as they ran off, and Anna trudged with her load down the street.

That afternoon, Anna sat in the courtyard of the school awaiting the arrival of the others. She had her headphones on and was typing on her laptop. The music drowned out the sound of the last bell, but the instant flood of students leaving the building, told her that classes had ended. She looked up periodically from her work to spy the foursome, she knew from which direction they would be coming. After a few moments she spotted Yugi as he approached her position.

"Hey there," Anna smiled as she clicked off the CD player and dropped her headphones around her neck.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?"

"I asked them to give us some private time."

"Any particular reason? Is it our anniversary or something?"

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

The pair left the schoolyard and began walking down the street. It was in the opposite direction from her apartment, an area Anna wasn't familiar with.

"So where are we going?" Anna's curiosity always got the better of her.

"I want to take you somewhere special."

Anna hated to not know something. Normally she would have asked a million questions until she figured out his secret or annoyed him enough that he would have given up and told her. But today, she thought it prudent to hold her tongue. She was still finding her way around Yugi, and on many subjects she was still tentative to talk to him.

"You don't have as much paperwork this afternoon."

"It's all due to a great thing called Micro-management! I realized today that I'm considered a supervisor. So, I spread the wealth. I kicked some butts, got some departments organized, and still had time for lunch. Bossing people around is so much fun! You should really try it sometime." Anna's mischievous smile was playful.

They walked another couple of blocks in silence. Anna was taking in her surroundings. "ya know, I've been here over two weeks and I've not seen half this city."

"Then we'll make it a point to take you someplace new each day."

"That sounds like a plan."

"We're here!" Yugi pronounced with a triumphant smile on his face.

Anna looked over to see the entrance to a large city park. The sign over the entryway said, "Domino Gardens".

"You have a park?" Anna grinned from ear to ear.

"It's not my park exactly, but I like it."

Anna didn't wait for Yugi as she quickened her pace. Entering she found herself surrounded by subtle dashes of flowers, rock gardens, and benches. Yugi didn't mind trailing behind her. He enjoyed seeing her amazement and appreciate the beauty of the landscape.

Suddenly realizing she had left Yugi behind, Anna doubled back to where he was standing. "This is a great surprise. I love it."

"You are always talking about all the wonderful places you've been, I thought you'd like to see Japan. Or at least the Japan that is within walking distance. Let me show you around."

The pair walked through the gardens and Yugi made sure to point out the cultural significances of each floral arrangement, rock formation, even the pieces of paper posted on the tiny Shinto Shrine. They traveled across a footbridge that spanned part of the lake. "See over there?" Yugi pointed to the small buildings on the edge of the lake. "Those are where they hold the Tea Ceremonies."

"They still perform Tea Ceremonies? I thought that tradition died out."

"Apparently, lots of the old traditions still exist, including arranged marriages." Anna giggled at him.

After making a complete lap of the park they sat on a bench to admire the sunset. "This was a great idea, thank you for bringing me here, Yugi."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked? Nah, I loved it."

They sat there and watched as the sun made the sky turn twenty shades of red and orange. Anna could have given him a long speech about how the atmosphere refracted light and caused the color change, but she knew Yugi well enough to know that he didn't care how things happened, but he appreciated that they did happen. That was the one thing she had really hoped for, that Yugi would be her intellectual equal. It was her one secret desire. She knew she couldn't choose her husband, or mold him into what she wanted, but in her heart, she wanted him to be someone she could talk to. And Yugi, for all his sweetness and charity, wasn't that. The science wasn't there. She had to learn to do without. And from that day forward, the sunset was going to her perpetual reminder of that fact.

"Anna?" Yugi's words interrupted Anna's thoughts. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"That's a strange question."

"We were talking about in school today, and I was just wondering what you thought." Yugi had lied. It wasn't something he heard in school, it was his attempt to tell her about his other self. The nameless pharaoh that lived in his puzzle.

"I think it's possible. And in many ways, science supports it. Newton's first law states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, it can only be changed from one form to another. A human being is made up of energy. They have actually done studies where they measured the amount of energy released from a body when it dies. And they were able to account for most of the energy, but there was some that just disappeared. They had no idea where it went. Which leads a lot of religious people to say that that is your soul leaving your body."

"Do you think the lost energy is a soul?"

"Well, not exactly. I have a different theory. I believe when you die that that lost energy splits apart and becomes part of other things. And not just humans, but plants and animals, anything that's alive. And when that thing dies, the energy is dispersed again. And it happens over and over again. But what if hundreds, or thousands of years later, enough of the original energy from one of those creatures comes back together. Then you would get an almost carbon copy of the original person. And maybe even the memories that were stored in that energy."

"Do you think that it's possible for all of someone's energy to stay together, like if they were trapped?"

"Like a ghost? Trapped in a building, or attached to an object? Absolutely." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Why? Have you seen a ghost?" Anna smirked at him.

"No, not really. Just curious."

The sun had completely set and the darkness had surrounded them.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should be going." Anna suggested.

They stood up and proceeded to leave the park by way of the lighted path.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend? I could show you more of the city, or we could go to that restaurant you like."

"Could you teach me how to play Duel Monsters? I've heard nothing else out of Joey's mouth, and you seem to have a passion for it. And if it's important to you, I want to learn."

Nothing Anna said could have made Yugi happier. He practically glowed, "Yeah, I'd love to teach you. It's a great game. It is really simple to play, but you have to use strategy and just the right card set to win."

"How about I come over tomorrow morning and you can teach me?"

"That sounds great!"

The next morning, Yugi found himself fretting in front of the mirror. He just couldn't seem to find something to wear. He wanted to look nice, but he was afraid that no matter what he wore, it wouldn't please Anna. She always had nice clothes, designer brands or so Anzu told him. And every week she looked better and better. He only had these old clothes.

"You need to relax," came the voice from behind him. Yugi turned to see his alter self sitting in the desk chair. "Anna won't care what you look like. She likes you for who you are."

"I don't know what girls were like back in your time, but now a day; girls notice what you wear."

"Just be yourself."

Yugi sighed and took the advice from his disembodied friend. He dressed in his standard black garb.

"Partner...."

"What is it, other me?"

"I know I told you that I was going to stay out of things between you..."

Yugi glanced over at his other self.

"I would like to meet her."

Yugi was surprised at what he had asked. "You want to meet her?"

"I would like to talk to her. Actually, I would like to be the one to teach her to play Duel Monsters."

Yugi didn't know exactly how to take his request. Did his other self think he wasn't able to teach her properly, or perhaps he wanted to get closer to Anna?

The Pharaoh could see Yugi was in a dilemma. And because of their special bond, he could almost hear what Yugi was thinking. "I'm sorry, I've over stepped my bounds. I shouldn't have asked." Pharaoh's spirit began to fade away from Yugi's sight, but Yugi stopped him.

"No, don't go."

Pharaoh's spirit rematerialized.

"It's just..." Yugi paused for a moment. "I haven't told her about you. I don't know how she is going to re-act."

"Then let's find out."

Anna made excellent time walking to the game shop that morning. She couldn't wait until she got her car, all this walking, although good for her health, was becoming tedious. But she didn't turn sixteen for another couple of months, and she was just going have to wait. Her mind always wandered when she walked alone. First about work and projects to be done. Then about how she was glad to have friends to hang out with after work. Each of them was unique and had their own qualities. Honda was quiet and sensible, he didn't always know the right thing to do, but he wasn't afraid to protect his friends and put his life on the line if necessary. Although she and Anzu had started off on very rough ground, they eventually found a bond. Anna couldn't have asked for a better person to talk about art and theater with. They had seen all the same plays, musicals, and operas; they even had the same eclectic taste in music. Anna couldn't wait for the new theater season to start; she was going to drag Anzu to every performance. Joey.... Well what could she say about Joey. The plain and simple fact is...Joey's an idiot. But he's a happy idiot. And he's Yugi's best friend. And then there was Yugi. She stopped herself. 'No, I can't make any opinions about him. I can't start judging him. I'll be dooming things before they start." The sound of a cell phone broke her thought. She stopped and dug through her satchel and answered it.

"Yes, sir...yes, sir...yes, sir...yes, sir" were the only words she spoke, and the only answers she could give to her Uncle's demands. Once he had finished speaking, he hung up, leaving her dangling on the other end. Anna flipped the phone closed and placed it back in her bag. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck, massaging it. She just wanted to scream every time that phone rang. He was impossible. Looking up she could see the Game shop at the end of the block. She straighten up and made sure her hair was neat, then marched down the street. She was damned if he was going to ruin her weekend.

Anna pushed the door open and heard the familiar bell ring. "Good morning, Grandpa!" She chimed in tune to the bell.

"Oh, good morning, Anna" Grandpa waved. "So, what are you two lovebirds up to today?"

"Yugi promised to teach me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Ooooo," Grandpa's eyes got very big. "You know, if you really want to learn to play, I will teach you. I taught Yugi, and look, he's world champion. I could make you a first class competitor too."

"No thank you, Grandpa. I don't want to play professionally. I have enough on my plate already. I just want to know how to play so I can support Yugi at the tournaments."

"Oh, all right then. But you could have been great!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh under her breath. He was a crazy old man, and she knew it. From the back of the store she heard footsteps. They were Yugi's; she would know the clack of his boots anywhere. But something was different. The footsteps were heavier, wider in stride, and in a way, more assured. She pivoted and caught sight of Yugi. 'Does he not own any other clothes?' she asked herself. 'I mean, you can only do so much with chains and black leather. But then again, chains and black leather do have their uses...' Anna shook her head slightly to clear her impure thoughts. Where did that come from? She had never thought that way about Yugi before. What was wrong with her?

Yugi placed a barstool next to Anna and then went on the other side of the counter so he was facing her.

"Are you ready?"

Anna took a serious look at Yugi, pulled up the chair, and said, "Let's do this."

Yugi spread out his deck face up on the counter. He began by explaining the types of cards and their effects. Battle, fusion, traps, and even some basic moves. Yugi continued on until he could not think of anything else to tell her.

"So, it's a game of strategy? Plays, and counter plays, and the trick is predicting and manipulating your opponent. I bet you are very good at this game. I would even go as far as to bet that you could beat Yugi."

Yugi gave her a very puzzled face.

Anna leaned on the counter and propped her chin up with her fist. Looking him square in the eyes she said. "You're not Yugi, are you?"

Yugi smirked at her, "I told him you would figure it out."

"So, if you are not Yugi, who are you? Split personality? Evil twin?" Anna pushed the subject, she wanted to know.

"I am the spirit that lives in Yugi's puzzle;" he held the puzzle up for her to see it. "When Yugi solved the puzzle, he freed me."

"Do you two share the same body?"

"We take turns. Yugi has been very generous in allowing me some freedom."

"Oh," Anna tugged at her lip. "Can you see and hear everything that he does, and vice versa?"

"Sometimes. If he doesn't want me to interfere, I can retreat to my puzzle so he can be alone. But most of the time we share experiences."

"So, you've been watching me for the past two weeks?"

"I've been a distant observer. You have spent the past two weeks with Yugi."

"What should I call you?"

"Our friends call me Yugi."

"But that's his name, don't you have one?"

"I can't remember. I've lost my memories."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, three thousand years ago I was a Pharaoh in Egypt. Something happened to me, and I was trapped inside the millennium puzzle. That is all I know."

"Can you two switch back at any time?"

Yugi nodded.

"Could I speak to Yugi, please?"

Yugi shut his intense violet eyes, and when they opened Anna once again saw the gentle purples ones she knew.

"I'm sorry Anna, I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"I can see where that sort of thing would be hard to explain."

"He's a great guy; he's helped us out of a lot of jams. I know you'll like him if you give him a chance."

Anna was still disturbed with the notion that this other person inhabited her fiancee, and that they would never be alone.

"He's my friend," Yugi pleaded.

Those light purple eyes stared at her, begged her. How could she resist such sorrowful eyes?

"What's he like to eat? I'll take him to lunch. That is, if my fiancée doesn't mind." Anna had decided not to fight the unseen enemy, not yet at least.

Yugi grinned; "He likes to go to the place around the corner. They have the best sushi."

"Around the corner it is then." Anna stood up and collected herself and her belongings. 'Sushi again?' Anna pondered in her head. 'Maybe I'll luck out and this place will be next to a Neiman Marcus, and I can get Yugi some decent clothes.'


	5. A Worthy Opponent

Chapter 5

A Worthy Opponent

"So what kind of cards did you put in your deck? Grandpa wouldn't tell me what you picked." Yugi beamed as he walked alongside Anna.

"He didn't tell you because I swore him to secrecy. Besides, isn't it against the rules for you to know what's in your opponent's deck?" Anna was hiding her duel box between her hands. "So, you are just going to have to wait and see."

"Okay, then at least duel against me."

"Oh, no way! If I lose the first time out to the 'King of Games', my ego will be totally crushed. I'll melt into some kind of oozy blob on the floor. Then you'll have to mop me up and take me home in a jar."

Yugi laughed at her. "I'll take it easy on you, considering you've never dueled before."

"No, that's worse than being an oozy blob. When I play, I play to win. I don't want charity. And you're not watching me either. I'm nervous enough."

"It's a Duel Center; lots of people will be watching you."

"I don't mind other people, just not you. If I'm totally bad at this, I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Everyone loses; it's just a fact."

"Uh huh, and how many duels have you lost?"

Yugi stopped walking and had to think hard.

"See! If you have to stop and think, that just proves my point!"

"I've lost before, really! I just can't remember..."

"Too late! I'm here, and you need to go away." She made a fun fluttering gesture with her hands. "Go, go, go. I'll see you at four o'clock."

"It's a public arena; you can't stop me from going in," Yugi insisted as he trailed her into the Duel Center.

"Oh, but yes I can." She turned to him. "I knew you were going to follow me, so I can up with a plan. Actually, I came up with two plans. The first was to tie you up with your own chains and belts, but then I came up with a much more devious plan." Anna threw an evil grin at him and he knew he was in trouble. "So, you can leave now, or I'll execute Plan B. And you won't like Plan B."

Yugi stood his ground, he didn't think she would do it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Anna pointed at Yugi and screamed into the crowd, "Oh, look! It's Yugi Muoto, the Duel Monster World Champion!" Suddenly a mob of fans swarmed around him. He couldn't move as they clung to him asking for autographs or advice, and he was pretty sure a girl grabbed his butt.

Anna knew he was trapped, and she quietly slipped through the crowd. Yugi stretched his neck trying to see where she was going. He only caught a fleeting glimpse of her as she waved at him and stuck four fingers up in the air, to remind him of the meeting time. Then she was gone, and he had to contend with his fans alone.

Later in the day there appeared a solitary figure on the balcony overlooking the foyer. His arms were crossed in a defiant pose.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir." One of his lackeys addressed him. "Here are the third quarter numbers you had requested. Just as you predicted your Duel Centers have increased in earnings, and the sales of the Duel Disc have tripled since the Battle City tournament."

Kaiba glanced at the paperwork that he was handed and then passed it to an assistant who placed it in a briefcase. "That is all, you're dismissed," Although Kaiba didn't even look at him, the man bowed and left.

Kaiba continued to scan the building and the faces of the duelists. The Duel Centers and the Duel Discs were just the first step. He had much bigger plans, Kaiba Paradise. A theme park based on Duel Monsters. He had already secured the rights from Pegasus, all he had to do now was find the right way to pitch and sell it to the world. And the best place to get into the mind of a Duelist was here.

Kaiba's deep blue eyes pierced through the crowd picking out people to examine. Studying them he found that the majority of the Duelists were male, very few females...as he spotted one of the women in the mass of people, he stopped. 'Who is she?'

A few hours and few duels later Anna found herself in the common area. She was quite pleased with her games today. She had managed to surprise all of her opponents and even gained a small reputation. The word going around was, "You don't want play her, her deck is weird." She guessed that was a compliment, but it was also a burden. For once the word got out no one was willing to duel against her. So she resigned to hanging out. She, much to her later despair, entered into a conversation with a pair of duelists. They were both of short stature. The first had green hair and glasses, he seemed to be quite obsessed with insect cards. The other looked a little shady with his stocking cap and greasy hair. They must have known each other because they constantly bickered. One always trying to get one up on the other. They seemed so interested in bashing the other that Anna knew she could probably walk away and they wouldn't notice. But her obscure sense of humor found the entire situation delightfully funny, so she stayed. As she stood there a strange feeling overcame her. It was an eerie feeling like she was being watched. She looked up and over her shoulder to see a man standing on the balcony. 'Is he staring at me?' Anna looked away. Her experience was that most men who she caught staring at her would flee the scene, or at least advert their eyes in an attempt to convince her that they weren't staring, although she knew they were. She gave the stranger a few seconds, then looked again. He was still there, and still staring.

Kaiba was transfixed on this woman. He didn't understand why he was drawn to her, and worse, he couldn't make himself stop looking at her. What was it about her? And when she turned to face him the second time, their eyes met. Blue found brown. The impact of this union was intense. Almost overwhelming.

"Brother."

The voice of Mokuba broke his concentration, and he moved his head to see his little brother standing beside him.

"I've talked to a lot of Duelists; they all love the new Duel Discs. They haven't reported any problems with the system yet. And the card shop is reporting that they can't keep them on the shelves. You're promotion and marketing was perfect!" Mokuba couldn't have been prouder of his brother.

Although good news, Kaiba wasn't interested in what his brother had to say. He quickly looked back to the crowd, but she was gone. He glanced over faces, but couldn't find her.

Mokuba went to railing and searched the floor, "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing!" Kaiba snapped back. She was no where to be seen and that made him angry. "Let's go." He proceeded to the elevators with his younger brother in tow.

"So, are we going to duel or what?" Came a voice from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and pivoted on his heels to see the woman he had seen just a few moments earlier standing at the top of the stairs.

He did nothing but flash her one of his infamous glances.

"I admit I'm new to Duel Monsters, but I know a challenge when I see one." Was her only response.

"You are challenging me?"

"Gee, from the way you were staring, I thought you were the one challenging me."

"Challenge you?" Kaiba huffed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're a cute guy with a duel disc and a great sense of fashion. What else do I need to know?" She smirked at him.

Kaiba took a moment analyze her, trying to figure out what her game was. Mokuba was utterly confused. He stood there looking at each of them in turn. He had apparently missed something, and he had no clue what was going on.

Anna wasn't going to back down. She never wavered or blinked. Guys had been staring at her since she turned thirteen and she was getting tired of it. Normally she would throw an evil look toward the guy and he would retreat. But this guy couldn't be intimidated. She had to teach this one a lesson.

Kaiba squinted his eyes at her. "Follow me," he commanded. "This won't take long." His long white coat swished behind him as he marched off. Mokuba kept up with his brother, but looked back occasionally to make sure the girl was still there. Entering a large room he said, "This is a private arena. It is not accessible by the general public. This way when you lose, you may not be as embarrassed."

"I could have said the same thing to you."

Ten minutes later Kaiba's life points had been reduced to zero and his opponents were still at 4000. Kaiba looked like he had been shot in the stomach. Utter disbelief was plastered on his face.

On the sidelines Mokuba's mouth hung open. "She beat him? How could she do that? She didn't pull a single monster card. It's impossible!"

Anna gathered her cards and placed them back in her duel box. "That was fun. Thanks!" And she headed for the door.

"You lied!" Kaiba shouted at her.

Anna swung around in protest. "Excuse me! But I don't lie!"

"You said you were new to the game, but you are no amateur. How long have you been playing?"

"Officially?" Anna questioned. She looked down at her watch, "Four hours, thirty-eight minutes."

Kaiba rushed around the game board and cut her off before she could leave. "I want a rematch."

"I'd love to, but I have an appointment to keep. Maybe some other time."

"Tomorrow, then."

They looked at each other square in the face, sizing each other up. "Tomorrow works for me." And she smiled.

He reached inside his jacket and pulled a card out of his inner pocket. Handing it to her he commanded, "Be at this address tomorrow at five o'clock."

She took the card and nodded. He moved out of her path and she headed for the door.

"Your name?" He called after her.

She stopped, but didn't look at him. "Anna Sung," was all she said, then she left.

He watched her walk out, contemplating his next move. Mokuba rushed to him, "Who was that?"

"We've got work to do," was his only answer.


	6. Face Off

Chapter 6

Face Off

Another uneventful day at work for Anna. She had never seen so much paperwork in her life, and she never wanted to see another spreadsheet again. That's why she was looking forward to this afternoon. This mysterious stranger occupied her thoughts all day. He was arrogant and smug, and she couldn't wait to duel him again. He was a challenge, in more ways than one way, and she loved a challenge.

Anna left work a little early and went home to change. She didn't dress up for the occasion, she dressed down. Slacks, ankle boots, v-neck top, and a light waist-length dress jacket. She didn't want to show up wearing the skirt and business coat she wore to work. She pulled her hair back into a bun and let a few strings fall down around her face.

The address on the card was across town, so Anna hailed a taxi. The driver dropped her off at the plaza in front of a massive building. Anna took a second to stare up at the angular and foreboding structure. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"The end of the world is near!" The smelly man in rags screamed. "Beware the cold man in the ivory tower, he is one cause!"

"Cause of what?" Anna said calmly.

"Destruction, chaos, death..." The man released Anna's arm when he realized she was willing to listen, and not run away. "There are three causes and he is one."

"How do you know? If you don't mind me asking." One day Anna's obscure sense of humor would get her in trouble, she just hoped it wouldn't be today.

"It came to me in a vision. Dark versus light. And the battle will lay waste to the entire planet."

"Do you have an exact date? I'd like to write it in my palm pilot, that way I can have everything in order before the Apocalypse."

Meanwhile inside Kaiba Corporation Headquarters, Kaiba was clicking away at his laptop. He kept an almost obsessive watch on the time. It was getting nearer to five o'clock and his guest would be arriving soon. 'She better not be late, I hate it when people are late.' He thought to himself. But then again, he didn't give her any more information than an address. He wanted to see how smart she really was. The building was huge, and she could wander forever, not knowing which floor to go to, or who to ask for. She had gotten lucky yesterday, and he was going to prove it. He replayed all her moves in his head and he was sure he figured out her card set. Now, he was going to show her who the superior duelist was.

A buzzer from the desk intercom interrupted his typing. "Mr. Kaiba, all the preparations you ordered for tonight are done," the ladies voice reported.

"Good" was his only response.

"And that crazy man is preaching in front of the building again"

"Call security and have him removed, permanently this time."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and sir, there is a Ms. Sung here to see you."

He looked at the clock. Ten til five, she was early. "Send her in."

Anna entered into the room to find a huge office with very little furnishings. Mainly there was a desk situated in front of set of large windows. The evening sun was streaming through the windows. It was blinding, but Anna didn't have to see him to know he was sitting in the chair.

"I see you didn't have too much trouble finding me." Kaiba said from behind his veil of sunshine.

"No problem at all. I just looked for the floor with the best carpeting." Anna retorted.

Kaiba didn't answer; instead he got out of the chair and walked past her. "This way."

Out of the office and down the hall, with only a perplexed look from the secretary. Then into the elevator and up a few floors. He didn't look at her during the walk through the hallway, but once in the elevator he found the silent thirty-second ride a bit unnerving. He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. 'She seems taller, she wasn't that tall yesterday, was she?' He searched through his memories. The floor bell rang and the doors opened.

When the doors opened, Anna expected to see the duel arena, but she didn't expect to see what else he had planned. There next to the arena was a small table with plates of fresh cut fruits. She thought she had him figured out, but he managed to surprise her. Not many people can surprise her.

Kaiba walked over to the table and gestured for her sit in one of the two chairs. "Since you were coming here from work, I thought you might like some refreshments."

"You know where I work?" Anna questioned as she sat down opposite him at the table.

"I know everything about you." Kaiba glanced over the table at her. "Anna Sung. Age fifteen. Born to Rumiko Sung of Japan and Seyda Ramin of Egypt. Your parents were killed a plan crash when you were eight. You have been in boarding schools in four different countries. You speak six languages. You have a master degree in computer science and advanced mathematics. You are the only heir to the Sun Oil Company fortune and you currently work at your Uncle's company, Sung Computers."

"Okay, but what's my favorite color?"

"Turquoise."

"Wow, you have done your homework."

"You're not eating."

Anna selected a grape from one of the plates. She held it in front of her and inspected it. "Is it poisoned? Should I have it tasted?" She teased.

Kaiba didn't answer, instead he reached across the table and plucked the grape from her hand and ate it. Anna was stunned, but she liked it. Unconsciously a slight smile formed across her face.

"You know so much about me, and I know so little about you."

"Now I know you're lying. You couldn't have found me if you didn't know who I am."

"Sure, I know who you are. You're the all great and powerful Oz." Anna stated it in the most deadpan voice she could muster.

"Psst," Kaiba seemed annoyed at her answer and he looked away from her.

"Seto Kaiba." Anna's words sparked his attention. "You have a younger brother named Mokuba. Orphaned at age seven. Adopted when you were ten by Gosaboro Kaiba, of Kaiba Corporation. At fifteen you managed to buy out the controlling shares of Kaiba Corp. and ousted your adopted father from his place as Chairman. As a result, he killed himself. Since then you have dismantled Kaiba Corp.'s weapons programs, for which it was widely known, and instead put money into developing holographic technology and gaming systems. Did I leave anything out?"

"I see you've done some research too."

"Actually, there was a guy in front of the building giving out flyers. He seems to think you are the Antichrist and you're going to cause the end of the world."

"That man is a lunatic."

"Perhaps, but he makes a very convincing argument for Armageddon. I made sure to right down the date, just in case. I'll be sure to drop all my tech stocks before doomsday. I think that might effect their value."

"Do you make it a habit to take advice from crazy people?"

"No, I make it a habit to listen to anyone who has something to say."

"All the crazy people are really sane, and the sane, crazy?"

"And sometimes, the crazy people are just plain crazy."

They both sat there for a minute and just looked across the table at each other. They were sizing each other up. What was the other one trying to accomplish?

"So, did you set all this up for me because I'm a woman, or I own an oil company?" Anna had gestured to the table and fruit.

"I'm not the kind of person that lets a business opportunity pass me by." He said plainly.

"It's interesting that you would still want to do business with me, considering I beat you yesterday. From what I've heard, you don't like to lose at Duel Monsters."

"I don't like to lose at anything, but I hate dealing with idiots even more." Kaiba stared her down. "Besides, I won't lose again. I've figured out your card set."

"Really?" Anna reached into her bag and pulled out her cards. "Then it won't hurt for you to take a look." Anna placed the cards face up on the table. Tempting him to take them.

He didn't even glance at them. "It's against the rules for you to see your opponents deck before a duel."

"That's okay, I won't be using this deck." Anna proceeded to spread the cards out on the table in a stacked tier formation that would have made a Vegas poker dealer proud.

Kaiba took the bait and inspected the cards laid out before him. "Just as I suspected, you had no monsters in your deck. It had nothing but magic and trap cards in it." As he examined the contents of the deck he started to see patterns. She was able to find cards that were able to block every move her opponent made. With a set like that, you could predict and eliminate any card played against you. It was perfect. Then the realization hit him; 'She changed her card set. What could she have come up with that was better than this?'

"It's so simple." He tried to downplay his discovery.

"The way I see it, the game is nothing but probability and statistics. You just have to figure out the right ratios. What is the probability of someone having certain types of cards, then what levels and effects. Then you can round it all off with the unknown factor, which is what cards they prefer to play. Most of the time you can tell that by their personalities. I've written a mathematical equation explaining it all if you'd like to see it sometime."

Kaiba was becoming more impressed by the minute, but he didn't want her to know that. "Your only flaw is your lack of monster cards. Without even one defense monster you leave yourself open for attack."

"I realized that, but there was a reason I didn't add any monsters." Kaiba just looked at her, waiting for her explanation. "I didn't find any I liked."

"I didn't realize 'liking' monsters was a prerequisite for this game." Kaiba retorted.

"I think 'liking' monsters has a lot to do with it. Otherwise, you're not as passionate about playing. Everyone has a favorite card."

"And which card is your favorite?" Kaiba was trying to pick her brain; he wanted to know what made her tick.

"I really liked that Blue Eyes White Dragon, but I found out that there are only three and that one guy owns them all." Anna said in the most satirical voice she could muster.

"Is that why you challenged me? To get one of my Blue Eyes?" Kaiba was becoming suspicious of her motives.

"You were the one staring at me. I didn't know you; you were just some guy."

"And now that you know?"

"I'm still going to beat you." Anna smiled at him.

"Then lets put it to the test." With that Kaiba stood up. Anna copied him. She was glad she wore her two-inch heels, that way she was the same height as him. A little intimidation never hurt. They walked to opposite ends of the flat dueling arena. Kaiba approached a panel on the wall, punched in a code, and the panel opened to reveal a Duel Disc and his deck. Anna was less ceremonious; she pulled her Duel Disc and second deck out of the bag she always carried. Attached to their arms the Duel Discs swung open, activating the holographic systems. With the addition of their decks, the game was on.

Anna: LP 4000

Kaiba: LP 4000

"Ladies first." Kaiba announced over the field.

"That would be a compliment if I were a lady." Anna smirked at him and drew her cards. "I play one card in face down defense position, and I set three cards. I end this round."

"So, you decided to use monster cards after all." Kaiba commented. He drew a card. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack position." A: 1800 D: 1000. "La Jinn attack her face down monster!" La Jinn's attack reveals and destroys Shining Angel A: 1400 D: 800. "I place one card and end my turn."

"Due to the effect of Shining Angel I can pull one card with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck and special summon it to the field. I choose Y-Dragon Head." The Duel Disc spits out the card and Anna placed it in the monster field. Y-Dragon Head A: 1500 D: 1600. "I will remove one light card from my graveyard to special summon Soul of Purity and Light." Shining Angel is removed from play and Soul of Purity and Light A: 2000 D: 1800 appears on the field. "I'm not done just yet. I place one monster face down on the field. I activate my battle phase. Soul of Purity and Light destroy La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp." Soul of Purity and Light attacks and destroys La Jinn inflicting 200 points of damage to Kaiba. "Now, Y-Dragon Head attack his life points directly." Y-Dragon Head's aim is true and Kaiba loses another 1500 life points.

Kaiba: LP 2300

Anna: LP 4000

"Not bad," Kaiba snorted. "But I know where you are going. Activate spell card Dark Hole; destroy all the monsters on the field!" The holographic card turned into a black hole and began vacuuming up air and debris, only to be cut short by a red light and purple smoke.

"Activate Magic Jammer." Anna stared him down. She wasn't going to be taken that easily.

Kaiba was angry that his card was thwarted, but he had other ideas. I place one monster in defense position, and set two cards. End my turn."

Anna studied him for a minute, wondering if he had figured out her plan. She selected a card from her hand and placed it in the Duel Disc. "I activate the trap card Two Pronged Attack. I sacrifice Soul of Purity and Light and my face down card Witch of the Black Forest to destroy your only monster." Kaiba's monster broke into a thousand pieces and disappeared off of the field. "Due to the effect of Witch of the Black Forest I can pull one card with a defense of 1500 or less to my hand. I select Z-Metal Tank, and I will summon it in attack position." The Duel Disc slid the chosen card out of the dispenser. "I'll take it easy on you; I won't attack this round."

That's not what Kaiba wanted to hear. His two face down cards were defense traps, she had to attack in order for him to activate them.

"But before I end this round, I will play this." Anna slid a magic card into the slot in the Duel Disc. "D.D. Borderline, as long as there are no spell cards in my graveyard; neither player can conduct their battle phase. I end my turn."

'What is she playing at?' Kaiba pondered to himself. 'She could have attacked and won in that round. Unless she somehow knew what my face down cards were. But how could she? More likely, she is afraid of what she can't see. And with D.D. Borderline on the field she has the luxury of time to pull the third piece she needs to complete her XYZ Dragon Cannon. There is only one monster in my deck capable of defeating an XYZ Dragon Cannon, and she wants one.'

Kaiba drew his next card. "I place one monster in defense position. End my turn."

Anna drew her card; she barely glanced at it. "I end this round."

She was biding her time and he knew it. He drew a card. " I summon another monster in defense position. End my turn."

Anna drew again. "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew a card; he was wondering what she had planned. As if she could read his thoughts, she answered his question.

"How much longer are you going to keep me waiting?" Anna flashed him a smile. "You've had the card in your hand since the first round. Why don't you summon it?"

"How do you know what is my hand?" Kaiba was beginning to suspect her of cheating.

"Statistics. What is the ratio of pulling one of three identical cards out of a forty-card set?" Anna explained. "Plus, any good poker player can recognize their opponent's 'tell'. Yours is pretty obvious."

"You want to see it?"

Anna nodded; "do I have to say pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Then it will be your doom." He knew he could be walking into her trap, but he didn't care. He was going to destroy her with the card she wanted. "I tribute the two monsters on the field to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The shining dragon materialized on the field in front of him, only to be instantly destroyed. The shock tore the breath out of him. His eyes caught side of the card she played, Trap Hole. "Why?! You didn't even get a chance to see it. I thought that was what you wanted." Kaiba was enraged.

"You can't look into the eyes of God without going blind."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Kaiba retorted. Anna just smiled at him. Kaiba placed one more card and ended his turn.

Anna drew a card and then played one from her hand. "Harpy Feather Duster" and instantly all of Kaiba's defense traps were gone. He was completely vulnerable. "Once Harpy Feather Duster goes into the graveyard the effect of D.D. Borderline ends." With that D.D. Borderline was destroyed. Anna gestured with her hand, "activate spell card on the field Monster Reborn. And I chose to revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba's eyes almost popped out of his head. She was going to defeat him with his own Blue Eyes.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, direct attack!" The Blue Eyes only took a moment to build up enough power before bombarding its master with a beam of blinding light. Kaiba tried to shield himself, but the force of the blast still pushed him back and knocked the wind out of him. No one had ever used a Blue Eyes against him before, and he shuddered for a second when he realized what she had done.

Kaiba: LP 0

Anna: LP 4000

As the smoke cleared he tried to compose himself, but he didn't expect what he saw on the other end of the field. The duel was over, but the Blue Eyes was still there. And more curious was what it did next. Anna moved onto the playing field and around the side of the Blue Eyes, she wanted to get a better look. The Blue Eyes caught a glimpse of her and turned to face her. It lowered its head so that it was eye level with her. Kaiba could see the subtle strings of Anna's hair sway with the Blue Eyes' breath. Then she reached out her hand and touched it. It reacted to her touch; first closing it's eyes, then giving her a gentle nudge that sent her back a step. And just a quickly has it appeared, it dissolved into thin air. Anna just stood there and grinned.

"That is one cool card!" Was all Anna could think to say.

"How did you do that?" Kaiba demanded as he marched across the field.

"Do what?" Anna was surprised by the question.

"Touch it? It's a hologram, you can't touch it."

"Why not? The force from monster attacks can be felt by the player, why can't you touch the images?"

"Because I programmed the attack force to be experienced, but I did not program the characters to be tactile." Kaiba was steaming now.

"Have you ever tried to touch them?"

The question caught Kaiba off guard, and he didn't want to answer her, so he changed the subject. "You planned all of this didn't you? Planned every move just so you could take my Blue Eyes?"

"Sorry, I had to see one."

"And what would you have done if I didn't summon it?"

"I would have beaten you in the next round with my XYZ Dragon Cannon. There was no need to drag things out."

Kaiba glared at her. He was trying to figure out what to do with her. Was she a worthy opponent, or merely an annoyance? Friend or foe? Mostly he was angry.

Anna could read him like a book. "Well, I think I have sufficiently pissed you off. And that is my clue to take my leave." She walked to the edge of the field and picked up her discarded bag. Placing her Duel Disc and deck inside it she headed for the door. She stopped next to him, "Thank you for an interesting evening. I'm sorry if I made you mad." Then she continued her journey. But before she could reach the door a voice came trailing after her.

"Do you play chess?"

Anna turned around. He was in the same spot with his arms crossed; he wasn't even looking at her. "I love chess, but I can never find anyone to play with." Was Anna's response.

"Then we will play chess on Thursday."

"You automatically expect me to have free time on Thursday?"

"Make time." Kaiba demanded.

Anna chuckled at him. "I may have time. But then, I may not. We'll see." And she turned and left.

Kaiba hadn't been this frustrated in a long time. Yes, he was upset when he lost at Battle City, but this woman down right infuriated him. Was she really that smart, or was it a trick. And what were her real intentions. He was going to find out, no matter what it took.

He walked over to the panel in the wall and returned his Duel Disc to its holder. He pressed the call button beside the panel.

"Yes sir." Said the voice on the other end.

"I want a full diagnostic done on this system, and I want it done tonight. Report any abnormalities to me at once."

"Yes sir."

'This is one big game to her, and I refuse to lose.'


	7. What You Don't Know

Chapter 7

What you don't know...

Tuesday seemed rather dull compared to the events of the past two days. Anna knew it was wrong to not tell Yugi she went to see Kaiba yesterday, but she just couldn't do it. She knew little about him other than his reputation in Duel Monsters and the scattered reports she had gotten from Joey, who obviously had a grudge against him. Either way the word was, Yugi and Kaiba were not friends. She knew she shouldn't even talk to him, Yugi might be mad. But Kaiba was a challenge and she never backed away from a challenge. He was just the mental stimulation she needed.

Anna could have sat on the steps of her apartment building all day and contemplated what she should do, but the sounds of footsteps approaching snapped her out of her daze. She looked over to see Yugi and the others walking up the sidewalk. She smiled, waved, and gathered her various possessions.

"Sorry weren't late, Joey forgot his Science project and we had to go back for it." Yugi apologized.

"You've been working on that thing all week, how could you forget it?" Anna questioned Joey.

Joey peered from around his huge molecule model, "Hey; I had a lot on my mind. I remembered the important stuff."

"Your homework and your duel deck, right?" Anna answered for him.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Anna said studying his model. "You realize if this model were real, it would blow up."

"Wha?" Was Joey's only response.

"The elements are unbalanced and that," she pointed to one of the green colored balls, "should be a Hydrogen molecule."

Joey stretched his neck see where she was pointing. "Ahhhhh!" He yelped, almost dropping the model in the process. "Quick anybody got some red paint?" Joey threw a look to Honda, like he had all the answers.

"Yeah, Joey, I always carry red paint around with me, you never know when it will come in handy." Satire consumed Honda's voice.

Joey was about to go into a major panic attack. "Oh man, oh man. I can't afford to fail this project; my Dad's already giving me grief about my grades."

"Calm down, Joey. All you need is a woman's touch." Anna reached into her satchel and pulled out a tube of red lipstick.

"You are a lifesaver!" Joey grabbed the lipstick, shoved the model into Honda's arms for him to hold as he tried to color the suspect molecule and walk at the same time.

"What would you men do without us women?" Anna nudged Anzu with her elbow. "Oh, that reminds me. Anzu, I hope you have a nice cocktail dress because the theater season opens next month and I have reserved two box seats for every Saturday performance, and I want you to go with me."

"Me?!" Anzu was ecstatic. "I can't believe you want to take me? Not that I don't totally want to, but shouldn't you be taking Yugi. Isn't that kind of a date thing?"

Yugi shuttered a bit. 'Oh no, please don't ask me to go to the theater, please don't ask me to go to the theater...' He slowed his pace a bit and managed to hide himself behind the slower moving molecule painting Joey and Honda.

"I'd love to take him," Anna began. "But I don't think I'd be able to get him into a Tux, and why take someone who is going to be completely bored out of his mind, when I know you are going to really enjoy it."

"In that case, I accept!"

"You hear that Yugi? You're off the hook; you can come out of hiding now." Anna projected her voice back to where Yugi was.

Yugi sighed with relief.

The girls chatted on and on about performers and plays, and lots of other things Yugi had no clue about. They could have been speaking in Swahili, but he didn't care, he was overjoyed that Anna and Anzu were getting along so well. And he didn't have to go to the theater. That made him happy too.

Yugi had come out from behind Honda and walked beside, ever careful to stay out of the way of Joey's painting dance. Honda couldn't help but notice how he was looking at Anna.

"Hey Yugi, you know you are a lucky guy." Honda began.

"Hmm?" Yugi seemed a little puzzled by the comment.

"You're the only one of us that doesn't have to worry about finding a date to the school dance."

Yugi's eyes got really big, Joey froze, and Anna and Anzu stopped dead and turned around to face the guys.

"Dance? What dance?" Anna asked.

"The school dance. It's the Friday after next." Honda explained.

"Why didn't you remind me sooner!?" Exclaimed Joey as he scratched his head in frustration. "Who am I going to ask? What am I going to wear?" Joey leaned his head on the model and sighed.

"Um, Joey," Honda paused. "You're squishing your molecules."

Anzu's joy over the theater invitation was completely overshadowed by new anxiety over the dance. She hadn't put much thought into who she would go with, because she was certain that Yugi was going to ask her. But that was before Anna showed up. And with everything that happened in past couple of weeks, she had forgotten. She quickly scanned her mind trying to think of date candidates, who was available, who she wouldn't mind going with, who didn't already have a date. She was drawing a blank. This was not a good sign.

"Strange," Anna pretended to think hard on the subject. "I don't recall being asked to any dance."

Another nervous smile formed on Yugi's face. He scratched the back of his head and his eyes wandered. "Well...I kinda forgot...and I...ummm...didn't know if you liked dances..."

"It's okay, Yugi, if you want me to go with you, I will."

Anna's words were a great relief to Yugi.

"On one condition," Anna added. "I don't want to see you wear those same old clothes."

"Well, we are going to have to wear different clothes; it's a costume party." Yugi told her.

"Costume party? Oh, this is going to be great!" Anna's excitement was evident to everyone. "But that only gives us a week to make costumes. We've got to come up with ideas, and I'll need your measurements..."

"Why don't you come over Thursday and we can work on all that?" Yugi was relieved that she was not only willing to go, but to help in the costumes.

"Thursday...oh, wait, I can't. I've got an appointment that afternoon."

"Oh, that's okay." Yugi tried to hide his disappointment, but it showed.

Anna took one look at him and his pathetic face, "Then again, Thursday might work. My appointment shouldn't take very long. Why don't you order a pizza and I'll be there by 7:30. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Honda, you don't seem to be too worried about this dance." Anzu had noticed how confident Honda was.

"That's because I already have a date."

"You do?" The others said almost in sync.

"Which lucky girl would that be?" Anna pried.

"I'm going with Serenity."

"What?!" Joey screamed. "I didn't give you permission to date my sister!" Joey might have attacked Honda if the molecule model didn't shield him.

"I wasn't aware that was your choice. I asked Serenity and she said yes. Do you think it's just a coincidence that she's coming to visit next weekend?"

"Ahh...She said she was coming to see me. She didn't say anything about a date." Joey was caught off guard a little so he struck back. "And how often do you call my sister? You're not one of those perverts that calls and breaths heavy on the phone are you? My sister is a lady and you better not..."

Anna thought it was best to interrupt. "Joey, I'd be interested in meeting Serenity. She sounds like such a sweet girl. Is she older or younger than you?"

The conversation over the next few minutes distracted Joey enough that he didn't kill Honda.

The first warning bells were sounding, telling everyone to get to class. The group fastened their pace. Joey snatched back his model from Honda. "Oh, here!" Joey presented the obliterated lipstick to Anna. "Thanks!"

Anna just looked at it. "That's okay, keep it. You might need more hydrogen later."

Thursday couldn't come soon enough for Anna. She hadn't played chess in years, and the thought of playing against Kaiba made her giddy. She had heard the rumors about how he beat Gosaboro Kaiba, a world champion, in order to get adopted. And on top of that, he was only a child when he did it. That and his intellectual prowess were going to make this a fun match.

Anna followed the same procedure as on Monday. She went to his office, the secretary announced her and he ordered her into his office. This time he met her at the office door. He wasn't to the point of opening doors for her, but she thought it was a good start. He had added a new piece of furniture since she was last there. There was now a small chess table and two chairs. He motioned for her to sit on the side with the white pieces, while be positioned himself on the side with the black.

"I kind of half expected a giant chessboard or something grand and fancy." Anna commented.

"Chess is an art form, not a spectator sport."

She liked that answer and she grinned. She thought him quite witty; you just had to look around the rough edges. The game started and there was dead silence for the first several moves. Both players were trying to feel out the others techniques and patterns. Kaiba glanced up from the board and noticed something he hadn't before. Anna's head was still, but her eyes constantly moved as they scanned the board. It was almost like he could see her brain working out all the possible moves and combinations. In that moment he learned more about her than he had in the week since he met her. She thought like a computer. She left nothing to chance because she could predict all possible outcomes. And that is why she had been able to win. He also realized that it was going to be much harder to beat her in chess. Chess had fewer possible moves than Duel Monsters, so he had to devise a way of breaking her concentration.

"Why won't anyone play chess with you?" Kaiba started.

Anna was a little taken back. For once, he was starting the conversation. He was either mellowing or he was trying to distract her. "I used to play a lot when I was at school, but the other students and teachers didn't like losing, so they stopped playing with me."

"Are you saying you've never lost?" Kaiba moved his rook.

"Only once." Anna took his pawn with her knight.

"To who, pray tell?" Kaiba captured her knight.

"Bobby Fischer."

Kaiba looked up at her with the utmost disbelief. "You played against Bobby Fischer?"

"Yep, and he wiped the floor with me." Anna moved her bishop.

"I thought Bobby Fischer was in hiding." Kaiba moved his knight.

"He is. But just because you're in hiding doesn't mean you can't do things that make you happy. And for him, it is playing chess." Anna moved her Queen.

"Where did you meet him?" Kaiba wasn't about to believe this story. She must be trying to fool him.

"Lourdes, France. I was playing chess in a little coffeehouse. I had won against a few people and this guy comes up and challenges me. Of course, I didn't know he was Bobby Fischer at the time, I might have fainted if I did. Five minutes later, he had me at checkmate and he went on his way. He has a great mind, but no social skills."

Kaiba chuckled a little. "You couldn't come up with a better story than that?" Kaiba captured her rook.

"It's the truth, besides, I told you, I don't lie." Anna returned the favor and captured his bishop.

"You don't lie? Not at all?" Kaiba moved his King dangerously close to Anna's defenses.

"Nope, I don't believe in it. Besides, I'm not very good at it." Anna moved her King out of harm's way.

"That's not a good trait for someone who owns a business." Kaiba counter moved to meet her King with his knight.

"Technically, I don't own it yet. I inherit when I turn eighteen. So, I guess I can be as honest as I want until then." Anna slipped her Queen around the side of the field and behind his King. "Checkmate."

For some reason, he wasn't mad. It's almost as if he expected it. Those kinds of thoughts were dangerous for him. He didn't want to settle for being less than the best, and accepting defeat was never an option. But losing to this woman suddenly seemed tolerable. Why was she any different from Gosaboro, or Yugi, or any of the others he had battled against? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out.

"Shall we play again?" Kaiba asked plainly.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got to go." Anna stood and grabbed her bag.

Kaiba got up and followed her to the door. "You're always running off."

"So much to do, so little time. I promise I'll stick around later when I come back on Monday. We are dueling again on Monday, aren't we?"

"Monday?" Kaiba began. "I might have a few surprises for you by Monday."

"Then I'll see you Monday." With that she left.

Kaiba watched her walk down the hall and get in the elevator. With each meeting he was learning more about her. How she thought. Her strategies. Her motives. The more he knew, the easier it would be to defeat her. He always studied his opponents, but he had nothing on which to judge her, except the past three meetings. He was having to learn everything as he went, and he found that to be stimulating. He wanted her to come back.


	8. Let's Dance!

Chapter 8

Let's Dance!

Joey and Anzu stood on the side of the dance floor while various vampires, bunnies, robots, and other creatures tried to dance about in their costumes.

"Let me just say this again, this is not a date!" Anzu insisted. "This is just two friends hanging out together. Just because we couldn't get dates doesn't mean..."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that back at my house." Joey was visibly angry. "And, uh, thanks for getting out there with me. I know we all planned to meet up and come here together, but I couldn't sit there and watch Honda make googie eyes at my sister."

"I don't get it. Honda is one of your best friends. Shouldn't you be glad that they're dating?"

"I know him, that's the problem. I know what he's thinking, and believe me, they not all pure thoughts."

"You don't think Honda would...ya know?" Joey just looked at her. "At least, you have to trust Serenity. She wouldn't do anything improper."

"It's just, sometimes;" Joey was having trouble finding the right words. "I don't think she understands...guys. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her."

"You're worried about her, so you want to protect her. That's your job, you're a big brother. There is nothing wrong with that. But you do have to trust Serenity to make the right decisions."

Just then Serenity and Honda came into view from across the dance floor. Serenity was wearing a poodle skirt and matching sweater, Honda was in jeans, white t-shirt, and a greaser jacket. They made their way across the floor to where Joey and Anzu were standing.

"Why did you two leave so early? Is something wrong?" Serenity asked innocently.

"It's my fault, I wanted to get here early and scope things out before the crowds arrived." Anzu was covering for Joey. He might have been appreciative, if he wasn't distracted by the fact that Honda and Serenity were holding hands. "Hey, where are Yugi and Anna? Didn't they meet you at Joey's house?"

"Oh, they called and said they were running late, so they asked us to go on ahead. They should be here soon." Serenity explained.

Joey couldn't stand it anymore. "Honda, may I have a word with you? Over here..." Joey led Honda over to a secluded spot and wrapped one are around his shoulders. "Since you're new at this, and since have lots of experience with the ladies, I thought I'd give you a little advise." Honda wasn't buying this for one minute, but he thought it best to not rock the boat. Joey continued, "So let me just say, if you touch my sister, I'll kill you."

Honda was taken back a bit, but he had no doubt that Joey was serious. He didn't exactly know how to answer such a threat. Luckily he didn't have to. Before he could say anything, there came an awe and hush across the room. The two boys peered through the crowd to see that almost everyone was staring at Yugi and Anna as they entered. The couple was wearing matching Egyptian costumes. The details were authentic, down to the headdresses, jewelry and linen tunics. Yugi was a little embarrassed to be wearing a skirt, but he was relieved that no one was looking at him.

"Wow! Who's that?" One young man said to another. "And how did a guy like him, get a girl like that?"

"I guess being a Duel Monster Champion has its benefits." Answered the other young man.

"Remind me to dust off my duel deck when I get home."

Yugi and Anna easily found Serenity and Anzu, and Joey and Honda quickly joined them.

"You two look great!" Serenity applauded them.

"When did you have time to make these, they are so elaborate?" Anzu asked while inspecting the fabric of her dress.

"That's easy, I don't sleep." Anna was serious in her response.

"Not at all?" Anzu replied.

"Not really. So I had plenty of time to sew."

Another thing Yugi didn't know about her. He had learned in the past few weeks that she was much more complex then he had originally thought.

"But, hey, this costume is absolutely fantastic!" Anna was pointing out Anzu's Dark Magician Girl outfit.

"Oh," Anzu was a little embarrassed. "It's nothing special; it's left over from the musical we did last year. I played the lead and they said I could keep the costume."

"I can't believe I missed that. You guys are going to have to tell me how great she was." Anna directed the question to Yugi, Joey, and Honda.

"Don't ask them, they slept through half of it." Anzu accused.

"Hey, no one told me it was going to be a lot of singing and dancing." Joey tried to explain his actions.

"Speaking of which, I came here to dance!" Anna grabbed Anzu's hand and they ran out onto the dance floor. Serenity tried to coax Honda and Joey to join them, but she met too much resistance, so she left them there. The three ladies mingled amongst the dancers and proceeded to boogie. The guys watched as their bodies moved and pulsed to the music.

"Do you think all women inherently know how to dance?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but they sure make it look easy." Added Joey.

After a few songs, Serenity motioned for the boys to join them on the dance floor. Joey and Yugi tried to act like they were busy doing something, anything, so they wouldn't look bored or nervous. Honda looked at Serenity, then at Yugi and Joey, then back again.

"Guys, I'm at a conundrum," Honda said to Joey and Yugi. "I could either go out there and dance with three hot chicks, or I could stand here and look pathetic with you two. It's a hard choice, but I think I'm going to have to go with the hot chicks. If you two were smart, you'd join me." And he headed off to be with Serenity.

The night waned on and after a few hours the girls wandered off the ladies room to 'powder their noses' and do the most essential of girl things, gossip.

"Wow, he's cute!" Anna said inspecting the picture Serenity gave her. "You said he's American?"

"He lives in America, but he sometimes comes to Japan." Serenity explained.

"He must be racking up a huge phone bill calling you every week."

"He can afford it, he created Dungeon Dice Monsters and he's doing pretty well."

"Looks, money, and he knows how to accessorize. And you're going out with Honda, why?" Anna smiled so Serenity knew she was teasing.

"Honda is really sweet."

"So, you like them both?" Serenity blushed at Anna's words. "That's okay, if only we all could have men fighting over us. So which do you like more?"

"I don't know. Honda is a gentleman and he is fun to be around, but there is something about Otagi. He's more adventurous, more thrilling. Do you know what I mean?"

"Oh, the 'bad-boy complex'" Anna was grinning from ear to ear.

"The what?"

"The bad-boy complex. It's when you know you should be with the stable, average guy that you wouldn't mind taking home to your mother. But secretly down deep inside of us all we're always attracted to the risque, no-good scoundrel that you pray your mother doesn't find out about. It's just a woman's nature. We want what isn't good for us."

"So, you should always go for the nice guy? Is that why you're with Yugi?"

"Well, neither of us had a choice in that, but I don't think I got too bad of a deal." Anna smiled.

Just then Anzu entered the restroom with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, where have you been? I thought you were right behind us?" Anna inquired.

"A guy just asked me out." Anzu was awe struck.

"You go girl!" Anna pronounced.

"Do you know him?" Serenity asked.

"He's a cute guy from my math class. I didn't even know he liked me."

"Well, did you say yes?" Anna pried.

"I can't remember, my mind is a blank."

"Then you better get back out there and find out." Anna was smiling from ear to ear as she turned Anzu around and directed her out the door. "See, all you had to do was show a little leg, and the boys come running."

Later as the evening wore on Yugi and Anna found themselves sitting at a table. Anna was drinking punch and Yugi had his eyes fixed on the dance floor. Anna knew what he was looking at and it upset her, but she knew it was something she had to overcome if they were to marry.

"Who is that guy? He's been dancing with Anzu half the night." Yugi asked.

"He's someone from her math class."

"Do you think he likes her?"

"I know he asked her out."

"He did?" Yugi glanced at Anna as he posed the question. She wasn't even looking at him. In fact, she looked distraught. He suddenly realized what he had done, so he tried to recover the situation. "That's good. She should go out and umm...date."

There was an awkward silence between them for what seemed like the longest time.

"Yugi?" Anna spoke. "Would you do something for me?"

"Of course, anything."

"Dance with me. There is only one slow dance left and I want you to dance with me."

Yugi became very nervous and stumbled over his words. "I...uh...it's not really my thing...and I...kinda...don't know how."

"Then I'll teach you. It's just a box step, it's simple."

"I've got two left feet. I'm not coordinated, at all. I'll just embarrass you."

"You can duel in front of millions of people, but you're afraid to dance?"

"Dueling is completely different. And I'm not afraid; I'm just not good at it. Believe me, your feet will thank me."

"All right," Anna looked disappointed. "But I'm going to teach you because we are going to dance at our wedding. If not, I'm going to immediately divorce you."

"I think I can do that. As long as it's not here."

"Then I guess there is no reason to stick around. We can go, if you want."

Yugi agreed and the pair made their good-byes to their friends and walked back to Yugi's home. Anna changed into her normal clothes and slipped out without any fan fair and without anyone seeing her. Yugi wanted her to take a cab, but she didn't, instead she walked. She wasn't afraid of the dark or the bad element that might be lurking, and it gave her time to think. She had a great time dancing with the girls and Honda. Honda couldn't dance well, but he tried, that's all that matters. Yugi wouldn't even do that. He was so meek and shy, not at all like when he is dueling. Anna was beginning to wonder how much of him was Yugi and how much was the pharaoh. And considering the situation, the pharaoh might be with them a long while, so she better get to know him. It was these kinds of things that consumed her mind as she returned to her apartment, and settled in for the long night.


	9. The Turning Point

Chapter 9

The Turning Point

Once again Kaiba and Anna sat opposite from each other across the chessboard. They hadn't said more than three words to each other since the game began. Kaiba was intent on the game, he was finally figuring out her strategies, and he was coming closer and closer to beating her. He was certain it wouldn't take long, perhaps even tonight. She didn't seem to be playing as well. Perhaps she was distracted, or she was loosing her touch. It didn't matter. He was going to defeat her one way or another. But that wasn't to say, he wasn't grateful to her. She pushed him into new realms of thinking. He had to adapt and change with every game they played. In a way, she inspired him to be more motivated and persistent. Of course, he wouldn't have admitted that to her.

After a long silence, Anna spoke. "I read this interesting article in the New England Medical Journal the other day. They did this study of one hundred different people who were obsessively competitive. They had athletes, and housewives, and even a Scrabble champion. But anyways, the study had a lot to say about those in the group that were winners, but more interesting was what they had to say about those people that were consistent losers. Some had developed an inert phobia of winning. They set their minds on accomplishing, what they perceived as an ultimate goal. And when they get close to achieving that goal, they back off or find some excuse not to win. That was because they were afraid if they reached that goal, that there would be nothing left for them after that. Say you set your mind on being Scrabble Champion, then you win. What then? If, in your mind that is the ultimate state of being, and you become that, what else do you do? You have no goals higher than that. It's like knowing you want to go to Rome, then getting there and not knowing what to do next. Does that make any sense?" Kaiba just glared at her. "But even more interesting was the other portion of the losers. They found that they had a deep psychosis that prevented them from winning. They were afraid that if they won, they would lose something. Their family, friends, support system, job, or whatever they felt was important. So instead of losing what was important they purposely lost the competition. And the weird thing was, most of them didn't even know they were doing it."

Kaiba propped his head on his hands, "Are you trying to say something?"

Anna leaded back in her chair. "Well, I come here every Monday and Thursday, like clockwork. And we always play something, and you always lose."

"So you think I'm losing on purpose?" Kaiba was getting angry.

"It does make me ask the question. If I move my bishop to Queen's Knight Four, would I be invited back on Monday?"

Kaiba scanned the board, that move would make her King a sitting duck, and he would have checkmate in the next round. "Don't you dare give up. I don't want charity. Don't surrender, fight until you have no strength left, and if you have an opportunity to win, take it!"

Anna stared him down for a moment then moved one of the pieces on the board. "Checkmate." Kaiba threw his eyes back to the board. He didn't see that coming. She changed strategies again. Anna stood up and got her jacket off the back of the chair. "I'm just saying, that when I come over here, we don't have to play games. We can just hang out, like normal people." Anna grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Looking back she said "I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and just to let you know, I was being nice. I had you three moves ago." And she left.

The following Thursday, Anna arrived right on time. She had it down to an art form. She knew exactly how long it would take her get across town, up the elevator, and down to the end of the hall where Kaiba's office was. She stepped out of the elevator and noticed Mokuba sitting on the couch outside the office near the secretary's desk. She had met a few times before, but only briefly. Kaiba occupied most of her time.

"You may not want to go in there." Mokuba warned her as she approached him, the couch, and the office door. "He's mad about some business transaction, and he's doing a lot of yelling."

"So it's best to just wait out the storm?" Anna said as she found a seat next to Mokuba on the couch. She could see that Mokuba was upset. Kaiba might have inadvertedly yelled at Mokuba during his rage. "How long do these temper tantrums normally last?"

"It could be hours. He's really mad."

Anna and Mokuba sat on the couch making small talk for fifteen or twenty minutes before Anna had a brainstorm. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go out and have some fun. It's better than sitting here. Who knows how long he'll be at it."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want to. I'll treat."

"Really?"

Anna smiled. "Absolutely!" She stood and approached the secretary. "Mrs. Wong would you tell Mr. Kaiba that Mokuba and I are going out and we'll be back," Anna paused. "When we get back. Come on, let's go!" Anna took Mokuba's hand in hers and led him to the elevator.

"I don't think this is a good idea. My brother doesn't like not knowing where I am."

"Maybe he should worry. It might give him a reality check." With that they disappeared into the elevator.

It was another five hours before the pair returned to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. They made so much noise; you could have heard them coming a mile away.

" You are really no good at Dance Dance Revolution." Mokuba teased.

"Hey, give me a break, if that waiter hadn't tripped me, and hurt my ankle, I would have kicked your butt."

"Excuses, excuses."

The merriment and laughter from the pair was cut short when they realized Kaiba was standing in the doorway of his office, and he didn't look happy.

Mokuba whispered, "I think I'm in trouble."

Anna whispered back, "I think we both are."

"I better go." Mokuba told her.

"And leave me here with him? Gee, thanks."

"I had a great time. Can we do it again sometime?"

"If I don't get banned from the premises, sure."

Mokuba scurried off to the elevator as Anna waved good-bye. Turning back to the office door and Kaiba she gave him a big smile, hoping to calm his mood. It wasn't working.

"It's all my fault," she tried to explain. "You were busy and we were bored, so we decided to go have some fun."

As she approached him, Kaiba turned and walked into the office. Anna wasn't sure whether she should follow him or not. She cautiously took a step into the office, making sure to see where he had gone. Surprisingly, he was seated at the chessboard.

"You still want to play?" Anna questioned.

He said nothing. She stashed her bag behind the chair and sat down. Normally silence would overtake the first half of the game, but Anna was in a talking mood and she spoke before the first move was made. "Mokuba is a good kid. You did a great job in raising him." Kaiba said nothing in response. "He's smart, funny, and has a lust for life." Anna continued. Nothing seemed to get through to him. "And he's worried about you."

Kaiba looked up at her. That got his attention. "He has nothing to worry about."

"Well, he is." Anna wasn't going to let topic drop. "He's afraid you're not happy. He doesn't think you've been truly happy since you were a child."

"Are you a psychiotrist in your spare time?"

"No, but I do agree with him. For all your money and power you don't seem very happy."

Kaiba didn't want to listen to any more of this, "If I wanted a shrink, I'd hire one." Kaiba got up from his chair in a huff and went to the door. He opened it and gestured for her to leave. Anna knew she had overstepped her bounds, but she didn't feel sorry, he needed to hear things, whether he wanted to or not. Anna stood, straightened her skirt and blouse and headed for the door.

As she passed him a voice came over the communicator on his jacket, "Mr. Kaiba, this is the security office; we have a situation down here."

Kaiba pressed the collar of his jacket; "I'm on my way."

He trailed her down the hallway and got into the elevator with her. He was the one, who pressed the buttons for the appropriate floors, as if he was reminding her to leave. He wouldn't look at her. She might have continued her assault, but she knew she was already in hot water and she thought it best not press her luck.

Almost halfway down Anna came to a realization. "Ah, cripes!"

Kaiba turned to see what the commotion was about.

"I forgot my bag." Anna proclaimed. "I'll have to go back up and get it." Anna went to punch the button on the elevator panel, but Kaiba blocked her.

"That will take too long. The elevator will have to go all the way down before it will go back up." He pressed the button for the next floor. The elevator stopped. "We'll take another elevator up." Luckily there was another elevator immediately available and they entered it and headed up.

Anna was a little confused why he insisted on traveling with her. He could have easily sent her back up while he went to the security office. Perhaps he didn't want her wandering the building alone, or he was worried that she might rummage through the paperwork in his office. Either way, at the moment, he was more interested in her whereabouts than what was happening in security. And what was happening in security?

She didn't have to wonder long, for suddenly the lights went out and the elevator came to a screeching halt. They were both rocked by the sudden stop and had to grab at the walls to keep from falling. A small light came on from a corner of the elevator, it wasn't bright, but it was enough that they could see their surroundings. Kaiba tried activating the communicator on his jacket, but couldn't get a signal; even the emergency phone in the elevator was dead.

"Shouldn't the back up power come on by now?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it should have."

"But it didn't."

"I can see that."

Kaiba tried to pry open the doors, but they were jammed. He even tried banging on them, hoping to get some response from outside. There was no response. Anna just stood back and stayed out of the line of fire. After fifteen minutes of no power, no COM link, and no signs of life from outside the elevator Anna decided to take the lead.

"I'm not going to play the damsel in distress. Give me a boost, I'm going to see if I can find out where we are." Anna pointed to the emergency access panel in the ceiling.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go up there?" Kaiba protested.

"Well, I'm not strong enough to lift you. So it's me, or no one."

Anna kicked off her shoes and against his best judgment; Kaiba boosted her up high enough that she could open the panel and lift herself onto the roof of the elevator.

"What do you see?"

"Other than five inches of dust? Nothing." Anna's voice echoed through the shaft. "There is no light at all. I can't even see the light coming from the other levels. I have no idea what floor we're on." Anna crept around trying to find the walls and not lose her footing. "It's like a sauna up here. And I really hope that wasn't a rat that crawled over my foot!"

Anna searched around in the dark for a few minutes. All she managed to do was stub her toe and sneeze from the dust accumulation. Finding that it was hopeless to continue, she headed back to the dimly lit opening. Dangling her legs through the panel, she warned him that she was coming down. Kaiba reached up and grabbed her around the waist in order to cushion her descent. In turn, Anna put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. Once on the ground both of them immediately removed their hands and stepped away. Neither wanted to give the other the idea that they were getting fresh. Anna was covered in dirt. Her feet especially, were pitch. She did her best to brush off what she could, but she was pretty sure her clothes were ruined. She might have commented on that, but he didn't look like he was in much of a mood to listen to her complaining about an outfit.

"I'm not an expert, but aren't elevator shafts supposed to have emergency lighting?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, they are."

"So let's see," Anna began counting on her fingers. "You get a call from security, the power goes out, the back-up power fails, the phones are dead, your com link is jammed, and the elevator shaft doesn't have any lights. I'd call that pretty suspicious, wouldn't you?"

"Thank you for the astute observation." Her deductive reasoning apparently didn't impress him.

"Hey, I call them like I..."

Anna was abruptly cut off by a giant roaring sound. It was like metal crunching and scrapping then suddenly a tremendous crash that shook the elevator car. The two looked at each other with shocked and worried faces.

"What the hell was that?" Anna asked.

"Sounded like something falling."

"Please don't say the word 'fall' when we're stuck in an elevator."

"Don't be so dramatic. Elevators have back-up systems, if the main brakes fail, the emergency brakes take over."

"Yeah, like the emergency power that was supposed to come on."

"You aren't afraid, are you?" Kaiba thought he found a weakness.

"Are you telling me that big crash didn't startle you at all? You really do have ice in your veins."

Kaiba was taken back, he knew people said things like that about him, but no one had dared say it to his face. And he definitely didn't expect to hear her say that. And worse, Anna only had to take one look at him to know she hurt him. She wished she could turn back time, if she could, she would have never said what she did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Considering you don't lie, it must be true." He turned his back to her, partially to show his anger, and also to hide how crushed he was. Anna didn't speak; she had done enough damage.

A half an hour passed. Kaiba was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall next to the control panel. He was primed in case the power came back on. Anna sat against the back wall and stared at the elevator doors. She had joked to herself that if she had been a better student of Master Yoda she could easily open the doors with her Jedi Mind Powers. Or in the least be able to cloud Kaiba's mind so he would forget the harsh words she said earlier. Obviously bored and beginning to go stir crazy, she decided to attempt conversation again, knowing full well he might ignore her.

"I can't believe it's taking them this long to find us. They know we are in the elevator, it's just a matter of them finding the right floor."

"They're looking in the wrong place. They think we were in the elevator across the hall, the one going down. They are at least ten stories away from us."

"You're right, I forgot we changed elevators. We could be stuck in here for hours."

Kaiba wouldn't even look at her. She figured he was still angry with her, so she gave him time to cool down. Kaiba was happy for the silence; it was the only calm he had seen all day. He buried his head in his arms, which were crossed over his bent legs. He just wanted this bad day to be over with, he was tired and frustrated. And being in a confined space with Anna and no chessboard or dueling arena between them made him uncomfortable. He wasn't good with people. He wasn't a normal teenager, he didn't know how to interact with others, girls especially. He had no idea what to do. His eyes glanced over his arms to see what Anna was doing. She was leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. The fingers of her right hand were twitching; it looked as though she was typing out words on the floor. 'Her brain just doesn't stop, does it?' he thought to himself. He buried his head again, hoping to find a few minutes of sleep, but for the next hour it eluded him. He finally gave up his pursuit of sleep and leaned back against the wall. He hadn't given Anna much thought because she had been unusually quiet. He thought she had nodded off but when he looked over to her he was surprised to see she looked very pale. Sweat beaded her brow and her breathing was slightly labored.

Anna noticed he was awake and she thought it was about time she let him know what was going on. "I really wish I hadn't forgot my bag."

"What's in that bag?"

"Oh, all the necessities, laptop, palm pilot, cell phone, insulin."

"Insulin? You're Diabetic?"

Anna just nodded her response. "And I forgot to take my dose earlier when I was out with Mokuba."

"What's going to happen?"

"In the simplest terms, I'm going to get weaker and if I don't get my injection, my body is going to shut down."

"You could die?" Kaiba asked gently.

"Possibility."

"How much time do you have?"

"It's hard to tell, I have no way of checking my blood sugar. All that was in my bag. And with all this heat and stress it's just making it worse."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here in time."

"Promise?" Anna threw a cheeky grin at him.

"I promise I will get you out of here." Kaiba was sincere, and Anna knew it.

Time crept by and Kaiba studied Anna. She seemed to deteriorate right in front of him. The color disappeared from her face, dark circles were forming under her eyes, her breath became shallow, and those ever tapping fingers lay dormant on the floor. It was like watching someone rapidly grow old.

"Could you do me a favor?" Anna's voice was meek and a mere shadow of the bouncy and boisterous roar that Kaiba was used to. "Could you talk to me? I need to stay focused."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Recite prime numbers for all I care, just say something."

Kaiba hesitated a moment then spoke, "one, two, three, five, seven, nine, eleven..."

"I was joking." Anna butted in.

"So was I," Kaiba answered. Anna gave him the biggest smile she could muster. "What else did Mokuba tell you?" Kaiba didn't like the way she approached the subject earlier, but he had to admit, his curiosity was killing him.

"He idolizes you. He thinks you're a genius. He couldn't stop praising you. He thinks you are almost perfect."

"Almost?" Kaiba was surprised by her choice of words.

"He thinks your social skills are lacking." Those were Anna's words, not Mokuba's. "He wants you to go out and have fun. Smile. Laugh. Enjoy life for a change. He's afraid you're missing out."

"And he told you, a perfect stranger, all of this?"

"Well, apparently he is of the opinion that I'm the closest thing you have to a friend. And under that revelation, I am going to insist that you call me 'Anna'. If we are going to be friends and all."

"I don't need friends. And I'm too busy running a multi-national corporation to 'hang out' or party."

"Oh, too bad. Let me guess, you're one of those people who think that they can control every aspect of their life. Your professional and private life is calculated out and you know exactly how and when everything will occur. I used to be like that. But then I learned that life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans."

"The best you can do is quote John Lennon?"

That comment perked her attention. "You know John Lennon's music?"

"Only fools don't like the Beatles."

Anna grinned and gave a weak chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I never took you for a Beatles fan. I always thought of you as more of a Devo or Talking Heads kind of guy."

"I like them too. I listen to all kinds of music; it's relaxing after a rough day."

"Like today?"

"Especially today. And this day just won't end." Kaiba sighed

Conversation came easier for them. Anna was quite pleased at the progress they had made. They finally found something in common that didn't involve monsters or chess pieces. Anna thought it would have been a very nice evening if not for the fact that they were stuck in an elevator and she was dying. Eventually Kaiba did most of the talking. Near the end Anna was getting too weak to speak and he could see her concentration wane.

"You should lie down." Kaiba insisted. He took off his white coat and folded it into a pillow for her head. She barely had the strength to find the floor without collapsing onto it.

Kaiba sat on the floor next to her head. He had no way to help her and he didn't like being powerless.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" A waning voice asked him.

"If I say no, will you ask me anyways?"

"Probably."

"Then go ahead and ask."

"Earlier, when I was going through that access panel. Did you look up my skirt?"

Kaiba just stared at her with utter amazement. "You're dying and all you're worried about is whether or not I looked up your skirt?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's a ridiculous question. I di..." Kaiba was interrupted by a banging on the doors. He sprang to his feet and pounded back. "In here!"

"Mr. Kaiba?" Came a voice and more banging.

"Get us out of here!" Kaiba ordered through the closed doors.

"Brother!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba heard a familiar voice. "Mokuba listen to me, you have to go upstairs to my office and get Anna's bag. Bring it here immediately. And have someone call my personal physician, tell him it's an emergency."

"Are you hurt?"

"It's not me, now go! Hurry!" Kaiba demanded.

The sound of metal being pried open filled the elevator. Kaiba turned back to assure Anna of their safe rescue, "Hold on, they are almost through..." Anna's eyes were closed and she looked as though she was barely breathing. He knelt down and checked her pulse, it was weak, but it was there.

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness were the words, "Anna? Wake up, Anna!"

Anna was aroused from sleep by the sudden pouring of sunlight onto her face and a gentle nudge on her shoulder. She found it very hard to open her eyes, and her mind was still foggy. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was lying in a bed and that Kaiba was standing beside it.

Her voice was groggy, but she was able to speak, "I guess we got out of the elevator."

"I told you I would get us out. You didn't believe me?" Kaiba's voice was plain and dry, as usual.

Anna gave him a half smile, that's all she could manage. She rubbed her face trying to wipe away her soporific mask. She was even able to sit up a little. Noticing the morning light streaming through the newly opened curtains, she asked "what time is it?"

"It is eight o'clock."

"Eight o'clock? I've only been asleep for a few hours."

"It's eight o'clock on Saturday."

"Saturday?" Anna couldn't believe it. "I slept through Friday? You should have woke me. I had work, and people are probably worried about me..."

"The doctor said you would be fine, but you needed your rest. He also said you need to eat, so breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Anna pulled herself up into a sitting position, and it was then that she noticed what she was wearing, or in this case, what she wasn't wearing. "Where are my clothes?"

"I had them laundered and pressed, they are hanging in the closet." Kaiba saw how puzzled she was by her current wardrobe. "Sorry I didn't have anything more appropriate for you to wear."

"That's...okay." Anna was still a little dazed.

Kaiba headed for the door to give her time to change. "Mr. Kaiba?" Her voice stopped him. "Thank you."

He didn't look back he simply answered, "My name is Seto, I'd prefer if you called me that."

Anna has over joyed, "Thank you, Seto."

Seto Kaiba left the room.

Anna dragged herself out of bed, and it was only then that she could fully take in her new attire. It was a set of men's pajamas. The sleeves and pants were a bit too long, and the chest was a little tight, but otherwise they fit her well. She realized these were probably Seto's. 'Oh my god, I'm wearing Seto Kaiba's pajamas, how am I ever going to explain this one to Yugi?'

She found her clothes and spent a few minutes in the bathroom trying to make herself look presentable, it's a hard thing to do when you don't even have hair brush. She was happy to see her satchel on the chair in the room, and she grabbed it before leaving. She wasn't going to let it out of her sight again. She opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. He didn't instruct her on which way to go, so she spent a moment inspecting her surroundings. There were several rooms on the short hall, most likely other bedrooms. The hall was a dead end, so she went the other way. The hallway lead into a main room with a couch, chairs, and the latest entertainment technology. She assumed this was the living room. She thought she could see an entryway and the front door through an archway. There were a couple of paths she could have taken, but her search was made easy. All she had to do was follow the friendly sound of Mokuba's voice. It led her to an informal dining room. Seto was sitting at the head of the table and Mokuba was seated beside him.

Mokuba smiled when Anna entered the room. "Anna! How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little worse for wear, but thanks to your brother, I'll live." Seto pretended to ignore her comment by burying his nose in the newspaper.

"That sure was a rough night."

"Did you figure out what was going on?" Anna sat down next to Seto and across from Mokuba.

"You won't believe it. The power for the whole grid went down, and someone hacked into our system and cut off the back up generators, and..."

"It's still under investigation;" Seto's stern voice cut Mokuba short.

It was obvious to Anna that Seto didn't want word getting out about this, it would hurt Kaiba Corp.'s reputation. "But everything is all right now?"

"Oh, yeah! We're back up and running. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to cook breakfast." Mokuba reassured her.

Anna was confused. She looked out the window at the horizon. "Are we still in the tower?"

"Ahuh!" Mokuba muttered with a nod.

"You live here?"

"Where did you expect us to live?" Seto finally entered the conversation.

"I don't know..." Anna thought for a second. "A playboy millionaire with a young ward...shouldn't you live in a big mansion on a cliff with lots of secret passages and a mysterious underground cave?" Anna teased.

"We used to live in a place like that, but I didn't like it. So I sold it." Anna couldn't know he was talking about Gosaboro Kaiba's house. "I had one of the floors renovated to suit our needs."

A petite thirty-something lady entered the room with a tray. She placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Seto and gave Mokuba a glass of milk. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked Anna.

"No thank you. I'm hyper enough; can you imagine me on caffeine?" The lady smiled. "Do you have any juice?" The lady nodded and retreated to what Anna was pretty sure was the kitchen.

Mokuba took a drink and said through his milk mustache, "Boy, you two were lucky!"

"You mean other than the whole 'almost dying' thing?" Anna was joking, but Mokuba wasn't.

"Seto didn't tell you? That first elevator you were in fell fourteen stories. If you had been in it, you would have been crushed." Anna just stared at him in shock. "That's why it took us so long to find you. We were searching the debris, we were afraid you were in that elevator. But when we couldn't find you we went looking for the other cars."

"Aren't elevators equipped with emergency brakes and back up emergency brakes in case the first ones fail?" Anna was taking a jab at what Seto had told her in the elevator, but he was pretending not to hear her.

The woman appeared through the door again, this time with plates of food. She served Seto first, then Mokuba, then Anna. Anna knew where she stood in the pecking order. With her food the woman brought Anna a glass of orange juice, "Ah, nectar of the gods, thank you!" Anna praised her as she drank from the glass. Anna was terribly hungry, she hadn't eaten in over a day and she refrained from speaking so she could fill her stomach. Seto mainly picked at his food, only eating small amounts, while concentrating on his newspaper. Anna had noticed he was reading the stock reports and she leaned in closer to look at the stocks on the back of the page. Seto glanced around the paper at her. She wasn't paying any attention to him she was engrossed in the numbers.

"Can I help you?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no. I was just looking. This Enchesco stock is worth buying."

"Enschesco has been on a downward spiral for weeks. It's practically worthless."

"It will rebound."

"And how will it do that?"

"It's elementary my dear Watson. The stock has been tanking because the business isn't making any money, the guy who owns it is a brilliant metal smith, but a lousy businessman. And right now it's ripe for a take over by one of the major steel manufacturers. It would be worth buying just to get the patents. With the owners melding formulas and enough capital it could change the steel industry, as we know it." Anna knew she had his attention. "I say wait until it falls to twelve dollars a share, then buy. You'll be able to resell it in three weeks for at least a hundred and fifty dollars a share."

Seto was intrigued. "Do you have any more stock tips?"

"Sure, if you don't mind," Anna pointed at the newspaper. She looked over the numbers for a few minutes then pulled out a pen from her bag and began marking the pages. She handed the paper back to Seto. It took him a moment to understand her many squiggles, circles, arrows and numbers.

"You can't possibly think that this will work. Some of these stocks don't have enough momentum to do what you are saying. And this one," Kaiba pointed at one she highlighted. "That's totally unrealistic."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you invest in any of my suggestions and you lose money, I'll pay you back everything you lost. But if I'm right," Anna gave Kaiba an evil grin. "You owe me twenty-five percent of your profits."

"One quarter of my profits?"

"Consider it a finder's fee."

"If you are so sure about these stocks, why aren't you buying them?"

"I don't have the money. Most of what I predict needs a lot of capital to invest in, and I don't have it. Not yet at least."

Kaiba took another look at the paper. If she were willing to cover his loss it would be a risk free investment. "If you don't have the money to make your own investments, how are you going to cover my potential loses?"

"I said I'd pay you back, I didn't way when." She gave him a big toothy grin. "Besides, if you follow those instructions, you won't lose."

Their talk was interrupted by a voice over his COM link. "Mr. Kaiba, that phone call you were waiting for, is on line one."

"Understood," was his only response and he got up and left the room.

Anna finished off her plate and read a few articles in the newspaper.

"He must like you." Mokuba broke her concentration.

"How do you figure?"

"Seto doesn't eat breakfast."

Now that was food for thought. Anna and Mokuba were chatting when Seto re-entered the room. "I've got business to attend to. I'll have a private car take you home."

Anna knew that was her sign to leave. She grabbed her bag and followed him into the living room.

"The driver will meet you in the lobby. Just tell him where to take you." Kaiba led her through the front entryway and opened the door for her. On the other side was a hallway leading to the stairs and elevators. It looked like all the other hallways in the building. No one would have suspected there was a residence there, but that's probably what he wanted. As she passed through the door she did notice the electronic key lock, authorized personal only.

Once outside the door she couldn't help but ask, "so, can I come back on Monday, or are you sick of me?"

"You can come back, if you like," he said plainly.

Anna found it amusing that he was no longer ordering, but asking her to come back. She tried to hide her smile, but she was sure he saw. She approached the elevator and just stared at it. She did not want to go back in there. Kaiba stayed at the door watching her, he wanted to see what she would do.

"Ya know, I think I'll take the stairs."


	10. Private Dancer

Chapter 10

Private Dancer

When Anna got back to her apartment, she was surprisingly full of energy. One would think after such an ordeal she would be exhausted and want nothing more than to crash. But not Anna. She was actually happy to have been stuck in an elevator with Seto. The incident made him much more personable, even likable, and dare she say it, he was almost human. Anna was quite pleased with the progress they had made. Seto had no idea when he first brought her to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters that he inadvertedly invited in the biggest busybody the world had ever seen. When she met Seto, she knew he would be a challenge, but not because of his dueling skills. She was bound and determined to make him a better person. By the time she was done with him he was going to laugh, smile, have fun, and she might even find him a girl. But that was going to be a tall order. Who would put up with him? She'd have to work on that.

Overrun with excess energy Anna decided it was the perfect day to finish painting her apartment. She had been putting it off for a while; something always seemed to get in the way. She was busy rolling paint on the walls and bopping to the music playing when she was startled by a knock on the door. Putting down the roller she opened the door. There stood Yugi with a terribly worried look on his face.

"Anna! Where have you been? We were worried. I must have called a million times." Yugi spoke a mile a minute and Anna just stared at him blankly.

Seeing him there in the doorway had a strange effect on Anna. She suddenly realized that while she was so elated by her time with Seto that she had completely forgot about Yugi. He must have been frantic when she disappeared for two days. And even after she got home it never a cured to her to call him and let him know she was all right. She was greatly ashamed of herself.

Yugi stood there inspecting Anna's paint covered scrubs and hair pulled back into a bandana, wondering why she wasn't responding.

Anna finally came back to reality, "Oh, gosh,...I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot to go to work yesterday, or you forgot to answer the phone when your friends call worried about you?" Yugi was upset and he wasn't about to hide it.

"You aren't going to believe this;" Anna tried to cover her tracks. "But there's a really good explanation for all of this."

"I'd love to hear it."

"Do you want to come in?" Anna asked pointing into the apartment. She stepped aside so Yugi could enter. "It's a mess because I'm painting and I haven't got all my furniture yet, so..."

She scurried over to the couch and removing the painting tarp revealed a place for him to sit. Yugi had never been into her apartment before. It wasn't much to look at especially with the painting in progress, but he was surprised at how big it was. It was as big, if not bigger than where he and Grandpa lived. Yugi sat down at the designated spot and awaited this 'good explanation' of Anna's.

Anna paced a little in front of him and it was self evident that she was nervous.

"Do you remember on Thursday, there was that big power outage?"

"Ah huh..." Yugi nodded.

"Funniest thing, when the power went out, I was in an elevator. I was totally stuck! There was no power, the emergency phone wasn't working, I didn't have my cell phone, it was unbelievable. They didn't get us out until morning."

"Us?"

Anna hesitated. "Well, yeah. There was a guy. We were both heading down in the elevator when the power shut off. It was kinda nice to have him around. I had someone to talk to so I wouldn't go stir crazy." Anna decided to switch the direction of the conversation before Yugi started asking about 'this guy' in the elevator. "And by the time I got out I was too tired, hungry, and totally fatigued I just hit the bed and crashed. I was out of it all day yesterday."

"You should have called me. I left a message on your machine."

"You did?" Anna wandered around the room trying to remember where she had stashed the answering machine. She finally found it under the end table. He didn't just leave one message he left fourteen.

"You're right, I should have called you this morning, I...it...just slipped my mind." Anna paused, lost in thought. "Ya know, it's funny. I've been on my own for eight years; it's been so long since I've had anyone to call. I'm used to doing everything by myself. I don't think I know how to ask for help."

Yugi got up from the couch and walked over to Anna. Placing his hand on her arm for reassurance, "You're not alone anymore. I'm here. And so are Anzu, and Joey, and Honda. Don't be afraid to ask us if you need anything."

"You want to help me?" The wheels in Anna's mind started turning.

Yugi smiled, he was excited that she needed him for something.

"You can start by picking up a paintbrush."

It wasn't what Yugi expected but he laughed anyways, "Sure."

By the time Monday rolled around Yugi had already relayed the elevator story to the group and it was the main topic of discussion on their way to school.

"Stuck in an elevator all night? What did you do?" Anzu asked.

"Oh the normal things, I swam a few laps, played Twister, finished writing my book," Anna was only playing with her sarcasms. "What do you think I did? I sat on the floor and waited."

"Wow, I think I would have gone crazy, just sitting there." Anzu added.

"At least you had a better Friday than I did." Anna winked at her.

"What do you mean?" Anzu questioned.

"Didn't you have a date with Mr. Math Class?" Anna lowered her voice so the boys wouldn't hear their conversation.

Anzu blushed a little, "Um, yeah."

"So? What's he like?"

"He's...nice."

"Oh, no, you did not just say that? You did not just say he was 'nice'."

"What's wrong with nice?"

"Saying a guy is 'nice' is like giving him the kiss of death. You might as well say you're not interested and get it over with."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's okay, Anzu. If he's not the one, he's not the one."

Anzu became distant, she was running things through her head. She began to wonder if there really was a 'perfect one' for her. Anzu thought she had found him. She looked over to where Yugi was walking in front of them. But that wasn't to be.

While Anna was digging through her bag she happened to glance at Anzu. She saw the way she looked at Yugi and she knew what it meant. She had seen it before, when Yugi was watching Anzu at the school dance. Anna wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do about the two of them, but she knew she had to do something. The last thing she wanted was for her husband to either hate her for separating him from his real love, or for him to take a mistress. She would have to come up with a plan. Besides, if she could get Seto Kaiba to show some compassion, then she could do anything. 'Seto? That's an idea. He's single, Anzu's single. She likes duelists. And I bet he goes crazy for fiery high-spirited ladies. Hmmm, this could work. Now if I can find a way of getting them together. This could definitely work.' A conniving little grin crept across Anna's face as she tried to work out ideas in her head. Her concentration was broken when Joey stormed past her, almost bumping into her. He was in a huff; he had been that way all morning. He was uncharacteristically quiet and he seemed to be ignoring Honda on purpose.

Anna leaned over to Anzu, "What's up with these two? They've been acting strange all morning."

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Anzu was happy to repeat the rumor. "Joey found out that Honda kissed Serenity after the dance."

"Oh?"

"So now Joey isn't talking to Honda, and Honda swears he won't talk to Joey until he comes to his senses."

"It's a stand off then? I guess we'll have to do something about that." What Anna meant was that she would have to do something about that.

The remainder of the morning went off without a hitch. The others got to school on time, which was very unusual for them. Not having Joey and Honda goofing around together expedited their journey. And Anna gathered up as much enthusiasm as she could find to face the workday. She didn't mind the work, she liked it actually, she just dreaded having to be near her uncle. She was trying so hard to be friendly and polite to him, but he wasn't receptive. She had always suspected that since he had never taken any interest in her when she was younger it was because he didn't like kids. Probably why he didn't have any. Or a wife for that matter. But Anna wasn't a child anymore; she stopped being one of those eight years ago when her parents died. She hoped that if she could prove how mature she was perhaps they might find some connection, but he barely even spoke to her. And when he did it was nothing but orders and complaints. He was a query to her; she didn't understand why he was treating her like he was. She was the only family he had, the only connection he had left to his brother. All Anna wanted was to have a family again, but he seemed to want nothing to do with her. For once she had no idea what to do.

One thing that did make Anna happy was her visits with Seto. She felt this strange kinship with him. Who else understood her when she rambled on about equations and stock reports? She found it nice to have someone to talk to on terms of equality. And although he didn't talk much, what he said was important. She knew that his friendship was one she wanted to keep for the long haul. And on top of that, he was a valuable business contact. Anna was very optimistic of her future.

Anna showed up a half an hour early at Kaiba Headquarters that day. She was curious to see if he would see her, or make her wait. He was in a conference call and couldn't be disturbed. Luckily for her Mokuba had spotted her when she came in and quickly kidnapped her. He didn't ask his brother's permission to take her back to their apartment in the building, but he did anyways. He figured that since she had been there before, it would be all right again. But he did forget to inform Seto that she had arrived or about where they went.

Seto Kaiba had finished his conference call right before five o'clock. He had intentionally rushed the call to make sure it ended before Anna's scheduled time. He didn't want to make her wait. He piddled around the office trying to find small things to do, that way he wouldn't have to stop in the middle of something important. Five o'clock came and went and no Anna. He thought that very strange, she was always exactly on time. He went back to work, or at least he tried. Five fifteen...she still wasn't there. Perhaps she was caught in traffic? Five twenty...she would call if she couldn't make it, wouldn't she? Five twenty-five...he tried to convince himself he wasn't watching the clock, but he was. Five thirty...She wasn't coming. She didn't actually say she was going to be there, but she had made the suggestion when she left on Friday. And that's when he decided to give up. Why did he care if she came by or not? It wasn't like she served some vital purpose; she was amusing, that's all. She was interesting to talk to, when she wasn't lecturing him, that is. Besides, friends don't treat each other like this. Wait...did he just use the word 'friend'? Sure, he only thought it, but that didn't make the word less shocking. He had always believed he didn't need friends, and he still held true to that philosophy. But perhaps one friend wouldn't hurt. But only friends that show up when they are supposed to.

Seto grabbed some paperwork and headed downstairs to the apartment. He was in a tiff and just a little disappointed. He wasn't much in the mood to complete the work he brought with him, but figured he'd probably end up doing it anyways since he had no other distractions. He walked through the front door and tossed the paperwork on an end table. Since he didn't have an office in the apartment, something Mokuba insisted on, he would most likely end up hauling it back upstairs later. He made his way down the long hallway leading to the bedrooms, peeling off his white suit jacket and blue tie as he went. He couldn't wait to change into his leather pants and purple silk shirt. The business suit made him look professional, but he felt much more comfortable in his other clothes. As he opened his bedroom door he heard strange noises coming from Mokuba's room down the hall. He threw his wayward clothes on his bed and approached Mokuba's room. The noises became more distinct, the sound of clicking, grunts, voices, and laughter. The door was slightly cracked so Seto pushed it open and stuck his head in. There on the floor in front of the television and a game system sat Mokuba and Anna. They were so engulfed in playing Mortal Kombat that they didn't even notice he was standing in the doorway.

"No, no, no, no..." Anna jokingly complained as Mokuba wiped the floor with her.

Mokuba could only laugh.

"Hey wait! What was that?" Anna protested as Mokuba's character hit hers with a giant destructive wave and depleting Anna of all her life points. "You didn't show me how to do that!"

"That's his super move."

"Show me how you did that!"

Mokuba replayed the buttons on his controller for Anna to see. "It's just this, this, and this."

"No wait, slow down. Anything over two buttons and I'm lost."

"You really have never played with one of these before?"

"You have to remember I was raised in Egypt, the most elaborate thing we had was Pong."

"Are you saying there is a game out there that you can't win?" Seto interrupted with his snide comment.

Mokuba and Anna turned and suddenly realized that he was watching them.

"Oh, if you think you are any better at this, you just come over here and try it." Anna challenged.

Seto stepped around Anna and took the controller from Mokuba. Mokuba gave up his spot on the floor and plopped down on the bed to watch. He couldn't believe his eyes. Seto playing a video game? Considering he was just as bad as Anna at these kinds of games it was going to be a lot of fun to watch. They started the game and neither player was very good at using their controller. Both characters did a lot of jumping and kicking, but didn't make contact.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, as Anna's character seemed to bounce all over the screen in wild motions.

"I don't know, I wish someone would tell me."

"Stop hitting that third button," Mokuba advised her.

"Okay, there we go..." Anna stated as her character returned to normal.

Seto's character performed a lot of kicks and chops but standing completely still.

"Now you are just showing off!" Anna announced.

The action went on like this for some time, with neither player making a dent in the other's life points. Finally Seto figured out how to move and attack at the same time and he started a relentless assault on Anna. Anna could do nothing but dodge and duck and when that failed she resorted to play slapping at Seto's controller with her right hand. Seto responded by raising his controller up and over his right shoulder so she couldn't reach it. Mokuba was grinning from ear to ear, he hadn't seen Seto act like this since they were little. It was encouraging to see that his brother might actually be having fun. And then it happened. Right in the middle of the game Mokuba thought he it have been...a smile? Seto smiled. It had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but he was certain he saw it. Mokuba intently watched his brother hoping, praying that he would do it again. Then, there it was again. Seto tried to hide it, but it was too late, Mokuba had already witnessed the event. Mokuba was in utter shock. What was it that brought about this miracle? He and Seto had played this game before and Seto didn't seem to be too interested in it, but why now did he find it so amusing? Anna? He was playing against Anna. He observed as the pair tossed some witty banter back and forth as both sides made little progress at the game. 'Anna makes Seto smile?' Mokuba thought to himself. He wasn't sure what it was about her that was so different from anyone else they had ever met, but he didn't quite care. All he knew was that Anna was good for Seto and he had to find a way to keep her around.

After a few games of neither of them making much progress, they decided to call it quits. Seto went back to his room and changed and Mokuba and Anna crashed in the living room. Seto re-emerged wearing the purple silk shirt and black leather pants he had intended to change into earlier.

"Hey, I brought you something." Anna announced when Seto entered the room. She dug through her bag and pulled out a CD. "It's a little known American band, but they're moving up the charts. Considering your eclectic taste in music I thought you might like it." Seto took the CD from her and inspected the cover and song listing. "That's their first album. Their second is more popular, but not as soulful."

"Another one of those American garage bands?" He commented looking at the raw unrefined appearance of the CD. He proceeded to the entertainment center and dropped the CD into the player.

"They started like that, but now they are signed with Columbia Records."

"You know a lot about them; you must be their biggest fan."

"I've seen them perform a few times when I was in the U.S. and I like their stuff. But I'm not a groupie or anything."

This CD led to long discussions about music and before she knew it, they had ordered in pizza and were sitting on the floor plowing through Seto's immense music collection. CDs were sprawled all over the floor around them.

"Your CD cabinet is a mess. I can't believe you don't have all these organized. You're so organized in everything else." Anna said in amazement as she peered at the disorderly collection.

"I've never had the urge to clean it. Besides, I don't know exactly what I want to hear. Sometimes just rummaging through it I'll come across something I hadn't thought of, and it turns out to be the right one."

"Oh, I get it. This is your little piece of organized chaos."

"I guess you could call it that."

Anna grabbed another stack of CDs off the shelf and flipped through them. "Oh my gosh! I love this album. You have to play this one." Anna tossed Seto the CD. It was Tina Turner's 'Private Dancer' album. Seto obliged her and put it into the CD player. "If that isn't the best record of the 1980's, I don't know what is. I loved the stuff Tina did with Ike, but when I heard 'Private Dancer' it just blew everything out of the water."

Seto thought it amusing to watch as she leaned back against the couch reminiscing. "I saw her in concert a couple of years ago," Anna started her story. "She did just a few gigs in Europe that year. Four of us snuck out of the school, hopped a train across the border, and got some tickets off a scalper. Oh man, she was awesome. She's in her sixties, but she was still kicking butt and taking names. That was the best performance I ever saw."

"Did you get caught?" Mokuba asked. He had been quietly observing for a while.

"Oh, yeah. We got caught and punished."

"You poor child, getting sent to the principle's office." Seto was mocking her just a bit.

Anna's smile faded from her face. She pulled her shirttail out of the back of her pants and turned to show the two boys. "No, they did this."

In the dim light the two could barely observe the remainders of scars across her lower back. The pair was in disbelief. Between the orphanage and Gosaboro Kaiba, Seto knew that he and Mokuba had had a terrible childhood, but no one had ever beaten them.

"It was a kinder version of a cat o'nine tails whip." Anna explained as she tucked in her shirt. "They gave us each five lashes and locked us in a room without food or water for three days."

"How could they do that?" Asked Mokuba. "Weren't there laws against that sort of thing?"

"You'll find that when no one is looking, people will do a lot of things they aren't supposed to." Anna tried shrugging off her morose and a smile reformed on her face. "But it's okay. The scars are slowly disappearing, in a few years you probably won't be able to see them. But for Tina, I would do it all over again."

This was a side of her that Seto had not seen before. It was darker more troubled. She was trying desperately to hide it behind her sugar and lollipops facade, but it was obviously something she couldn't keep under wraps. He saw it as her weakness, but it was also what made her human. She was no longer perfect in his eyes. But he wasn't sure if this new found imperfection made him lose respect for her, or gain respect. He would have to explore this more.

The evening went by so fast and before they knew it, it was past eleven. Anna made her good byes and grabbed a cab home.


	11. Fate's Decision

Chapter 11

Fate's Decision

"You're such a sweet girl to help me out." Grandpa thanked Anna as he sat down at the table with her.

"Your books are a mess, how do you keep track of everything," Anna questioned as she poured over the Game Shop's financial records. "I think it will be easier and faster if I just start from scratch. I'm going to write a computer program and it will be super simple for you to do your records each month."

"Using a computer program would involve owning a computer." Yugi joked as he watched.

"It's the Twenty-First Century, how can you not own a computer?"

"Ah, I don't like those things," Grandpa complained. "Back in my day we didn't have all this fancy stuff. We did everything by hand. And we were happier for it."

"Wait a minute, I've heard this story," Anna bit back with sarcasms. "Isn't this the one where you had to walk to school in the deep snow, uphill, both ways, and had to kill a bear with your loose-leaf notebook?"

"Laugh all you want, but I'll have you know that not only did I have to kill that bear, I had to skin it myself." Grandpa tried to keep a straight face, but when Anna glared at him he busted into laughter. Which caused the other two to join in.

When the laughter died down Anna reached into her ever-present bag and pulled out her laptop and a small case. She set up her laptop and spread out the shop's books so she could easily access them. She then opened the case and proceeded to but on some reading glasses. Yugi had seen her typing before, but she had never used glasses. He thought they made her look very professional and business-like. She started working on the laptop. Of what Yugi could see, it looked like gibberish. A lot of letters and numbers that didn't make sense. He had no idea it was computer code. She even started mumbling to herself. He was very amused and he would have stayed there all-day and watched if Grandpa hadn't pulled him away.

"Come on Yugi, let her work. Besides, we have a dinner to prepare." Grandpa said as he dragged Yugi out of the room.

Anna was glad that they left her alone. She always hated 'performance' work. It was a relief not to have someone watching your every move. She was a little flustered at the work that lay before her. She was compulsively neat, and she was even doubly so when it came to business. And now it was becoming apparent that not only did Yugi know nothing about running a business, he didn't even know how to use a computer. If this marriage was going to work she was going to have to teach him a lot. 'One thing at a time, Anna' she thought to herself. 'Anna get these books straightened out. Then Anna will get them a computer. Then Anna will teach Yugi and Grandpa how to use the computer. Why am I talking to myself in the third person? Galactus has come. Galactus will eat your planet.' Anna started laughing at herself. Yugi poked his head around the corner to see what was going on. All he saw was Anna giggling. She would have let him in on the comic book joke, but she thought it might be lost on him. The more she thought about it, the harder she laughed.

"Purple shorts..." Anna slapped the table in amusement. At this point she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

Yugi was utterly confused and he retreated into the other room.

Anna continued her work but didn't get it finished until after dinner. The meal was simple, but Anna was thrilled that Yugi cooked for her. She couldn't help but notice how their roles were reversed. She was the businesswoman and he was the domestic. She might have mentioned this to him, but she thought it would either insult him or make him feel emasculine. So she just kept it to herself. She saved the document and stood up from the table. Walking around she reached her arms up and stretched her back. Yugi and Grandpa were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, so it gave her time to explore. She loved to peek at Grandpa's artifacts. She wandered around the living room; she had seen all of these before. That's when she noticed the shelf at the end of the hallway. Those were new. She glanced over to make sure they couldn't see her and noting that the coast was clear, she ducked down the hall. These were nice pieces; she didn't dare pick them up because they looked too fragile. As she stood there inspecting them with her eyes a strange feeling came over her. It wasn't so much a feeling as a 'pull' toward the room on her left. She knew she shouldn't go in there, she didn't even know whose room it was, but before she could think it through, her hand was turning the doorknob. She opened the door slowly. The lamp on the desk was turned on and she could see the contents of the room. 'This must be Yugi's bedroom.' She found herself drawn to a chest in the corner of the room. What was it that made her come in here? What was in this chest? She reached out and touched the lid. Suddenly a shock went through her. She shouted in pain and recoiled her hand. Her body was flooded with emotion. The emotions were so intense. Fear, loss, hatred, but the strongest was sadness.

Yugi had heard her scream and ran to her aid. He found her in his room standing in front of his wooden chest. She was clutching her hand, trembling slightly, and breathing heavy and erratic. She just stared at it.

"Anna, are you okay?"

He startled her. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" And she ran out of the room. She grabbed all her things and threw them in her bag and dashed out the door.

Yugi tried to follow her, hoping she would tell him what had happened, but she was gone. Grandpa had seen her hasty exit and asked why she left, but Yugi had no explanation to give him. Most perplexed, Yugi returned to his room. He approached the chest and tugged on the lid. It was still locked, so Anna couldn't possibly have seen its contents. Just to be sure everything was still there Yugi got the key from his desk and opened the lid. As he knelt before the chest, looking at the golden items, the ghostly form of the Pharaoh appeared behind him.

"Did she know what was in the chest? Did you tell her?" Pharaoh asked.

"No, I haven't told her anything about them."

Pharaoh was just as puzzled as Yugi. Neither could come up with a reason for her behavior.

"Other me?" Yugi turned to the pharaoh. "Do you think that Anna could have some connection to the Millennium Items?"

"Why do you think that?"

"We've seen how the items can effect people, and something drew her to them. Maybe one of the Millennium Items calls her. And if so, maybe she is another clue to your past."

"Perhaps it is time we tell her what we know?"

Yugi nodded in agreement. And the plan was made.

Anna wasn't sure what happened that night. All she knew was that she was scared. Scared of whatever was in that trunk, scared of what drew her to it. The whole idea of a 'unseen force' directing her actions was unnerving. One thing was for certain; she wasn't going to go back there again, not for a while.

She was extra glad to go see Seto. No mysterious forces at work there. He was just plain old Seto. Seto called her into his office as soon as she arrived. He was busy typing, but he stopped to greet her.

He stretched out his hand to give her a CD, "I liked this one, they've got a lot of potential."

"If you like it, keep it. I've got another copy."

Picking up an envelope Seto said, "This is also for you."

"Oh, fan mail?" Anna joked. She took the sealed envelope from Seto and placed it against her forehead. "And the answers are...Bonzo, Goodyear, and Heidi Fleiss." She wasn't sure if would catch the Johnny Carson remark, but she didn't quite care. "And the question is..." she pretended to open the envelope. "Name a chimp, a blimp, and a pimp." Seto showed to reaction to her playfulness. "So what is this really?" Anna opened the envelope.

"It's your twenty-five percent."

"Oooo," Anna was eager to see what he was able to do with her stock advise. She flipped over the check to reveal the amount. She choked a little on her own breath. Recovering she said, 'That's a lot of zeros."

"You sound surprised. Perhaps you didn't have as much faith in your predictions as you let on?"

"How many of those did you invest in?"

"All of them."

"All of them? I thought you might select one or two, but all of them? Some strange woman tells you to invest in some stocks and you do? You're either adventurous or crazy." She stared a check for a couple of minutes. "I better put this somewhere safe." She folded it in half tucked it under her shirt and into her bra.

Seto watched with amazement. No one he had ever dealt with in business had ever stuffed a check in their bra. Of course, he mostly deals with men, and they don't have bras.

"Well, if you don't think you can do it again..." Seto slid the stock section of the newspaper towards her.

"Subtle" Anna said with a smile. She picked up the paper and sat down on the corner of his desk to read it.

Seto glared at her, "You're sitting on my desk."

"And you need furniture."

A beep from a box on his desk kept him from saying something mean. He pressed the button and replied, "Yes."

The Secretary's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Kaiba the reports you asked for were just delivered."

Seto stood up, rolled his chair around the desk to Anna. "Have a seat; I'll be back in a minute." Anna glad fully took the chair as Seto exited the room. She waited until he left before a huge smile came across her face. She loved this cat and mouse game they played. She placed the paper down on the desk and reached for a pen she saw half hidden under some papers. Picking up the pen she dislodged the paperwork and made them tumble to the floor. She bend down and started collecting the mess, trying to put them back in the order she thought they were in. A book in the pile caught her attention, 'Diabetes: Causes and the Search for an Effective Cure'. He had been reading about her condition? She thought she heard footsteps approaching the door, so she quickly grabbed the papers and placed them back on the desk. When Seto re-entered the room she was busy plowing over the stock report. Mokuba quickly followed him.

"Great! You're here! I've got a new game I want to show you. And the cook is making us a big dinner." Mokuba started rambling.

"Dinner? How can I resist?" Anna said with a smile as Mokuba took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

Seto made sure to return his chair to its original position before leaving.

Over the next week Yugi had tried on many occasions to ask Anna what happened that night at his home, but she wouldn't speak of it. In reality she didn't know what to tell him. How do you explain something like that? But she did agree to meet him on Saturday. He said there was something he wanted to show her. They were to meet at the steps to her apartment. She wasn't about to go back to his house. She came downstairs just as Yugi was walking up the street. She spotted him and became very angry.

As he approached Anna got defensive. "I thought I was going to spend the day with Yugi, not you." She was so attuned to him that she could tell when it was Yugi or the Pharaoh.

"Yugi and I agreed it was time we showed you something." Pharaoh said in his normal calm tone.

"Okay then, lead the way." She wasn't happy about the situation, but she knew Yugi was with them, even if it was in a passive mode. Yugi would keep an eye on Pharaoh.

Anna walked beside him, but she didn't look at him. "You don't like me, do you?" Asked the Pharaoh.

"Well, I find it a little disturbing that my fiancee is possessed by a three thousand year old disembodied spirit."

"Fate brought Yugi and I together."

"Fate? I don't believe in fate. I believe that I can control my own destiny. I don't need some unseen magical force to guide me."

"Whether you believe in it or not, it drives us all. And we are going to prove it to you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Do you know what was in that chest in Yugi's room?"

Anna didn't want to talk about that but she had to admit to being curious. "No."

"Thousands of years ago seven magical items were forged. Although their purpose is still unknown, they each hold great power. Even today the bearers of these items gain strange and terrible gifts. Some allow the bearer to see the future, read minds, or control them. Several forces are at work to try and gather all seven items."

"What happens if someone gets them all?" Anna interrupted.

"I don't know. It's another secret of my past that I don't yet understand. But what I can tell you is that that chest holds four of the items. The Millennium Eye, Necklace, Rod, and Ring. With this puzzle," he presented his item to her; "we have five of the seven."

"Where are the other two?"

"I man named Shadi has them. But he is elusive, like a ghost."

"So you don't know what will happen if all seven items get back together. It could be something good, or it could cause great evil." Pharaoh nodded. "Then why are you pursuing it? It's not logical. It could cost you your life, and everyone else's."

"I have to because somehow it is a key to unlocking my memories." He looked over toward her, "Sometimes, all people have left of the one's they loved are memories."

Anna knew that comment was directed at her. And he was right; memories were all that she had of her parents. Thus she knew how valuable they were.

They walked a few more blocks before Pharaoh announced, "We're here."

"You brought me to a museum?" Under normal circumstances Anna would be thrilled to go to a museum. But her present company put her in a foul mood.

He led her through the galleries and down a flight of stairs to the Egyptian exhibition that was on display. Anna followed but the artifacts they passed distracted her. Finally Pharaoh stopped in front of a large wall tablet.

Anna gasped when she saw the object that was before her. "Is that you?"

Pharaoh nodded, "This is why Yugi and I are drawn together, why he was the one fated to solve the puzzle and release my spirit."

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here stood a tablet with an engraving of Yugi, or someone who looked like Yugi, and above him the image of a Duel Monster, and he was facing...no...it can't be...Seto?

"It is all coming full circle. The three god cards," He pointed to the top of the tablet. "This is the Dark Magician and that..."

"Is a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Anna cut him off. "How can this be?"

"We were hoping you knew."

"Me? What would I know about all of this?"

"The Millennium Items called to you. What did you see?"

"Pain, death, sorrow, it was horrible. Why would it show me those terrible things?"

"It is something..."

"What is that?" Anna interrupted and pointed at the object in the other figure's hand.

"That is the Millennium Rod..." Before he could say another word Anna approached the artifact and pressed her hand against the protective glass.

"I've seen this before."

"Where?" Pharaoh asked as he came closer to her.

"In a dream, or at least I thought it was a dream."

"What about this?" Pharaoh placed his hand on the glass near the representation of the Millennium Puzzle.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the glass a great shockwave overtook the pair and their consciousnesses were flung through a long tunnel. When they emerged they found themselves floating over a desert landscape.

"Anna, are you all right?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I've been here before. I think we are in the past, specifically one of my memories."

"You've done this before?"

"Yes, at the Battle City finals. Kaiba and I were shifted back in time to witness a battle. The same battle represented on that slate in the museum."

"But why am I here? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Perhaps there is something here that we need to see."

"Like what?"

"Like that," Pharaoh pointed to an elaborate caravan approaching the gates of the palace. "Let's go."

Pharaoh flew down out of the sky toward the caravan and Anna did her best to keep up. Flying was new to her. They landed beside the grand parade just as the gates opened. Anna took note that no one was watching them, it was like they were invisible.

"They can't see us." Anna commented.

"It's just a memory; we don't exist in their time."

The caravan crept into the courtyard and a massive collection of jewels, gold, silks, wild animals, and people were off loaded and piled into the great chamber of the palace. The ghostly pair entered with them and took up positions to observe the play. The crowd got to their knees and bowed as the pharaoh made his way into the chamber. He sat on his throne and was quickly surrounded by his advisors and priests. Although his headdress shaded his face, Anna instantly recognized Seto. Inspecting the others she found another familiar face.

"That's Yugi's grandfather."

"Yes, and that is Isis, and Rashid, and Shadi, and Kaiba." He gestured to each in turn.

Anna was going to inquire more but a man from the crowd came forward and starting talking.

"How are we able to understand them? Shouldn't they be talking in Ancient Egyptian?"

"It's a memory; they have a way of translating things so you can understand them."

They watched as great riches and treasure were presented to the Pharaoh. Pharaoh was polite, but he seemed bored Anna thought. Finally another man came forward from the back of the great hall. He was trailed by a figure dressed from head to toe in fine white linen robes. The man stopped at the steps leading to where Pharaoh sat and bowed deeply.

"Oh great Pharaoh, we have traveled for many months over land and sea to be here on this most illustrious of days. On the anniversary of the day the all-mighty god Horus sent you to guide us, we bring you many gifts. But none greater than this..." The man gestured for the cloaked figure to come forward.

Anna leaned over to the Pharaoh from her time and said, "Happy Birthday." After she said it, she realized how silly it was for her to whisper. These people couldn't hear them.

The figure came up to the steps and bowed.

"When she was a child your father hand selected her for you. And over the years I have taken great pains to have her educated. She has been taught by the finest minds the world has to offer. She speaks many languages and..."

"Enough." The man was cut off by Pharaoh's command. "Come forward."

The figure walked up the steps and knelt before the king. Anna raced across the room and up the steps, she had to see who this woman was. The Pharaoh gently removed the veil that hid the woman's features, revealing raven black hair, amber skin, and deep brown eyes. Anna couldn't believe what she saw; it was like looking into a mirror. She could hardly breathe.

"What is your name?" Asked Pharaoh.

"I am called Anck-su-namun, my lord."

"Do you wish to marry me, Anck-su-namun?" Pharaoh said in a quiet and calm voice.

"It would be my great honor to serve Pharaoh and Egypt." Anck-su-namun dipped her head in reverence.

The Pharaoh leaned forward in his chair and gently lifted her head with his hand so that he could look her directly in the eye. He presented his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he had her rise.

"Then take your place." Pharaoh said as he guided her to the chair next to his own.

From the moment she sat in the chair, she knew her position. She sat straight and tall. Her head no longer bowed, instead it was held high and proud. She was born to play this part.

Yugi's other self approached Anna, but before he could speak they were once again engulfed in the deep tunnel and thrust back into their own time and place. Anna was in shock. She fell to her knees and a single tear ran down her face.

"You were my wife?!" The Pharaoh was amazed and relieved. He had formed this strange attraction to Anna since the first time she met Yugi, and he didn't know why. Now it was clear. He loved her then, and now they were together again. He bent down to where Anna was kneeling on the floor. "Don't you see, this was meant to be, you and I. Something happened to me back then, something that forced my spirit into this puzzle. But now I'm back. And so are you. Fate is giving us a second chance." He reached out and took her hand.

Anna's reaction to his touch was instinct more than malice. She flung her arm away from his grip. The force she used caused him to release his hold and for her to fall backwards.

Pharaoh wasn't physically hurt, but he did feel pain from her actions. "Anck-su-namun?" His dark purple eyes seeking some comfort from her.

"I am not Anck-su-namun." Anna said breathlessly. "I am Anna Sung. And I am not your wife." Anna pulled herself off the floor and ran out of the gallery. Pharaoh wanted to follow, but Yugi advised him it was best to let her have some time alone.

Sometime later Anna found herself sitting on a bench in the modern wing staring a Salvador Dali painting. She glanced over the minor details, and the more she looked, the more she saw. She marveled at how what she first thought the painting looked like and meant was only the tip of the iceberg. There was so much hidden under the surface. She had blocked out the rest of the room and the people in it, but she did notice when someone sat next to her on the bench. She glanced over and gave a small smile. It was Yugi. He handed her some tissues he had gotten from the information desk. She wasn't crying at the moment, but she appreciated the gesture.

Anna went back to looking at the painting. "You know, when I was a child I used to have these dreams." Anna said in a soft voice. "I dreamt I was a queen, and I had all kinds of gold and jewels and servants. And I lived in a palace. I used to think they were just fanciful thoughts. Things kids make up. But now I don't know."

"We've been talking, and the other me doesn't believe that what you saw was one of his memories. He thinks it's one of yours."

'I don't understand."

"There were things in that vision that he couldn't have known about. Like the caravan in the streets and when everyone came into the great hall. He wasn't there, but you were."

What he said made sense to her, but it still was not easy to accept. "I don't know what to do, Yugi."

"Neither do we. Lots of strange things have been happening to us lately, but we learned that we have to take things one day at a time. Until everything is revealed, it's all we can do."

"How did you get so wise?" Anna forced a smile back onto her face.

Yugi blushed a little. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

The two got up and walked out of the gallery.

"Ya know, before you brought me here, I used to like museums." Anna made a slight joke and Yugi was glad.

Just as a point of reference. The name Anck-su-namun is not taken from 'The Mummy' movies. It is the actual name of an Egyptian Queen.

And if you haven't noticed by now I'm using the names and plot lines from the Japanese version of Yu-gi-oh. E-mail me if you need names translated to the English versions.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Time

Chapter 12

Time

After that day at the museum tensions had been a bit high between Anna and Yugi. She was a little uneasy around him for a few days and she had a real hard time being near the Pharaoh. On the contrary Pharaoh had this driving need to be near her. Yugi understood why his other self wanted to see Anna; after all, they had been married, sort of. And Pharaoh seemed to still have feelings for her. Yugi didn't exactly know how that made him feel. He was happy that The Pharaoh found a key to his past, and maybe even love. But the another part of him wished that his happiness didn't revolve around Anna. Yugi had grown quite fond of Anna, her smile, her quirky sense of humor, and her kindness. And besides, Anna was engaged to him. Having his other self interested in his fiancee...well, it felt like an invasion. Like someone was trying to steal her away from him. But the Pharaoh had a claim on her too. How could Yugi deny his friend? This was all tough and very confusing for Yugi. These ideas and thoughts haunted him and all he could do to fight them was to block them out.

Yugi could never keep secrets from his friends, so when Anna wasn't around, he told them about what happened at the museum. To say that they were awestruck would be an understatement. Anzu especially took the news badly. She had always been Yugi's friend, but she had developed a crush on the Pharaoh. And now to find out that not only did Anna have claim to Yugi, but Pharaoh also, it broke her heart. She didn't show her emotions in front of the boys, but she did a lot of crying when she got home that day.

The walks to school were not as jovial anymore. Anna knew that the others had been told what happened. And the others knew Anna knew that they knew. But no one was willing to speak about it.

The group walked in near silence down the street. Yugi and Anzu were making small conversation about schoolwork and classes. Joey was leading the pack and still ignoring Honda. Honda was in the back ignoring Joey. Anna was getting fed up with the way these two were acting, it was childish. And when Joey made a smart-ass comment about Honda, she decided she had had enough.

"That's it!" Everyone was shocked; she had been so quiet lately, and now this. "You" pointing at Honda, "stay here! And you," grabbing Joey by the arm, "come with me."

She dragged Joey down a side street away from the group. The others watched, but they couldn't hear anything. From what they could see Joey started off with a lot of complaining. He was flailing his arms about wildly. Then Anna said something and he stopped dead in his tracks and just listened. Then Joey seemed to get a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at the ground. After a few minutes the two returned to the group. Joey approached Honda who was a little apprehensive. Joey was reluctant to speak but Anna gestured with her head, forcing him to say something.

"Um, Honda, look...I'm sorry for the way I acted. I blew my lid, and I took it out on you. I'm just trying to protect my sister, ya know... So are we still friends?"

"Sure." Honda and Joey shook hands. "Just to let you to know, I really like Serenity, and I wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't."

"You're my friend, and I respect you," Honda play punched Joey on the arm. "But I'm still going to date your sister."

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." Joey's chide comment didn't sneak past Honda.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

"Why, do you know something I don't?"

The two continued exchanging half-sided banter as they walked down the street. Yugi and Anzu were amazed at the turn around.

"Wow! What did you say to him?" Anzu asked Anna.

"I think that is between Joey and me."

Anzu accepted the answer and didn't pry.

Anna just sighed and asked Anzu, "Do you ever feel like you're babysitting and not getting paid?"

Anzu just giggled at her.

With all that was going on with Yugi, Anna was finding her visits with Seto to be relaxing, if not therapeutic. She had no trouble being herself around him. He had no predetermined expectations, and they had adult conversations. Seto has also enjoying their time together. They had a lot more in common than he would have thought. She was very much his equal in intellect and ingenuity. Their time together had evolved from challenging each other at games to just crashing in the living room. They would have the occasional meal together, or perhaps go over the latest business reports, but mostly they talked. They talked about anything and everything. Neither of them cared about what. In the beginning, Seto let Anna do most of the talking, but as he became more comfortable around her, he talked a lot more. Sometimes dominating the conversation. And all the while Mokuba was a silent observer.

As they had done many times before, their conversations had drug on late. Mokuba had sacked out on the couch and had found a headrest on a pillow in Anna's lap. Seto watched from a side chair as Anna gently stroked his hair. A small smile formed on her face.

"You now, you are lucky to have him." She said softly so not to wake Mokuba. Seto didn't respond. "I would give my right arm to have a brother or sister. Someone to tease and pick on. Someone to tell all your secrets to."

"Someone to worry about. Is he getting a good education? Is he eating all his vegetables? Always worried some lunatic will kidnap him just to get to you."

"Yeah, but you can't tell me it's not worth it."

Seto just nodded.

"Its family. He is a living, breathing reminder of your parents. All I have is a piece of paper and good-for-nothing Uncle who hates me."

"Surely he doesn't hate you?"

"No, he truly hates me. He's exiled me from the building. Did I tell you that?"

"No you didn't."

"He called me into his office the other day and told me he didn't want me working in the building. He said that my presence there upsets him because I remind him of his dearly departed brother, my father, and that he can't get any work done due to his great sorrow."

"You don't believe him?" Seto thought what she said was funny.

"If he was so grief stricken why didn't he come to my father's funeral?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Some people don't like funerals."

"Oh, but he showed up for the reading of the will. I remember he got a little pissed that 'A' he didn't get all the money and 'B' he got custody of me. He shipped me off to boarding school the next day."

"So now that you are exiled, what are you going to do?"

"Apparently, he wants me to work from home. He still expects me to get everything done; he just doesn't want me around the office. Basically, he just freed up a lot of time for me. Without the distractions at the office I can get three times as much done. I can probably get all the work done on Sunday and have the rest of the week off."

"What are you going to do with your newfound freedom?"

"Let's see...I have a standing appointment on Mondays and Thursdays, other than that, I might just have to take up a hobby. Do you think my neighbors would mind if I learned how to play the drums? Or I could buy a jackhammer. I never liked those people downstairs anyway."

Seto smiled slightly but tried to hide it behind his hand, which was deftly positioned under his chin.

"Oh, no. Seto Kaiba smiled. The world is going to come to an end." His smile didn't evade her.

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret."

Although Anna was no longer required by her Uncle to go to the office building each day she continued to walk with Yugi and the others to school. She didn't want to tell them right away about it. She felt ashamed that she didn't spend more time with Yugi, and sometimes these walks were the only time the spent together all week. She couldn't take them away. So each morning she would drop them off at school, then she would wander off. Sometimes she would stop a restaurant and have breakfast, or sit in the park and read. She even restarted an old obsession, photography. She loved taking photos in Europe; there were so many interesting sights. But after a while school got in the way, and black and white photo processing got too expensive, not to mention impossible to find someone who developed black and white film that she was forced to stop. But now she was meandering through the streets snapping photos of anything and everything. Between her photography and time passing, she found it easier to deal with the events that happened at the museum. She was happy again.

Anna positioned herself at a crosswalk. She was bent down taking stop action shots of people crossing the street. She wasn't sure how these photos would come out, but she had the time and money to experiment all she wanted. She made sure to take several shots at slightly different angles, which only got her very strange looks from the passers by. She stood and brushed the dirt off her jeans when a car pulled up beside her.

The window automatically rolled down and the backseat passenger spoke, "Can I give you a lift?"

Anna grinned, she knew who it was, "Are you trying to pick me up?"

"Absolutely." The door opened and Anna slid in next to Seto. "Where can I take you?"

"Anywhere you're going."

Seto told the driver to continue. "I see you have a new hobby. Or do you just like to stand in the middle of intersections?"

"For the record I wasn't in the intersection, I was next to it. And this isn't a new hobby; it's an old one."

"You like art?"

"I adore it."

"We have an excellent museum if you would like to go."

Anna was very hesitant. "I've been there...I'm not too fond of it." Anna was half lying, she was very interested in going again, but only with Seto. If that artifact showed her one vision with Yugi, then maybe she would get a different one with Seto. She had to admit that her curiosity over her supposed past was getting the better of her.

"Too bad, because that's where we're going."

"Really?"

"You said you would go anyplace I was going, and I'm going to the museum."

"What do you have to do there?"

"I'm one of the sponsors of a special exhibit. I'm going there to sign some papers, get my appearance agenda, and drop off a check. All kinds of boring things. I'll have some time afterwards if you would like to see the museum again."

Anna agreed, and she hoped she wouldn't regret it. They entered the museum and Seto went to work. She waited for him and after he was done they walked the halls of the museum taking in the sights. She was impressed on how much he knew about the artists and styles. She was very much enjoying her time there, until they came to the Egyptian wing. Anna thought her heart might have skipped a beat or two. They walked slowly through the artifacts and eventually came up to the one that Anna dreaded.

"I saw this one the last time I was here." Anna tried to be subtle. "It has Duel Monsters on it."

"Duel Monsters originated in Ancient Egypt. The modern version is based on carvings like these." Seto was also nervous around this tablet. He was here before the Battle City Tournaments, that is when Isis gave him the Obelisk God card. The one he lost to Yugi.

As they stood before the tablet, Anna waited with baited breath. Was anything going to happen? If so, what would it show them? What she didn't know was that Seto was also waiting. He wasn't expecting a vision, but something strange happened last time he was here, perhaps it would again. After a few minutes, there was nothing, and the pair moved on.

"This sponsorship is a great bother. They can't just take the money and leave me alone, they want me to make personal appearances, give a speech, and there is a huge gallery-opening ball." Seto was quietly working up to his question. "You wouldn't be interested in attending would you?"

"The ball?"

"Well, it is considered proper to have a date, and you're the only woman I know."

"So, I win by default?"

"If you want to look at it that way."

"All right then. Hey, it might be fun."

"Good. I'll work out the details with you later." His face showed no expression, but inside her was overjoyed. Not only did he not have to go to this stupid ball alone; he got to spend more time with Anna. The night was guaranteed not to be boring.

They finished looking around the museum and departed. It was getting late so Seto dropped Anna off at her apartment building. Anna didn't invite Seto to come up stairs, it wouldn't be proper, and Seto didn't expect to be asked. Thus they departed.


	13. Surf's Up, Dude!

Chapter 13

Surf's Up, Dude!

Things were finally getting back to normal amongst their small group. Honda and Joey were up to their normal high jinks and Yugi and Anna were more comfortable around each other. The laughter was back, to the relief of everyone.

"We should all do something this weekend. Why let this beautiful weather go to waste." Anzu asked the group.

"Yeah! We haven't done anything really cool in a while." Added Joey.

"Hey, it's been forever since we went to the beach, why don't we go there?" Everyone seemed to like Honda's idea except for Anna.

"Beach? I thought we were inland?" Anna questioned his thought process.

"It's about an hour and half away; we normally take a bus." Explained Yugi.

"You bus to the beach?"

"Sure, you put your swimsuit on under your normal clothes, and you take a few bags, and boom, you're there!" Joey was getting really excited about the idea.

"What do you say?" Anzu pleaded to Anna who was the only hold out. "It will be fun."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do."

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be great! Hotdogs on the boardwalk, arcades, not to mention the hot chicks in bikinis." Joey and Honda started making a list of all the stuff they were going to do. Anna figured if anything, these two would be fun to watch.

Thursday's visit to Seto garnered her two surprises. Walking into his office she immediately noticed a new addition to the room.

"Is that a couch?"

"Well, I can't have you sitting on my desk, now can I?"

Anna walked over and sat down on it, testing its firmness. It was quite comfortable. "Nice..."

The other surprise was when Seto started sneezing. He had a box of tissues on his desk and was making use of them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Anna inquired.

"I think I caught a cold," Seto said with a sniffle.

"Ya know, I have a sure fire cure for that." Anna walked over to his desk. "And the first thing you need to do is take it easy." She pressed down on the lid of his laptop, closing it. He wasn't happy that she did that, but he was done with his work anyways. "Come on, let's go. I'll make you some tea."

Seto wasn't in the habit of taking orders, but he followed her instructions. They went down to the apartment, Seto got changed out of his business clothes into casual wear, and Anna wandered into the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with a cup. She handed it to Seto who was sitting in the side chair nursing his runny nose.

"My father always said that you could cure anything with hot ginger tea."

Seto tried to smell it, but his nose was too clogged, so he took tiny sips.

"And here," Anna presented Seto with a small pill.

Seto brushed it away, "I don't like drugs."

"It's not a drug; its Vitamin C." Seto under protest took his pill and drank his tea.

Through out the evening Anna tried not to treat Seto like a patient. She knew that he wouldn't like that one bit, but she did make sure that he was on the path to recovery before she left that night.

The five friends exited the bus and walked down the street to the oceanfront. As soon as the beach came into sight Joey and Honda took off in a mad dash for the sand. They found a place on the beach, dropped the gear they were carrying, peeled off their outer clothes and jumped full force into the water, whooping and hollering all the way. The others made their way to the spot where Joey and Honda had abandoned their clothes and stuff, and began to make camp. Yugi was helping, but the lure of Joey and Honda's jovial cries was getting the better of him. Anna noticed how much Yugi wanted to join the others and she encouraged him to go while she and Anzu finished setting up. Yugi plunged into the water and the three boys started splashing and dunking each other. Amid all the horseplay, suddenly Joey stopped and became very silent.

"Yugi?" Yugi and Honda stopped to see what Joey wanted. "You are the luckiest guy I know."

Yugi and Honda turned to see what Joey was staring at on shore. Their eyes about popped out of their heads. There was Anna removing her t-shirt and shorts, which Yugi thought on the bus were already too short, to reveal a skimpy black bikini. None of them had ever seen her in so little attire.

"Wow! She's got a great rack." Honda said almost in a trance.

"Hey!" Yugi said in protest

"Sorry, I..." Honda didn't realize what he said. He stumbled over his words, "Oo, uh, well; it's right there, how could I not notice."

"He's got a point, she is flashing it." Joey tried to defend Honda's words.

Yugi knew they were right, that outfit was too revealing, and he headed for shore to do something about it.

Honda looked at Joey, "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"You kissed my sister with that mouth?"

Honda shrugged.

"Ah, it's okay," Joey added. "I wasn't looking at her rack."

Yugi stormed out of the water and up the beach. Anna was sitting on a lounge chair and applying suntan lotion.

"Anzu, could you give us a minute?" Yugi asked Anzu politely. Anzu knew what this conversation was going to be about. She was also shocked at what Anna was wearing. Anzu headed down to the water and left them to talk.

"Anna, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, but sit down, if don't put some lotion on, you're going to get sunburned."

Yugi sat on the end of the lounge chair and Anna scooted up behind him. Anna rubbed the lotion onto his back and shoulders, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"We, I mean... I couldn't help but notice what you were wearing."

"This old thing? I haven't worn it in years."

"Maybe that's the problem. Perhaps it's a little too small for you?"

Anna stopped rubbing his shoulders, "Are you saying I'm exposing myself?"

"Well, there are lots of guys looking at you..."

"And that bothers you?" Anna resumed applying the lotion, but she turned it into a massage more than a rub.

"Frankly, yes."

"Listen Yugi, I work hard to look like this. I eat right; I go to the gym, and I not afraid to show it off."

"But I don't like...them looking." Yugi was being effected by Anna's massage.

"I do this for myself. But the only person I have to impress is you." Anna wrapped her arms around Yugi and whispered in his ear, "don't you like the way I look?"

Yugi took a deep breath; Anna had never been this close to him before, and definitely not wearing so little. "You look great. Better than great."

Anna kissed Yugi on the cheek, "Thank you." She released her hold on him and scooted back to her original position on the chair. Yugi turned slightly to look at her. She put on her sunglasses and smiled at him. Yugi was weak in the knees, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand.

It took a moment for him to regain his composure. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"I think I'll stay here for now. You go have some fun."

Yugi headed down to the water, hoping desperately that his swim trunks weren't bulging in an obvious place. He rejoined the others and Joey immediately drew him away to talk to him in private.

"So what did you say to her?"

"I think she's fine...dressed like that." Yugi said timidly.

"She got to you didn't she?"

"She's very persuasive."

A couple of hours past and Anna still hadn't gone into the water, so the group tried to talk her into it.

"Come on Anna, the water is great." Yugi started.

"No thank you."

"You can't go to the beach and not go in the water." Joey complained.

"It's no different from swimming in the Nile." Honda added.

Anna peered at him over her sunglasses; "The Nile is full of pollution, crocodiles and hippos. No one swims in the Nile."

"I think we are missing something-here guys." Anzu had a revelation. "I think there is a big reason that she won't go in the water. Fess up, what is it?"

"If you must know..." Anna scanned their faces. "I have seen 'Jaws" way too many times to go in that water."

"The movie?" Joey just looked dumb-founded.

"There are fish out there, and some have really big teeth."

"We don't have sharks around here." Yugi quietly laughed at her.

"It's the Pacific Ocean, Yugi." Anna pointed. "There are hundreds of thousands of sharks out there. And most people who get killed by sharks are attacked in less than three feet of water and only ten feet from shore." Everyone could see that she was dead serious.

"You really hate sharks?" Yugi asked.

"No, I love sharks; I just don't want to share the same water with them."

Knowing that it was a lost cause, they decided to let Anna stay where she was. But after that, they were all a little more apprehensive about going back into the water.

Lunch was served out a basket that Anna and Anzu packed. Knowing Joey and Honda's appetites they made sure to make extra. After lunch, while everyone else was crashed out at base camp, Anna decided it was a good time to take a walk. She mainly wanted to get away from the group so she could check her blood sugar and get her injection. She still hadn't told Yugi about her diabetes. She wasn't she why she hadn't. Besides, she had it under control. As she walked up the beach her mind started to wander. She thought of Seto. She hoped that he was feeling better, she felt guilty that she was off having fun and he was probably miserable. But when she called yesterday he said he was fine, he even sounded better over the phone. So perhaps it wasn't as bad as she feared.

She wasn't walking very fast so Yugi was able to catch up with her. But when he came along side her, Anna knew it wasn't Yugi, it was the Pharaoh.

"All this sand remind you of home?" Anna asked him.

"I wish I could remember home."

"It's hot and dry, and the sand gets everywhere."

"You remember more of our past?" Anna thought it was interesting that he referred to it as 'our past' and no longer as 'his past'.

"No, but I can't imagine Egypt has change that much in three thousand years."

"Do you miss Egypt?"

"I miss the life I had there with my parents, but I don't miss the country."

The Pharaoh fell silent. He wasn't sure what to say to her next. Lucky for him, she spoke first.

"I went back to the museum."

"You did?" Pharaoh and Yugi both thought she would never set foot in there again.

"I went to the research department and asked for the provenance of that wall carving." She noticed Pharaoh didn't quite understand what she had said. "The provenance is the history of an artifact. Where it came from, who owned it previously, stuff like that. I'm hoping that we can get a full translation of the hieroglyphics. Maybe that will help unravel some of the puzzle."

Pharaoh was greatly pleased that Anna was taking an interest in their past. He was afraid that she would shut him out completely after what happened. "Do you think it will help?"

"It couldn't hurt."

Although a male of the species now accompanied her, it didn't deter men on the beach from gawking at Anna. After a few loud and suggestive whistles Pharaoh had to ask. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It used to bother me, but now it's kinda fun."

"Fun to be treated like an object? Something men think they can do with as they please."

"That's strange coming from you."

"Why do you say that?" Pharaoh was confused and little angry.

"You're a king. You had thousands of slaves and servants at your disposal. People you could do with as you pleased."

"I may have had slaves, but there is no proof I treated them badly. Besides, I didn't force you to marry me, I asked you."

"You asked Anck-su-namun, not me. And what was she supposed to say? No thanks. You were Pharaoh, a god on Earth, and no one denies Pharaoh."

Anna's words struck home. Did he force Anck-su-namun to marry him against her will? It couldn't be like that. Something from his past had to have sparks these feelings he had for her. And what is to say that they didn't fall in love?

Before he knew it they had returned to the spot on the beach where the others were. While they were talking Anna had cleverly turned them around and headed back. She didn't want to spend too much time with Pharaoh. He was so distracted that he didn't realize what she had done until it was too late.

The boys eventually wandered off the local arcade and the girls continued manning the post. Anzu's curiosity was up.

"So what did Yugi have to say about your outfit? He didn't look too happy." Anzu asked from the neighboring lounge chair.

"He hated it, of course. But he just had to deal with it. Besides, I wore less than this on beaches in France and Italy."

"Less?" Anzu wondered how you could wear less than what she was in now.

"Yeah, they have nude beaches in Europe."

Anzu was shocked. "You were on a nude beach? Were you naked?"

"It's kind of a requirement." Anna said calmly.

Anzu's mind started racing. "So everyone was looking at you?"

"Everyone's nude, so you don't really stand out. And believe me, there were girls there that were a lot prettier and better endowed than me. I don't think I turned any heads."

"But there are guys there, right?...Ones that aren't too hard on the eyes."

Anna knew what Anzu was hinting at. "There were some...good size men there. But most of them were egotistical jerks. They were just there to show off or hook up. But mostly what you see are older men, who should be covering up their goods. Like around here when you get these old guys who try to squeeze their big butts in tiny Speedos."

"Like him?" Just then, as if on cue, a rather large man walked by wearing a very unflattering bikini type shorts. Anna and Anzu held their breaths trying not to laugh. He noticed they were looking at him and he winked at them. As soon as he got out of earshot they let out a simultaneous "Ooooo, yuck!" Followed by roaring laughter.

Although Anna had caused Anzu much heartache when it came to Yugi, she was still glad to have her company. It was impossible to talk to the boys about some things, especially girl issues. And Anna gave her an outlet to do that. And Anna was a world traveler. She had heard and seen things that Anzu had only read about in books or heard in passing rumor. Who else could give her the scoop about nude beaches? Life wasn't dull around Anna.

A while went by since the boys left and Mr. Speedo walked by. Anzu had decided to sun bathe and Anna was reading a magazine. Suddenly a spray of sand hit Anna's legs as a stray volleyball landed near her chair. A gorgeous blonde man approached her.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry" the man said in French as he retrieved the ball.

"It's no problem at all." Anna replied in French.

"You speak French?" The man was shocked, he didn't expect to meet anyone in Japan that spoke French.

"I used to live in France."

"Where?"

"Near Burgundy."

Anzu watched as they two of them conversed. She couldn't understand what was being said, but she was pretty sure that Anna introduced herself. The man took her hand and kissed the back of it. A moment later another man came up behind him, probably wondering what was taking his friend so long to get the volleyball back. He took one look and knew what the delay was. Anzu couldn't believe it, there were two! They were both buff, muscular, tan, and hansom. The blonde introduced the second man to Anna. Anzu didn't want to be left out so she cleared her throat slightly to remind Anna she was there.

Anna turned to her. "Oops, sorry, where are my manners."

Anna exchanged everyone's names and the second man; the brunette came over and sat down on the end of Anzu's chair. He said something in French, probably a greeting, and kissed her hand, very slowly, gently. Anzu was hoping she wasn't blushing too much.

The three boys had left the arcade and were making their way back to the beach. They were each declaring their prowess and ability in conquering some video game when their feet touched the sand near their base camp. Honda and Joey weren't paying too much attention, but Yugi immediately saw what was going on.

"Who are those guys with Anna and Anzu?" Yugi was staring at the two men sitting dangerously close to the girls.

By the time Honda and Joey stopped and looked, Yugi was halfway across the beach. He halted right in front of Anna so she would be sure to see him.

Anna smiled and told the man in French, "This is my fiancée, Yugi."

"This?" He replied in French. "You are a beautiful, vibrant woman; you need a man who can satisfy you. Not some little boy."

Anna gave him a slight smile. "I think I know what it is I need."

When Honda and Joey appeared the two men knew it was time to take their leave. The blonde man kissed both of Anna's hands and said his good-byes. The brunette kissed the back of Anzu's hand, then turned it over and kissed her wrist. Anzu didn't have any clue what this guy had been saying to her over the past few minutes, but she didn't care. He was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The men departed and Anzu repositioned herself in the chair to watch them leave.

"What was that?" Yugi demanded. He was extremely angry.

Anzu turned around, took a deep breath and answered, "Olympic bronze medallists in volleyball."

"They're here for the World Championships this week." Anna replied calmly.

Anna acted like it was no big deal, and when Yugi pushed her on the subject she didn't feel any need to defend herself. She didn't do anything wrong.

After what just happened it was decided that it was best to pack up and leave. Yugi was tired of guys staring, whistling, and making moves on his fiancee. Anzu dragged Anna away from the boys who were packing so she could talk to her alone.

"Please tell you know what that guy said to me." Anzu pleaded.

"Well, I didn't hear it all, but I'm pretty sure he was propositioning you."

"He was?"

Anna leaned over and whispered to her exactly what she heard him say. Anzu's jaw dropped and she turned beat red.

"We have to take a trip to France," was Anzu's only reply.

The bus ride back was quiet. Honda and Joey had fallen asleep and Anzu was dosing off. Yugi was upset and still wide-awake. Anna sat looking out the window at the scenery while listening to the music on her headphones. Yugi had made sure than when they sat down, that he and Anna had a row to themselves. He reached over and nudged Anna on the arm to get her attention. She clicked off the music and dropped the headphones around her neck.

"I'm confused," Yugi began. "Are we engaged?"

"Of course we are."

"Then why are you flirting with other men?"

"Those two guys? I wasn't flirting with them; they were flirting with me."

"Maybe if you told them you were engaged they might not have flirted with you."

"I did tell them at the beginning of the conversation. He asked me why I was there alone and I told him that I was with my fiancee. Throughout the entire thing I never gave him any hint that something was going to happen. I wouldn't do that to you."

"You hurt me, I didn't like it."

Anna reached over and took Yugi's hand in hers. "Okay, I'll make you a promise. No more flirting with strange guys. And if I get the urge, I'll come over to your house and flirt with you."

Anna's suggestion made Yugi smile shyly. He really liked that idea.

"But I do have a confession to make." Anna added.

Yugi's smile faded away. 'Confession? What kind of confession?' he thought.

Anna reached into her bag and pulled out the magazine she was reading earlier. She flipped to a full-page color ad of a woman in a bikini sitting on a beach chair near a pool with a laptop on her lap. Anna pointed to the ad and said, "That's me."

Yugi took a good look. He had seen the ad before. It was an aerial shot and a big hat blocked the model's face. But the more he inspected the image, the more he could see that it was Anna.

"How?" Yugi was mortified.

"It's Sung Computer's new ad campaign. It started out as a calendar for the office. All the departments had someone do some sexy pose with a computer. I was picked out of the I.T. department, and this is what we came up with. It was meant as a joke, but it caught on. Suddenly everyone's got their calendar up in their office or at their desk and they were all on my month. No one wanted to change the month because they wanted to look at my picture. Then someone in marketing got the idea that they could use it as an ad. And suddenly I became the 'I.T. Girl.' I'm sure you've seen the ads. They're for the new computers we're designing, ya know with the hook line, 'smart and sexy.' It's brilliant advertising."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Well, they wanted to make sure that the model was what they claimed, 'smart' so she had to have a good I.Q. I fit that bill. And...My uncle ordered me to."

"There are guys who have this ad pinned up in their lockers at school. How can I pass by them knowing that these guys are drooling over you?"

Anna moved in close to Yugi and whispered in his ear. "Let them look. They promised me that my identity would be kept secret, so no one will know who I am. It'll be fun. We'll be the only two who will know the truth. You can walk down the halls and laugh at them. Let them have their little fantasies, but you're the only one that will get the goods."

Gee, when she puts it like that, it's hard for a boy to resist. And Yugi didn't resist. They rode the rest of the way home holding hands and Yugi fell asleep on Anna's shoulder.


	14. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 14

What Dreams May Come

Anna arrived early on Monday, she was curious to see how Seto faired over the weekend with his cold. She stopped first at the secretary's desk.

"So how is he?" She asked.

"I can't say." She smiled politely at Anna.

"You don't know, or you can't say?" Anna inquired.

"Mr. Kaiba doesn't like for people to talk about him outside of business."

"He isn't doing well, is he?"

"I think it would be best if you went to see for yourself." The secretary made a head jester to the door encouraging Anna to go in.

Anna gave a quick knock and entered the room. Kaiba was at his desk and it was obvious that his cold was worse. He was coughing now, it had found its way into his chest. And he hadn't gotten any sleep as apparent by the dark circles under his eyes. Anna wished that she hadn't gone to the beach, she should have been here taking care of him. He was her friend, and he had no one else to look after him.

"You look like crap." Anna announced.

"You're too kind;" he answered in a raspy voice.

Anna walked up to him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You're burning up."

He brushed her hand away, "I'm fine."

"No, you are not. What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to work, and you're interrupting me."

"Work? You can't even concentrate. Look, you wrote this same line three times." Anna pointed to the screen on his laptop. "You should be in bed."

"I've got...too much to do." Seto's head was hurting, making it impossible for him to stay focused.

"It can wait. You should be in bed and I'm going to take you there kicking and screaming if I have to." Anna was determined and stood her ground.

Seto tried to ignore her barking and went back to typing what he could.

Anna slammed his laptop shut, almost catching his fingers in it, and she made sure to get right in his face. "Unlike everyone else in this building, I'm not afraid of you. Now get off your butt and MOVE!"

Seto was too weak to argue, and deep down he knew she was right. He tried to get up from the chair and stumbled. Anna caught him by the arm and helped steady him. She walked him out of the office and down the hall to the elevators. As they passed the secretary's desk she asked her to cancel all of his appointments for the next few days. The lady just smiled at her, she knew Anna had it all under control. Seto was so discombobulated, that he couldn't even concentrate enough to use his electronic key to open the door to the apartment. Anna had to do it for him. She took him down to his room, by now she knew which one it was. She peeled off his white jacket and threw it on a chair in the room. She then made him sit on the bed and she proceeded to unbuckle and remove his boots.

She went over to the dresser and asked, "Which drawer are your pajamas in?" She didn't want to go riffling through his things, although she would if she had to.

"Bottom." Seto said in a muffled tone as he rubbed his face.

Anna pulled out a pair of pants and a white undershirt she found in the bottom drawer. Returning to the bed she undid the straps that lined the arms of his shirt and pulled the garment up and over his head. She knew he was skinny and lanky but what she didn't realize until that moment was that it was all muscle. 'Geez, he's hot!' Anna thought, and she mentally scolded herself for thinking that. She managed to get him into the undershirt without much trouble; he wasn't in any condition to fight her.

Next Anna threw the pants on the bed beside him. "The rest is up to you. I'll be back in five minutes and if you're not changed, I will do it for you."

"Is that an offer?" He may have been sick, but he still had his wits about him.

"That is a threat," and she closed the door behind her.

She wandered down the hall and into the kitchen. The cook, whom Anna had met several times, was there. Anna began inquiring how the past few days went. Was he taking anything for his cold? Had Seto eaten much? Was Mokuba sick too? She got a little bit of information from her, but not much. She seemed to be as tight-lipped as Seto's Secretary. She couldn't blame them though. I'm sure their jobs would be at stake if Seto found out that they had been leaking information concerning his private life.

Anna gave him enough time and re-entered the room with a bowl of ice water, a washcloth, and hot tea. Seto had changed himself was trying to pull down the covers with little success. Anna set her items down on the side table and tucked him in. As soon as he lay down he went into a coughing fit, so Anna had to position a bunch of pillows behind his back to elevate him into a sitting position. He looked absolutely miserable. Anna scooted him over a little and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Dipping the washcloth in the cold water, she pressed it against his forehead and face.

Anna wanted to relax him so she did the one thing she knew best. "This bed is huge;" She was referring to the over sized bed he was resting on. "Where you expecting company? The Green Bat Packers, perhaps?"

If Seto had the energy he might have laughed instead he just said the truth. "I like the room."

Seto marveled at how gentle and kind she was. No one had treated him like this since his mother died. He didn't realize how much he missed it.

For some time she blotted his face and wiped his brow, and eventually he faded off to sleep. When dapping his forehead she had noticed a scar that he kept hidden under his long bangs. She wondered what bad memory accompanied that scar that he would want to hide it. But that was a conversation for another day. She placed the washcloth in the bowl and stood up. Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed hers. The motion of her getting off the bed must have woke him. She stopped and looked. He was drowsy and half-conscious. "Don't go." He pleaded.

She placed her other hand on top of his. "I'm not going anywhere," She replied in a sweet soft voice. "Get some sleep."

He watched as she went into the bathroom with the bowl. He could hear the water running as she rinsed out the washcloth and refilled the bowl with cool water. Anna couldn't help but notice how big the bathroom was. Double sinks, separate walk in shower and bathtub with water jets. He really went all out. But then again, he had these rooms designed to his liking. She exited the bathroom and returned the bowl to its original place on the nightstand. She then proceeded to collect the discarded clothes that were on the floor and chair. She hung up his jacket and threw the rest of the items in a laundry basket in the closet. His closet was also another wonder to her. It was a walk-in closet with more clothes than she had ever seen. Definitely more clothes than she owned, and she was a clothes hound. He didn't have as many shoes though. All she could think was how much fun it would be to shop with him. When she emerged from the closet he was still watching her. She thought perhaps Seto was afraid that she would leave if he closed his eyes. Anna went over and opened a sliding panel in the wall to reveal a stereo system.

"How did you know that was there?" Seto asked in a meek voice.

"Because that is where I would have put it," she said with a smile.

Glancing through the CDs he had on hand, she didn't find anything she liked. So she went to her bag and pulled one out of her CD player and put it in the sound system. She then returned to the bed and checked his temperature again.

"I think you should see a doctor."

"I don't like doctors." He said with a cough. He seemed to have trouble breathing deeply.

"Your chest hurting?" She placed her hand in the middle of his chest to feel his breathing.

Her touch sent a chill through him. What was this effect she had on him?

"I'll make you a deal. I won't send for anyone tonight, but if you're not better by morning, I'm calling a doctor. Now get some sleep." That same hand that had just felt his chest now brushed away the hair from his eyes and touched his cheek. She got up and repositioned herself on the chair in the room.

Seto fell in and out of sleep. Every time he opened his eyes she was still there. Still sitting in that chair. Finally convinced she wasn't going to leave, he was able to fall into a deep sleep. He hadn't slept like this since they were in the orphanage, before they came to live with Kaiba. And just like when he was a child, he dreamt. And it was same dream that he had as a child. It would haunt him almost every night; he could never understand what it meant. It only stopped when he stopped sleeping. And yet here it was again. It always started the same.

He was being escorted down a long corridor. On either side columns that seemed like giant trees. Into a great room where he was forced to his knees. But he isn't alone. There is a man seated on the steps above and a woman. She is bound and on the floor only a few feet from him. He can't make out her face, even as child he couldn't see her face. Who was she? She was crying and shaking. What happened to her? The seated man was angry, he yelled at her. The words he spoke were clearer than they were before. He shouted something about betrayal and greed. The man approached and struck her. He then tore away her necklace and threw it to the floor, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. That made Seto angry, he struggled against his captors, but could not break free. The man came nearer to Seto. So close, yet he still couldn't see the details of his face.

"And you," the man said. "You were my friend. I trusted you. You have done me the greatest injustice. And I will make you suffer the worst pain imaginable." He turned toward the woman and waved his hand. "Take her away, she will be executed at dawn."

"No!" Seto cried. "You can't, she's innocent!" He once again battled his captors, but was only able to free one of his arms. The woman glanced back at him while the guards drug her away. Although he couldn't see her face he could feel her eyes upon him. Deep brown eyes. He reached with his free hand, trying to find her, to touch her as she was drifting away into the darkness.

His hands stretched out and caught onto something. He held on tight, hoping that it wouldn't disappear. A slight scream woke him out of his dream, and he found himself face to face with Anna. He was gripping both of her arms, and she was wide-eyed and trembling. His sudden and unexpected move had frightened her. Realizing what he had done, he gently let her go, and she stopped shaking.

"Bad dream?" Anna asked quietly.

Seto just nodded, sweat was pouring from his brow.

"You were tossing and turning like crazy." She once again applied the cool washcloth his face. "It must have been a very bad dream."

Seto didn't answer. He was in a daze.

"Mokuba has come by at least a hundred times to see you." Anna was hoping to cheer him up, but he still didn't respond.

The morning light was peeking through the slits in the curtains. Anna had drawn them so Seto might be able to sleep.

"Do you feel up to eating something?"

Seto shook his head. He tried to breathe deeply and caused himself to cough uncontrollably. He crumbled over from the pain in his chest. Anna placed the washcloth over his mouth and gave hard rubs to his back trying to lessen the pain. After a few minutes Seto collapsed back onto the pillows taking short erratic breaths. She made sure he was all right before she left the room. The cook was just coming in the front door as Anna came into the living room. Seto's secretary, Mrs. Wong, followed her in.

"Oh, Ms. Sung." Mrs. Wong called to her. They approached each other and Mrs. Wong started handing Anna papers. "These are some progress reports. I know how Mr. Kaiba likes to keep apprised of what's going on. And here are his messages and the daily stock quotes."

"I don't know how much he'll be able to get done. But I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"We are so glad you're here," Mrs. Wong smiled. "He wouldn't listen to us, but you, he trusts."

That comment would have made Anna happy if she weren't so concerned. "Mrs. Wong would you be so kind as to call Mr. Kaiba's personal physician and have him come here immediately."

"Yes, Ms. Sung, I'll do that at once."

"Thank you." Anna turned around to go back to the bedroom.

"Is it really that bad?" Mrs. Wong called after her.

Anna looked down at the blood soaked washcloth in her hand. "Yes, I'm afraid it is."

Anna paced in front of Seto's bedroom for what she thought was hours. In reality the doctor had only been in there twenty minutes. Finally the doctor emerged, closing the door behind him.

"So?"

"He's very sick. It's a good thing you called for me."

"What can I do?"

"Well, the nurse is putting in an I.V. and we'll be providing him fluids and a sedative. I'm prescribing a course of treatment and medication. It should help, but make sure he takes the full run."

"I can do that."

"I also suggest that you keep his little brother away, he doesn't need to catch this." Anna nodded in agreement. "And you. I want you to stay away too. With your condition you can't afford to be exposed."

"I'm already exposed."

"All right, then I'm going to give you a prescription. If you see any bad reactions when you combine it with your insulin, stop the medicine immediately and call me."

"Can I go in now?"

"Sure."

Anna opened the door and headed to the bed. The nurse had finished putting in the I.V. and was busy arranging the tubes and hanging bags.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked Seto. He was too groggy to answer.

"The sedative should be taking affect, he probably can't hear you," The nurse explained. "There will be a nurse on call and someone will be by every couple of hours to check the I.V. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'm staying."

Everyone eventually left and Anna was once again alone with Seto. She could tell he was fighting the sedative. Fighting sleep. What was he trying to escape? Was his dream that bad? And what about it frightened him so? She retook her seat on the bed and pressed her hand to his cheek.

She whispered softly to him. "It's okay to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

Her touch calmed him.

Seto eyes peeked open as he regained consciousness. He looked for Anna and found her sitting in his chair, like always, but this time she was dressed in his bathrobe. She had let her hair down to dry. He had never seen her with her hair down before. It had always been tied up or pulled back. He liked it down. The way it framed her face and the funny way she twisted it in her fingers. She was reading by the low light of a table lamp and sniffling.

"Did you catch my cold?" Seto said in a raspy voice.

Anna looked up and smiled. "Hey you." She put down her book and went to sit on the bed. "Feeling better?"

He nodded and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"You look better."

"This looks familiar." Seto reached out with a shaky hand and touched the collar of the robe.

"Oh, this. Sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear while my clothes are in the wash. If I had known that I was going to be here a week I would have packed some clothes."

"A week?"

"The doctor took the I.V. out yesterday, he said you were doing good. You should be up and running by Monday."

"I'm so far behind already."

"Actually..." Anna smiled slyly. "You haven't missed anything. Mokuba been running things for you, and he's been doing a darn fine job."

"Mokuba?"

"He asked my opinion on a couple of things, but otherwise he's been running it all on his own."

Seto was a little astounded.

"How about something to eat? Do you feel up to it?"

"I'm starved."

"Good!"

Anna served him some broth she made in the kitchen. He didn't eat it all, but Anna wasn't complaining. After the meal Seto collapsed back onto the pillows again. He was getting dizzy and disorientated. He moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Headache?" Anna asked as she was gathering up discarded dishes.

"I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Maybe I can do something about that." She sat on the bed and started rubbing and massaging his face. "This is actually a method that masseurs use to unblock sinuses and loosen congestion."

"Really?" Seto couldn't have cared less, it felt good.

"It's that or a Vulcan mind meld." She made small circles around his temples and applied deep pressure above and below his eyes. "Ah, now I know all your computer passwords." She grinned and followed that with fake evil laughter.

"Is this another hobby, or a profession?" Seto teased.

"You'll know when I send you a bill."

Anna only had to stick around for a couple more days. She knew Seto was on the path to recovery when she caught him out of bed and typing on his laptop. She didn't really want to leave, nor did Seto, but she had to get back to her apartment and her life. Yugi was probably wondering what happened to her.


	15. Future Investments

Chapter 15

Future Investments

Anna had called Yugi on the phone and asked him to come over after school. She said she had something to show both him and his 'friend'. Yugi knew she meant his other self, the one trapped in the puzzle. As he knocked on her door, he still had no clue as to what she wanted to talk to them about. He just hoped it wasn't bad news. She was unavailable all last week, on what she called a family emergency. He hoped this news didn't stem from that incident.

Anna answered the door and was extremely happy to see him. She about dragged him into the apartment, smiling all the while. 'She must have really missed me,' Yugi thought to himself. She brought him over to the couch and asked him to sit. She had books and papers spread out all over the coffee table. She sat next to him and started shuffling through the pages.

"You won't believe what I found out." She handed him a piece of paper with a copy of the wall carving from the museum. "Do you remember this carving? Silly question, of course you do. Well, I just got the information from the museum that I requested. It's Egyptian, from the Valley of the Kings, dating back three thousand years."

Yugi was a little confused why she was telling him all of this he already knew it.

"But here is the kicker. It's not one wall carving; it's part of a whole room."

"A room?!"

"A tomb to be exact. This part of the wall cracked and broke off a few years ago, that's why it's been able to be moved and sent on the traveling exhibition. But the rest of the room is intact. Don't you see Yugi; there is more information than what we haven't seen. Just because Pharaoh's name wasn't on this section of the wall, doesn't mean it's not on another."

"You think we can find out his name?"

Anna nodded, "His name, his history, and his past. All of that is possible. Who knows what's on these walls."

"Do you have pictures, how do we see the other parts?" Yugi was ready to bounce off the walls he was so excited.

"That's the problem. I've looked through everything, and I can't find any reference to the wall carvings in that tomb. People wrote about the location and contents, but because it appears to be a minor tomb, no one has paid any attention to it. So I made a phone call to Dr. Hawass. He is the head of Egypt's preservation and restoration department, and he's the lead Egyptologist in the world. I explained what I was looking for and he is going to see about getting me detailed scans of the walls."

"When? Is it going to take long?"

"Unfortunately, yes. No one has been in that tomb for years and it's sealed to keep out looters and vandals. He has to petition the government to allow him to open it and release images. It could take weeks or years."

"I can't believe you did all of this?"

"But wait, there's more." Anna selected a heavy book from the coffee table and sat it on her lap. He opened it to a marked page and pointed a diagram. "This is what the tomb looks like. It's got two rooms, an anti-chamber and a burial chamber."

"Was this his...the other me's tomb?"

"Probably not. If he were a king, he would have had a much bigger, grander final resting-place. These kinds of tombs were mainly made for minor royalty, like non-heir princes, mother-in-laws, and queens. They get the star treatment, but not on the scope of what the pharaoh gets."

"Queens? So this could be your tomb. I mean Anck-su-namun's."

"It's possible. But the strange thing is that there were two sarcophaguses in the room." She pointed at a section of the diagram. "Two people buried, side-by-side in the center of the chamber. And there is no proof of any grave goods. No statues, no gold, no jewels, the room was empty."

"Someone could have robbed it, and taken everything."

"They thought of that two. But when they found it, the tomb was still sealed and the sarcophaguses were untouched. Who ever these people were, they went to the afterlife with nothing but each other."

"Why is there so little information? I mean, it's a major find right? Shouldn't someone be researching it?"

"No grave goods, no interest. They gave it a number, cataloged it, and have ignored it ever since. No one has translated the walls, or even bothered to photograph them. But I think Dr. Hawass can help us."

"What about the one in the museum? Has it been translated?"

"You read my mind. There is no official translation as of yet, and I haven't been able to find someone in Japan that reads hieroglyphics. So, I've been doing some amateur translating using that photo." She again shuffled through her papers. "All I've gotten so far is something about chaos and destruction...umm...a battle between light and dark...and Egypt becoming a wasteland. And down at the very bottom it talks about someone's death, but it's cut off, it doesn't say who. I'm hoping the rest will be on the next section of the wall."

"You are amazing! You did all this for him?"

"Not just him. I did it for all of us. You want to know, and I have to admit to being a bit curious after what happened."

Yugi paused for a minute, like he was deep in thought. "The other me, he wants me to tell you 'thank you'. He really does appreciate it."

"Tell him, he's welcome."

Meanwhile across town at Kaiba Corporation Headquarters...

It was days later and Seto was feeling much better. He was back to work and his surly self. Mokuba had a done good job while he was incapacitated, but he still wanted to tie up some loose ends. He tried working, but he kept being distracted by a presence, or in this case, a non-presence. Because Anna had been at the apartment for so long, because he had gotten used to seeing her everyday, he realized that when she wasn't there that he missed her. This was a strange notion that came into his head. She already came by twice a week, why would he want her around more? She was annoying, bossy, giggled way too much, and infested their bachelor life with...girlie things. But he did like her smile and the way she makes him smile. And she did bring laughter back into their lives. And she had such a lust for life. He stopped dreaming and chastised himself. What was he thinking? He had work to do, and he couldn't afford to get distracted by some woman.

Mrs. Wong knocked on the door and entered with the mail. Seto flipped through the envelopes and stopped on one that caught his eye. It was sent from 'Sung Medical Services'. He tossed the others on the desk and opened the suspect envelope. Upon reading it he couldn't help but smile and laugh to himself.

"She sent me a bill."

The invoice contained a bill for twenty-four hour nursing care and massage therapy. The amount due was listed as 'Dinner at a nice restaurant' with a hand written note at the bottom saying 'restaurants with unpronounceable names and foreign food are acceptable.' He couldn't believe it. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his checkbook and started writing. Once done he sealed it in an envelope and called for Mrs. Wong.

"Have a currier deliver this." He told her when she entered, and he handed her the envelope.

That afternoon Anna answered the knock on her door and received an envelope from a currier. She opened the envelope and seeing the contents busted out laughing. Seto had written an invitation for dinner on a check. And in the memo slot on the check he wrote 'for services rendered'. He even signed it. She couldn't believe it. And she definitely couldn't turn down such an invitation.

On the appointed night and time, Anna walked out of her apartment building to find Seto waiting at the curb with a car and driver. He was wearing a nice dress jacket and pants with a silk shirt and tie. Anna always thought he looked good in a suit. It suited him. As she approached him he pulled out a single white rose and presented it to her. She smelled it and thanked him. He then helped her into the car.

Seto has a little surprised at what she was wearing. He had never seen her in a nice dress before. Sure, she wore skirts, but a dress is a different thing. It was sleeveless, low cut in the front, came down to right above her knees, and it was red. And the heels brought her right to his height again. And what he liked most about it all was that she had her hair down. It was like she read his mind that day.

They drove downtown to one of the premier districts and the driver let them out in front of the restaurant. As they entered Anna couldn't help but comment, "Carlton's? Very swanky. How did you ever manage to get a reservation? This place is booked months in advance."

"I have my ways."

They were immediately seated and the waiter took their orders. But before they could even get a conversation going Anna's phone rang. A scrunched and disapproving expression came across Anna's face as she heard the familiar ring. She pulled the cell phone out of her purse and checked the number.

"It's my uncle. He has perfect timing. Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

Anna walked across the room, out of the way of the customers, and answered the call. Seto could still see her from where he was sitting. He watched as the happiness on her face melted away and a slight depression took her. He had a power over her, one that could instantly turn her meek and submissive, and Seto didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

Seto was distracted momentarily when the waiter brought their drinks to the table. And when he looked back towards Anna his view was blocked by a young lady. She was looking at him; she even winked at him. Did she think he was looking at her? He did have to look right past her to see Anna. Was she really looking at him? Perhaps she was looking at someone else? No, she was looking directly at him. She flashed him a smile, and Seto was hoping that she wouldn't come over to his table. He was rescued when Anna reappeared and sat down. Seto tried to ignore the woman, but he did throw a few glances in that direction to make sure she was no longer looking. But even the presence of Anna didn't deter her; she still made eye contact with him and suggestive gestures. Anna noticed this exchange of glances and turned slightly to see what or whom he was semi-flirting with.

"She's cute." Anna said turned back to him. "I could talk to her, set you up." She smiled devilishly at him.

"No, thank you." Was Seto's immediate reply.

"Oh come on, it will do you good to get out of the office and date a little."

"I don't have time to date."

"You have time for me."

"That's different. We're not dating." He said it in the plainest and most stern voice he could muster.

"That's true." Anna was very quick and sincere with her answer too. Seto was a little disappointed at this. He was hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. Some indication of where their relationship stood.

"I've been thinking about something you said to me." Seto began cautiously.

"Oh, which of the millions of things would that be?"

"You had mentioned that if you had known you were going to be at my place for a week that you would have packed some clothes."

"Are you mad I wore your robe? Did you have to have it de-cootiefied?" Anna was joking because she didn't want the conversation to get too serious. She couldn't afford to let anything get serious between them.

"Considering when you visit, you're often there pretty late, and it would be illogical for you to travel home in the middle of the night. Perhaps you should take the spare bedroom? You could keep some clothes in there and when emergencies or unexpected events happen, you wouldn't be at a disadvantage like you were." Seto waited for her response, but due to the silence he thought it better if he say something else. "It's just a suggestion."

"I appreciate the offer. I'll think about it."

As it got later into the night the restaurant became scarce of clients. This made both Anna and Seto more relaxed. They wouldn't have prying eyes on them if they got too loud or laughed too much. They were down to desert and coffee when Anna started telling one of her stories.

"And of course, I was just learning the language, and I was terrible at it. So I went up to the teller and asked to buy a ticket for the next train. And the lady just stood there and stared at me like I was crazy. And all the time my friends are snickering behind my back. I turned around and asked them what was so funny. And Libby looks at me and says, 'you just told that lady her monkey was running loose.' I was so embarrassed I wanted to die." Anna started laughing and Seto couldn't help but join in. Her laughter was contagious.

"Was this the Tina Turner trip?" Seto asked.

"No this was before that. We snuck out all the time. We'd go museums, concerts, and parties, anything to get out of there. We must have gotten away with it two dozen times. We had everything planned and mapped out. All the bases covered, and after a while we started messing up. I remember the head mistress calling me into her office and asking me if I knew why we had gotten caught. And I said, 'yeah, we got overconfident and lazy.' Oh man was she mad. That's probably the reason I got whipped."

Anna thought it was funny, but Seto didn't. "It amazes me you can laugh about that. They hurt you, aren't you mad?"

"The way I see it, bad things happen. And believe me I've had my fair share. But you can't dwell on them. If you spend your life in misery because of something someone did to you, then the bad guys win. In the long run you are only punishing yourself. That's why I spend every day knowing that the future is going to be better than the past, and I try to remember only the good things. The truth is if I didn't laugh so much, I'd be crying all the time."

"That's something else we have in common. The future is all that matters."

Anna raised her glass, "To the future."

"To the future." They clicked glasses and drank.

Anna really enjoyed their evening. Seto was a perfect gentleman and he looked as though he might have had some fun. Anna didn't want it to end, but it had to. The car pulled up in front of her apartment building and Seto escorted her to the door. She thanked him for a lovely evening, and she was even more thankful that he wasn't looking for a goodnight kiss. She left him there as she entered. He returned to the car but before he could get in Anna reappeared at the door.

"Hey, I almost forgot." Seto turned to see her. "Your debt is paid in full."

"Does that mean I get my check back?"

"No way! I'm going to frame it and put it on my wall."

"Oh, so everyone who walks into your apartment will have access to my bank account numbers?"

"Who says I'm going to hang it on my wall here?"

"Where are you going to hang it, Grand Central Station?"

"I was thinking about your place." She left him with that cliffhanger and disappeared into the building.

'Yes,' Seto thought to himself. 'The future is getting better all the time.'

Another side note: Spirit Seer thanks for all the encouragement and suggestions. I like your idea about the Museum gala, but I think you'll find I have a much more devious and evil way for Yugi to find out about Seto and an even worse way for Seto to find out about Yugi. Hope I'm not ruining the plot, but everyone knows it has to happen sometime. I was going to e-mail you, but I couldn't access your e-mail address. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	16. Rock and Roll

Chapter 16

Rock and Roll

Anna was lounging around Seto and Mokuba's apartment, as was her usual custom when Seto said...

"You can't come by next Thursday."

"Why not?" Anna was disturbed by this announcement.

"I won't be here. I have to fly off to a business meeting that weekend in your old stomping grounds."

"Really?" She was relieved that it wasn't what she had thought. "With whom?"

"Sheik Amir Zakowi. I believe your both from the same region."

"Let me just tell you, there are two things wrong with that statement. First, he's Saudi and I'm Egyptian. They are completely two different things. Saudi's think they run the world, Egyptians know they do." Anna teased. "And second if Zakowi is a Sheik, then I'm the queen of England. He gave himself that title years ago. And no one dares dispute him on it."

"So you are familiar with him?"

"My dad dealt with him a lot. I've met him passing. Now a days he deals with my father's company through a representative. And I'll warn you. He's a smooth talker and a dirty dealer. He will try to get the most out of you and give you nothing in return."

"Sounds like you know him pretty well. Maybe I should take you along as my official translator and adviser?"

"You won't need a translator; Zakowi speaks better English than you do. And besides, he won't deal with women."

"For religious reasons?"

"No, he's just an ass. He's been known to turn down deals with major corporations if a woman was on their proposal team. And you can forget about taking Mokuba. He hates children more than he hates women. He refused to see my father once because he found out that he brought me into his office building. I was no where near his office, but he still threw a fit."

"Then Mokuba will have to stay at the hotel."

"Ohhh, another trip locked in a guarded hotel room? That stinks!" Mokuba chimed in. He was normally pretty quiet when Seto and Anna talked business, yet he couldn't help but show his disappointment.

"That's the way it has to be." Seto was stern with him.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because I can't leave you unsupervised. You know that."

"What if Anna watched me?" Mokuba argued.

Anna was a little shocked to hear him say that. And she knew Seto wouldn't allow her to take him for the weekend.

"Did you even bother to consider that Anna might already have plans for that weekend?"

"Oh, I guess not." Mokuba seemed disappointed.

"Actually, I do have plans that weekend." Seto was so glad she said that. "But I think Mokuba might enjoy tagging along."

'She lives to torment me, doesn't she?' Seto thought. He took once glance at Mokuba's smiling, happy face and knew he couldn't say no. He had a soft spot in his heart for Mokuba and he could never deny him anything. Besides, after what happened recently, he felt he could trust Anna. And with him trust doesn't come easy.

"If Anna were willing to deal with you, I might consider it." Seto said plainly.

Mokuba smiled big and about jumped for joy. Although he didn't say it, Mokuba knew he meant 'yes'.

As per their agreement Anna showed up early on Thursday to see Seto off and to take over guardianship of Mokuba. Seto was still uneasy about all of this. He had never let Mokuba out of his sight and he couldn't help but worry. Seto handed a bag to Mokuba and asked him to put it on the plane for him. Mokuba gladly obliged. Anna was following Seto out the door when he suddenly turned and propped his hand on the doorframe, blocking the exit.

"You told me once that I didn't know how lucky I was to have Mokuba. Well, I do know. And he is the most important thing in my life. Do you understand?"

"So in other words, if anything happens to him, I'm dead meat?"

Seto didn't have to respond; she knew what he was trying to say.

A few minutes later Mokuba and Anna were watching as the plane took off.

"So what do we do first?" Mokuba was excited to have Anna all to himself.

"Pack some clothes, we're taking a road trip."

A half-hour after that they were standing on a street corner with backpacks.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Then how are we going to get there? You don't have a car."

"We'll do it the old fashion way, hitchhike." Mokuba realized she was serious, especially when she lifted her skirt a little to flash some leg at the on coming traffic.

A gigantic bus stopped in front of them and a guy jumped out the open door.

"Polly! Babe!" He ran over to her, picked her up and swung her around, then kissed her full on the lips. Mokuba was confused and outraged. Who was this guy and why was he kissing Anna? And why was he calling her Polly?

Anna was overjoyed to see him. After the embrace she looked him over and commented how great he looked and how much she loved his hair. Mokuba just stared at this display, and he was really glad Seto wasn't there.

"Oh, hey! This is my buddy Mokuba; he's the one I told you about." Anna brought him over to meet her friend. "Mokuba this is my old friend from school Rick Ashford."

"You speak English?" Rick asked. Mokuba just nodded. "Good, because I don't speak a word of Japanese." Rick extended his handshake and Mokuba took it. He had no clue what Anna had gotten him into.

They boarded the bus and it took off down the road. Rick introduced everyone to Anna and Mokuba.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, Rick is in a rock band. He's the lead singer and songwriter." Anna explained.

Mokuba took a seat and just watched the show. Anna sat next to Rick on a cushioned bench and he put his arm around her. Mokuba didn't like that.

"You two went to school together?" Mokuba finally found the courage to speak.

"Yeah, back in America." Rick answered. "Polly and me go way back."

"Why do you call her Polly?"

"She's Polly, like in 'Pollyanna.' The movie." His blank face told Rick that Mokuba had no idea what he was talking about. "It's a movie starring Halley Mills where this little orphaned girl goes to live with her stuffy aunt. And this girl is into everybody's business. Trying to turn everyone into a better person. And she knows exactly the right thing to say at the right time. And she talks all these people into doing things and they don't even know she's doing it to them. And that's Anna. Trying to save the world one person at a time." Anna was a little embarrassed by the story. "That and the name fit."

Mokuba couldn't believe these characters. They were a rag tag group. And as the bus drove on and the excitement of Anna and Rick's meeting wore off, things got calmer. Some of the guys were working on their guitars, others reading or sleeping, and Anna and Rick quietly talked. Anna wanted progress reports on all her old friends, and Rick was happy to tell her. They gossiped a lot actually. And Mokuba was glad when Rick stopped putting his arms around her and sat next to her like a normal person.

Seto finally found time to call home between his many appointments. Under normal circumstances he would have called every hour with worry about Mokuba, but he was with Anna, and that eased his worrying. His secretary answered and he requested to speak with Mokuba or Anna.

"I'm sorry sir, they aren't here. They left on Thursday and haven't been back since."

"What! Where did they go?"

"I don't know, sir, they just left."

Seto abruptly hung up the phone and started cursing under his breath.

"Didn't I tell you this was going to be fun?" Anna joyfully asked Mokuba who was sitting next to her.

"This is great! But I think Seto is going to be mad when he finds out."

"Who says he has to find out?"

"My brother knows everything. And we are going to be in big trouble." Mokuba knew it wasn't funny, but he had to laugh anyways.

A familiar ring came from Anna's bag. She did not want to deal with her uncle, she was having too much fun, but she couldn't ignore it. She pulled out the phone and checked the number of the caller.

"This isn't my uncle's number."

Mokuba leaned over and looked, "That's Seto. Oh, no, now we're going to get it."

Anna hit the talk button and asked, "How did you get this number?"

"Where have you taken my brother?"

"I asked first."

"Where is Mokuba? Is he all right?"

"Sure, he's sitting right next to me." Anna handed the phone over to Mokuba.

"Seto, this is great! You should join us; it's so much fun. There are lots of bands, and we get to sleep on a bus, and..."

"A bus?" Seto cut him off mid-sentence. "Put Anna back on the phone!"

Mokuba handed her the phone. "See, he's completely unharmed."

"You've been sleeping on a bus?"

"It's a really nice bus."

"I want you to take him home, now!"

"I can't do that; our ride doesn't leave until Monday morning."

"Then I will send a car and Mokuba can go home and you can stay."

"Now way, I'm not going to hand him off to some stranger. He's not leaving my sight; you put me in charge of him remember?"

"And I think I'm beginning to regret that." Seto could barely hear her over the phone. "What is that noise?"

"Elton John. He's playing with Billy Joel. They have about another twenty minutes left in their set, and then the C.D.B. comes on."

"Where are you?"

"We're at the three-day music fest outside of Kyoto."

"You're in Kyoto?" Anna could just imagine the frustration on his face. "I did not give you permission to take him to Kyoto."

"No, you said he could tag along with what I already had planned to do. And I planned on going to the three-day music fest in Kyoto." Anna could tell he was ready to throw the phone across the room. "Listen, if you want him home early, then you will have to come and get him yourself. Otherwise, we'll be back Monday afternoon."

A man came over and whispered something to Anna. "Oh hey, we have to go. Our presence is requested elsewhere. See ya!" And she hung up the phone.

Mokuba was just laughing at her. "You better enjoy the next couple of days, because you're probably going to be banned from the building after this."

"Yes, but isn't it worth it?" Anna and Mokuba laughed at each other.

Sunday rolled around and there was no more contact from Seto. Anna and Mokuba agreed that he must have been blowing off steam. Aerosmith was on stage and they were having a great time dancing to the music. Anna always thought the best thing about kids was they weren't self-conscious dancers. Not like adults or teenagers. They just danced and didn't care what anyone thought. The band changed the tone of the music and started playing "Don't want to miss a thing", their signature love song. Mokuba plopped down in a seat.

"Ow, a slow song. I hate slow songs. You can't dance to them." Mokuba complained.

"Sure you can, you just have to learn to slow dance."

"Slow dance?" Mokuba looked at her like she was nuts.

"Trust me, the fastest way into a girl's heart is to slow dance with her. Come on, I'll show you." Anna took Mokuba by the hand and stood him up. "You'll thank me for this when you're older." She told him where to stand and how to hold his arms. "Okay, it's really simple; it's just a box step. Step forward, step over, step back, and step over again. See a box."

Mokuba practiced with Anna trying to keep in time with the music. "And when you get used to this, then you can start adding some turns and dips and stuff." Anna explained.

Mokuba was paying to much attention to the positioning of his feet, so as not to step on Anna's that he never noticed the man walk up behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and a familiar voice say; "do you mind if I cut in?"

"Seto! You're here." Mokuba stopped practicing and gladly gave the dance over to his brother.

Seto took Mokuba's place and while they danced he just stared at her. He was angry, and she knew it.

"So, how are things?" She flashed a big smile at him. He did not smile back.

"I'm a little frustrated and annoyed actually. Seems that someone I trusted kidnapped my brother and took him to Kyoto."

"Really?" Anna was downplaying everything.

"So I had to leave my meetings in the Middle East and fly all the way here to rescue him from sleeping on a bus and being mauled by a giant crowd."

"And how did that turn out? Is he okay?"

"He appears fine."

"And does it look like he had fun?"

"Apparently."

"And when you left town, did you specifically restrict his caretaker from removing him his abode?"

"Not exactly."

"If you didn't set down any ground rules, then the before mentioned party can not be held responsible if you are unhappy with the results."

"You can talk your way out of anything, can't you?"

Anna just smiled. The song stopped and the band moved on to something more hard rock. Anna walked away from Seto and approached Mokuba. Mokuba was waiting for the worst. Mainly yelling and screaming and perhaps telling Anna to get lost. But it didn't come. Seto just stood there and looked at the two of them.

"So what have you been up to?" Seto asked.

Mokuba's grin was as wide as the Grand Canyon. "It has been so cool! I've got to meet all these bands and..."

Mokuba jabbered on as he led Seto around showing him all the sights. Anna followed them finding the whole thing entertaining. Mokuba spotted someone he knew in the tech crew and waved and signaled to him. Seto was amazed at how happy he was. He had only been here a couple of days and had made so many friends. But then again, Mokuba easily made friends, he always had.

"Hey, how did you get backstage without a pass?" Anna asked, noticing that he was pass less.

"I have my ways."

"One of these days you're going to have explain these mysterious 'ways' to me."

"I can't they are a corporate secret."

"Well, just to make sure you don't get kicked out; we should get you a pass."

"And where would I get one of those?"

Anna reached into her bag and pulled out an extra pass. "Cha-ching!"

"You knew I would come. You planned this entire thing."

"I have my ways." She teased and handed him the pass.

Mokuba continued touring Seto around and eventually they came to a double-long bus.

"And this is where we have been staying." Mokuba explained. Rick had seen them coming and got off the bus to greet them. "Rick!" Mokuba shouted and ran over to him. Seto watched as they did some fancy handshake that Rick had taught him.

"Hey dude! Who's your friend?" Rick asked.

"This is my brother Seto."

"Good to meet you." Rick extended his handshake but Seto only stood there with his arms crossed and a stern look. "Okay..." Rick withdrew his hand.

"Come on, Seto. I'll show you the bus." Mokuba dragged Seto inside leaving Rick and Anna outside.

"He's Mr. Personality." Rick remarked.

"He's just a little shy around strangers." Anna defended him.

"Is he the guy?"

"No, he's not the guy. He doesn't know anything about that, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Are you two-timing?"

"No!" Anna said in a high whisper.

"Then why won't you tell him?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard that one before. Like when my parents told me they were sending me off to a shitty private school, 'It's complicated Ricky, you wouldn't understand'. It's a lame excuse. If he's your friend, you should tell him. Otherwise it's only going to end up bad. And you know what I'm talking about."

"I know. I'll tell him. Just not yet."

"The longer you wait, the more difficult it's going to get."

"I get it."

Rick could see that he tormented her enough for one afternoon. "We better get in there. Your friend's charming personality probably isn't winning over the other guys in the band."

They entered the bus to find Seto and the band sitting on completely different sides of the cabin. Seto was wondering what kind of parallel universe he had just stepped into and the band was wondering how such a cool kid could have such a stale brother. Mokuba, after bouncing around the bus for a few minutes, finally came to rest in the seat next to Seto. Rick and Anna sat on the bench near them, evening out the ratio of people on either side of the cabin. Seto hadn't yet had a chance to inspect Mokuba and see what he was wearing. With a disapproving face, he reached over and touched the shirt he was wearing. It was a white concert t-shirt with marks all over it.

"Isn't this cool! All the bands have been signing my shirt. Anna thought of it, she said it was a neat way I could remember the trip." Mokuba thus began showing off certain signatures, some recognizable, some not. In one of his twists and turns Seto noticed something and grabbed Mokuba's arm to stop his motion. He lifted his shirtsleeve.

"What is this?" Seto demanded. He was referring to the blackish barbed wire pattern painted into his arm. "You tattooed him?"

"Chill, it's only henna. It will wash out." Anna tried to explain.

"It's still a mark on his body. How could you let someone do this?"

"Well, it was that or a piercing. I chose the lesser of two evils." Anna's face was serious.

"What kind of people have you been hanging around with?"

"Dude! It's no big." Rick interrupted. "It's no worse than Anna's tattoo, but of course you can't see hers because it's on her..." Anna litterally jumped in Rick's lap in order to cover his mouth, so he wouldn't reveal her secret.

"Did I mention he was a pathological liar?" Anna smiled and tried to act innocent. All the while Rick is making muffled noises as he is trying to speak. He then started tickling Anna, making her scream and giggle. She couldn't defend herself because every time she removed her hand from his mouth he continued with his story. So she was forced to fight him one handed. Unbeknown to the observers Anna pressed her knee into Rick's groan. All they heard was her threat.

"Don't make me punish you."

Rick stopped the tickle attack and Anna removed her hand from his mouth. He was silent, but he had a huge smile on his face.

One of the roadies popped his head in the bus door. "Hey Anna, Steven Tyler just finished his set and he's looking for you."

"Steven Tyler? He hasn't signed my shirt yet." Mokuba jumped up and about ran over Anna to get out the door.

With Anna and Mokuba both gone, that left Seto alone with the band. He looked at them, they looked at him. Rick thought he should say something.

"That's a cool outfit," referring to Seto's standard white jacket and black shirt and leather pants. 'You could be a rocker in those clothes. I mean, it's a little Ziggy Stardust, but every thing's a gimmick, right?

Seto did not want to make conversation with these people. All he could think was, 'please let them come back, please let them come back, please let them come back.' And when it was obvious they weren't returning quickly, he found an excuse to leave the bus and wait for them outside.

When he left the guys in the band looked at Rick and one asked, "Where did she find this stiff?"

"He's just shy around strangers." Rick repeated Anna's explanation to the roaring laughter of the band members.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. Seto joined them for the few remaining bands. All the time he heard unending chatter from Mokuba about what they had done and seen the past few days. Seto was relieved when Mokuba stopped his talking and fell asleep in one of the sleeping compartments on the bus. Seto sat back in one of the chairs and leaned his head against the wall. He would close his eyes occasionally, but he only pretended to sleep. Mostly he was watching Anna and Rick. They were in the next compartment, but Seto could still see them from where he sat. They were huddled together in a corner and illuminated by a small light, the only light on in the entire bus. They were keeping their voices low so as not to wake anyone. Seto couldn't hear what they were saying from the dark front cabin. They were looking over some papers; it looked like sheet music. They were sitting so close; Seto had never dared sit that close to her. She never really let him. She was so comfortable around Rick. He and Anna still hadn't found a proper comfort zone. They couldn't even sit on a couch together. The more he compared himself to Rick, the more inadequacies he found in himself. And he realized what a fool he was to think that Anna might think on him as more than a friend.

The bus left early in the morning and it arrived back at Domino City by mid-afternoon. The trio departed the bus with little fanfare, only a quick kiss and hug between Rick and Anna, and waves from Mokuba. Seto was never so happy to be back.

"I can't wait to show Mrs. Wong my shirt!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran into the building and toward the elevators.

"You know he's going to wear that until it falls off," Commented Seto.

"Hey, I got him out of that Gilligan shirt and life preserver, didn't I? Now if I can get him in a nice pair of slacks, I think my job here will be done." Anna smiled, but Seto didn't return the gesture. There was a pause between them. "It's not Mokuba's fault. He had no idea what I was going to do. So if you are mad, blame me. Don't take it out on him."

"Why should I be mad? No harm came to him and he seemed to have fun."

'Oh my gosh,' Anna thought. 'He's going to be civil about all of this.'

"But!" Seto added. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Anna gave him a timid smile and an acknowledging nod. She then handed him a CD and hailed a cab and jumped in it for home. As she drove away he inspected the CD. He realized that the band on the bus was the same band that she given him a CD of all those weeks ago. The one she suspiciously knew so much about. And this CD was signed by all the members and personalized to him.

"She always has to get in the last word, doesn't she?"


	17. The Blues

Chapter 17

The Blues

"I can't believe Serenity dumped me!" Honda said sitting his chair with his head hung low.

"Women! What can I tell ya, they can be ruthless and they will crush you in an instant." Joey was trying to hide his happiness over the situation with some fake comfort. "I feel for ya man." Joey patted him on the back.

"You don't seem to be too upset about this Joey." Honda commented as he saw Joey fight back a grin.

"You know women, they're unpredictable." Joey was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Did Serenity tell you she was going to break up with me?"

"I swear to you, Serenity didn't tell me a thing."

"But you've known about this, haven't you? All those hints you've been giving me." Joey rubbed his neck and played like he didn't know what Honda was talking about. Then Honda thought back to when all that hinting started. It was right after Anna got mad at him and Joey for fighting. Hey, wait... "Anna?"

She had been very quiet the entire time they were in the ice cream parlor, especially after Honda started lamenting over his loss. Anna had just put a big scoop of ice cream in her mouth when Honda addressed her. All she could do was give a muffled "uh huh" and flash an innocent half smile at him.

"Did you talk to Serenity?" Honda inquired.

Anna was still struggling with her ice cream so she made a hand gesture representing 'a little'.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Anna swallowed her ice cream. "It wasn't my place to tell you."

"But you told Joey." Honda pointed a Joey who was sitting next to him.

"You two were being childish; I had to do something."

"So everyone knew except for me?"

Anzu raised her hand and piped in, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know."

Yugi joined her, "I didn't know either."

"This totally sucks! You two knew all this time, and I have to wait until I get a letter, telling me she's seeing someone else."

"She broke up with you in a letter?" Anna was outraged.

"Someone else?" Joey was even more outraged. "Who else? Did she name names?"

Suddenly the shoe was on the other foot and Honda had the advantage. "I don't think it's my place to say."

"But you know, don't you?" Joey was starting to fume. "Come on, we're buddies, you can tell me."

Honda just shook his head at him.

"Anna, do you know who he's talking about?"

"I learned my lesson, and I am staying out of this."

"Come on, tell me. Who is it?" Joey persisted.

"La la la la la...I'm not listening." Anna sang trying to avoid Joey's questions.

"Okay then, I'll figure it for myself. Let's see..." Joey scratched his head and drifted into deep thought. "I got it, I bet its Otagi. Ahhhh! She can't date him! He's American, and you know about them Americans."

"Boy do I ever." Anna whispered to herself.

Yugi heard her, "What?"

Anna flashed a smile, "Nothing."

"No, you said something." Yugi wasn't going to let this drop.

"I was just agreeing with him...I lived in America, I know what guys there think." Anna tried to cover her tracks.

"Roving hands, right?" Joey asked.

"Uh huh," Anna agreed with a nod.

"And I've heard about all those things they but in girl's drinks," Joey continued.

"And how every guy over there thinks you belong to him if he so much as looks at you." Anna added.

"Yeah!" Joey reacted.

"And what about the way they dress. Baggy pants, an old t-shirt, a backward baseball cap covering up their greasy hair and they look like they haven't bathed in a month. And girls are supposed to swoon, as if!"

Anna was really get into this. Yugi couldn't believe how much Anna was venting. And he was never so glad that he took a shower that morning.

"See! That's just what I'm saying. This guy is no good for her, and I'm gonna tell her. I'd rather have her dating Honda." Joey protested.

"You act like that's a bad thing;" Honda gave Joey a stern look.

It went on like that for some time, even long after they finished their food and left the parlor.

Anna was glad to have these friends, but sometimes they got on her nerves. Joey and Honda's constant fighting, and Anzu and Yugi's forlorn looks. She just wanted to get away, and the best place was at Seto's. It was always so quiet and peaceful there. Even when Seto would throw his occasional temper tantrums about business matters or something Mokuba, or in most cases, what Anna had done, they subsided quickly and Anna found them to be fun to watch. Seto was just a little too stressed out. He needed to relax, and that's what Anna provided for him.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I haven't played this game since I was a child." Seto leaned back in his chair, pondering his next move.

"It must have been good practice, considering you are a business tycoon." Anna said as she counted out the paces that her piece was to move. "Ah, not North Carolina Avenue again!"

"Pay up!" Seto gestured with his hand for her to give him his payment.

Anna sorted through her bills and handed him his rent in Monopoly money. "I think we're losing, what do you think, Mokuba?"

"We are definitely losing."

"Well, you know what they say. When the going gets tough, the losers form into a single corporation, pool their resources, develop land, and kick the other guys butt."

Mokuba responded with a resounding, "yeah!"

"You can be president; I'll be treasurer. We'll split everything fifty-fifty. Deal?"

"Deal!" They shook hands and sealed the bargain.

"Okay, you take the properties as collateral, and I'll take all the money. See between the two of us we own these two streets."

"Let's build some houses and hotels, then he'll have to pay us."

"See, that's why you're president, effective decision making skills."

Seto watched as the pair bought buildings and cornered the market on two full streets. "Is this legal? I don't remember reading this in the rulebook." Seto picked up the book and perused it for anything related to corporate mergers.

"This is business; there are no rules." Anna said snidely.

"I certainly hope I never have to go up against you in a business deal. I'd think I'd lose." Seto commented.

Anna just smiled at him. After the pair finished their developing Anna noticed, "It's Seto's turn and look where he is, he's right in front of our properties. I see a payday coming, don't you partner?"

Mokuba laughed and they gave each other a high five.

"We'll see about that." Seto picked up the dice and rolled. He counted out the steps. "Ha! Community Chest. Ha, I can go down these streets and I won't have to pay you a cent." He picked up the card, and read it "Go to Jail."

Mokuba and Anna about fell on the floor they were laughing so much. Seto moved his piece to the jail and gave them both a wicked look.

Then he started thinking, "How long can I stay in jail?"

"Three turns, then you have to pay bail to get out." Mokuba explained in between laughs.

"Then I think I'll stay in jail."

"That's funny, most CEOs pay to stay out of jail." Anna teased.

"If I'm in jail, then I don't have to land on any of your properties. But you will still have to pay me rent as you go around the board."

"Though it be madness, there is method in it." Anna quoted. "Okay, you're turn Mokuba."

As Mokuba rolled the dice and moved about the board Anna kept looking at that Seto's piece stashed away in the 'Jail' square. "Ya know, he looks lonely in there. Maybe we should get him a friend?" Anna reached over and picked up anther piece from the box. "Here we go, we'll put the iron in there with him. That way he'll have a big burly cellmate named Bubba to keep him company. You two play nice now."

From that point the entire game turned into a three-ring circus. With practical jokes and laughter being the mainstay. Mokuba couldn't believe in the transformation Seto had gone through. In the weeks since they met Anna he went from being broody and mean, to laughing and smiling again. Of course, he was still moody and serious at work; it was part of his persona. But at home, when they were alone, he was openly happy. Anna was the best thing that came into their lives, and he hoped she would never leave.

The game proceeded long into the night, and before they knew it, it was way past Midnight and Mokuba's bedtime. Mokuba did convince Anna to stay the night at their apartment before he was forced off to bed. It was the first time she had stayed there since Seto first suggested it, and she was a bit nervous. Yes, she had brought some things over, and yes, she told him she would, but she knew it was a bad idea. Yugi would have a fit if he knew she stayed over at another man's place. He'd probably have a fit if he knew she was friends with Seto. Her staying there was like adding insult to injury. She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyways.

She retired to her room for a few hours. She never slept, another reason it was weird for her to stay the night there. After a while she got bored and hungry, so she gathered up her laptop and in her bare feet and pajamas quietly scooted down the hall to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake them.

Seto was busy working on reports all night. He normally did that in his office upstairs, but tonight Anna was there, so he stayed in the apartment. He decided to stretch his legs and take a break. He peeked out his door and looked across the hall to Anna's room. The door was closed, so he slid out into the hallway. He was trying not make any noise; he didn't want to wake her. Normally he didn't have to worry about things like that. Mokuba was a really sound sleeper, Seto could pound a drum outside his door, and Mokuba wouldn't wake up. That also made it a problem to get him up in the morning. But Seto was glad that at least one of them could sleep peacefully. He walked into the living room and noticed that the kitchen light was on. He cursed under his breath at whoever forgot to turn it off. He entered the kitchen and found Anna sitting at the island in the center of the room. She was tapping on her laptop, headphones on, head bopping to the beat and occasionally mouthing the words. He took a few steps toward her before she realized he was there. She smiled, clicked off her music and dropped her headphones around her neck.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked.

"No, I don't sleep."

"Oh, another insomniac?"

"What's your excuse?"

"It sounds lame, but my brain doesn't know when to stop. I can close my eyes, but my head keeps thinking. And before I know it, I'm wide-awake worrying about some stupid equation or something I read in a magazine ten years ago. I figured why fight it, I might as well get some work done. Okay, that's my story. What's yours? And don't give me some excuse."

Seto paused for a minute before answering. Did she really want to know the truth? "I was conditioned not to sleep."

"Conditioned? That's a pretty strong word."

"It's true." Anna waited for the rest of the story as Seto pulled up a stool on the opposite side of the island from her. "My adopted father was angry that I beat him and made him adopt us. So he decided he was going to punish me. He forced me to study all day and all night. I wasn't allowed to sleep, barely ate, and I was never allowed to see Mokuba. It went on like that for years. After a while I got used to not sleeping."

Anna thought that explained a lot. Why he keeps Mokuba so close to him, why he barely touches his food, and why he always seems to be so lonely. "Do you think there are two more screwed up people in this world than you and me?"

"I think you'd be hard pressed to find one."

Anna smiled at him. "There's some hot water on the stove if you want some tea."

He got up and walked to the stove, "I prefer coffee."

"Coffee's not good for you."

"Nag, nag, nag." He answered as he fixed himself a cup. He looked over his shoulder to where she sat. He wasn't expecting her to be wearing what she was. It was a pair of long silk pajama pants and a tank top. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. He assumed that women wore more feminine apparel at night. At least that's what the television and ad campaigns had always told the world. But the more he thought about it, the more this look suited her. He took a sip from his cup and walked up behind her as she typed. He realized that she wasn't typing, she was only hitting two keys.

"Is that binary?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You memorized binary?"

"Well, it was that or the phone book." Seto went back to his stool and gave her a strange look. "Oh, I have photographic memory, I remember everything I see, read, or hear." Anna explained. "I'm like Rain Man. Four-hundred and ninety-two toothpicks, yeah. I'm an excellent driver. Uh oh, I'm definitely not wearing my underwear." Anna gave her best impression.

Seto snickered at her from across the island.

"Ah ha! It was the underwear bit, wasn't it?"

"No, it was that part about a woman being a good driver."

"Oh no you didn't!" Anna laughed at him. "I'm going to tell Mokuba what you said, and you're going to be in so much trouble..." Anna taunted him.

"Go right ahead. I'm bigger than he is. What's he going to do, punch my kneecaps?"

For Anna, this was well worth any grief Yugi might give her. If she hadn't stayed the night, she never would have learned so much about Seto. And at night, when there was no one around, that was when he showed his true self. He was free to joke and laugh, and for a few hours be who he really wanted to be. She liked this side of him; she liked it a lot.

The two of them stayed in that kitchen all night, laughing and telling stories. Neither of these insomniacs knew how much fun it was to have someone around to talk to in the middle of the night. And when Anna left that morning, both of them knew subconsciously that they wanted to repeat this evening again. Anna left early, as the sun was breaking so she could meet up with Yugi and the others on their way to school. She didn't want them to know she didn't spend the night in her apartment.


	18. Playing Ball

Chapter 18

Playing Ball

Yugi normally didn't come to Anna's apartment unannounced. He always tried to call first but today he felt like being spontaneous. He wanted to surprise her. She had seemed a little distant lately. She had been out of town for a weekend, and then there was that week before when she had an emergency to take care of. Yugi understood she wouldn't be available all the time, but even when she was free she didn't seem to want to spend too much time with him and his friends. He could see that Joey and Honda were getting on her nerves a bit. So if they hung out together without the others around, maybe that would make her happy.

He knocked. It only took a moment for her to see it was him and open the door.

"Hey, Yugi, come on in!" Was what he heard, but all he saw was a quick flash of black fabric as she dashed away from the door and down the hallway. He stepped in the apartment and looked, but didn't see her right away. He closed the door and waited. She then re-emerged from a back bedroom with a pair of shoes. Yugi was in awe; she wore a long black ball gown and had her pulled back with long curls draping down her shoulders.

"Wow, you look great!" Was the only thing that came into his mind.

"Thank you."

"What's the occasion?"

"It's a big gala ball up at the museum."

"Oh gosh, I wish I had known. I would have gotten a tux or something."

"What are you talking about?" She smiled and laughed a little as she sat on the couch and put on her black heels.

"Aren't you going to need a date?"

"It's not that kind of ball. It's for the sponsors of a new exhibit their unveiling. There are going to be a lot of big wigs there and I'm hoping to get a few business connections."

"Oh...How did you get invited?"

"I wrangled myself an invitation the last time I was at the museum." She could see a bit of disappointment on his face. "Unfortunately, this is going to be a sad fact of our lives, Yugi. I'm going to be hoping off to all kinds of boring events and parties just trying to convince people to do business with Sun Oil. It only looks glamorous; it's really not."

"You don't even own the company yet."

"It's never too early to start." Anna took one look at him and knew she had messed up whatever he had planned for tonight. "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"It's nothing."

"No really, tell me."

"I thought you might want to go to the movies, just the two of us."

That put a smile on her face. "Sounds like fun; can I get a rain check? How about tomorrow?"

"Sure." He still didn't seem to be too happy about the situation.

"It's my fault; I should have told you I had plans tonight."

"You don't tell me a lot of things."

That comment struck her to the core. She did keep things from him, and not just about Seto, there were so many things she didn't want him to know. But Yugi and his friends tell each other everything. "I guess that's my nature. In business, you don't tell everyone your trade secrets. At least that's what my dad always taught me. I'll work on it, Yugi, I really will."

"Anything else you want to tell me? Do you have another ball to go to tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow I'm all yours."

The phone rang and Anna answered it. "I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and gathered her purse and shawl. "I have to go the car is here to pick me up."

Yugi escorted her downstairs and out the front door. Now when she said that there was a car there to pick her up, he didn't know she meant a limo. She waved to him as the driver helped her in the car, and Yugi watched as it drove away. He couldn't help but wonder if she didn't invite him because she really did think he would be bored, or if she didn't want him around.

Seto stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom fiddling with his bowtie. 'I'm going to sue whoever invented these things. It's impossible to get them straight.' he thought to himself. He finally got it semi-right and decided he had had enough. He slipped on his tuxedo jacket and shoes and headed for the door. He thought he had heard Anna come in while he was getting dressed, but he wasn't sure. As he entered the hallway he could hear her talking to Mokuba in the other room.

"I went to six schools in seven years. I moved around so much that I never had a chance to make a lot of friends. I've never had a pet either. You can't travel with them or keep them in your dorms. I've never even had a lousy goldfish." He heard Anna say.

"But you have some friends like Rick."

Seto fumed a little, he didn't want to hear about Rick. He turned the corner and was stopped dead in his tracks. He only saw the back of her, but he was blown away.

"I'm keeping her entertained, just like you asked me to." Mokuba proudly announced when his brother came into the room.

Anna turned to greet him with a smile. He thought she was breathtaking. He knew he should say something and the only thing that came to his lips was, "Stunning."

"Excuse me?" Anna replied.

"You look stunning." Seto tried to regain his composure.

"Thank you. You look fabulous in a tuxedo. Oh, but your tie is crooked." She approached him to fix it.

'She would notice that, wouldn't she?' He could hardly breathe; she was so close to him now. "I can never seem to get the things tied."

"That's because they're magic. Only women can tie them." She retied it and took a step back to inspect her job. With one final adjustment she declared, "There we are."

He walked over to a mirror and checked his tie's position. At least that's what he was pretending to do. He really had to take a moment to collect himself.

"Shall we go?" Anna asked.

"Not yet. We have one problem."

"We do?"

"That necklace won't do." He was referring to her ankh pendant she always wore.

"I don't have much else."

Seto picked up a box off of a side table and when he got near her again, he opened it. "We'll have to remedy that."

Anna was shocked. The box contained a huge diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Don't get too excited, they're rentals." Seto explained.

Anna smiled half with joy, and half with relief. She wouldn't be able to accept such a gift, and she defiantly didn't want Seto to start giving her such lavish things.

"May I?" Seto asked as he pulled the necklace from its case. Anna removed her pendent, and pulled her hair out of the way. As he slipped the necklace around her neck she couldn't help but feel strange. She had worn that pendent since she was eight years old, and even now with a million dollars in diamonds on her neck, she felt naked. Anna walked over to the same mirror that Seto was at a few minutes ago and tried on the earrings. She marveled at the reflection in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself.

"It's gorgeous, but you shouldn't go through so much trouble for me." Anna told him.

"When you look good, I look good." Anna thought that was a typical Seto response.

"Thank you, anyway."

After Anna picked up her things and Seto threatened Mokuba to be in bed on time, they left the apartment. As they stood waiting for the elevator to come to their floor Anna couldn't help but observe, "do you think this is a good idea?"

"What's that?"

"The two of us riding in an elevator together?"

The comment instantly brought memories back of that fateful night which seemed to Seto to be ages ago. "I guess we'll have to take our chances. Or you could always take the stairs." Seto tried to keep a straight face.

"No way, not in this dress."

The pair made small talk as they were being driven to the museum. Seto was informing her of all the people they might potentially meet. He didn't appear to be too happy to see some of them. But then again, he wasn't a socialite. That's probably why he asked Anna to come along. She was a social butterfly and would keep the attention off of him.

Anna glanced out the window to see where they were. She wasn't familiar with every inch of this city yet, but she thought it was strange that the driver would be going down these particular streets. That's when she realized that they were going to pass right by Grandpa's Game Shop. She was glad the windows were tinted, Yugi wouldn't be able to see her. Not that she expected him to be watching for her. As soon as the Game Shop came into sight Anna started getting this slight pain in her chest. She thought it was just stress or perhaps guilt that she didn't tell Yugi the whole truth about what she was doing tonight. But as the shop got closer the pain got worse, to the point, that when they came parallel to the shop she had to grab her chest and crumbled over in agony.

Seto's reaction was instantaneous. One hand grabbed her arm to steady her, and his other hand ran along her back and shoulder to comfort her. "Are you all right?"

Anna was gasping for breath. Seto let go of her arm and was about to signal the driver to turn around, when Anna's hand reached up and grabbed his. "No, I'm okay." She said in a whispered tone.

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. The pain was subsiding and she was able to sit upright again.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I got this pain in my chest."

"Did you check your blood sugar?" Seto checked her pulse.

Anna couldn't believe it; he really was concerned for her. "I checked earlier, I'm okay."

"We don't have to do this. We can go back."

"No, it's okay; I'm feeling better already."

Seto reluctantly agreed but only under the condition that if the pain returned they were to leave immediately. He stayed right by her until he was certain she was doing better. Anna noted that he never let go of her hand for the rest of the car trip. He probably didn't even know he was doing it. She should have made him let go, but she didn't want to. He made her feel safe, and she needed that.

The Museum's banquet hall was filled with people, so they were able to slip in without much fanfare. Seto picked up two glasses of champagne off of a server's tray and handed one to Anna.

"Technically, I'm underage." Anna pointed out.

""Technically, we don't have to tell anyone." Seto replied. "Besides, you don't have to drink it. I've learned that just holding a glass makes you look important."

Perhaps Seto knew a little more about socializing than Anna thought.

From a vantage point on the balcony three young men were scoping out the scene.

"Who is that delicious looking thing?" One man said.

"Where? Which one are you looking at?" Asked another as they looked over the crowd.

"There. The one that just came in with Kaiba."

"Kaiba's got a date? This I have to see." Said the third man as he approached the railing.

"Kaiba's finally getting some class; he brought someone other than that annoying little brother of his."

"She must have cost him a pretty penny."

"I don't know, she doesn't look like any escort I've ever seen."

"That's because you pick up hookers, not escorts."

"There's only one way to find out, let's go ask him." And the three men made their way through the crowd and down the stairs.

On the main floor Seto spotted the men when they were on the balcony and grimaced. "I was hoping they wouldn't be here."

"Who's that?"

Seto gestured to the men. "They are a trio of wealthy brats. There families have lots of old money, and they find new and improved ways to spend it. They don't do anything productive, they just party all the time. And to keep up appearances they all have honorary positions on the boards of their families companies."

"Doesn't sound like someone you'd like to be friends with."

"Definitely not."

"Too bad, because they're headed this way."

Seto buckled down and awaited the fake pleasantries he would have to perform.

"Kaiba! We thought we saw you come in." Said the lead man.

"Haversham, I'm surprised to see you here, it's not really your scene." Kaiba said not trying to hide his distain.

"Daddy made a big donation and he wanted the family to make an appearance. And you know you can't say no to daddy." Anna could immediately see how full this guy was with himself. "I admit these kinds of things are really boring, but when you have such lovely things to look at, it makes it worth it." He was looking directly at Anna. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Reginald Haversham, this is Ms. Anna Sung." Kaiba forced himself to make the introduction; he didn't want Haversham to know anything about her.

Anna went to shake his hand, but he kissed the back of her hand instead. "Do you mind if I steal her, Kaiba? For a dance, that is?"

Kaiba knew exactly what he was trying to do, but he also knew Anna. He'd but his smooth moves on her and she'd bite his head off. This was something he wanted to see. "You'd have to ask her."

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd be delighted." She handed Seto her glass and walked away.

As he led her to the dance floor, Anna tried to figure out why Seto let her go. He didn't like this man, so what was he playing at? The waltz started normal enough, he was actually a very good dancer.

"Anna, you are exquisite. I'm sure people tell you that all the time. But it's true." She gave a slight smile to thank him for his compliment, but she was little disturbed that he thought they were on a first name basis. "I have to admit that we were all a little surprised to see you with Kaiba. He acts like a stuffy old man. Can you believe we actually tried to recruit him into our group once? He is like us, young and rich. We're the only type of people who can really appreciate money and what it can buy. But it was clear that Kaiba wasn't in the same league as us."

"You know you're right, you are completely out of his league." Anna retorted. By his expression, Anna didn't think he understood her mean meaning.

"How can someone like that interest a radiant creature like you?"

"Mr. Haversham..."

"Please call me Reggie." He cut her off.

"Mr. Haversham I think you've misunderstood my occupation and relationship to Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh, I see. Then how much is he paying you? I'm sure I can make an equally tempting offer."

"What!"

"Perhaps he's employed you for an extended period and not just tonight. I might be able to buy out your contract."

A devilish smile came across Anna's face. "Which company did you say you were with?"

"Haversham Enterprises out of New York. Why? Are you looking for a position? I'm sure I could find you one. I'm sure I could find lots of positions for you." His hand slid down her back and grabbed her butt.

Anna swiftly removed his hand and stepped back from him. "No, I wanted to know which company I had to buy out so I could fire your ass." She turned and stormed away from him.

It only took her a few moments to find Seto. He was on the side of the dance floor. Seto had managed to down both glasses of champagne while he watched what was happening between them. He would never admit that he was jealous, but that's what it sure looked like to any observer.

Anna stood beside him. She was mad and didn't want to look at him. "You could have warned me about Mr. Grabby Hands."

"You didn't have to say yes."

"To him or to you?"

'So this how she wanted wants to play it?' Seto thought to himself. 'Another one of our polite fights.'

"You didn't seem to be too upset when Rick had his hands all over you." Seto snorted back.

'Is that what this is all about?' Anna thought.

"That's different. I know him." Anna defended herself. "And besides, he's gay."

"What?" Seto was taken aback.

"Yeah, he's dating the drummer." Anna smiled because she knew she had the upper hand.

Seto recalled in his head all the transactions he had witnessed between Anna and Rick, and he just couldn't see it. But maybe...he did notice that during those incidences, the drummer did look really pissed.

"But then again, the last time I talked to Rick he said that they were breaking up." Anna just couldn't resist. "And he asked me if you were available. He thinks you're cute and he likes the way you dress."

"You're joking, right?"

Anna shook her head at him.

Seto grabbed a glass from the server. He was going to need another drink.

Reggie rejoined his party on the opposite side of the room from where Kaiba was. He didn't seem at all discouraged by Anna's final actions.

"She is a fiery minx. I've got to have her." He commented to his friends, one of whom was on his cell phone.

"You've got to get her away from Kaiba first."

"He must be paying her a lot. She didn't even blink when I made her an offer."

"Maybe he's not paying her. Maybe she actually likes him?"

"Are you kidding, someone like Kaiba? You'd have to be stupid or desperate to go after him."

The third man was half listening to their conversation as he conversed on the phone. He covered the phone so he could talk to the others. "You really stepped in it this time, Reggie. Anna Sung is Sun Oil. You just propositioned the heir to the largest Oil Company in the Middle East."

"She's got money, no wonder she rejected my proposal. If money doesn't interest her, I'll just have to sway her with my good looks and charm." Reggie wasn't about to give up his pursuit.

"That's not a good idea," Warned his friend on the phone. "You touch her and you're jailbait, she's only fifteen years old."

"That's younger than the one you got in trouble with down in Miami." Noted his friend.

"Damn that Kaiba! He's always one step ahead of us."

"How do you mean?"

"He's got her right where he wants her. She's young and impressionable, so he takes her under his wing, teaches her the ropes. He introduces her to some fabulous people, takes her to some fancy parties, and before long he's got her hook, line, and sinker. And then he'll screw her, in business and in the bedroom. God, he's good!"

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

"Hell, yes, I wish I had thought of it." Reggie thought for a second and came up with an idea. "But who's to say we can't turn the tables on him?"

"Do tell?"

"We spill the beans about Kaiba's intentions, get her to break it off with him. Then we'll step in and be her new best friends."

The other two agreed to the plan and they set out across the floor find her and distract him.

Anna was scanning the room trying to pick out familiar faces in the crowd. She knew that some of the local celebrities would be there. But unfortunately the only faces she saw were of Reggie and his friends as they came closer to her position.

"Oh, great! Here they come again. Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Anna was in no mood to deal with these fools. "Quick dance with me!" She said as she grabbed Seto's hand.

"What if I don't feel like dancing?" Seto wanted to torture her a little.

"You owe me."

Seto didn't want her to be around them any more than she wanted to, so he conceded and led her to the dance floor.

"Just because we're dancing doesn't mean one of them won't try to cut in." Seto mentioned as they floated across the floor.

"Then if we see them coming, you'll just have to dance faster." Seto responded by twirling her around twice. Anna didn't expect it, but she very much enjoyed it.

Seto noticed she was looking around trying to find the trio in an attempt to avoid them. "I'm sure Haversham had some choice words to say about me." He was curious to know what kind of slander he had told Anna.

"You could say that."

"Let me guess, he said I was stuffy and boring, and you'd be much better off with someone else."

"Something like that." Anna was wondering how he would react to... "They also think you can't get a date unless you pay for one."

"He called you a..." Seto couldn't even say the word, it was so degrading for him to refer to her as such a lady.

"He strongly made the suggestion."

"I'll kill him." Seto said under his breath. "He had no right to treat you that way."

Anna was surprised. She knew he would be upset, but she thought it would be about Reggie insulting him. Instead he was only concerned about her and her reputation. Anna gave him a few more turns around the floor before she decided make peace. Hell, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him all night. "You're an excellent dancer. Where ever did you learn?"

"I have..."

"My ways." Anna finished his sentence for him. "I know, I've heard it before. Why won't you just answer my question?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"Which secret would that be?"

"I'll tell you where I learned to dance, and you tell me the whereabouts of this mysterious tattoo."

'Oh no, he didn't!' she thought. Then she got wondering if her curiosity would be satisfied if she refused. "I'm not certain that's a fair trade. The way I see it, my secret location is more valuable than your dance lessons. Perhaps you could thicken the pot a little and make it worth my while?"

"Always the businesswoman." Seto thought for a moment. "Deal stands as is. Take it or leave it."

"Would you actually have to see the tattoo, or would a description suffice?"

"A description would do."

"How much time do I have to deliberate?"

"Offer expires at midnight."

They kept on dancing a while longer. They were having too much fun. A ways into the evening Anna noticed that while they were waltzing, Seto was staring into her eyes. He seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Anna asked, breaking Seto's concentration and causing him to break eye contact.

"You have brown eyes."

"All my life."

"I never noticed that before." Seto knew her eyes; they were the eyes that haunted his childhood dreams. Deep brown eyes that seep deep into your soul. He placed Anna in the role of the faceless woman from his dreams, and suddenly that dream felt more like a nightmare. Someone ordering Anna's execution only to hurt him? What evil could he have done that was deserving of such a punishment? And who would be so heartless as to execute an innocent in order to sentence the guilty? Was this an omen? These thoughts troubled him, but he had to brush them aside. He had things to do, and Anna was with him. At least tonight, no harm would come to her. He would make sure of that.

Seto did as he promised and introduced Anna to some of the influential people at the party. He was amazed at how at ease she could put people when she conversed with them. She drew them in with her smile and wit and impressed them with her foreign language skills and vast knowledge. He thought she was the best 'smoozer' he had ever seen. She was a natural at it. Such a talent would be hugely advantageous in business, and he immediately tried to find ways he might use her to that degree for Kaiba Corp.

As the night was drawing to a close, Anna was feeling a bit faint so she excused herself to the ladies room. She figured her blood sugar was going crazy due to the dancing and socializing she had been doing. The restrooms were in a corridor off from the main room. She turned the corner and came face to face with Reggie Haversham. She hadn't seen any sign of him or his group for hours. It was assumed that they got bored and left. She shuttered at the sight of him and tried to go around him, but he blocked her.

"Hey, I know we got off to a rough start." She just glared at him. "I want to apologize. I didn't know who you were."

"I believe you are unaware of a lot of things, Mr. Haversham." Anna's words were dripping with distain as she managed to squeeze around him and continue her journey.

"And I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" His words caught her attention.

"Who actually. Kaiba's playing you for a fool. He's going to use you and then throw you away like garbage. He's done it before, and don't think you're going to be different because you're a woman. He'll crush you like everyone else."

Anna turned around and approached him. "I think you got this all wrong. He's not playing me; I'm playing him. And you better stay out of my way or I'll stomp you into the ground."

Her words frightened Reggie and he was glad that she walked away. She was one bitch he didn't want to tangle with anymore.

The limo ride was quiet. Both of them were worn out.

"You look tired." Seto noted the fatigue setting in.

"I am."

"You're lucky, you might be able to get some sleep tonight."

"I doubt it, but sometimes it helps to just sit still for a few hours. Let my body rest."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, did you want to come over? I could have a nice lunch prepared."

"Sorry, I can't. I made other plans."

Seto tried hiding his disappointment with an affirmative mumble and nod.

The limo stopped in front of Anna's apartment building. Seto reached his hand over across the seat to touch her hand, but she spotted the motion and moved her hand out of reach.

She opened the door and started getting out when Seto said, "Wait, I'll walk you up."

"No, you stay in there. There is no reason for you to get out." And she blocked the door with her body so he couldn't slide out. "Thank you for inviting me. My feet are swore and I got my ass grabbed, but otherwise I enjoyed it. We'll have to do this again, but without the ass grabbing. Good night." And she smiled and closed the door.

Seto watched through the glass as she entered the building. It had been such a world-wind night and he was glad it was over. Just being around Anna was a test in itself. He never knew where he stood with her. He had this ever-growing need to be near her. When she was around he felt stronger, happier, and more reassured. And when they touched sparks shot through his skin. He couldn't explain it. She was important to him, he just wished she would let him get closer.

Just as he was about to signal the driver to continue and knock came at the window. He rolled down the window. It was Anna.

"You're a very good dancer, but I have to decline your offer. I think I'm going to hold out for something better." She smiled and gave a quick wave as she sped back to the door and into the building.

Once she was out of sight again he rolled up the window and signaled the driver. She smiled not because he was happy, but because he knew he was right. She said she wouldn't be by tomorrow, but he knew she would. She couldn't resist his invitations and besides, she still had on his jewelry and he'd be expecting that back.


	19. Mistakes

Chapter 19

Mistakes

"I can't believe that guy was stupid enough to do that. I just wanted to scream at him and say, 'Don't open the door, Mel. Don't open the door!'"

"And then that alien jumped out! That was so scary."

"I must have jumped three feet."

"Well, you did spill the popcorn all over the floor."

For Yugi that was his favorite part of the movie, because Anna got so scared she grabbed his hand. And the best part was, she never let go. They were walking down the street hand in hand.

"That was so much fun. We need to do this again." Anna was thoroughly enjoying her day with Yugi.

Yugi was disappointed yesterday when Anna had made other plans, but that all melted away today. When he invited her out to the movies he knew he was taking the risk that she might want to see some mushy romantic flick, but he was impressed and overjoyed when she said she preferred horror and sci-fi movies.

Yugi glanced over and noticed, "You're not wearing your necklace."

Anna reached up to her neck with her free hand. "Oh gosh, I forgot. I took it off last night and I must have left it at the apartment." She almost slipped and said she left it at Seto's apartment, but she caught herself. She would have to go get it.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" Yugi asked, anything to spend more time with her.

"Sure."

"A new place just opened around the corner from my house. It's pretty good."

"I'll try anything once." Anna thought the lull in their conversation was a good time to breach a subject she was dreading a little. She had to tell Yugi something. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and you were right. I don't tell you some things. So, I want to correct that."

"Okay." Yugi's curiosity was up, what did she have to say?

"First, do you remember when we were at the beach?"

"Uh huh." That was not one of Yugi's fonder memories.

"And how you tried to get me to go in the water?"

Yugi nodded.

"I wouldn't go in the water because I can't swim."

"You don't swim?"

Anna shook her head "I never learned."

"You could have told us that. We wouldn't have teased you or anything."

"My dad always said that you have to keep your weaknesses secret because someone will try to use them against you. And I think that's a good philosophy."

"It's swimming not business." Yugi thought it was a little funny.

"Everything is business."

That comment disturbed him a little, she was beginning to sound like Kaiba.

"Okay, big secret number two. I guess it's not really a secret, you kinda know this. I'm a huge insomniac. I don't sleep."

"You mean you don't sleep a lot."

"I don't sleep at all. So when we get married, you'll have the bed all to yourself."

"But you'll come visit me right?" Yugi smiled like he was joking, but he hoped she got his hint that there were times she might want to be in the bed with him.

"I think that can be arranged." Anna could believe it; Yugi made a pass at her, well sort of. "Okay, number three, and this one is a big one. I'm a..." Yugi could feel Anna's hand tighten and she turned kind of pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Pain my chest." She couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Yugi tugged on her hand a bit, "We're only a block from my house. You can rest there. You'll probably feel better once you sit down." Yugi tried to downplay his concern so that she wouldn't see exactly how worried he was.

Anna obeyed and he led her around the corner. The pain was getting worse with every step. And when she saw the Game Shop she had a flashback to the incident last night. Her pain was at it's worse when they drove past here. A sharp spike of pain surged through her chest and she panicked. She ran away as fast a she could. Yugi kept up for a block, but she out-sprinted him and their hands parted. He caught up to her a few blocks away as she was leaning against a building with her hand on her chest and breathing heavy.

Yugi was also out of breath. "What's...going...on?"

Anna couldn't speak she only shook her head.

Yugi took a quick look around. "There's a bench. Let's sit down."

It was a good ten minutes on the bench before Anna could articulate anything that just happened. "I had these bad pains in my chest. I had them last night too."

"Maybe you're sick. We should go to a doctor."

"But it's strange. When I saw the Game Shop I realized that when it happened last night I was in the limo driving past that same place. The car was going so fast that it came and went quickly. But just now, I was so close. I couldn't get away fast enough."

"You think you're being effected by my house?"

"Rather something in your house."

Yugi knew what she was referring to, "One of the millennium items?"

Anna nodded.

"But you've been in my house before and nothing like this happened."

"I don't claim to understand it, I just know that I get the pains when I'm near your house, and I don't get..." Anna was still massaging her chest, but she stopped short when she realized her neck was bare. She stared off into space for a moment. Yugi knew she had thought of something and was awaiting her find. "I have to go." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to do something."

"I'll come with you."

"Please don't. I'll talk to you tonight. I just have to check something out first."

Yugi didn't actually agree to this course of action, but Anna didn't give him much choice. Before he could argue she had jumped in a taxi and sped off.

Seto sat on the couch and read the newspaper. He was expecting Anna to show up and he was a little miffed that she didn't arrive when he wanted her to. Mokuba was lying on the floor reading and quietly observing his brother. Seto kept checking the time and glancing at the door. Mokuba knew he waiting for Anna. This whole situation confused Mokuba. He knew that Anna and Seto were perfect for each other, but he didn't understand why they hadn't gotten together yet. Seto wasn't that hard to figure out. He was reluctant because he is pretty suspicious by nature; he wouldn't just jump into a relationship without fully investigating it first. And he tries not to get emotionally involved in things. If he opens up to someone he's afraid he's going to get hurt. No great mysteries there. But Anna was completely different. She wasn't shy at all. If she wanted him, she would let him know. And that would most likely be by jumping his bones. But she wasn't. Is she holding back because Seto's being standoffish? Or maybe she thinks he isn't ready? 'But he likes her, I know he does.' Mokuba thought. 'They'd both be mad if I tried playing matchmaker. But maybe a little shove in the right direction wouldn't hurt...'

"Ya know, I really like Anna. She's a lot of fun."

Seto just made a muffled noise and hid behind his paper.

"You should send her flowers; girls like that sort of thing."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because that's what people do when they're dating."

"Dating? Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"From Anna."

Seto looked around his paper at Mokuba. "She told you that?"

"Well, not exactly." Those words made Seto lose interest. "She didn't tell me, she told someone else." Seto was interested again. "When we were at the concert this guy asked for her phone number and she said she couldn't because she was already involved with someone."

"That doesn't mean she's involved with me."

"Who else could it be? She's over here all the time. And you two get along so great."

"Did you ever think that maybe she didn't like this guy and was making a polite excuse so she didn't have to give him her number?"

"I guess she could have."

"She probably has men hitting on her all the time."

"Then why aren't you?"

Seto was shocked; he couldn't believe what Mokuba just said.

"You like her don't you?" Mokuba pressed the issue.

"My personal life is not up for discussion. Besides, she and I are friends and business associates, nothing more."

"I know she likes you."

"Don't you have some homework to do?"

"I've finished all my homework. Have you even tried kissing her?"

"If I give you a hundred dollars will you shut up?"

"No."

"Then I'm ordering you to your room. And I don't want to hear any more about this."

Mokuba obeyed with a smirk on his face. He planted the seed in Seto's mind and Seto wasn't going to be happy until her knew for sure if Anna liked him.

Seto was never so glad to have a little peace. Mokuba could be such a bother. He actually suggested that he and Anna were dating. That's ridiculous, if they were dating he would know. And he doesn't know, so therefore they can't be dating. That's not a thing a girl would keep secret from a guy, right? If she really liked him, she would let him know. And if she did like him why was she so quick to get out of the limo last night? She didn't even want him holding her hand. But then again, she was miffed at him last night. And she was in a worse mood after she came back from the restroom. What was he thinking? She couldn't possibly like him. She'd want someone spontaneous and thrill seeking. Someone to take her to parties halfway around the globe and read her poetry under the moonlight. She's vivid and full of life, and he was just what Haversham and his friends say he is 'a boring stuffy old man.' She doesn't like him, and she'd be better off with someone else.

'But then again, I could be spontaneous.' Seto contemplated the idea.

The maid answered the door and it was Anna. Seto wondered if she had read his mind or perhaps he mentally summoned her. The timing was uncanny.

"You're late for lunch." He said gruffly, not even getting up to greet her.

"I'm not here for a free meal. I came to make a trade." She was very direct with her motives. Seto turned on the couch to see what she had to offer. "My jewelry for your jewelry."

"That's right, you did leave your necklace here." Seto got up and pulled her necklace out of a drawer.

Anna made the exchange and quickly put on her necklace. She felt so relieved that it was back where it belonged.

"I'll have the cook make a nice dinner."

"Thank you, but I can't stay." She hurried back to the door.

"Anna!" Seto called after her. She stopped to hear what he had to say. "Are you angry with me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just have a lot on my mind. I'll see you tomorrow." And like that she was gone, leaving Seto in a lurch. He had no answers, at least not today.

It was way past sunset and Yugi was anxiously waiting by the phone. She hadn't called like she promised she would. She seemed to disappoint him a lot lately. Yugi gave off a sigh as he went downstairs to answer the door. Who could it be at this hour? The game shop was closed and his friends normally didn't come by this late.

He opened the door and to his surprise, "Anna! How?"

"I have a theory."

Yugi and Anna sat on the couch in the living room and Anna tried to explain her findings. "You're right about what you said earlier. I've been here before and never had any chest pain. When I thought about it, I realized the only difference between then and now was my necklace. I wasn't wearing it this afternoon or last night, and that's when I had the attacks. So I went back and got it and I was able to walk right up to the door without any problems. I think it's more than just jewelry, I think it protects me."

"From what?"

"From what you have in that trunk."

"I've never seen a millennium item do that to someone."

"You also said they effect people differently. Maybe this is how it effects me. And without this pendent, it can attack me."

"But why?"

"Let's find out." Yugi stared at her. Did she just say what he thought she said? "I want to see them."

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last time, and that's when they were in the trunk."

"I have to face this; I can't keep running away."

Yugi nodded and went into the bedroom to collect them. But it was Pharaoh who emerged with them. Anna had a feeling he would want to do this. If she had any type of vision about their past, Pharaoh would want to be there. He sat next to her on the couch; he held the cloth wrapped items in his arms.

"Are you ready?"

Anna was nervous and woozy, but she asked him to continue. Pharaoh decided to go with the most obvious choice first, the rod. She said she had recognized it before when they were at the museum. He unwrapped it and placed it on the coffee table.

"This is the millennium rod. Marik used it to control people's minds."

"It's the same as on the wall carving and in my dream. But that's not it."

He continued. "This is the Millennium Ring. It has the power to seek out and find the other items." He placed the Ring on the table.

Anna shook her head much to Pharaoh's relief. He saw how the ring effected Bakura, and he didn't wish a similar fate to befall Anna.

Pharaoh uncovered the next item and Anna gasped. As soon as she laid eyes on it she knew. Pharaoh witnessed her reaction. "This one?"

Anna clutched her pendent. She was shaking and she couldn't keep her eyes off the item. She gave a jerky nod to answer him.

Pharaoh could see it was effecting her, but he was still in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"That's the one." Anna whispered as a tear streaked down her face.

"I don't understand. How can it be the Millennium Necklace?" Anna's gaze shifted from the item to Pharaoh's bewildered face.

"Why? What does it do?" She whispered as if it could hear her.

"Marik's sister Isis used it to see the future. It doesn't make any sense. For you to be effected then Anck-su-namun must have been an item barer. But in the visions of my time it was Isis's counterpart that wore the necklace, not her. How did Anck-su-namun come to wear the necklace?"

"Let's ask." Before he could stop her Anna's shaky hand reached out and touched the necklace.

Everything went blank. Darkness surrounded her on all sides. She couldn't see anything through the veil of nothingness. Then just a hint of white light came toward her. Slowly the light got larger and brighter until she could see that it was the white of a linen dress. Standing before her was her counterpart. The woman from the vision in the museum.

"Anck-su-namun?" She asked, but there came no reply. The woman's face was full of sorrow and grief. Anna felt a great sadness for her. "Do you know who I am?"

On either side of the woman appeared images of men. One was Pharaoh dressed in royal garb and the other was Seto in his priestly attire.

"Don't make the same mistake I did." Anck-su-namun warned.

"I don't understand. What mistake? What happened to you?"

Anck-su-namun raised her hand and pointed at Seto. "He knows."

The spirits of Pharaoh and Seto began walking off in opposite directions. Anck-su-namun gave Anna one last longing look, hung her head low, and took her place behind Pharaoh.

"No, wait! Come back!" Anna cried, but Anck-su-namun didn't hear her.

The ghostly forms of the Pharaoh and his bride disappeared into the nothingness. Anna turned and saw a glimpse of Seto still in the darkness, so she chased after him. Calling him. Trying desperately to reach him. But she only ended up deeper in the void, and alone.

Anna opened her eyes to see the popcorn texture of Yugi's ceiling. She pulled herself up to find she was lying on the couch. Her head was pounding.

"You're finally awake! You were worrying us." Pharaoh came over to the couch and sat next to her.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost an hour."

"That long? It only felt like a few minutes."

"Did you see anything?"

"I saw her. I saw Anck-su-namun. She's in the necklace. She wanted to give me a warning."

"A warning?"

"She told me not to make the same mistakes she made. But I don't know what she did, so how am I supposed to avoid it?"

"She didn't tell you anything else?"

"No, I don't think so." But there was more. More she didn't know how to explain to him. The fact that both Pharaoh and Seto were there, the duality of the men. And that she left with Pharaoh. What was she trying to say? Was going with Pharaoh the right thing to do, or was that the mistake she made? And how can Seto hold the answers?

"Perhaps she'd tell you more if you wore the necklace?"

'What!' her thoughts screamed. 'He knows how it effects me. How could he ask me to do that?'

"No, I can't do that. She's in there, and if I wore that necklace she might take over my body. I can't live like that. I'm constantly on the verge of a mental breakdown; I can't deal with that too." Anna's eyes were pooling with tears. "I'm sorry. I know it might give you your wife back, but I can't."

Pharaoh dipped his head and nodded. "I understand. It is a great burden. I shouldn't have asked."

Anna blinked away her tears and collapsed onto the back of the couch. Her head was throbbing and she was getting dizzy.

The ghostly form of Yugi appeared beside Pharaoh. "Other me."

Pharaoh knew Yugi wanted to switch back and with great remorse he allowed it. They had never switched places in front of Anna before. They had always done that out of her presence. The sight of it left Anna awestruck. She swore she could see the spirits of the two move about. One going up into the body and one going down into the puzzle. It was an amazing sight. She wondered if everyone who witnessed this event saw what she saw.

"Can I get you anything?" Yugi asked.

"I'd love to have some juice."

"I'll be right back," and he jaunted off to the kitchen.

Anna knew what her problem was. Her blood sugar was off. She pulled her blood sugar monitor out of her bag and checked her levels. Then she got a syringe and insulin out of a special cold case. Yugi re-entered the room just in time to witness Anna injecting herself in the arm.

"What are you doing!"

Yugi's scream scared the crap out of her and she almost sunk the needle deep into her arm. "It's not what it looks like."

"Drugs? You're using drugs?"

"No! I'm not a druggie; I'm a diabetic." She tried to calm him and put away the incriminating evidence.

"A what?" Yugi knew what a diabetic was; he was just awe struck at the sight.

"I'm a diabetic. That was what I was trying to tell you earlier when all hell broke loose."

"Oh." Yugi warily approached and handed her the glass of orange juice, all the while staying far away from the syringe she laid on the table.

She took a sip of her juice. "Don't worry. I've lived with it my entire life and I've got it under control."

"Am I going to have to...ya know." Yugi gestured toward the syringe.

"Don't like needles?" Yugi shook his head. "Me neither." Her smile comforted him. And he was more at ease when she put the needle back in its case and in her bag.

"You don't have anything else like this to tell me? Your not a serial killer or wanted in twelve countries, are you?"

"No." She threw him an evil grin. "I'm only wanted in three countries."

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate all the positive and occasional negative, feedback.

As everyone has probably seen I throw in a lot of references to other movies and shows. I'll give ten points and a walk-on roll in my story to anyone who can find my "Jane Eyre" reference. One hint: it's not in this chapter. Two hint: It's from the Franco Zefferelli version of the film staring John Hurt. Gee, I wonder how many people are going to go out and rent that now that I threw down the gauntlet? I should get royalties on all those rentals.


	20. Anna in Wonderland

Chapter 20

Anna in Wonderland

"Ya know if you needed my help, you could have at least given me something more challenging to do." Anna said as she sat on the couch in Seto's office and typed away on her laptop.

"You don't find re-rooting systems and writing firewalls challenging?" Seto asked from behind his desk.

"I can write firewalls in my sleep, that is if I slept." Anna kept typing, but a devilish little idea came into her head. "I'm surprised that you're even letting me do this. I am working on some of your security systems. Aren't you worried that I might be breaking into your secure files?"

"I think you underestimate my security system. Besides, I don't think that's what you're after."

"Oh really? And what am I after?"

"You want one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons."

"Oh yes, I have nothing better to do in my life than try to steal someone's playing card."

"You do have an unusual fascination with it."

"I admit, it's a very cool card, but fascination there is not. And in my opinion, I think those cards are exactly where they are supposed to be."

Seto was pleased with that answer.

"Done." Anna said as she closed her laptop. She stood up and stretched out her stiffness. "I can't believe it's so late. Time always slips by me when I'm over here."

"It's past midnight; you might as well just stay here tonight."

"I don't know I have things planned for early tomorrow morning."

"You can go back to your apartment and not sleep, or you can stay here and not sleep but at least you'd have someone to talk to. Either way you can still leave early and make your appointments."

"You're just so damn logical. Are you part Vulcan?"

It wasn't hard to convince her to stay she wanted to anyways. He escorted her downstairs and opened the door to the apartment. It was mostly dark with a little low lighting for them to see. But there was a light on in the dining room.

"Why is that light on?" Seto griped. "If Mokuba isn't in bed..."

Anna thought it best to follow him, just in case she had to defuse the situation. As soon as they entered the dining room there came a huge shout.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" And there was Mokuba at the table with a candle lit cake.

Anna tried to turn and leave the room, but Seto grabbed her by the arm and drug her back in. She thought she could keep her birthday a secret from them, but she should have known better. Seto knows everything.

"I can't believe it. You set me up! You didn't need my help on any of that stuff; you just wanted to make sure I was here after midnight." Anna accused him.

He didn't bother denying any of it because it was true. "You did save me a whole day's worth of work."

"Quick, come over here and blow out these candles before they melt all over the cake." Mokuba demanded.

She approached the cake; "it's an inferno. I think there are too many candles on there."

"There are only sixteen. That's because your sixteen." Mokuba corrected her.

"Just like I said, there are too many candles."

"Your not one of those women that are afraid to get older, are you?" Seto smirked at her.

"No, I'm just not a big fan of birthdays. I prefer un-birthdays, that way everyone can join in."

"Un-birthdays?" Seto said in a cynical tone.

"Yeah, birthdays only come around one day a year, but there are three hundred and sixty four un-birthdays." Seto just looked at her like she was speaking gibberish. "Haven't you ever read 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"Can't say I have."

"Blow out the candles already." Mokuba kept insisting so Anna took a deep breath and managed to blow them all out. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, then it won't come true."

"But if it does come true, you'll tell me right?" Mokuba was glowing with happiness.

"I promise that you'll be the first person to know."

They all sat at the table and dished out slices of cake. 'Strawberry icing, Seto knows me too well' Anna thought as she tasted the delicious fodder in front of her. But she found what Mokuba was doing on the opposite side of the table to be just as interesting.

"What are you grinning at you Cheshire Cat?"

Mokuba looked at Seto; "Can I do it now?"

Seto nodded and Anna wondered what trouble she was going to be in. Mokuba revealed a package he had hidden under the table.

"We got you this." Mokuba said.

"That's from Mokuba, not me." Seto corrected him.

"But he helped me pick it out." Mokuba added.

"All I did was write the check. I don't give presents." Seto corrected him again.

"You don't give presents? I bet Mokuba's birthdays are a blast." Mokuba handed her the rectangular box. "You got me a small country, how nice." Anna teased. She untied the red ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with red and black inlayed gems. "Wow! It's gorgeous."

"I noticed that you always wore that same pendent, so I thought you might want a nice chain to put it on. I wanted the gems to match the ones on your pendent." Mokuba was trying hard to explain his reasoning behind the gift, he didn't think he wasn't doing a very good job. But Anna got his meaning.

"It's perfect! I couldn't have found anything better." She unhooked her chain and proceeded to switch the pendent onto her new one. "This pendent has been passed down in my mother's family for hundreds of years. No one has a clue as to how the family got it, but an expert told me once it was three thousand years old. And my mother said it was once part of a larger necklace. She had shards that matched this pendent in a box she kept on her dresser. She showed them to me when I was little. I've always wondered what it would have looked like originally." Slipping on her new necklace, Anna couldn't hide her happiness. She trotted around to Mokuba's side of the table. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best. I love it."

Mokuba was ecstatic that she liked his present, but he was really hoping that Seto was jealous that she kissed him. Even if it was only on the cheek.

Seto pretended to be unphased as Anna returned to her seat. They talked over cake for a while, Mokuba making sure to have two slices. Seto didn't let him eat too many sweets, so he was going to make the most of this evening.

"Do you realize that today I officially become the youngest independently wealthy person in this country?" Anna remarked.

"I thought you didn't inherit until you turned eighteen?" Seto pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. I get the full inheritance at eighteen, but it's also in the will that I get a portion of the estate when I turn sixteen."

"And how much is this portion?"

"Let's see I get some private documents, my parents personal effects, a little property, and one quarter of the monetary value of the estate. We'll just say it's a lot."

Seto knew what the value of Sun Oil was. He made sure to do his research. Seto realized that after today she would inherit roughly the same amount as his net worth. And she would get four times that in two more years. He was a little disgusted that she would inherit all of this instead of earning it. But he also knew that if she pursued it, she could easily multiply her assets and become even wealthier. She was no longer just a friend, she was a business force to be reckoned with.

"No wonder you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Would you like to come along?" She asked Seto.

"Gee, I always enjoy a good trip to a lawyer's office." Seto said satirically.

"The lawyer's office is only the first stop. After that I go get my car."

"What kind of car?"

"I'm not telling, you'll have to come and see." Seto was deliberating; Anna wasn't making a very good argument. "Oh come on. You said yourself that I saved you a day's worth of work tonight. Take tomorrow off, live a little."

"Only on one condition, you're buying lunch."

"I think I can afford that."

Mokuba tried to disguise his yawn as a smile, but Seto caught him and ordered him off to bed. Mokuba fought the decision but he was outnumbered when Anna agreed with Seto. He trudged off down the hall to his bedroom. Anna took a moment to clean off the table and put away the remains of the cake. While she was doing this Seto disappeared on her. She assumed he went to make sure Mokuba was going to bed. She decided to take the opportunity to get changed, scrub off her makeup, and rest in her room for a while. Anna entered her room to find that the lights were on and upon further inspection there was a drape over something on the dresser and a big red bow attached to it. She smiled as she approached it. She knew this had to be from Seto. Mr. 'I don't give presents' was trying to be sneaky. She tugged on the cloth and revealed a fishbowl, complete with a fish. She couldn't help but smile and laugh. She covered her mouth and lowered her voice, she realized that she might be making too much noise.

"Do you like it?" She turned to find Seto leaning in the doorway.

"You got me a fish?"

"I thought you could use a pet."

"You didn't by chance overhear a conversation I had with Mokuba the other day, did you?"

"I don't eavesdrop."

"You said you don't give presents either."

"It's not a present; it's a bribe."

"A bribe for what?"

"This." Seto held out a small square box.

Anna didn't know what to think of it, but she took it from him anyways. "What's in it?"

"Open it and find out."

She did as he instructed and found, "a watch?"

"It's not just a watch." Seto took the device out of the box in her hands. "It's a blood sugar monitor. It's disguised as a watch so people won't know you're diabetic."

"How does it work?"

"Press this button and it will calculate your levels and display them," He said as he showed her which buttons to push. He then took her arm and strapped it on her wrist. "It's waterproof and scratch resistant. You shouldn't have take it off. It will make a beeping sound if your levels become abnormal, and an alarm will sound if your blood sugar falls into one of the danger zones. You activate the system by pressing these buttons together. It might pinch a little."

He pressed the buttons and Anna let out a yelp. "Cripes! Which one of your guinea pigs told you that only pinched? It hurt like hell." Anna said shaking her arm trying to stop the pain.

"Actually, you're my guinea pig. This is the prototype and I needed someone to test it."

"Thus the bribe. Now I get it." Anna fiddled with the watch to see if it was working. "You came up with this?"

"I designed it for you. It's only fitting that you be the one that tests it."

"And what happens if it gives me blood poisoning and I die?"

"Then I'll change the design and write you a very nice eulogy."

Anna smiled at him; she loved his quirky wit. "You design it, and I test it. So that makes us partners, right?"

Seto hadn't given that much thought, but he liked the idea. He nodded, "Partners."

"Partners it is then." They shook hands and sealed the deal.

The mood became tense, at least for Seto. The mere touch of her hand sent sensation rushing through him. All of this was so new to him, and he didn't know exactly how to take it. So his best plan for the moment was to retreat. "I'll let you get some rest." He turned and started out the door but was stopped abruptly when she called him.

"Seto." He pivoted on his heels and was suddenly ambushed by Anna. She grabbed him, placing one hand on the side of his face and the other around the back of his head. Then planted a kiss on his cheek. The kiss was quick, but she lingered in that spot for a moment and whispered to him, "You are brilliant and amazing. Don't ever forget that." She let him go and backed away. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help herself. "Thank you, this has been a great birthday."

"It's not over with yet." He gave a half-cocked grin and made his way across the hall to his bedroom.

He closed the door and let out a huge sigh. What was she doing to him? All these new sensations he felt. He couldn't explain any of it. Some days just having her near him was like torture and others it was absolute bliss. And now this. She kissed him. She should have shot him instead; it would have been kinder. His chest was pounding and he had butterflies in his stomach. He fell backwards onto his bed. All he could do was stare at the ceiling. These new feelings were agony, and yet they were so exhilarating. What was he going to do about them? What was he going to do about her?

Seto sat in the waiting room of the law office. He felt very awkward being there, he didn't like lawyers. He had dealt with enough of them when he first took over Kaiba Corporation to last him a lifetime. He was feeling useless, just sitting there and waiting. But he knew it wasn't his place to be there when Anna went over the terms of her parents' will. Much to his relief Anna came out of the office carrying a violin case. Seto stood up and walked out with her.

"So is that a violin or a machine-gun?" Seto teased her.

"It's neither. It's a Stradivarius."

"A Stradivarius? You have one of the most valuable violins ever made?"

"I do now."

"That was part of your parents' estate?"

Anna nodded. "I learned how to play on this instrument. My father insisted that his child would play a classical instrument. So the day he found out my mother was pregnant he went out and bought a Strat."

"You play violin?"

"I play badly. I can read music and I love to listen to it, but I have no talent to make it. Much to the disappointment of my father."

"Your lack of musical achievement is overshadowed by your superb mathematical and business skills."

That compliment didn't pass her by. She assumed it was his response to the one she had given him last night.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Anna asked and Seto nodded.

Later at lunch...

"You have millions of dollars and you eat here?" Seto inquired as to her reasoning.

"I had a craving for chilidogs. Besides, just because you have money that doesn't mean you have to spend it."

Seto was glad to hear her say that. He didn't want her to end up like Haversham and his friends who abuse their wealth and privileges. "So now that you are wealthy, what is the first thing you want to do?"

"I have this uncontrollable need to shop. Do you think we can get to Milan and back by nightfall?"

"Nightfall on which day?"

Anna smiled at him, "Oh darn! I guess I'll just have to shop around here. I've had my eye on this Versace dress for two months."

"You'll spend your entire fortune on clothes."

"This coming from you? You own more clothes than I do."

"I can't confirm or deny that. I've never seen your closet."

"You could use some more shoes though. That's what I'm going to do today, I'm going to get you a pair of shoes."

"But first I'm going to get myself some coffee." He got up from the table and gestured toward the Starbucks across the street.

"Coffee isn't good for you." Anna repeated to him again. She was beginning to sound like a broken record.

Seto came up behind her and leaned in toward her, "I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, I just drink coffee. It's my one vice. Deal with it."

He walked across the street and Anna had a good chuckle behind his back. She knew she would never be able to get to stop drinking coffee, she just liked to tease him because she knew it annoyed him so.

Once lunch and Seto's coffee were finished they headed out again. This time she led him to a huge storage facility. In particular one storage lot that she had the key to.

"So what's in here?" Seto asked.

"My car."

Seto was interested in seeing this infamous 'car' she had been obsessing over all day. She lifted the rolling door and flipped on the lights. In the bay were three cars and what looked like two motorcycles under tarps.

"Which one is yours?"

"They all are." Anna proceeded to the first tarp and pulling it revealed two classic Harley Davidson motorcycles. Seto was partial to motorcycles, but the more streamline modern styles. He wasn't really impressed with these classics of the American roads. Under the second tarp was a Ferrari. That Seto took a liking to. A sleek red sports car. But it was what was under the third tarp that really caught his eye. A Lamborghini and he even liked the color, white. Both the Ferrari and Lamborghini were at least ten years old, but they looked brand new, and cars like that never go out of style.

"This is my baby." Anna said as she pulled the last cover and unveiled a 1957 Chevy convertible. She ran her fingers along the hood admiring her find. "I've wanted this car since I was old enough to know what a car was."

"This car?" Seto teased.

"I love this car! How can you not love this car? It has fins. Cars don't have fins anymore."

"There's a reason for that."

Anna hugged the roof of the car, "Don't listen to the mean old man. He's just jealous."

"Does it even run?" Seto looked in through the windows of the car.

"Does it run? You wanna drive it and find out?"

"I thought you were dying to drive this thing, why pass up the opportunity?"

"Because technically, I don't have a license." She gave him an innocent smile.

Seto looked around, "I'd prefer to drive the Lamborghini."

Anna swayed her head pretending to deliberate the request. "Oh, all right. Twist my arm why don't you." She threw him the keys.

They got in the car. Turning the ignition Seto was met with a purring of the motor. "Now that's a beautiful sound."

"I know a better sound." Anna flipped on the radio and searched for a station. She settled on one with a rocking guitar rift.

They drove down the street with 'The Kinks' blasting on the radio.

'Girl, you really got me going,

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.

Oh ya, you really got me now,

You got me so I can't sleep at night,

Ya really got me, Ya really got me.'

They rolled down the windows to let the wind blow into the car. Anna removed her dress jacket. Seto thought it was because it was a sunny day and she might be too hot. But out of the corner of his eye he could see she didn't stop there. She pulled her shirt off over her head to expose her flesh colored undershirt.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked cautiously.

"What does it look like? I'm changing."

"In the car?"

"Oh yeah, I'm an expert at changing clothes in a car, of course it's easier in the backseat."

"I'm not sure I want to know the story behind that." He could help himself he had to keep glancing over at her as she peeled off clothing and replaced them with other garments from her bag. She was unintentionally teasing him. Showing just enough flesh to keep him interested, but not exposing herself. Having a half-naked woman right next to him in a very close quarters sports car made it extremely hard to keep his concentration on the road. He was thankful when she finished rearranging her clothes. She let her hair down and threw on a pair of designer sunglasses. The wind was dancing through her hair and Seto was amazed. Somehow in that light, in that attire, she looked completely different to him. She was no longer that annoying young girl that challenged him to a duel, she was a woman, vibrant, passionate, and beautiful. As soon as he thought that he had to scold himself. The whole concept was absurd. She was no different today then she was yesterday. Just because she was sixteen, didn't make her more mature. He should forget this foolishness and concentrate on driving.

He decided the best place to see how a Lamborghini performed was to take it somewhere you could let it run without interruptions. And that meant out of the city. He steered it for the outskirts of town and the only open road for hundreds of miles.

Yugi and the gang were elated to get part of the day off from school. Teacher's workdays were few and far between, but highly appreciated by the student body.

"This is such a crime. We have half the day off from school and we have no idea what to do." Complained Anzu was she walked with the group down the street.

"We could call Anna and see if she wants to do something." Yugi's suggestion didn't hold well with Anzu. She liked Anna, but she was getting tired of the way Yugi's thoughts were constantly about her. Almost obsessive some days.

"I'm sure she's already up to something. I can't image someone like her sitting around by the phone waiting." Anzu's reply was a bit harsh, but it didn't effect Yugi.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to call her." Yugi was still insistent that it was a good idea.

"Check that out!" Honda grabbed Joey by the arm and pointed to a car pulling up to the stop light on the opposite side of the street.

"Now that is a thing of beauty." Joey was in awe of the piece of machinery in front of him.

"What is it with you men and cars?" Anzu was amazed at how the two of them stared and drooled.

"That's not a car, that's a Lamborghini!" Honda corrected her.

"Whatever." Anzu didn't get it, and didn't care to get it.

Yugi might have thought the whole thing funny of he weren't distracted by what he could see through the driver's side window. "Is that Kaiba?"

The others stretched their necks to see if they could pick him out.

"It sure looks like it." Anzu added.

"It has to be. Who else around here could afford a Lamborghini?" Honda's words made a lot of sense.

"Is that a girl in the passage seat?" Anzu noticed the longhaired woman wearing shades, but didn't recognize her. The Lamborghini pulled off down the street before they could get a good look at Kaiba's driving companion.

"You must be seeing things. Kaiba with a girl? Yeah, like that would happen." Joey was in total disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Honda asked. "With all that money, I bet women are crawling all over him. Just because we've never seen him with a girl doesn't mean he might not have one."

"But what woman would put up with him?" Anzu said with some disgust.

"It's the car, chicks dig the car." Joey said still drooling over the car that was too far off in the distance now to see.

"People will put up with anything if you have enough money." Yugi contributed his two cents.

"Speaking of money..." Joey threw a friendly arm around Yugi. "When you and Anna get married and you're filthy stinking rich, you'll let me drive your Lamborghini, right?"

Yugi was embarrassed and turned a lovely shade of red. "I don't think I can afford a car like that."

"Sure you can, you'll be rolling in dough." Joey pressed.

"You're forgetting, it's not my money, it's Anna's."

"But what kind of wife would she be if she didn't buy her husband a cool car?" Honda joked.

"And what kind of guy would you be if you didn't let your friends drive it occasionally. Say when I've got a hot date." Joey hinted.

"When do you ever have a hot date?" Honda retorted.

"Hey it could happen, especially if I had an awesome car like that." Joey said with a drool.

The awesome car Joey spoke of had made it out of town and onto a deserted stretch of road. They switched places and Anna was now in the driver's seat.

"Are you setting me up again? Is there a cop waiting around that bend just to catch me speeding and driving without a license?" Anna questioned his motives for letting her drive.

"You don't have to speed."

"We're in a Lamborghini; it's a requirement."

"You do know how to drive a stick shift, don't you?"

"Do I know how to drive a stick shift?" Anna said as if it were a rhetorical question. "I hope you have your seat belt fastened." She stomped down on the clutch and threw the car into gear. She took off with such a force that it jolted Seto back into his seat. Anna punched it into the next gear and she flew around the curves and bends of the road. Seto gripped the side paneling to brace himself.

'She's crazy!' he thought. This experience was worse than any amusement ride he had ever been on.

Miles past and she didn't slow down. Seto wanted her to stop, but he wasn't willing to admit to her that he was getting scared. The wind was blowing like a hurricane through the car. He watched as she grabbed the gearshift and changed into an even higher gear. He might have been very concerned if he saw the speed on the odometer, but he found a temporary distraction with what was before him. The wind had managed to blow up Anna's knee length skirt. The full length of her leg and a small portion of her underwear were showing. He was a gentleman, he shouldn't be looking, but he couldn't help but stare. She was just so damn intoxicating. He quickly glanced up at her face to see if she had seen him, but her eyes were fixed on the road. He kept averting his eyes, but they always seemed to find their way back.

Suddenly Anna shifted into neutral and turned the wheel hard to the right. They were flung into a spin and when she slammed on the brake they came to an abrupt stop. Seto wanted to shout profanities, but he restrained himself. Instead he took one hand and ran it over his face trying to relieve his stress. He wondered if he was more disturbed by her driving, or her exposed body?

"Where the hell did you learn to drive?"

"Pole Position." She gave him a big toothy grin.

"You are not driving Mokuba anywhere! Is that understood?"

"Ah, come on! I was just playing."

"Get out!" Seto ordered.

"I really am a good driver."

"Get out!"

"I'll show you, I can be a nice driver."

"Get out of the car!"

Anna opened the door and got out. She couldn't help but giggle under her breath at him. She got him rattled, and she loved that.

Seto retook his place in the driver's seat and proceeded at a calm pace back to town. Anna sat diagonally in her seat so she could get a better view of the expression on his face. He was trying his best to ignore her; he wouldn't even look in her direction. The whole thing was a huge rush for Anna. The speed, the thrill, the wind blowing through her hair and up her skirt was such a turn on. There was no better aphrodisiac in the world for her. If it were Yugi in the car with her instead of Seto she might have jumped him where he sat. After all, there would be no harm in her seducing her own fiancee. But this was Seto. And he was all look and no touch. Not only because she was engaged, but also because she feared it would ruin their friendship. He was hot, though. She thought he was attractive since the instant they met, and when she learned how intelligent and skilled he was, that made him all the more appealing. Her mind let out a huge sigh. These were mere fantasies in her own little Wonderland and she had a reality to face. She was marrying Yugi, and she and Seto were just friends. 'Seto's probably a lousy kisser anyways.' She said to herself.

That evening they arrived back at Seto's apartment, much to the delight of Mokuba. He was nosey and dug through the bag they brought in with them. He was confused and disappointed to only find a pair of men's shoes. He then went to the case that Anna had set on the table.

"What's this?" He said as he flipped the latches and opened the top.

"Be careful with that!" Seto ordered as he grabbed Mokuba's hand to keep him from touching the violin. "It's very expensive."

"Sorry." Mokuba said in a remorseful tone. He looked over the violin wondering what was so special about it.

"Could you recommend a local bank where I house my Strat?" Anna asked Seto as she returned to the table.

"Why a bank?"

"Well I can't stick it my hall closet now can I?" She smiled at him.

"Why not put it in my vault. It's more secure than any bank."

"You'd put my violin in your vault?"

Seto nodded only once to show his approval.

"What's on this paper?" Mokuba asked.

"What paper?" Anna asked as she walked up next to him.

"That one." Mokuba pointed to a small paper lodged in the lining of the case.

Anna reached in and plucked it out. She unfolded the tiny note and read it. She was so overcome that she practically fell into the chair next to her. Her hand covered her mouth as she took deep breaths and tried to fight off the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She pressed the note to her chest, and she could feel her heart pounding.

All of this fuss caught Seto's attention and he approached her. "What is it?"

She stretched out her arm and handed him the note. Seto held it low enough that Mokuba could read it also.

"Happy birthday my darling daughter. Today you become a woman and begin to take your place in this world. But no matter where you go or how far I am from you, know that I love you and I will always be by your side... Dad."

Seto looked at her and saw the streams of tears flowing down her face. "You were deeply loved."

As he handed back the note she turned and he could see she was smiling. The tears were not of sadness, but of joy.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had."


	21. Primal Instincts

Warning: Adult content contained in this chapter. Parental Discretion is advised.

Chapter 21

Primal Instincts

"Who's a good fishy?" Anna asked her tiny friend as she brought the fishbowl into the living room of Seto's apartment. Seto gave her a strange look as she placed him on the coffee table. "There we go, isn't it nicer in here?"

"He's a fish, he doesn't care which room he's in." Seto complained.

"Googie likes being around people. He finds it stimulating."

"If I had known you were going to call it Googie I wouldn't have gotten you a fish."

"What's wrong with Googie? It's a good name."

Seto just rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, hey! I almost forgot. I can't make it over here tomorrow afternoon. My uncle called me this morning and ordered me to do one of his errands."

"So you can't make it tomorrow, what's the big deal? You're here everyday anyways."

"That's because I have to come over and feed Googie, considering someone won't let me take him to my apartment."

"The fish stays here. It's my ransom in exchange for your test data on that watch."

"Okay, fine." Anna was still bummed out. "But tomorrow is Thursday. I've been over here every single Thursday since we met; I can't break a tradition like that."

Seto knew that face she made. How did he become such a soft touch? And truthfully, the idea of a day going by without seeing her was disappointing to him as well. That was part of the reason he made sure she had to come by everyday to feed her fish. "Is this errand going to take long? Perhaps I could meet you somewhere and we can have dinner."

Anna thought about it for a second. Did she really want him to know what her Uncle had planned for her? The better question was, did she really want to go a whole day without seeing him? She had to admit she was becoming addicted to his company. "Sure, why not? I should be done before seven; it's only a few photos. And there is this great Thai place across the street." Anna wrote down the address on a piece of paper for him. "Met me there at seven? I'll tell the doorman to let you in."

Seto nodded in agreement.

The next day Seto made his way across town to the address provided by Anna. It was one of those studio apartments that had been converted into a business space. He walked through the door and up the stairs. These kinds of places don't have elevators. At the top of the stairs he was met with a massive man with a clipboard standing like a wall in front of the entrance.

"Hey buddy, you lost?" The mountainous man grumbled.

"I'm meeting someone."

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I gotta check you out. There's a list see. And if you're not on the list, you don't get in."

Seto begrudged having to tell this bouncer anything, but he thought it best not to cause a stir. "Kaiba."

The man looked down his list then stepped aside. He gestured with his head telling Seto that he was permitted in.

Considering all the security Seto wondered what Anna could be up to. She said it was only a few photos. Why would her photography hobby be under such strict guard? As he entered he could see that there was a photo session in process. He didn't see Anna directly so he wandered cautiously behind the cameras trying not to interfere while he searched for her. She had to be in amongst the photographers, or at least that is what logic told him. He couldn't find her anywhere. He must have the right place; Anna put his name on the list. He stood off the set and out of the lights waiting for her to find him. He took the opportunity to study the situation before him. He saw the photographers snapping shots, the lighting professionals constantly adjusting the brightness of the scene, the make-up ladies gossiping, and the scantly clad model in the lime light. That's when he recognized the model. Anna? She was right in front of him the whole time. He almost tripped over his own feet when he saw what she was wearing. It was a modified schoolgirl uniform with a very, very short skirt and a cropped top that showed off her belly and cleavage. To complete the schoolgirl image she had her hair done up in braids and round glasses on the tip of her nose. She was posing on, over, and around a computer. Each photo showed off one or more aspects of her body. And by the way she was playing and smiling, Seto could tell she was enjoying every minute of it. Seto knew she was beautiful, he had always thought that. But at this moment she was the most alluring and sexy woman he had ever seen. The entire display was extremely erotic, even more so than his experience with her in the car. Seto had always prided himself on being a high minded individual, and as such he never succumb to his primitive wants and desires. But he had no control here. He may be a businessman, a millionaire, and even a genius, but above all of that, he was still a man. A man confronted by the greatest of temptations. At this point he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, press her body against his, taste her lips, touch her flesh, and take her to his bed.

The photographer called a rap to the session and everyone began scurrying around turning off lights and putting away things. Seto stepped back into the shadows; he didn't want Anna to see him. He had to compose himself, regain his calm demeanor.

Anna stepped off the set and spoke briefly with a few people. She looked down at her watch and noticed the time. It was well past seven. She scanned the crowd looking for Seto and she spotted him, much to his dismay. He thought it best come out of his hiding place before she realized he was hiding. They approached each other and Anna gave him a smile and an apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I thought we'd be done by now."

"What is all of this about?" Seto said in a stern voice.

"It's really complicated." Anna suddenly got very self-conscious and tried to pull her skirt down to cover more of her body. "How about I explain it all at dinner? Give me a few minutes to get changed." And she rushed off to a dressing room.

Seto found an empty seat in a corner, out of the way of the mad dash of people moving and packing things. He had to get a grip on himself. He had always been so calculating, he planned everything in his life, but Anna was the one wild card he couldn't control. He didn't know if that excited or frightened him. For the moment he had to worry with controlling himself.

It was at least ten minutes before Anna re-emerged, this time in normal attire that he was used to. He was also back to the surly self that she was accustomed to. They went downstairs to the street level. Anna knew she would have a lot of explaining to do and she was attempting to figure out in her head how she was going to tell him. A quick beep from her wrist caught both of their attention. Seto looked on as she pressed the buttons on her watch and her blood sugar levels were displayed.

"Cripes! I knew those hot spot lights would do me in. I've got to go to the car and get my insulin; I used up what I had in my bag."

"I still can't believe they gave you a license." Seto teased.

"I told you I was a good driver, I don't know why you didn't believe me." She gave him an evil grin.

"Where are you parked?"

"In the parking garage over there. But there is no need for us both to go. Why don't you go to the restaurant and get us a table. I'll be right back."

Seto crossed the street to the restaurant and Anna proceeded to the parking garage. It was getting dark, but there was still plenty of light to see. She headed up the stairs to the level she remembered parking on. She thought to herself how creepy a place like that was at night. Lots of nooks where someone could hide, how everything echoed, and the dim florescent lights. And she could have sworn she was being followed. Those footsteps you think you hear, but when you stop to listen they aren't there anymore. What was she doing? This was crazy! She was freaking herself out. She had seen way too many horror movies with Yugi. From now on they were only going to see sappy romantic films. She even giggled at herself for thinking such foolishness.

She finally reached the car, but before she could put them in the door she heard a noise right behind her. She dropped the keys when someone grabbed her and threw her back against the car. She tried to scream but the man covered her mouth with his hand. She instinctively started pushing and punching him trying to get free from his grip. He got tired of her attack and pulled a gun from his belt and held it her head. Anna didn't need any instructions to know that if she didn't stop she would be shot.

"If you scream I'll blow your brains out." Said the assailant in a deep rough voice.

Anna gave a quick nod to let him know she understood. He slipped his hand off of her mouth and down her neck.

"What do you want? She said between quick jagged breaths.

"That's the question, isn't it?" He looked her up and down. "I'm going to get a lot out of you, but I'll start with this!" His hand pulled at her shirt. The force of it caused the buttons to pop off and her shirt tore at the shoulder.

Anna panicked, "No!" She tried pushing him away again and when that failed she left scratch marks across his face. She no longer cared if he killed her, anything was better than what he had intended to do.

He yelped when she scratched him. And he vented his anger by hitting the side of her face with the butt of the gun. The impact threw her face forward to the ground. It took a second for her eyes to refocus and when they did she realized that the blood on the floor was hers. Only one thing came into her mind, the greatest primal instinct, 'Run!' She pulled herself onto all fours and tried her best to scurry away, but he easily caught her. He flipped her over and stratled her stomach so she couldn't get away. Anna screamed for help and the man closed his hand in around her throat to stop the sound.

"Now why did you have to go and do that? We could have had some fun together. But now I'm going to have to kill you."

Anna kicked, punched, scratched, clawed, anything she could do to cause some injury to him, but he seemed unaffected. The more she protested, the more he tightened his grip.

"I'll do you a favor. I'll make it quick and almost painless." He held the gun up and cocked back the hammer of the revolver. Anna knew this was the end.

A flying circle kick connected with the assailant's head causing him to lose balance and fall off of her. The gun flew out of his hand and slid under a nearby car. Anna seized the opportunity and fled from the man. The man didn't stay down long, and when he got on his feet he was fuming with anger.

"You just made a huge mistake!" The man yelled at his attacker.

Anna, still reeling from the blow to her face, leaned on a car and scanned the scene. The man was ready to square off against her rescuer.

"Run, Anna! Get out of here!"

"Seto, no! He'll kill you!"

The man stood a full head taller than Seto and was a mass of muscle. Anna feared that Seto was no match for this guy.

"Oh, how cute! You've come to save your girlfriend." He took a swing, but Seto was too fast. He dodged his fist and landed a blow on the man's stomach. Seto recoiled his hand in pain. Hitting him was like punching a brick wall. The man retaliated by throwing another punch. This time Seto was not fast enough to avoid it. It made contact with his head. It was immediately followed by another to Seto's stomach. Seto crumpled over in pain, he felt like a truck had hit him. Then another hit to Seto's head. That made him fall to the floor. Seto couldn't take much more, he was already bleeding and his chest felt like it would implode. He looked up at his attacker just in time to see Anna jump him from behind. 'Damn her! She never does what I tell her to do.' But in this case he was grateful.

Anna leapt onto his back and wrapped her arm around his throat. She wasn't strong enough to choke him, but she was hoping that her body weight might be enough pressure to cause the same effect. He stumbled around trying to grab her. He was able to reach over his shoulder and nab her. He flung her over his head. She landed several feet away with a great 'thud'.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Seto yelled.

Anna had given Seto enough time to recover and get back on his feet. The attacker re-approached him and Seto tried to hit him with a flying leg kick. This time it didn't work, Seto's reaction times were slowed and the man was able to catch his leg in mid-air. He twisted it and sent Seto back to the ground again. The man got down on his knees and using one hand put a chokehold on Seto. Seto couldn't believe the strength this guy had.

"Couldn't have minded your own business, could you? Had to be the hero. I only got paid for her, but you I'll do for free."

Seto could feel his life slip away as the man squeezed his throat. Without oxygen he started to loose consciousness. His eyesight grew blurry and he couldn't hear anything. Through his fuzzy sight he noticed the attacker looked distracted. Something in front of him. He was saying something, but Seto couldn't make it out. Suddenly the man's grip went weak and he fell over. Seto gasped deep breaths and choked. He dragged himself up to see the man lying on the ground, blood oozing from his chest. He turned, and there was Anna standing with a gun in her hand. She was petrified, she couldn't move she just stared at the horrible thing she had done.

Seto crawled to her and in a raspy voice called to her, "Anna."

Anna unceremoniously dropped to her knees, still staring forward. He reached her and knelt down between her and the man. He was deliberately cutting off her view.

"Anna, put down the gun." He said it in the gentlest voice he could muster.

She dropped it by her side and Seto slid it a few feet away from them.

"I told him to stop," Anna whispered. "I warned him. He wouldn't listen. He was going to kill you."

"You did the right thing." Seto saw her torn shirt so he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Anna flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Seto knew he should comfort her, he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't accustomed to it. He didn't know what to do. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her. It began as the gentlest of touches, but it grew stronger, and eventually he was holder her as tight as he could. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

It was hours before they were able to make it back to Seto's apartment. They had to deal with the police reports, quick once-overs by the paramedics, and bribes and threats to keep their names out of the papers.

Anna came into the living room wearing her pajamas and wrapped in a blanket.

"Feeling better?" Seto asked. He was sitting on the couch doctoring his bloody knuckles with peroxide and gauze.

She gave a muffled sound of acceptance. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about what happened yet. Anna passed behind him on the couch and stopped.

"You're bleeding." She touched a spot on his head.

Seto winced in pain. Anna inspected the wound and gestured for Seto to hand her the supplies he was using so she might fix it.

"It's pretty deep; it might leave a scar."

"It doesn't matter, it won't be seen." He was right, no one would see it because it was right at his hairline and his long bangs would cover it.

"Are you going to hide it, like you do this one?" Anna ran her a finger across the old scar on his forehead. She had seen it before when she nursed him back to health, but she never got up the nerve to ask him about it. "What is it?"

Seto was hesitant to answer. He spent most of his life trying to forget. And yet, he felt compelled to tell her. She was the only one who could really understand.

"I got that the day my parents died." He paused to collect his thoughts. "It was a car accident. A drunk driver hit us head on. They died on impact; Mokuba and I survived because we were in the back seat. Mokuba was only a baby, I'm thankful that he doesn't remember. But I do. How fair is that? My parents die and I walk away with a scratch."

"So you hide the scar because it reminds you of the crash?"

Seto gave her a quick nod.

"Don't think of it like that. Don't let it drag you down. Let it be something wonderful. From now on every time you look at it I want you to think of your parents. Not about when they died, but how they lived. All those happy memories you have. That's how they would want you to remember them, not in death, but in life." Anna finished patching up Seto's head. "And when you look at this scar, I don't want you to remember this horrible day. I want you to remember how brave and courageous you were, and how you saved a young lady's life."

"That one's yours. I'll think of you."

Seto couldn't see the tiny smile that formed on her face, but he felt the sweet little kiss she placed on his wound.

She joined him on the couch. She just stared into the distance. She didn't want to think she just wanted to start crying again. Above all she was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be that fortunate.

"How did you know?" Anna didn't even look at him when she asked.

"I just knew. Strangest thing, really. I was walking into the restaurant and I stopped. It was like something was calling me, telling me I had to find you. So I left. It sounds absurd, but I can't explain it otherwise."

"It's not absurd. I'm glad you did." She turned to him now. "Thank you Seto. Thank you for saving my life."

"And you saved mine."

"If you hadn't come along..." Tears welled up in her eyes again and then a full on flood of them flowed down her cheeks when she realized... "He was going to rape me. Oh god!"

She was shaking and sobbing. Seto reached out and embraced her. He stroked her hair and gently rocked her in his arms. "It's all right. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He was amazed at how it became so easy for him do this. He was so tentative before, but now it was like second nature.

"You're my best friend Seto." Anna said between sniffles. "You're the only one I've ever had."

All he could do was hold her tighter.

That night Seto dreamed. It wasn't like the re-occuring nightmare he had a child, this was completely different. It was vivid and real, like he was really there. He could feel the heat of the desert sun, the arid wind as it blew, and the texture of sand beneath his feet. He traveled across a wasteland, a desert void of life. Then through the winding streets of a village up to a palace. The guards opened the gates and allowed him to pass through. Into a courtyard, up stairs, into a plush garden. As he passed by a pond his reflection caught his eye. He stopped and gazed upon his image in the water. He was dressed in blue and gold robes and a matching headdress. He looked weary and dehydrated. Then there appeared in the water another reflection. He looked up to see her face. Anna stood before him in white linen accented with gold and jewels, and upon her head was a crown with snake and vulture heads.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" She asked.

Seto jolted awake. His dream was so intense. So real. He had never experienced anything like it. A soft moan and a slight motion caught his attention. He realized that Anna was lying next to him. She had one arm around him and her head rested on his chest. The blanket that she had used that night covered them both. They must have fallen asleep on the couch. He watched her as she slept. How her hair fell over her face in light strands. The way she breathed in unison with the rising and falling of his chest. Her hand slid up his body and came to rest in the center of his chest, right above his heart. He cautiously reached over and touched her hand. His course hands against her tender fingers. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest. He was afraid he had woke her, he didn't want her to wake up, he wanted her to stay exactly where she was. It amazed him that after such a horrific experience that he could be happy. Right then at that moment, he was happier than he had been for a very long time.

"I've found exactly what I was looking for." Seto said to Anna in the tiniest of whispers.

It was still dark, and it wasn't long before he faded back off to sleep again. The morning sunlight woke him. He reached over to find Anna but she was gone. The only reminder of the encounter was the blanket she left to keep him warm. He sat up and searched the room, hoping to find her. He feared she had snuck out early like she always did. He didn't want her to leave, not today. He got to his feet and checked her room, it was empty. Wandering back into the main area he was lured to the kitchen by a familiar scent and slight noises. That's where he found Anna. She saw him as he entered, so she placed a cup on the counter and poured him some coffee.

"Cream, no sugar, right?"

He took the cup from her. "No lectures about how coffee is bad for me?"

"I think you earned it."

In the morning light Anna's wounds were more evident. She had a huge black and red bruise on the side of her face and a busted lip. There were marks around her neck that outlined the man's hand as he tried to strangle her. Her eyes were sad and they had lost their luster. He knew the wounds went deeper than her skin. She was mentally and emotionally beaten.

On the other side of the counter Anna was thinking the same thing about Seto. She could clearly see the bruises on his face and neck and his black eye. She knew there were probably many more on his chest and stomach that she couldn't see. But through all of it, his eyes sparkled. There was more life in them than she had ever seen. He actually looked...happy.

"I was going to leave." Anna started. "But I just couldn't go back to my apartment. I didn't want to be alone."

"You can stay here was long as you like." He reached out across the counter and took her hand in his.

Anna's mind was panicking. 'No, you can't let him get attached. This isn't right. You have to tell him.' But she couldn't make her hand move.

"I'm..." Anna began to tell him the truth but was startled and cut off when Mokuba entered the kitchen. She quickly withdrew her hand from Seto's and looked away from him.

Mokuba stood there in his pajamas rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn't believe the condition of the two people in front of him.

"What happened to you two?"


	22. There's Got to Be a Morning After

Chapter 22

There's got to be a Morning After

Anna poked at and moved the food around on her plate. She didn't realize she wasn't eating anything, but Seto did.

"Is the food not to your liking? I could have something else prepared." Seto asked.

Anna snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sorry. The food is fine." Anna had been out of sorts since the attack. She wasn't nearly as flamboyant and lively as she normally was. "I have to leave tomorrow."

Seto didn't like that statement. Although she had been depressed, he found her staying there to be very pleasing. He didn't want her to go. But he also wanted her to be happy. "I told you that you could stay for as long as you liked. If you think it is time to go..."

"I have to get back. I can't hide here forever."

"It might do us some good to get back into our regular routines again." Seto tried to convince himself that it was all right for her to leave.

"We have tonight. I won't leave until tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like you could use a distraction until then." Seto advised.

"I could go for a distraction right about now." Anna gave him a devilish smirk.

"You have a plan don't you? What am I saying, you've always got a plan."

All the while Mokuba sat opposite Anna at the table and quietly observed them. Now that he got Seto thinking romantic thoughts about Anna, he just had to find a way to get Anna to do the same for Seto. But then again...Mokuba saw the stolen glance she made in Seto's direction. Maybe he didn't have to do anything.

Hours later in the darkened living room.

"Be careful Jones, because Mars doesn't have an atmosphere there is nothing to filter out the Sun's heat or radiation. If you step into the sunlight you'll be burnt alive. Let me show you." Said the astronaut on the television. He took a cigarette and threw it across into the sunlight and it instantly caught fire.

"I'm confused, if there is no atmosphere on Mars then how did that cigarette burst into flames without oxygen?" Seto asked.

"I think the better question is how did he get that cigarette out of his spacesuit without decompressing? Should he even be smoking?" Anna had a query of her own.

"These movies are so hokey."

Anna laughed at him. "Did you just say 'hokey'?"

"I believe that's the official term." Seto was glad to hear her laugh again.

"You have to give them a break; it was the 1950's what did they know? We hadn't even landed on the moon yet."

"Well if they knew Mars didn't have an atmosphere they should have at least known that it takes oxygen to make things burn."

Anna thought he was hilarious. "See, didn't I tell you an all night b-movie marathon would be fun?"

"If by fun you meant frivolous and mind-numbing, yes, I'm having a ball."

"Oh, but guess what's coming on next, 'It Conquered the Earth'." Anna made some fake horror laughter.

"Could those Americans have made worse films?"

"Yeah, like Japan was popping out blockbusters with 'Gamora' and 'Prince of Space'."

"Hey, I liked 'Prince of Space'"

"'Prince of Space'? That was made thirty years before you were born."

"I was in an orphanage remember? We had limited resources."

"I bet you like all those old movies and shows like Godzilla and Astro Boy. Wait, I just figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Where you got your fashion sense from, Speed Racer! The blue and white jumpsuit, the monogrammed shirts, and the ascot, you're clothes scream Speed Racer."

Seto pretended to scratch his head so he could hide his blush and embarrassed face behind his hand and arm. She caught him off guard again and he didn't know exactly how to answer her. And as always Mokuba come to the rescue. Mokuba made a moan as he flipped over on the couch, turning his back to the light from television. He had fallen asleep on the couch some time ago and neither Anna nor Seto had noticed they were too busy talking. His motion caught Anna's attention and she placed a single finger to her lips to tell Seto to be quiet. Then she pointed at the sleeping body next to her on the couch.

"Don't worry, he's a sound sleeper. You couldn't wake him if a marching band went through the room." Seto got up from his chair. "I guess I should put him to bed anyways."

Seto cradled Mokuba in his arms as he walked down the hallway to the bedrooms. Anna was glad he let her come along. He placed his brother on the bed and proceeded to remove his shoes and vest.

"There are some nightshirts in the top drawer." Seto pointed to a dresser.

Anna opened the drawer and pulled out a shirt. "Oh look, he does own other clothes."

Seto changed Mokuba's shirt. Since Anna was there he felt it was best that he didn't change him out of his jeans. He tucked in his brother and gave him a quick pat on the head before turning out the lights and leaving the room.

Anna was impressed at how he cared for his brother. "You're the closest thing he has to a father."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"He doesn't think so."

They went back into the living room and Anna sat down. This time, without Mokuba's prying eyes, Seto was more courageous. He sat next to Anna on the couch. This was a first for him. He had always tried to find some barrier between them, whether it was a table, desk, or even on the far end of a car. He just didn't know how to act around her anymore, especially when they were alone. Seto pretended to watch the movie while he was thinking of what to do next.

"Ya know, this might be worth while venture." Anna said. Seto was wondering if she meant them. "Outer space is basically unexplored and unclaimed. Think of all the natural resources that are out there for the taking. Scientists say that one of Jupiter's moons might have oceans of liquid methane. Can you imagine what could be done with vast quantities of liquid methane?"

Seto was relieved and disappointed she wasn't talking about them. "There are only two problems with space travel. Primarily there is the cost."

"Not the way I crunch numbers. None of this seven hundred dollars for a hammer, crap."

Seto smiled. "And second, it's generally accepted that the solar system is communal property. You can't lay claim to celestial bodies."

"That's a bunch of bull. When they landed on the Moon, the Americans may have said it was for all mankind, but if you ask them, they'll tell you they own it. If you put the time, money and effort into placing a human on another planet no one on Earth can discount your claim. If you land on it, you own it."

"I think you may have more resistance from the international community to this than you think."

"Actually, the more I think about this, the more I like it. We'll build a ship and we'll head off, no business meetings or deadlines to worry about, just the quiet of space. Then we can find a nice little planet to populate. It will be perfect."

"Populate a planet? Just the two of us?"

Anna was a little embarrassed, she didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. "I mean, we could bring other people along. Besides, we can't go anywhere without Mokuba."

"Good! I wasn't planning on having that many children."

Anna was trying desperately to find a way to change the direction of this conversation. "Technically, to populate a planet, it only takes one person. So you can have a planet and I can have a planet. Then we can open trade negotiations."

"I'd be lonely on that planet all by myself."

"Some people choose to be alone."

"No one likes to be alone." Seto was looking right at Anna now. "It's not a choice they make; it's something that happens to them."

Anna knew he was referring to himself and she felt very sad for him. "Seto, you will never be alone. You have Mokuba...and you have me." She wanted to see his reaction so she turned her head toward him. Surprisingly she found that he had leaned in toward her and they were now face to face. They were only inches apart and she could feel an unseen draw to him. If she felt it, then he did to. She had to do something quick. "I'm your friend, and I will always be your friend." She slowly moved her head around to face forward before he could get any closer.

The mood was tense. Seto didn't understand why she was so resistant to his advances. And Anna was nervous that he was going to make advances toward her. She knew she had to distract him, make him think of something else, something he was more passionate about.

"So what are you going to do with this Duel Monster thing?" Anna asked.

"Duel Monster thing?"

"You've told me about your idea for a Duel Monster based theme park, so what's the next step? I know you've thought about it."

"I've thought about it."

"And?"

"An academy to train duelists."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Actually, I find this very interesting. Tell me more."

"It would be an academy for the best of the best. They'd be trained in strategy and techniques by the top instructors."

"Where do you find instructors in Duel Monsters?"

"There are some excellent trainers in the league who teach the younger generations. A luxury some of us didn't have. All the duelists my age and older are self-taught."

"That's a good thing. That means that you and others like you are more creativity and are more intuitive about the cards. It might be worth it to have some of them come in as guest instructors. Give a different perspective."

Seto grimaced a little over this idea. With guest instructors that meant less control over what was being taught.

Anna noticed his disapproval, but she had an agenda. "Okay, so it's not a good idea for some of the top duelist to teach. For instance I met these two really creepy guys at that duel center, and they claimed to be highly ranked."

Seto smirked as he remembered whom she was talking to when he first saw her. "Weevil and Rex."

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately."

"Definitely not them." Anna smiled. Seto was glad to see her smile again. It had seemed like forever since he saw her happy. "But what about some of the others like Mai Valentine, I've heard she's really good. And there's the guy that came in second at Duelist Kingdom...Joey Wheeler."

"Not Wheeler! He's an idiot."

Anna was shocked that he said that. Not because Joey was her friend, but because she thought the exact same thing. "Okay, what about the World Champion, Yugi Mouto?"

"You sure know a lot of duelists."

"Photographic memory, remember?" She tapped on her head. "And you're avoiding my question. What's wrong with Yugi Mouto?"

Seto huffed and crossed his arms. Anna knew what that meant.

"He bested you, and you hate that." Anna's words struck home and turned his face away from her, he didn't want to answer. She took the opportunity to change her position on the couch. She backed up against the arm of the couch and faced where he sat. She pulled her legs up in front of her to make a barrier between them. "Do you hate him?"

"I'm not allowed to hate him. He has helped me in the past. And he's a friend with Mokuba."

"But you want to hate him? Simply because you can't defeat him. Is winning that important to you?"

"You're asking a lot of questions." Seto was getting defensive.

"That's because I'm not getting any answers."

He turned his whole body to face her. "It's not the winning. It's the game itself. When I had nothing else, I had Duel Monsters. It kept me going when Gosaboro took Mokuba from me, when he took everything that was important to me. It's my game, and I will not let someone else take it from me. Not Yugi, not anyone!"

Anna was surprised and a little frightened. She had never seen this side of him. He was so angry and yet so passionate. He did have a soul and it had been beaten and bruised worse than that attacker had done to his body.

"Do you hate me?" Anna asked.

"No, I could never hate you."

"But I defeated you all those times."

"It's different with you. You may have defeated me, but you showed me a side of the cards I didn't know existed. For that I'm grateful."

"Good. I don't think I could have taken it if you hated me." She decided to lighten the mood so she smiled and played with her hair. "If you haven't noticed I'm emotionally needy and I need everyone everywhere to love me all the time."

"Oh yes, I've noticed."

Anna smiled at him. He helped her forget about what happened just a few days ago, and for that she was grateful. She glanced over at the television. "If you like that last movie, you're going to love this one."

"I can't say that I particularly 'liked' that last one."

"Oh come on, a big blobby alien in a cave taking over people's minds, what's not to love?"

Seto leaned back against the couch, "You are so weird."

Yugi answered the ringing telephone with, "Hello, Mouto residence."

"Yugi?" Was the response on the other end.

"Anna! Where have you been? I've been calling you for days."

"Something happened to me, Yugi."

"What? What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain over the phone. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

Every time Yugi went to Anna's apartment he never knew what he was going to find. She always seemed to come up with something he totally didn't expect, and this was no exception. She answered the door and Yugi was confronted with the huge black bruise on her face. It had diminished some over the past few days, but it was still a commanding presence on her face.

"Oh no! Anna, what happened?"

"You better come in."

Yugi stepped inside and took his normal place on the couch. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her injury. She sat beside him. She was dreading this, but she had to tell him.

"I was attacked." Yugi gasped gently at the news. "It was in a parking garage on the other side of town. He came at me from behind. He had a gun." She paused waiting for Yugi to say or do something, but he didn't. "He hit me." She gently touched the bruise on her face. "He tore my clothes and he tried to strangle me." She pulled down her turtleneck to show him the marks on her neck. He still didn't say anything "I managed to get away, but he wasn't going to give up. And the only way I could stop him was to shoot him with his own gun."

"Is he?"

"He's dead."

"Oh, Anna, that's horrible. I can't imagine."

Anna didn't say anything, she just waited.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come over; I could have done something."

"After it happened I didn't want anyone to see me, I just wanted to hide. And I did."

Yugi sat there, trying to figure out what to say.

'Damn it Yugi!' Anna thought. 'Hold my hand, embrace me, kiss me, do something! Don't just sit there. Can't you see I need you?' But Yugi didn't do anything. Anna wondered how someone so sensitive could be so insensitive. He had no clue what to do. How to comfort her. But someone like Seto who was completely aloof and void of emotion could know exactly what she needed. That's when she realized that both of them put up masks. Seto pretends to not have a heart because he doesn't want people to know that he actually has one. And Yugi is sensitive and sweet with his words so he doesn't have to be so physically. What a mess she had gotten herself into. She started to wish that Yugi had some of Seto's traits. Even traits that she originally thought were bad were now very impressive to her. Like Seto's ego, which was at times blown out of proportion, gave him confidence and reassured him that what he was doing was right. Yugi had none of that. He was shy and timid about almost everything in his live. If they hadn't been engaged, Yugi would probably never get up the guts to ask a girl out. The whole engagement must have been a huge relief to him, he didn't have to make the decision, it was made for him. How did he ever become a Duel Monster Champion? Wait. It wasn't him; it must have been Pharaoh playing those duels. It had to be. Pharaoh was a ruler and a god; he would have the strength and will power needed. And hopefully he had the compassion too. Anna wondered if she would ever find out. But poor Yugi, he wasn't what she needed right now.

"I was afraid this kind of thing would happen." Yugi stated.

"What thing?"

"Now do you understand why I was so concerned about the way you were dressed on the beach? Your clothes, the flirting, guys get the wrong idea."

Anna was quickly becoming outraged. "You think I brought this upon myself?" Anna got up and stood there glooming down on him.

"I'm not saying you wanted it to happen..."

"It has nothing to do with that!"

"You said yourself that he tore your clothes. You know what he was after."

'So this was how it was going to be?' Anna said to herself. But what she said to Yugi was, "Get out!"

"What!"

"You heard me, get out!"

Yugi stood to meet her, "Anna, I didn't mean..."

"I don't care what you meant." She cut him off mid-sentence. "I want you to leave!"

Yugi walked to the door and once he passed through the archway she said, "don't come back." And she slammed the door behind him.

Yugi could have kicked himself, 'stupid, stupid, stupid!' he repeated to himself. Why did he saw that? He said what he was thinking, which obviously was the wrong thing to do. Why are girls so emotional? 'What am I going to do now?' he asked himself as he walked home.

Inside the apartment Anna was fuming. "How could he say that? He has no clue what it was like. He didn't even try." That's when she realized that only one person understood and that was because it happened to him too. "Damn it all to hell!" She proclaimed and she went into her bedroom and packed some clothes.

She found Seto in his office working late as usual. There wasn't a secretary to warn him so she went right in. As soon as she entered the room he saw her. Seto was overjoyed that she came back, but he didn't want her to know that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked plainly.

"I had to feed Googie."

"That's a lot of fish food," he gestured toward her bag.

"I'm going to fatten him up." Anna smiled. "And if you didn't mind, I think I'd like to stay here a little while longer."

"I thought you had obligations to attend to?"

"I do. And I was working on it this afternoon but I decided it wasn't what I needed right now. So I said 'screw it' and I left."

"And what is it you need?"

"I need friends. And you're the best one I've got."

Seto thought about it for a second, "Then all I can say is...welcome home."


	23. Things to Remember

Chapter 23

Things to Remember

Anna sprung straight up in bed. The dream she had had jolted her awake. She couldn't remember what about it frightened her so, like most dreams it had faded from her mind very quickly. The room was dark but there were a few torches lit so she could see. She realized that she didn't know where she was. It was a massive room with columns and she was on a bed with a fabric-lined canopy. She clawed at her clothes, a white linen gown, trying to see if they were real or if she imagined them. A hand gently touched her arm.

"Another nightmare?" Said the voice that accompanied the hand.

Anna turned to find Yugi lying on the bed beside her. No, not Yugi, it was Pharaoh. It suddenly made sense to her. She wasn't in her time, she was in his. This was Ancient Egypt. She wasn't sure how she got there and she didn't know what to do.

"Come here." Pharaoh pulled on her arm to encourage her.

Anna laid back down and Pharaoh wrapped his arms around her. His embrace was so warm, so inviting. Anna nuzzled her face into his neck and chest as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll chase those bad dreams away." He whispered softly.

Anna didn't know it could be like this. That she could feel so comfortable and safe. But she still wondered how this all came to be. At least it would give her the opportunity to find some answers to what Anck-su-namun said.

"Do you..." She hesitated a moment. "Do you regret our marriage?"

That question took Pharaoh by surprise. "Is that what these nightmares are about?" He spoke softy to her. He used his hand to lift her face up so he could look into her eyes. "You're beautiful and intelligent, and the most compassionate person I have ever met. Although neither of us had a choice of who to marry; there is no one I would rather have by my side." He leaned in and kissed her. It was a deep and sensual kiss. It sent vibrations though Anna's body. She had been kissed before, but this was so intense and personal, it was like nothing she had ever experienced.

He broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes. "You should try to get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow." Anna nodded slightly. He held her tight. It was amazing how he could put her at such ease, make her feel so safe. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew he loved her, maybe that is what made her want so much to be there, at that moment, in that place, with him. Before she knew it her eyelids were getting heavy and she dozed off.

Her eyes fluttered as she came out of her slumber. She rubbed them to make them focus.

"So you're finally awake." Said the familiar voice.

Anna opened her eyes wide to see Seto sitting in the side chair. She was lying on the couch in the living room.

She stretched; "I had the weirdest dream."

"Is it one where you're standing on the top of pyramid in sun god robes and women are throwing pickles at you?"

Anna just shook her head.

"Why am I the only one that dream?"

He said it in such a deadpan voice that Anna couldn't help but bust out laughing. Seto was trying to be so cool, but her laughter was contagious and he was forced to join in. Anna was laughing so hard tears were trickling down her face. She picked up a pillow off the couch and hurled it at him in the chair. He successfully blocked it and retaliated with his own pillow. She deflected it from her main body, but it grazed her face.

She lifted a hand to cover the impact area. "Oww, you hit me!" She was still laughing when she said it.

"Well, that's what you get for snoring." Seto teased.

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do."

"You're making that up, because I know I don't snore."

"If you never sleep then how do you know you don't snore?"

"I just know, that's all."

"And who told you that? The Tooth Fairy? Santa Claus?"

"Technically it was the Easter Bunny, but that's not the point. I do not snore."

"Next time I'm going to record your sorry butt snoring and prove it to you."

"Who says I'm going to give you another chance?"

"You're going to force yourself to stay awake just so I won't be able to catch you snoring again?"

"What again? There was no first time."

"You just won't believe anything I say. If I told you that a giant meteor was going to crash into the Earth and destroy every living thing, would you still argue with me?"

"I don't know. How much proof do you have confirming this alleged meteor impact?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Why must you always fight me?"

"Because you're the only one I know that will fight back."

Neither of them expected such a profound statement, nor did they ever understand each other better than they did at that moment.

After a brief silence Seto shook his head. "We've been spending too much time together. We're beginning to bicker like an old married couple."

Anna laughed at that thought. "That's funny, I can't imagine you being old or married."

"You don't think a woman might find me appealing enough to marry?"

"On the contrary, once someone gets to know you, they will find you very appealing. I just think you'll have a hard time finding a woman that will satisfy your intellectual needs."

"Are you saying I'm too smart for my own good?"

"I'm saying that your highly intelligent and not every woman can match wits with you."

"You can."

"Ah, but I won't marry you."

"And why is that?"

"You're not my type."

"I'm not your type!" Seto scoffed at the idea. "What exactly is your type?"

"For starters...I prefer blondes."

Seto just laughed at her.

"With an accent." Anna pretended to have a far away dreamy moment. "I do love a man with an accent."

Seto just laughed harder.

"Okay then, what is your ideal woman like?" Anna retaliated.

Seto slowed then stopped his laughing. He thought for a second then answered. "You're right, she'd have to be intelligent. I wouldn't want someone dumb. I wouldn't even care what she looked like as long as she was smart." Seto thought that comment might win him brownie points with Anna, but it backfired on him.

"I've got a hideously ugly third cousin with a PhD. You want her number?"

"Does she like brunettes?" Seto joked back.

Anna laughed at him. "Oh hey, you could always go the way of other multi-millionaires and have a wife and numerous ex-wives."

"Oh no, ex-wives are too expensive. They'd take me to the cleaners."

"But dear, that's what a pre-nuptial agreement is for. You have to protect yourself and your assets. I'd never get married without one."

Seto paused for a moment. "No, I think if I ever marry it will be once or never. You either find the right person or you don't."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"It's not romance, it's logic. Why marry someone you don't love? Without love you're dooming it to fail."

'What did he say?' Anna asked herself. Sometimes Anna thought he was the smartest person on the planet. He was so wise for his age. Something so complex like love and relationships to Seto was a simple equation. Love equals happiness. Why couldn't Yugi understand that? Why did he have to blame her for what happened? Why didn't he just say he was sorry and hold her hand? That's all he had to do. Anna knew then that she had to make up with Yugi. She couldn't stay mad at him forever. Things like this would put a huge strain on their marriage. She would go see him tomorrow, but she wanted him to apologize.

Seto could see she was getting distant. He knew her by now. It was his sign to change the subject. "What was your dream about?"

"Oh," Anna snapped out of her thoughts. "Ya know, it's funny. We started talking, and I've completely forgotten. Don't you hate when that happens?"

Anna was lying, she remembered every second of her dream. It was so real she couldn't even call it a dream. She wondered if it was her imagination at work or if Anck-su-namun was trying to reach her again? This time by letting Anna experience a moment from her own past. If so, then this new piece of information didn't help Anna solve the mystery. She still didn't know what mistake Anck-su-namun made. And if she was right, Seto had the answer. But how could Anna find the answer when she didn't even know the question?

"It's been two whole weeks since I've seen her! Two weeks!" Yugi complained to his friends. "She won't return my phone calls, and her neighbor says she hasn't been at her apartment either. Where did she go?"

"You've got to give her time to cool off, Yugi." Advised Honda. "She went through something traumatic and then you two get in a fight, I'm sure she just wants to be alone for a while."

"I'm not sure you could call it a 'fight', she was the one who was yelling, not me." Yugi defended himself.

"Yug," Joey said. "That was a fight. My parents used to argue all the time before they divorced. So trust me when I say, that was a fight."

"Divorced?" The revelation hit Yugi. "Gosh if we're fighting now, how much are we going to fight when we're married? Are we destined to get divorced?"

"Did you ever think that maybe the two of you just aren't compatible?" Honda felt he had to pose the question. "Not saying that you aren't a great guy," He tried to correct his statement. "But you and Anna have completely different personalities."

"I don't get it. As friends we're great, but everything else is so messed up." Yugi was making himself more depressed with every word.

"I don't think girls are meant to be understood, Yugi." Joey added. "It's one of those great mysteries that make us guys miserable."

"Anzu, you're a girl." Yugi asked. "What's the secret? How do I get her to like me?"

Anzu had stayed quiet on this subject for a reason. "You could start by apologizing."

"Apologize for what?"

"For being a jerk! That's what!" Anzu steamed. "Something terrible happened to her and all she wanted was a little compassion from you. Instead you practically accused her causing it. She had every right to kick you out. And If I were her, I would have done the same thing."

Yugi realized that Anzu knew a few details that he purposely left out of his version of the story. "Wait a minute! Have you been talking to Anna?"

"She called me a few days after you fought. She was worried about you; she wanted to know if you were okay. That's when she told me everything."

"She was worried about me?" That perked up his spirit. "What did she say?"

Nothing much, she just wanted to make sure you hadn't thrown yourself off a bridge or done something stupid like that."

"Why didn't you tell me she called?"

"Yugi," Anzu looked him straight in the eye. "I'm your friend, but I am not your counselor or your dating service. There are some things you are just going to have to learn for yourself."

Yugi took her advice, although he would have preferred a quick fix to his problem. Yugi waved good-bye to the others as he went inside the game shop. The bell on the door chimed signaling his entrance. Grandpa was behind the counter rearranging a display.

"Oh Yugi, how was school?"

"Fine I guess. I got top marks on my mathematics test."

"Looks like Anna's tutoring has paid off."

That comment depressed Yugi again, "yeah I guess so."

A sneaky smile crept across Grandpa's face. "Well, you better go upstairs. You shouldn't keep her waiting."

Yugi's eyes got really big. "She's here?"

Grandpa nodded.

Yugi flew up the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He was relieved but so nervous. He didn't know if she was still mad at him or what he was going to say. He opened the door to the apartment above the shop and when he turned the corner he spotted her sitting at the dining room table. She had her back to him, so she didn't spot him right away. He approached cautiously like he was sneaking up on her. The squeak of the floorboard gave away his position. Anna turned in the chair and looked at him.

"Hi Anna." Yugi said. She didn't say anything back; instead she forced a small smile onto her face. Yugi thought that to be a bad omen. "You look good. You're face has healed pretty well." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted saying them. 'Stupid! Why did I say that?'

Anna understood that he was trying, even if he wasn't very eloquent about it. "Thank you." She touched the side of her face for demonstration purposes. "The swelling has gone down, and what's left of the bruise I can cover with make-up. It still hurts a little, though."

"I didn't know where you went. I was worried."

"I'm here now." Anna had a hard time looking at him. Was it because she was still angry at what he said or guilt that when times got tough she ran to Seto. "I thought we should talk."

"I'd like that." Yugi pulled up another chair from the dining room set to sit next to her.

There was an awkward silence.

Yugi knew she was waiting for him to start, and he knew he had to say it. "I am so sorry. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said what I did. You needed me and...I guess I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

"It's not complicated Yugi. All you had to do was hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be all right."

"I've never been in a relationship before. This is all so new to me."

"I'll let you in on a secret. There are no secrets. Just do what your heart tells you to do. That's all there is to it."

"I don't want us to end up like Joey's parents, divorced and miserable. Please let's never fight again."

"I don't think either of us can guarantee that, but I'm willing to try if you are."

A smile lit up Yugi's face. She always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

"Come here." She tugged on his sleeve to persuade him to get closer. When he did she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He didn't hesitate to reciprocate the embrace; he felt so at ease that he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna. I won't let you down again."

"It's okay, we all make mistakes. Let's just hope we learn from this one."

She planted a kiss on his cheek before she parted from the hug. Yugi was happy as a clam and Anna was a little disappointed it. She was hoping to find more in that embrace. She wanted what she had in her dream, but she didn't get it. She was beginning to wonder if Yugi could even give her that sense of safety and love. Perhaps it wasn't him that she needed to get it from.

Yugi tried to find something else to talk about, something that he couldn't possibly get in trouble with. "You got a new computer?" Yugi pointed to the laptop that Anna was working on when he entered.

"Actually, this is your new computer. I bought it for you and Grandpa."

"Really?"

"Call it a peace offering."

"Thanks, this is great! Everyone is going to be so jealous."

"Yugi, could I speak to the pharaoh?" Anna's request came abruptly.

Yugi was a little shocked and disturbed by this request. They had just spent a moment together and now she wanted him to disappear so she could be with his alter self? "The other me? Why do you want to speak to him?"

"I have something to tell him."

Yugi disapproved but he felt she was being sincere and Pharaoh was is friend, he couldn't deny him. So he switched places.

Pharaoh's deep violet eyes gazed at Anna. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I had another vision."

"What did you see?"

"It wasn't a lot, but I can tell you it was at night and you and Anck-su-namun were alone. She had a nightmare and you comforted her. You loved her very much. And I think she wanted me to know that. I think she wanted you to know that."

"I wish I could remember her."

"Maybe if I get enough pieces to the puzzle, together we might be able to solve it."

"Thank you Anna, thank you for everything."


	24. Girls Night Out

Warning: Adult Content contained in this chapter. Parental Discretion is advised. In other words, don't let your mother catch you reading this!

Chapter 24

Girls Night Out

Anna picked up her cup of tea from the service counter and went into the seating area to find somewhere to sit. The coffee shop was crowded and there were few places not already occupied. As she wandered through maze of tables she spotted a woman sitting alone at a table. She was sipping her coffee and sorting Duel Monster cards on the table.

Anna walked up to her and asked, "are you a duelist?"

"What gave it away? The cards or the duel disc?" Retorted the lady.

"Actually, it was your outfit. I bet it's good for distracting male opponents."

The lady smiled at her. "I like you. Have a seat."

Anna sat down to get more acquainted with this stranger.

"Man that test was horrible!" Grumbled Joey. "I know I failed it. And that stupid teacher, how could throw a surprise test at us like that?"

"Joey, he told us last week there would be a test." Anzu corrected him.

"He did?" Joey was shocked.

"If you paid more attention in class you might actually learn something." Anzu always got frustrated when Joey showed off his stupidity.

"There's the coffee shop Anna wanted us to meet her at." Yugi pointed out as he increased his speed.

Yet another thing that Anzu was getting tired of, Yugi's obsession with Anna.

The others hurried along trying to keep up with Yugi. For short legs he could be pretty fast when he wanted to. They entered the coffee shop and scanned the crowd looking for Anna. Yugi spotted her sitting at a table, and as they approached they could see she was talking with a blonde woman. It wasn't until they got right up to the table that they recognized her companion.

"Mai?"

Mai threw them a smile, "Hey guys!"

"Hello Mai." Joey said.

"Hi Joey." Mai's voice was subtly seductive.

Anna looked at the two of them, the way they stole glances at each other. 'Apparently, someone forgot to tell me about these two.' Anna thought to herself.

"You know Mai?" Yugi asked Anna.

"Actually, we just met." Anna told him.

"So Yugi," Mai interrupted. "You never told me you were engaged." Mai gave him a big devilish smile.

Yugi was majorly embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Well...at the time...um...I didn't know I was."

"It's okay; Anna explained everything to me."

"Everything?" Yugi was a little worried she spilled the beans about their fight.

"Don't worry. I'm the soul of discretion." Mai insisted. "Hey, I've got to run. Anna I'll see you on Friday." Mai got up and gave a quick wave as she left the shop. But she made sure to give Joey a wink before leaving. Joey watched her until she disappeared out of view.

"What's on Friday?" Asked Yugi.

"Oh, we're going to get together and hit the town. Girls night out. And we want you to come along, Anzu."

"Really? Sounds like fun, count me in." Anzu was excited about the prospect of hanging out with girls, she had been around the guys for so long she was beginning to wonder what manners were. Because anyone who thought farting and burping were funny, obviously didn't have any.

"Great! I'll call her later and tell her you're in."

"You have her phone number?" Joey butted in.

A smirk formed across Anna's face. "Did you want her number, Joey?"

Joey tried to downplay his interest. "Well, it might be handy to have. Ya know, in case something happens and we need to contact her."

"Okay, I'll give it to you on one condition." Anna's offer to give him the number made him want to jump for joy. "You have to tell me what's going on between you two." He was at the height of joy, only to be shot back down.

"What do you mean?" Joey tried to cover his tracks. "There's nothing going on."

"Is that a 'there's nothing going on' because there is something going on? Or is that a 'there's nothing going' because there's really nothing going on but you wished that there was something going on?"

"Huh?" Joey uttered in confusion.

"Never mind. I'll find out from Mai."

"I can't believe you talked my mother into letting me stay out all night. She's normally so strict." Anzu commented to Anna as they waited outside Anna's apartment building.

"Technically, she doesn't know we're going out. She thinks your just sleeping over at my place."

"You lied to my mother?"

"Of course not. You will be staying here tonight. We just won't be here all night."

Anzu was getting a little nervous; the night was already turning to the weird side.

Mai came walking around the corner. "Are we ready to go ladies?"

"Rip, roaring, and ready!" Anna proclaimed.

"Now to get a taxi." Mai added.

"A taxi?" Anzu inquired. "Aren't we going to take your car?"

"Honey, after tonight none of us are going to be in any condition to drive." Mai said with a grin.

They hailed a taxi and Mai gave the driver the address of their destination.

"Where are we going?" Anzu asked.

"I know this great club downtown." Mai explained.

"A club? They won't let Anna or me in, we're underage."

"It's okay. I know the owner."

The taxi dropped off the trio and they made there way to the side door where a bouncer let them in, no questions asked. As they meandered through rooms and corridors Anzu realized that they must have come in through a stage door. Then things became more confusing as they passed by dressing rooms with scantly clad men in them. Mai and the half-dressed men exchanged hellos.

"You're certainly popular around here." Anna said with a smirk.

"What can I say, they have a great raw bar." Mai teased as she scoped out a guy who passed by.

Anzu panicked a little and grabbed Anna by the arm. She pulled her away from Mai and whispered. "Is this a strip club?"

"It's either that or a gay bar."

Anzu was beginning to wonder what he had gotten herself into. If her mother found out she was going to be dead meat.

They came out of a door near the stage. The normal crowd hadn't been let in yet so they had first choice in seats. Mai immediately found a table near the front.

"Should we be sitting this close?" Anzu asked as she looked around, hoping to find a table that was less conspicuous.

"The best seats in the house." Mai replied.

Anna made sure to plant Anzu between her and Mai, she thought she might be more comfortable with friends watching her back. "Hey, calm down." Anna tried to reassure her. "They are just guys. It's all looking; you don't have to do anything. Try to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Trust me, Anzu, this is the best type of relationship." Mai added. "You can gawk and stare all you like. And in the morning you don't have to deal with messy feelings or commitments. It's great!"

The crowds starting coming in and a waiter came to take their orders.

"Hey Mai, what can I get you?"

"Sex on the beach?" Mai said seductively.

"Anytime you want it." The waiter grinned at her. "And you ma'am?" He looked toward Anzu.

Anzu froze; she didn't know what to say. What if he found out she was underage? What if he called the police?

"She'll have a strawberry daiquiri and I'll take a vodka martini on the rocks." Anna interrupted.

The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks.

"Vodka? Boy, you don't mess around." Mai said to Anna.

"What's in a daiquiri?" Anzu whispered.

"Don't worry, it's mostly fruit, you probably won't even taste the alcohol." Anna encouraged her.

The waiter brought them their drinks and when the room was full the show got started. At first the image of men dancing and gyrating on stage greatly embarrassed Anzu. Not to mention the shock of seeing a naked man right in front of her. She wanted to hide, but as she looked around the room and saw how everyone there was enjoying the show, she strangely felt a little more at ease. Maybe this wasn't such a terrible thing like her mother had always warned her. There were a hundred women in that room who didn't think that such a display was sinful. Maybe she should just chill and go with the flow, besides she might learn something.

The show continued as various men from all around the world danced on stage and in the audience. The trio sipped on their drinks and munched a few appetizers that they had ordered. Mai and Anna thought it best that Anzu not drink on an empty stomach.

"Wow!" Anna commented about the dancer who was currently on stage.

"Do they come that big?" Anzu asked in shock.

"In a perfect world, they do." Mai answered.

Anna laughed a little at Mai's remark as she sipped her martini.

"I'll tell you who's got a great package." Mai added. "Kaiba."

Anna almost choked on her drink.

"Kaiba?" Anzu had never thought about him that way before.

"He's got a bulge that goes half way down his leg." Mai explained.

"And when have you had the opportunity to check out his package?" Anna was wondering if Mai had seen this with her own eyes in an intimate setting.

"Honey, I don't need to see it to know it's there. His pants are so tight you can tell what religion he is. And I may I mention that he gets a growth spurt every time he duels."

"You mean?" Anzu asked meakishly.

'No! Why did she have to say that?' Anna thought to herself. 'I'm cursed! Now every time I look at Seto, I'll be checking out his crotch! Why me?'

"You know what I think Anzu needs?" Mai asked Anna. "A lap dance." Mai waved some bills in the air at a dancer on the floor. "Our friend here needs a little attention; do you think you can help?"

Anzu covered her face to hide her blush. Anna pulled her hands away from her face; "you'll want to see this. You might not get another chance."

It was nearly two in the morning before they got back to Anna's apartment. They changed into their bedclothes but none of them felt like sleeping. They were having too much fun talking.

"Men go crazy when you do that. It instantly gets them ready to go." Anna explained.

Anzu stared at her in disbelief. "Where did you learn to do that? I mean that's not something they teach you in school."

"Simple, I have gay friends."

"Oh, you have to love a good gay friend." Mai added with a smile.

"There are some things that you gay friends will tell you that you're straight friends won't." Anna included.

"Especially ours. Can you imagine Yugi or Joey explaining how to do that?" Anzu commented.

"Speaking of Joey..." Anna gave Mai a huge toothy grin. "What's up with you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mai insisted. "He's just a friend. An acquaintance really, I don't even think you could call him a friend. I admit, he is cute, even with that Farah Faucet hairdo...And he's got a great butt...And he is kinda sexy when he's angry." That last comment put a smile on her face.

Anna and Anzu exchanged sly glances. "So why haven't you done something about it? You don't seem like the shy kind to me." Anna pried.

"Joey?" Mai scoffed. "He's just a kid."

"You're not much older than he is, ya know." Anna pressed the point. "If you give him a chance, you might find out what kind of a man he could be."

"And have you made a man out of Yugi yet?" Mai retaliated.

Anna hesitated a second. "The opportunity hasn't arisen."

"And has it arisen?" Mai suggestively raised her eyebrows at Anna.

"Yes it has." Anna said sheepishly. "But no where that something could be done about it."

"Poor Yugi. You better pin that boy down and teach him what he needs to know, before he explodes."

Anzu was wondering if she really should be listening to all of this. They were talking about Yugi and Joey. And she knew that the boys would be asking her a million questions about what they talked about. And she was so bad at lying to them.

"Wait!" Anna got up. "I have just the thing." She went into her kitchen and returned with a bottle and three wineglasses. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, and I can't think of any better time." She popped the cork and poured portions into each glass.

Mai took up her glass and smelled it. "Very nice. Where did you get it?"

"It's contraband. I brought it back with me from Europe."

"You naughty girl." Mai teased.

"What should we toast to?" Anna asked the others.

Just then the phone rang.

"How about we toast to the phone not ringing and disturbing us." Mai joked.

Anna leaned over the arm of the couch and answered it.

"Hello?" Anzu and Mai could only hear one side of the conversation. "The window?" Anna held her hand over the phone; "they want us to look out the window."

Mai and Anzu made there way the window and looked down at the street. There they saw Yugi, Honda and Joey at the payphone across the street. Anzu quickly pulled the curtain in front of her to cover her pajamas. She didn't want them to see her in her night attire.

"Looks like we have party crashers." Mai said with a smile when she noted the Joey was among them.

Anna hung up the phone and went to window as Mai opened it. Mai leaned out the window and yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"We happened to be passing by and we noticed your lights were on, so we thought we would say hello." Honda made it sound reasonable when it wasn't.

"You just happened to be walking by at three in the morning?" Anna doubted their story.

"Can you believe we couldn't sleep?" Honda gave them a big toothy grin.

"We thank you for your concern, but you can't come up. So you might as well go home." Anna announced.

"Don't be so hasty." Mai stopped her. "There are three of them and three of us." She winked at Anna.

Anzu was outraged. "No! They can't come up here! I'm not dressed." She protested from behind the curtain.

"She right, it is unfair for her." Anna decided to side with Anzu in this matter.

"Well, if the mountain won't come to Mohammed, then Mohammed must come to the mountain." Mai threw on some high heels and a long coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked.

"I think it's about time I see how big of a man Joey really is." And she walked out the door.

"What do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't know. She is a little drunk, and those dancers did put suggestions in her head." Anna replied. The two girls looked at each other; they were thinking the same thing. They both busted into laughter and leaned out the window. This was something they had to see.

"Go for it Joey!" along with a few whoops and whistles came from the window. The boys at street level were confused by this turn of events.

"What do they mean by that?" Joey asked.

"I think you're about to find out." Honda commented as Mai walked out of the building.

Joey watched her as she drew nearer to him. What he didn't realize was that Yugi and Honda had backed away to give them space. Mai kept walking until she was right on top of him. He started walking backwards to try and get more space between them. He was abruptly stopped when he backed into the telephone booth. Mai placed her hands on the telephone booth, pinning him there. He was trapped.

"Hi Joey."

"Mai."

"It's kinda hot out tonight, don't you agree?"

"Gee, I thought it was pretty cold, actually." Joey was sweating bullets.

"Maybe I could keep you warm."

Joey quickly looked around for his friends to help him, but they were no where to be seen. Mai leaned in extremely close to him now. He could feel her breath on his face and neck.

"Have you been drinking?" Joey got a whiff of her breath.

"Just a little. Nothing I can't handle."

That was all the excuse Joey needed. In a flash he wiggled out of her hold and backed away from her position. "You're drunk, and I don't think I should take advantage of the situation."

"It's just a little fun, Joey." Mai still pursued him.

"Hold it right there," Joey commanded as he shook his finger at her. "We don't want to do anything either of us are going to regret tomorrow."

Mai stopped with a sigh. "You're no fun at all." She conceded defeat and headed back inside.

As soon as she was gone Joey bent over and breathed heavy. His heart was pounding as if he had just run a mile.

Anna and Anzu watched the whole thing from the third story window.

"I feel sorry for Joey." Anna commented. "I'm sure if he knew what she was wearing under that coat; he would have been much more receptive."

It only took Mai a minute to make it back to the apartment. She threw her coat onto the couch and kicked off her heels. "What's wrong with him?" She huffed. "Doesn't he know a good thing when he sees it?"

"You'll have to give him a break. Everyone was watching you, he was nervous."

"He couldn't have picked a worse time to get camera shy." Mai returned to the window. "Just when I had the overwhelming urge to kiss someone."

"Then why don't you?" Anna advised. "Find someone to kiss and let him see you do it. Teach him a lesson."

Mai thought for a second, "All right." Then she grabbed Anna and put a full lip lock on her.

The guys who were observing the scene were in shock. Yugi, who didn't really want to be there in the first place, stared in awe. His eyes were going to bulge out of their sockets, and his jaw hit the floor.

Joey was outraged, but he couldn't help but watch. "I did not need to see that!"

"I did." Quietly commented Honda.

Back in the apartment Mai broke the kiss and waited to see Anna's reaction.

"Wow!" Anna said. "Joey doesn't know what he's missing."

They looked at each other and starting laughing. Anzu couldn't believe what just happened. This was the weirdest night she had ever had. And if her mother knew what was going on, she would be grounded for life.

The guys knew that that was their sign to leave and they scurried off down the street without even a good-bye to signal their departure.

An hour and half later, Anzu was passed out on the couch and Anna and Mai had finished almost the entire bottle of wine.

"I like you Anna. Too bad we didn't meet years ago. Think of all the wild times we could have had."

"Could have had? I'm not married yet."

"But being engaged has to put a damper on things."

"Sure, of course. I mean it keeps me from being intimate with anyone other than Yugi, which can be torture when there are so many hot guys out there. But I've known that was a sad fact of my life since I was five, so I've come to accept it."

"I don't believe it! You're still a virgin? But all that stuff you know?"

"Just because I know how to do something doesn't mean I do it. I think you know exactly what I mean. I bet you don't practice as much as you preach."

Mai smiled at her. "You see right through me, don't you?"

"That's because we're alike, you and me. We're kindred spirits."

"That we are."

"A toast then." Anna lifted her glass. "To kindred spirits."

"I'll drink to that. As long as you don't go all 'Anne of Green Gables' on me."

Anna laughed, "See only you would catch that reference."

"Kindred spirits."

They clinked their glasses and toasted their newfound friendship.


	25. A Day with Anzu

Chapter 25

A Day with Anzu

'How could my head still be hurting so much?' Anzu thought to herself. 'Do hangovers last for more than a week? That's physically impossible right? Maybe I'm allergic to alcohol? That sounds reasonable. I'm just glad my mother didn't find out I went drinking with Anna and Mai. And I'm REALLY glad she didn't find out about that club. I would have been in some major hot water.'

These kinds of thoughts wandered through her mind as she wandered through the flower shop. She was having a hard time deciding on what kind of flowers to get her mother for her birthday. Roses were too traditional and completely overplayed. But she didn't want to do anything too casual like daisies or carnations. Maybe something exotic, but within her budget. She continued her search, stopping occasionally to take in the fragrance of a nearby flower.

'And then the guys kept asking about what we did. Good thing Anna was there to send them packing. They would have pestered me until I finally gave up and told them everything. After they heard it, I'm sure they would have wished they hadn't. After all, we were talking about them, well, at least about Yugi and Joey. And poor Joey. He came over the next day to see Mai and she was already gone. I don't even know if she slept, she left before I got up. I'm sure Joey wanted to talk to her about what happened that night. Maybe he decided he wanted that kiss after all. Either way, Mai made sure he didn't get the chance. She disappeared without a trace like she always does. Why does she always run away like that? I guess we'll never know."

The bell rang as another customer entered the flower shop. Anzu gave a quick glance at the door. Upon seeing whom it was she immediately dashed behind a row of plants so as not to be seen.

'What's he doing here? When does Kaiba need to go to a flower shop? Who's he getting flowers for? Certainly not Mokuba. Could he actually have a girlfriend? Yeah, right! Kaiba with a girl.'

She peeked around the corner to see where he was. His height made it easy to spot him amongst the aisles. He was still a good distance away from her. Suddenly the comment Mai made about Kaiba came back into her head. She turned three shades of red at the thought. But it did get her curiosity up. She wanted to see if Mai was right, but from where she was she couldn't see anything.

'I guess I could make my way over there and accidentally run into him. I mean, not 'run' into him literally, but happen upon him. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. I can't hide behind the perennials until he leaves. And why am I hiding? It's just Kaiba. I've only seen him a million times. It's not a big deal. Not like he's changed any since Battle City, he's the same old bossy and rude big shot he has always been. I shouldn't even bother talking to him. He probably won't even acknowledge my presence. The jerk.'

Anzu turned the corner in a huff and smacked headfirst into Kaiba. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the sight of her. He obviously didn't want to deal with her. Anzu blushed; she was terribly embarrassed by the whole incident. She gave him a shaky smile and an apology.

"Oh, Hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Kaiba walked around her and down the aisle, "You should watch where you are going."

"I said I was sorry." Anzu retorted. He was the same old Kaiba.

He continued to ignore her presence as he shopped. But Anzu wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"So how have you been? We haven't seen you since Battle City. No, actually, that's not true, we saw you a couple of weeks ago driving a Lamborghini."

That caught his attention, she thought he looked a little scared.

"You made all the guys jealous." She continued. "But I'm sure that's what a car like that is for, right?"

"Do you want something?" Kaiba cut her off. "Is Yugi trapped in well somewhere and you need my help, or are you babbling for no reason?"

"Excuse me for trying to have a conversation with you. I thought you might be a decent human being, but maybe I was wrong." She turned and walked away from him.

"Is Yugi going to the tournament next month?"

Anzu stopped dead in her tracks; she was shocked that Kaiba was the one initializing the conversation. Maybe he had changed. "Sure he is. He's the Duel Monster Champion; he has to defend his title."

"Actually, it's a minor tournament. He's not required to duel in it to keep his title, but if he does duel and he's defeated, he will lose it."

"And I bet you're just the guy who wants to take it from him."

"Yugi will find out that there are more dangerous things out there than me."

'What did he mean by that? What does Kaiba know that we don't? Is there a new duelist to worry about?' Anzu thought.

She followed Kaiba around the shop as he made his selections.

"So who are the flowers for?" Anzu asked politely.

"If you must know, they are for my secretary."

"Oh, your secretary."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba snapped at her.

"What does what mean?" Anzu played innocent.

"The way you said that. You were insinuating something."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Anzu tried downplaying her curiosity. "I'm sure that your pretty young secretary would love flowers."

Kaiba smirked at the thought. "My secretary is a happily married grandmother. But she is dedicated and I make it a point to reward devotion in my employees."

"So you're giving her flowers? That's sweet. I never would have taken you for the kind of guy that gives a lady flowers."

"That just proves you know nothing about me." He walked further and she was right on his heels.

"Then maybe we should get to know each other better? We've only ever seen you in the Duel Monster arena, I have no idea what kind of movies you like, or your favorite food, stuff like that."

"I don't have time to see movies."

"Well you must do something for fun."

Kaiba turned and peered down at her, "are you hitting on me?"

Anzu froze. 'Am I hitting on him?' She thought. 'Oh God! I am hitting on him! Why would I do that? He's cute, that's why. Actually, he's really cute. And he's got a great body. What am I doing? What kind of sick notions have Anna and Mai put into my head? This is Kaiba!'

"Ah, no! Don't be silly!" Anzu said nervously.

Kaiba looked her over with those cold-calculating eyes. She felt like he was trying to figure out what he could do with her. Like he had a plan. That made her uncomfortable. According to Mai and Anna most men only wanted one thing, and she was afraid that he was intending to get it from her. After a brief moment he huffed and walked away. Anzu was relieved, she guessed that that gesture meant he had rejected his plan.

'Good! He's not interested.' Anzu said to herself. 'Why isn't he interested? I've got a great body, why doesn't he want it? Well, okay, I'm not as busty as Anna or Mai, but I've a nice pair of legs. I'm a dancer, my legs are perfect. What's wrong with him? Can't he see that?'

Anzu was more hesitant to follow him after their awkward moment, but she also felt compelled to see what he was doing. Like following him around like a little lost puppy would make him suddenly reveal his inner most thoughts and feelings. If he hadn't said anything to her and ignored her like usual she wouldn't be so interested. So in her mind, it was all his fault.

She kept her distance as he went to the counter and placed his order. She thought it would be rude to stare over his shoulder. He finished and made his way to the exit, and he had to go right past her to do it. She wasn't sure if she subconsciously placed herself there or if it was dumb luck. As he got closer she wondered what she should say, if he would say anything?

"It was good to see you again, Anzu." He said as he passed her. "And tell Yugi he'd better be prepared."

"Bye..." was the only thing she could think to say.

He left and she felt like fainting. 'He called me Anzu. He knows my name. Of course he knows my name, he's probably done background checks on all of us. But he said it, he said Anzu. Maybe I should have tried a little harder. What do you think he would have done if I said I was hitting on him? I should have at least asked him if he wanted to go get some coffee or something. If he would have given me one of those 'I'm too busy' or 'I don't like coffee' lines I would know he wasn't interested. But right now, I don't know where I stand. Darn that Kaiba! He's always playing games, why can't he just come out and say what he's thinking? Why does it always have to be a contest? Fine if he wants to play, I can beat him.'

Anzu practically skipped out of the shop. She was so giddy. As she made her way to the place where she told the others she would meet them, she could think of nothing else except the next time she would meet Kaiba. She was going to show up at that Duel Monster tournament in the shortest skirt she owned. If that didn't turn his head, nothing would.

Anzu spotted the others at a table across the seating area. At first glance she noticed that Anna didn't seem to be too entertained, she actually looked a little disgusted. That was probably because Joey was making faces while he had french fries stuck up his nose. Mai was right, he was still a kid. Of course, Yugi and Honda thought the whole thing was hilarious.

Anzu quickly took a seat next to Anna. "You won't believe what just happened." She instantly got everyone's attention, and Joey even took the fries out of his nose so he could listen. "I was at the flower shop to get flowers for my mother's birthday, and guess who I ran into? Kaiba!"

Joey broke into laughter, "Kaiba at a flower shop! That's rich!"

"Who was he buying flowers for?" Yugi asked.

"He said it was for his secretary." Anzu explained.

"Do you think 'secretary' is his codeword for 'girlfriend'?" Honda proposed.

Joey even laughed harder at that thought.

"I don't know, he seemed very sincere about it."

"I'm still shocked that he even talked to you. He's not known as a conversationalist." Yugi commented.

"That's the funny part, he was nice to me. I thought he would ignore me like usual, but he actually talked to me like a normal person."

"Strange." Yugi said. "He must have been a good day or something."

"I don't think so. He seemed different to me, like's he's changed."

"People like Kaiba don't change." Joey snorted.

"Of course he can change!" Anna seemed almost put off by Joey's comment. They all looked at her. "Everyone has the opportunity to change that's what makes us human. I'm offended that you even think that it is impossible for someone to change."

Joey looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know Kaiba."

That seemed to upset Anna. Anzu guessed that she didn't like being corrected.

"Well, one thing is still the same." Anzu remarked. "He plans on challenging you at the tournament next month, Yugi."

"The tournament, that's right." Yugi said. "With everything that's been going on lately I've forgotten. Anna would you like to go to the tournament and watch Joey and me duel?"

"Sounds like fun." Anna smiled at him. "I'll have to put it on my schedule."

Hours past as the group discussed the upcoming tournament and anything else that might pop into their heads. After a while Anzu was able to drag Anna away from the boys. She led Anna to the women's bathroom, the one place she knew the boys wouldn't be able to hear her.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Anna asked as Anzu checked to make sure the coast was clear and shut the door.

Anzu was beaming, "I think it's happened."

"What's happened?"

"It!"

"It? Could you elaborate a little?"

"Exactly what you and Mai were talking about. The butterflies in my stomach, getting all tongue-tied, and my heart was racing..."

"Do you mean a GUY? You met a guy?" Anna was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, we didn't just meet. We've known each other for a while, but I've never had this kind of a reaction around him before."

"So he's a friend you've developed feelings for?"

"I don't know if you could actually call us friends..."

"So who is this mystery man?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Kaiba."

The smile melted right off Anna's face.

'She doesn't look happy.' Anna thought. 'Why isn't she happy for me?'

"Kaiba?" Anna quietly questioned. "The same Kaiba whom none of you can say anything nice about? The Kaiba that treats you all like serfs while he plays God in his ivory tower? That Kaiba?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I do think he's changed. He's so much more personable now. He even called me by name."

Anna still didn't look convinced.

'Why doesn't she believe me?' Anzu pondered as she studied Anna's reaction. 'She doesn't know him; she doesn't know what he's like. Oh wait, she doesn't know him, that's the problem.'

"I know you've never met him, but wait until the tournament. You can talk to him and then you can give me your opinion."

'Why did I just say that?' Anzu was starting to regret her suggestion. 'Do I really want Anna and Kaiba to meet? She's so pretty that he might take one look at her and forget about me. Not that that would be Anna's fault. Besides if Kaiba made a move on her she would shoot him down. She would let him know she was unavailable and that would be that.'

"I really am happy for you, Anzu. But may I make a suggestion?"

"Absolutely! I value your advice."

"Don't jump into this blindly. I know you're really excited, but it doesn't sound like any of you know him on a personal level. I would suggest that you get to know him a little better before you lose your heart to someone who may not feel the same way. Take it one day at a time, and be careful."

"I completely understand. That makes so much sense." Anzu tried to be serious but it didn't last long. "But you will talk to him, right?"

Anna smiled at her, "All right; I'll talk to him."

Anzu couldn't contain her enthusiasm. She was bouncing around like a rabbit. It took Anna a while to get her calmed down so they could return levelheaded to the boys.

Anzu knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. And she was right. She lay in her bed for what seemed like forever, just staring off into space. She kept replaying every second of her encounter with Kaiba in her head, trying to find some little sign, some hidden meaning. Then she tried to imagine what their next meeting would be like. Should she find another place where they could 'accidentally' run into each other again? Or should she just wait until the tournament?

'He might not be in such a good mood if he loses to Yugi,' she thought. 'That would make it more difficult to talk to him. But then again, he might want some comforting after such a loss.' Anzu smiled at that devilish thought.

Anzu reveled in her thoughts and imagination, and she wondered what the future would hold for her and Kaiba.

There was a slight tap on her bedroom door. "Anzu are you still awake?" Said a soft voice.

Anzu sat up in bed, "Yes mother, come in."

Anzu's mother came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, she pulled something out of her pocket. "I found this when I was doing your laundry." She handed Anzu a matchbook. "What is this nightclub? And when were you there?"

'Uh oh!'


	26. Flying High

Chapter 26

Flying High

"What beautiful flowers, Mrs. Wong." Anna commented about the floral arrangement on the Secretary's desk. "Who are they from?"

"They are from Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh, do you two have something going on I don't know about?" Anna said with a sly wink.

"Now Ms. Sung, you know me better than that!"

"I know you well enough that you should stop calling me Ms. Sung, and call me Anna."

"Old habits..."

Anna giggled a little. She was half-laughing at Mrs. Wong's statement, and half at herself. Thanks to Anzu's story she knew that Seto had bought those flowers, but she was trying to play ignorant of the situation. "Is he busy?"

Mrs. Wong gave her the okay and Anna gave a quick knock before entering Seto's office. She always made sure to give him a little warning before she entered, but not much time to react. She liked to keep him on his toes. He was seated at his desk like usual. Seto looked up from his laptop when she entered, and gave her a quick flash of a smile, but immediately went back to his work. She didn't think he looked like he was in the best of moods. Anna planted herself and her bag on the couch.

"Those are lovely flowers you gave Mrs. Wong. Any special occasion?" Anna asked coyly.

"She's a dedicated employee; I don't need a special occasion." She looked over at Anna and smirked. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Anna smiled back at him. "Not at all. Flowers aren't really my thing. I prefer chocolate." Seto liked that answer, now he knew what to get her. "Ya know, I have a hard time seeing you picking out flowers. I bet you send someone from your staff to do it for you."

She knew that comment offended him. "Contrary to popular belief, I can do things for myself. And those flowers were well earned; I had to go through torture to get them."

"Torture? Flower shops are torture?"

"The flower shop was the easy part; the torture involved dealing with one of Yugi Mouto's annoying little friends."

"I'm curious, what's your definition of torture?"

He stopped typing on his laptop so he could speak to her without distractions. "I ran into her at the shop and she wouldn't leave me alone. She just kept talking, nonstop, the entire time I was there. She followed me around until I left."

"She huh?" Anna raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes as if she were thinking.

"What does that look mean?"

"Did you ever think that the reason she was talking to you and following you around is because she likes you?" Anna thought she would test the waters.

Seto huffed, "I doubt it! She's been attached to Yugi at the hip for years. I don't have to be a relationship genius to know she wants him."

"What if Yugi doesn't want her? What if he has his sights on someone else?" Anna knew she was treading dangerous ground. "Then she might be interested in you. Sounds like she might have a thing for top duelists."

"When did you turn into Dr. Ruth?"

"When did you start acting so sour?" She scrunched her nose at him trying to make him laugh. "Just because a girl hits on you, that's no reason to be so moody."

"It's not that." Seto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his neck. "I've had this pinching in my neck for days. And it's getting worse."

"Why didn't you say so? Let me take a look." Anna got up and walking behind his chair.

"And what do you think you can do about it?"

"I don't remember you complaining about my nursing skills when you were sick." Anna gently rubbed his neck trying to find the spot in question. And she found it when Seto winced from the pain it caused. "Take off your jacket and tie; let me get a better look."

He did as ordered and he even undid the top two buttons of his shirt to give her better access. He wasn't going to tell her, but the thought of her putting her hands on his neck, shoulders, and chest was very appealing to him.

"Yeah, looks like you've got a pinched nerve." Anna said as she applied more pressure to the spot. "Let me see what I can do."

Seto felt some discomfort for a minute while she manipulated his neck, but it was quickly relieved along with his neck pain. "That did it. It feels better already."

But Anna didn't stop there; she massaged his back and shoulders. "Boy, you are tense. All the muscles in your back are tied into knots. Have you ever thought of seeing a massage therapist?"

"Why pay someone hideously overpriced fees when I have you?"

"Who says I'm always going to be here to give you massages?"

She meant it jokingly, but her comment made Seto think. He had gotten so used to her company, having her around everyday. What if one day she stopped coming by? What if she left him?

"This isn't working. Go lie face down on the couch. And while you're at it, take your shirt off."

Those words were music to Seto's ears. The less clothing that separated the two of them, the better. He wasn't sure what his feelings for her were, but physically he knew exactly what he wanted. He happily obeyed and lay down on the couch. He knelt beside the couch and placed her hands on his back.

He jumped at the touch of her hands. "What? Did that hurt?" Anna asked

"No. Cold hands."

"Sorry." Anna laughed as she rubbed her hands together to warm them. "You know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart."

She tried again, this time with more favorable results. She spent a few minutes trying to feel for unseen problems, but was getting quickly frustrated. "I'm just not getting the right leverage. Please excuse me while I do this." And with that she got on the couch, strattling him with her legs.

'Is she doing what I think she's doing?' Seto thought as he experienced this new sensation.

Anna found this new position to be much better. She was easily able to manipulate his muscle and spine. "You are always so stressed out. You know what you need?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"A vacation."

"I don't have time for a vacation."

"Make time," Anna insisted. "If you don't relax you're going to have a nervous breakdown, and that will do more damage to your company than if you took a little time off. Besides, you've earned some time off."

"Earning and getting are two different things."

"Okay, then look at it this way. Mokuba is only going to be young for a very short time. Before you know it he will be grown and out on his own. And he won't need you like he does now. Do you want his memories of his childhood to revolve around orphanages and watching you risk your life in duels? Or do you want to give him something happy to remember? Something he can say that he did with his big brother?"

What she said made sense, even if he didn't like what she said. "Do you always have to be right?"

"Actually...yes."

"You're the world traveler. Where would you suggest?"

"Well, I haven't been everywhere. But my favorite place so far is Italy. It's lovely there this time of year. You could rent a little villa in the countryside away from all the noise. You can take in all the sights and cities. And you can go anywhere by train, so you won't need to rent a car. You'll just love it. There is so much to do, I'm sure you won't be bored."

Seto could hear the excitement in her voice. She always talked in a higher pitch when she felt passionate about something. He was amazed at how well he could read her now. The more she talked about the different locations and tourist areas they could visit, the more convinced he became. He wondered if that was because she was so persuasive or because he was so relaxed due to her back massage. But Seto was going to make sure he got something he wanted out of this deal.

"Okay, I'm willing to do this, but on one condition." He said.

"Why does there always have to be a condition?"

"Fine, I can forget we even had this conversation." He retaliated.

"All right! What's the condition?"

"You have to go with us."

"Me? Why would you want me around? I'll most likely get in the way."

"Three reasons. First, we are going to need a tour guide, and you sound like you know what you're talking about. Second, neither of us speaks Italian, so we'll need a translator. You do speak Italian don't you?" Seto was teasing because he knew she did. "And third, I don't think either of us could go a week without seeing you. We might go through withdraw."

Anna laughed quietly at him; "I'm a drug, am I?"

"The worst kind."

Anna hid her caution behind her smile. Seto had put her in a very awkward position. How could she justify going on vacation with them? Could she do that to Yugi? And what would she tell him if she did? But what about Seto and Mokuba? If she said no, would they go without her? Knowing Seto, probably not. So what it boiled down to was, does she go because Seto and Mokuba need this time? Or does she stay and doom their trip from starting because she is afraid of what Yugi might think? But then again, who says Yugi would find out? She's doing this for a friend; even he could understand that. She knew this decision was going to plague her.

"I don't know, let me think about it." Anna requested.

Seto wasn't worried, he knew she would say 'yes'. He understood her all too well. He had laid down the gauntlet and she had to accept his challenge.

Anna continued her assault on his back, much to Seto's pleasure. "You should see a chiropractor. You're back is badly misaligned. A chiropractor could fix you right up. You could really use one especially after what happened in the..." Anna paused, she realized what she was about to say. Seto could tell by her reaction that the attack was still in the forefront of her mind and although she had tried to hide it, the pain still went deep. "I'll give you the number to my chiropractor, he's great. You should see him." Anna bounced back trying to forget the thoughts that had just passed through her mind. "It's a lot of fun too; he turns me into a pretzel and pops all my joints back into place. Just like this..." Anna applied pressure to his spine. It was followed by a popping noise and a muffled sound from Seto.

Seto reached around to the spot on his back. "That actually felt good." He stated in surprise.

"Then let me finish." Anna said as she moved up his spine.

Meanwhile Mokuba had come up stairs. It was Anna's normal visiting time for Monday and since she didn't show up at the apartment he assumed she was in Seto's office. He waved at Mrs. Wong as he passed her desk and he gently pushed open the office door, which Anna had left ajar. He knew something was wrong as soon as he entered, so he stopped before he ventured too far into the room. Partially concealed behind the door he took in the scene. He could only see the couch from an askewed angle, but what he did see was shocking. There were articles of clothing stroon around the room, Seto was lying on the couch and Anna was on top of him, and Seto was making some very pleasurable noises. He realized that he had inadvertently walked into a scene he shouldn't be seeing, so he quickly and quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Luckily Anna's back was to the door and she didn't see him. Mokuba tried to walk calmly down the hall, but the giant grin on his face gave him away.

"Is everything all right?" Mrs. Wong asked as he passed her desk.

"Oh, fine. Everything is great actually!"

"I thought you were going to see your brother?"

"Oh, um...they're busy...so I thought I'd come back later."

Mokuba hurried down the hall. Once the elevator doors closed he let out a huge, "Yes!" And danced around with joy.

Seto and Anna were completely unaware of their brief visitor. They were to wrapped up in what they were doing to notice. As the minutes passed Anna continued to think about Seto's proposal. And what she concluded was that she really wanted to go, even if it wasn't the proper thing to do. She just had to make sure Yugi didn't find out. When she finally made her decision she looked down and suddenly realized how bad this all looked. She was literally on top of him, and feeling him up for that matter. She quickly stopped and got off the couch, making sure not to touch him too much when she did.

"I think that's about all I can do, you really should see a chiropractor."

Seto sat up and grabbed his shirt. Anna tried not to look while he put it back on. She had previously seen how tone his chest was, and she didn't want to expose herself to more temptations than she already had today. So she tried to think of something else.

"You know, I really love Italy..." As soon as she said that Seto knew he had her. "If I were to go with you I would have to rearrange my schedule and change a lot of appointments. And then there's my uncle to deal with. Not to mention we'd have to find someone to fish-sit. Oh, and I guess we would have to fly there, it would take too long otherwise."

That caught his attention. "What's wrong with flying?"

"Nothing's wrong with flying, I'm just not a big fan of it."

"You're afraid of flying?" That amused Seto greatly.

"No, not really fear of the flying itself. I can handle the take-offs and landings, and even the turbulence, but I think it's the whole idea of being in the plane that freaks me out. I mean if you think about it, a plane is something you have absolutely no control over. You're putting your life in the hands of a pilot who you've never met before and who may have had too many drinks from the hotel mini-bar. You can't say that that kind of thing it's scary."

"Certainly you don't dislike all kinds of planes?" The wheels in Seto's mind were turning.

Anna thought about it for a second, "Pretty much."

"If I can change your mind, will you promise to go to Italy with us?"

Anna knew she was walking into a trap, but she had to see what he was going to do. "Okay, then. It's a deal."

An hour later Anna found herself strapped into the co-pilot's seat of Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. Seto was in the front seat checking his instruments and preparing for take-off.

"You do have a license to pilot this thing right?" Anna was very nervous..

"Is that what the Federal Aviation Board has been complaining to me about?" Seto said in his normal deadpan voice.

"You're joking about that, right? Right?"

Seto didn't answer, he thought she should sweat it out for a few minutes.

"Don't we have to file a flight plan or something first?"

"We're just going out for a spin; we'll be back before they know it."

"It's a very pretty plane. Can I get out now?"

"It's too late." Seto pulled back the throttle and the plane shot off down the runway.

The force of the take-off sent Anna back in her seat. And she cursed herself for making her deal with Seto. The jet cleared the tower and Seto climbed into the sky. When he leveled the plane out he announced, "You can open your eyes now." He didn't have to see her to know.

Anna peered through the slits in her eyes and eventually opened them all the way. Looking to the sides she could see white clouds whisk by. "Did I ever mention that I don't like window seats?"

Seto loved every minute; this was payback for her stunt in the Lamborghini. "Just sit back and relax. I swear I didn't have anything from the hotel mini-bar before we left."

"Where are we going, anyways?"

"I want to show you something."

Anna sat silently for a long time as she took in her surroundings. By the instrument panels in front of her and the position of the sun, she guessed they were heading southwest. She was surprised at how smooth the ride was. She was used to big hunky commuter jets that bounced around whenever the flight attendant walked by. But Seto was right; this jet was relaxing and downright comfortable.

"Look to your right." Seto said as he lowered the plane out of the cloud cover.

Anna had now gotten up the courage to fully move her body around and she pulled herself forward and looked out the glass. "Wow! Is that Fuji?" Anna was amazed, she had been in Japan for months but she had never seen Mt. Fuji, especially not like this.

The setting sun cast an orange-reddish tint on the mountainside and the clouds played hide and seek with the cliffs and peaks. The snowcaps glistened with the reflection of the light, and the trees at its base looked like a bed of moss for the mountain to sleep on.

"It's beautiful." Anna remarked.

"You have Italy, and I have this."

"You own Mt. Fuji?" Anna joked.

"I love to fly." Seto said.

Anna realized that was the first time she had ever heard him say the word 'love.' And she hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"It's so peaceful up here. And you get to see things like that. Or the sun setting on the ocean. This is my kind of vacation, a couple of hours at a time." She thought he seemed a bit melancholy when he said that.

Seto made a pass around Mt. Fuji and headed back. Anna watched out the window until it faded from her sight.

"If I ever need a spaceship pilot, I know whom to call." Anna smiled although she knew he couldn't see her.

Seto leveled the plane out again in the cloud cover and said, "Okay, now it's your turn."

"My turn for what? Spotting tourist attractions?" Anna laughed. "Look a cloud! Look another cloud!"

"Your turn to fly the jet." Seto corrected her.

Anna gave him a nervous laugh, "Have you forgotten? I don't know how to fly a plane."

"I'm going to teach you."

"I'd rather not, but thank you for the offer."

"It's not an offer. I'm switching the controls to your seat."

"Switch them right back, because I won't do it."

"Either you take the controls or we'll crash."

Anna thought he was bluffing until she saw him place both his hands on the headrest of his seat, indicating that he didn't have them on the controls. She grabbed the controls, but didn't have a clue what to do with them.

"Hello! A little instruction here!" Anna panicked a little.

"Oh, now you want to learn."

"Very funny! Ha Ha! Now can you help me out here?"

"You're doing fine, just keep the stick level."

Seto went step by step explaining what all the instruments on the panel meant and how she could control the motion of the plane. Anna didn't want to admit that it was a lot for her to take in. She did have photographic memory, but her fear of doing something wrong and crashing the plane made her miss a lot of information. The sun had completely set before they reached Domino City. Anna, with Seto's guidance, had flown most of the way home.

Seto took back the controls as they neared the city. "Now that wasn't so bad."

"Give me a friggin heart attack, why don't ya!" Anna was joking, but just then her cell phone rang. The noise startled her and she screamed and jumped in her seat. Once she realized it was her phone and not some alarm on the jet she relaxed and dug into her bag to get it.

Seto was really glad that he had taken the controls before that call. The surprise may have forced her to jar the controls and send them into a nose-dive. "You brought your cell phone?" He said in a huff.

"I brought my entire bag. If we crashed landed on a deserted island in the middle of now where I was determined I was going to have my phone and insulin!" She found her phone and checked the number.

"Turn it off. It might interfere with the instruments and I don't need any distractions while I'm trying to land."

Anna hit the power button and let out a joyous squeal, "I can't believe I just did that!"

"Did what?"

"I just hung up on my uncle. And it felt good!" She laughed and giggled in the back seat.

Seto was glad she couldn't see him from where she sat. He was glad she couldn't see him smiling. He found it amusing how she was always so levelheaded, but every once in a while she could just break down and be a kid. It was one of her endearing qualities, and sometimes he envied her for it.

Seto landed the plane without any trouble and Anna let out a sigh of relief. She trusted Seto, but there are some things that could go wrong that he might not have control over. Seto opened the cockpit cover and got up to inspect his passenger.

"Are you in one piece?"

"Barely. I'll be better when I can get out of this thing."

One of the tech crew wheeled over a ladder and Seto helped Anna out. He noticed her hand was shaking slightly. He escorted her out of the hanger bay and down stairs to the apartment. Anna took that long to regain her strength.

"So when do you want to go to Italy?" She asked.

"I haven't put much thought to when, but it will have to be after the Duel Monster tournament next month."

"Tell me when you decide on an exact date, I'll clear my schedule."

"You should play."

"Huh?"

"The tournament. You should play in the tournament. You would certainly win."

"Oh, no. I'm not interested in being a Duel Monster Champion. I play for fun, not trophies."

Seto was satisfied with that answer. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to facing her and losing in front of a crowd. And he knew he would lose. But he would have so loved to see Yugi fall to her.

"Then you'll have to come and cheer for me."

"I'd love to. It's the least I can do for my best friend."

Seto was glad she said 'yes'. With her there he knew he would have the strength he needed to crush Yugi.

"Hey, I'm going to get changed and call my uncle back." Anna added. "I bet he's fuming right now. I can see him with smoke coming out of his ears." She giggled and headed down the hallway to her room.

Seto plopped down on the couch. He was feeling better than he had in a long time. And it was all thanks to Anna.


	27. Where Dreams Come True

Chapter 27

Where Dreams Come True

It was early in the morning and Yugi waited outside the Game Shop for Anna to pick him up. She had said she wanted to take the Pharaoh somewhere special to apologize for the way she had treated him in the past. Yugi had no idea what she had planned, but knowing her it would be interesting.

The image of Pharaoh appeared beside Yugi. "Partner."

"Yes, other me."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I am going to spend the whole day alone with your fiancee."

"It's not like you two are going to be alone; I'll be there."

Yugi's words made Pharaoh feel guilty. He had been hiding the fact that he really wanted to spend this time with Anna, without Yugi around.

"Besides," Yugi said. "I trust you."

That didn't make Pharaoh feel any better.

"We should switch; Anna will be here any minute." Yugi added.

Pharaoh agreed and they changed places just as Anna drove around the corner. Pharaoh got into the passenger seat and Anna continued driving.

Pharaoh looked around the interior of the car. "I've never seen a car like this."

"That's because it's an American classic. You don't see these kinds of cars in Japan. Of course it's a gas-guzzler and doesn't meet modern air efficiency standards, but I love it."

Pharaoh liked Anna's smile. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Then will you at least tell me why we had to meet so early?"

"Because it's a little bit of a drive to where we are going and we want to get there early," Anna hinted. That didn't shed any new light on the situation for Pharaoh. "But I brought you some reading material for the drive. Look in my bag."

Pharaoh reached into the bag and pulled out several heavy books about Egypt.

"I thought if you looked through them that something might jog your memory." Anna explained.

"This is great, thank you." Pharaoh said as he starting flipping through the pages.

"Well, it's the least I can do considering how rotten I've treated you. I'm really sorry about that. I was a little freaked out that the person I was engaged to was really two people. But I know that you couldn't control that. It's not like you purposely possessed him nor are you able to just get up and leave. So, for the time being, the three of us are in this together. That's why I want to clean the slate between us."

"I know that what happened to Yugi and me isn't easy to understand or accept. But I want you to know that I have never felt any ill will toward you. In fact, I consider you my friend."

"I'm glad." Anna smiled as she glanced over at him. "Besides, it's not a good idea to anger a Pharaoh."

That made Pharaoh smile.

"We are going to a pretty public place," Anna began. "And I think if I call you Pharaoh that might attract some attention. Do you mind if I call you Yugi, just for today?"

"You could have done that from the beginning. The others call me 'Yugi', so we are accustomed to it." Pharaoh explained. "Why is it that you refuse to call me 'Yugi'?"

"Because you're not Yugi." Anna said. "I guess in my mind I have to keep the two of you separate. But if you're going to be around for a while, which it looks like you are, then perhaps I should start thinking of you as one person."

"We would like that."

The pair chatted the entire way. Not knowing their destination, Yugi took every opportunity to check out the road signs for clues. And when it was getting clearer, he decided to test his theory.

"We're going to Tokyo?"

"Well, sort of."

"Then we are getting close?"

"Yes..." Anna teased. "That's all the hints you're getting for now, so don't try to weasel any more info out of me. I'm not going to tell you."

Already this day was getting interesting, or so Pharaoh thought. He had seen many amazing things since he joined with Yugi, and they had been many places together, but this was his first trip to Tokyo. He paid close attention as they by-passed the main parts of the city. So that meant they weren't going to any of the famous sites located in the capital itself. The name on the freeway exit confused him, he had never heard of such a thing before. All he could do was stare in wonder as they entered a parking area and took a 'tram', or so it was called by the controller. As they stood outside the gates of the huge complex Pharaoh had to ask.

"What is this place?"

"It's Disneyland! Well, Tokyo Disneyland to be exact." Anna saw the astonished look on Yugi's face. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Disney?"

Yugi shook his head.

"I can't believe Yugi's never told you about this? I would think it would be right up his alley."

"I can't say he's ever mentioned it."

"Well, then I'm going to give you an education."

Anna explained the basis behind the company and theme parks to Yugi as they waited in line to enter.

"So, there are four parks like this one?" Yugi asked. "How many have you been to?"

"This one will be number four."

"You must really like them."

"Are you kidding? The food, the shopping, the rides...The Coasters! What's not to love?"

"Coasters? Aren't those the things you put drinks on?"

Anna laughed. "Not 'coasters'! Roller Coasters." An evil smile formed across her face. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Anna took him by the hand and dragged him off to parts unknown. She wanted to test his mantle, but decided it would be best to start small. Considering he didn't even know what a roller coaster was, it would be pointless to ask him if he liked riding them. So she immediately took him to Splash Mountain and the neighboring Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. In size and seer drop power these two rides were babies, and Yugi seemed to handle them well. And beyond that, he looked as though he was enjoying the speed and g-forces. With the small hurdles out of the way she knew she could finally concentrate on the big obstacles. And if he could handle Space Mountain, he could handle anything else this park had to throw at them.

Anna was wired when she exited the ride and walked into the departure area. "That was so cool!" She said in a giddy delight. "I still like the one in Paris better, but this is a really close second." She turned to see Yugi's reaction. He was using one hand to lean against a wall, and he was breathing heavy. She was a little concerned that she pushed him too far too fast. And she had no idea if what Pharaoh was doing with the body, could physically effect Yugi. She had always believed Yugi to be of a weak constitution, perhaps his spirit was sick and thus influencing Pharaoh. So she waited.

She didn't have to wait long. "I believe the proper term for that was...Awesome!"

Anna's face broke out in a smile.

"That was amazing. That's the kind of rush I get when I'm dueling a great opponent. It's the same thrill. I was never able to explain it before."

"I take it you liked it?" Anna teased.

"Can we go on this one again?"

"You bet!"

They went out the exit and immediately got back in line again. Before the day was over they would manage to ride it four times. It became like a drug for him; Yugi had to ride it every couple of hours. If they even walked past it he would insist they go again. Anna found all of this to be very amusing. She had always loved roller coasters, and now she found someone else who seemed to get the same rush out of them as she did. It made her wonder what else they had in common.

After a quick lunch from one of the numerous snack shops, Anna insisted that they slow down their pace and take in some of the tame and traditional attractions. Some of them she had always considered kiddy things, but they were fun. Besides, Yugi seemed to enjoy them. The effects and animatronics that were so routine to her were another modern marvel to him. It made her think about how many things had changed since his time, how the world had advanced. And considering how little he knew about some of these things, it made it clear to Anna what his relationship with Yugi was. She had always thought that they could read each other's minds, that they were connected in such a fashion. But that wasn't so. They could share information and talk, but only if one wanted to tell the other. And obviously Yugi hadn't gotten around to explaining everything to Pharaoh, how could he, there was so much to tell. And in that way Pharaoh was still like a child. He was learning everything as he experienced it. And when you live in that kind of world, everything is a wonder. Anna enjoyed watching him explore his new world, and she liked helping him even more.

"What is a pirate?" Yugi asked as they sat in the last row of the boat. It was floating quietly through the water and scenery.

"A pirate is a buccaneer. A robber. Basically a thief of the high seas. They used to pillage towns and rob ships for wealth or merchandise. They weren't known to be nice guys." Anna explained in a whisper.

"So they are like marauders?" Yugi deducted. "We had such a problem. They were attacking merchant vessels and stealing all the supplies and goods intended for distant lands. I ordered war ships to patrol the major ports, and I sent out a special squadron to hunt them down."

Anna just stared at him. "Did you read that in one of those books?"

Yugi paused. "No...I had an audience with the head of the merchant's guild and I gave the order. I remember!"

"That's great! Do you remember anything else?"

He took a moment to search his mind; "I'm afraid not"

Anna saw the disappointed look on his face, "but it's a start. Give it time. The important thing is that you're beginning to remember."

Yugi perked up. "I'm certain I have you to thank for it."

"What difference have I made?" Anna was embarrassed by his comment.

"I enjoy being around you. It's easier to think and my mind is clearer when you're near. I need that."

"That's not necessarily because of me." Anna tried to rationalize things.

"I think you underestimate the power you have on people."

Anna looked away shyly. She smiled and glanced back at him. "If we ride The Haunted Mansion, maybe you'll remember something else."

They wandered about the park for the rest of the afternoon. Where once Anna was the tour guide, Yugi now took over that position. He was feeling great and found every attraction in the park to be a new experience. To be honest, he wasn't as interested in the rides as he was being with Anna.

As it got later in the evening their stomachs made their intentions clear. So they decided to stop for Dinner.

"This place is pretty fancy." Yugi commented. He was unsure of Anna's choice in restaurants.

"It's the most elegant of all the restaurants in the park."

"And the most expensive." Yugi said under his breath as he looked over the menu.

Anna smiled, she had forgotten that she hadn't told Yugi about the money she inherited. Of course, for her to have done that she would have had to tell him about her birthday. Then he might have asked what she did on her birthday, and she didn't want to tell him she spent it with Seto. And then there was the car. She found out that they saw Seto and mysterious stranger driving a Lamborghini. So she thought it was in her best interest to not let them know that she owned a Lamborghini.

"Don't worry about the price. Like I said earlier, the whole day is my treat. Or have you forgotten that I'm loaded?" Anna teased.

"We don't want to take advantage of your wealth."

"What's the use of having money if you don't spend it on your friends? Besides, you're just going to have to get used to it. When you're with me it's first class all the way."

Yugi was uncomfortable in this kind of setting, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, for the waiter came to take their order. Anna was hungry and was interested in trying the entire menu, so she ordered nearly everything. Yugi was a little more conservative, but Anna knew that he would probably share what she didn't eat, so it would work out. The waiter left and they chatted briefly before a man accompanied by a young boy approached the table.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt." Said the man. "But are you Yugi Mouto?"

Yugi nodded in response.

"My son is a huge Duel Monster fan and he wanted to know if he could meet you. That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Yugi turned to the young boy who was obviously very shy. "What's your name?"

"David" The boy spoke timidly.

"Do you like to play Duel Monsters, David?"

The boy nodded and a smile crept across his face as he realized how nice Yugi was.

Anna watched them as they talked about Duel Monsters and their favorite cards, anything that came into their heads. She was amazed at how at ease he was talking to this boy. He was very kind and gentle. She knew that was a trait that he inherited from Yugi. And in that sense she hoped that Yugi might pick up on some of Pharaoh's stronger personality. Then it occurred to her that if they stayed together long enough that they might merge personalities. She might even be witnessing the beginnings of it.

Suddenly Anna realized how rude she was being to the boy's father. "Please have a seat. This might take a while."

"Thank you." Said the man as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your meal. But my son saw you sitting here and he begged me to come over and meet you. You see my son is very shy and he doesn't have a lot of friends. But he's changed since he started playing Duel Monsters. He's more outgoing and confident in himself. It's a miracle."

"There are no shy duelists." Anna commented.

"So you see why I couldn't refuse him when he asked to meet your friend."

"He's not my friend; he's my fiancé."

Although deep in conversation with the boy, Yugi heard what Anna said. He glanced over at her. She was looking at him in a way he had never seen before. What exactly it was he couldn't put into words, but in his soul he understood it.

"Congratulations." Said the man. His words cut off Anna and Yugi's connection.

When the waiter returned with the first part of their meal, the man took that as a sign for him and his son to leave. Yugi didn't let them go until they promised to come to the upcoming tournament. Yugi promised to save them front row seats. That made the boy extremely happy and he practically bounced all the way back to their table, where he proceeded to inform his mother of all the cool things they had talked about.

"You have a way with children." Anna observed.

"No, not really. Yugi is much better at it then me."

"I think you did very well."

"It's easier when they want to talk about Duel Monsters. At least, then I know what to say to them."

"I think you'd be a great father."

"Who knows, maybe I once was."

Anna smiled. "If you remember anything about us having children, please let me know."

"You'll be the first person I tell."

After gorging themselves they tried to walk off their meal. It was mutually decided that any more rides would be too much for them. They even fought off the urge to ride Space Mountain again, although it called to them with its siren's song. They wandered around a bit and stopped on a bridge on the edge of the park. Anna had an uncanny knack of finding the one place in a crowded theme park where there was no one around to see or hear them, or so Yugi thought. It was well past sunset now, and the night sky was so dark that it looked like you could see forever in it's black void. Anna leaned forward on the bridge railing as Yugi leaned back against it.

"It's getting late, should we be heading back?" Yugi wasn't sure why he even asked the question, he didn't want to go back.

"We will, but there is one more thing we have to see first."

As if on cue the night sky was filled with multi-colored light and loud bangs. Yugi turned to see fireworks exploding over the castle.

"I bet Yugi is loving this." Anna said.

Yugi paused for a moment, like he was in deep thought, then a smile ran across his face. "He's asleep."

"He's asleep?" Anna seemed surprised. "Should we wake him up?" She teased as she poked Yugi in the arm.

Yugi took hold of her hand to stop the poking. "Let him sleep, he's exhausted."

Yugi didn't let go of her hand. That fact didn't elude her, so she thought it was the right time to tell him what she had wanted to say.

"I've been thinking." She began timidly. "I've done you a great injustice."

"How so?"

"You asked me for my help and I refused." Yugi looked puzzled by her comment. "I had the chance to reunite you with your wife, your love, and I wouldn't do it. For that I am deeply sorry."

"Anna I..."

"No, please wait. Let me finish."

As she requested, Yugi fell silent.

"I want to make it right. So if you ask me to wear the Millennium Necklace I will."

Yugi was shocked at her offer. "I will never again ask you to wear the necklace. It wasn't right of me to ask you the first time."

"I don't understand. You loved her, I know you did. That's why Anck-su-namun sent me the vision, she wanted me to understand how much she meant to you."

"She has lived her life. I can't ask you to sacrifice your future for her past."

"There is no greater sacrifice than to give up everything for love."

"Maybe..." Yugi drew closer to her. "I'm destined to find a new love." His hand gentle caressed her cheek as his thumb trailed across her lips. He pulled her closer to him, and she didn't resist. As their lips met, Anna felt the same energy she had experienced in her dream. The same warmth and passion, and she knew that it wasn't just a dream or fanciful image, it was an omen, a sign, it was fate.

They kissed on that bridge while the fireworks painted colors in the sky.


	28. Secrets

Chapter 28

Secrets

Seto made his way downstairs to the apartment. He had invited Anna over for diner and he wanted to change before she got there. It was nearly an hour before she normally arrived and he thought he had plenty of time. As he entered the apartment he was instantly struck by the noise echoing through the living room. He followed it to see where it was coming from. He thought that surely this was not one of his household staff making this much noise. And if so, he would have to fire them. From a distant it was noise, but as it lead him to the source, he realized it was music. As he got closer to the kitchen he recognized the tune.

"Bowie?"

He slowly opened the kitchen door, and there before him was Anna. She had her back turned to the door so she didn't see him. And he was glad she did or else he would have missed such an entertaining display. She was dancing and swaying her hips, using a spoon as a microphone, and cooking all the while David Bowie's 'Golden Years' played in the background. He leaned in the doorframe with his arms crossed. He couldn't help but smile. He wanted to laugh, but he was afraid that might give away his position. Anna spun around and catching sight of Seto gave out a scream and dropped her microphone.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to sneak up on people!" She tried to hide her embarrassment with fake anger.

"It's my house; I can sneak anywhere I want." He stepped into the kitchen and Anna turned down the music. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm cooking."

"Don't I hire someone to do that?" Seto looked around. "And considering she's not here, I don't think she's going to be employed much longer."

"That person's name is Rose. And she had a family emergency." Anna explained. "Her son broke his leg playing football and she had to go to the hospital. I told her to take off and I'd cook diner. So you can't be angry with her."

"That all depends"

"On what?"

"How good of a cook you are."

"Oh really?" Anna laughed. "Just for that I'm putting laxatives in all your food!"

"Oh good, I was feeling a bit constipated." Seto teased back as he went to the stove to inspect her creations. He stirred a pot full of something milky looking. He was a little afraid of what that might be. "What is this?"

"My laundry." She slapped his hand making him drop the spoon. "Get out of there. No free samples."

Seto stepped away from the stove; he was beginning to doubt her ability to cook. He sat on a stool on the opposite side of the island from her. "What will you be gracing us with tonight?"

"I've got a nice old lady who lives next door to me and she's been teaching me to cook traditional Japanese cuisine, so I thought I'd try that. And for desert I have a special treat. A recipe my mother taught me. It goes back in the family for generations."

"Doesn't everything in your family?"

"That's the way it should be."

Seto watched her as she moved about the kitchen gathering ingredients and mixing them with a certain flare. "You're in a good mood. You must have enjoyed your day away from me."

"As a matter of fact, I did have a good day. I had a great day actually."

"Maybe I should stay away all the time. Then you'll always have fun."

Seto's hidden meaning wasn't so hidden to Anna. She knew he missed her and in a way she missed him too. But she also knew he was getting too close to her, and she had to find a way to let him down gently.

"So what did you do?"

"My boyfriend and I went to Disneyland."

The word 'boyfriend' hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe it, but he expected it also. A woman like her wouldn't stay single for long. He felt a great pit form in the bottom of his stomach, but he tried not to let Anna know about his distress.

"Disneyland? Really? All the way to America?"

"Not America, the one in Tokyo, silly."

The conversation grew stale. Anna wanted to appear busy by stirring the contents of a pot, but she was really waiting for him to say something.

"Go ahead, you know you want to." Anna decided to be the first to break the ice.

"Do what?" Seto's jolly demeanor was gone.

"Ask me about my boyfriend."

"Your private life is none of my concern."

"I've been seeing him since before you and I met." Anna knew she had to be the one to breach the subject.

"So it's serious."

"Yes."

"Then why are you going to Italy?"

"Because I want to."

"He doesn't mind that you're going with me."

"He doesn't rule my life. I make my own decisions."

Seto didn't want to hear anything more about this 'boyfriend' or hers. Instead he had another question for her to answer.

"Why are you here?"

"Because it's not easy or polite to cook in a bathroom."

Under the circumstances he didn't find her very funny. "You know what I mean."

"You want the truth?"

"Do I expect anything less?"

Anna paused. "You let me."

Her answer confused him. "I let you?"

"You tolerate me. I know I'm not easy to get along with all the time. I can drive people crazy. But when I'm around you it's different. You understand me, because we're alike. We're both eccentric millionaires who are just a little nutty. And for once in my life I feel like I belong. If I could pick my family, this is what I would want. I get two brothers, one older, one younger, who I can tease and torment and tell all my deep dark secrets to, and I don't get judged for it. Coming here is like coming home. And it reminds me that I'm not alone."

Anna turned back to the stove and tended the meal she was cooking. Seto knew that was a distraction technique so he wouldn't see the tears swelling in her eyes. She was trying very hard to fight them. Suddenly Seto's pain didn't seem so harsh anymore. This always happened to him. All of his pain would go away the minute he saw her in distress. In his mind, her happiness was more important than his well being. And although it would break his heart, he knew that if she was happy with someone else, then he had to support her.

"You're always welcome here. And whether you know it or not, you are part of our family." Seto said as he stood up and headed for the door. "I'd like to meet your boyfriend, call him and invite him to dinner tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Doesn't he eat?"

"The two of you wouldn't get along. You have completely different personalities."

"Even still. I should meet him. I have to make sure he's taking care of you." With that, he left.

Anna didn't know how to take what just happened. She felt that she hurt him by telling him, but she knew it would hurt more if she had delayed. But at least the job was done; now he knew where his boundaries lay. And at the same time she managed to tell him that although they couldn't have an intimate relationship, she still did care for him very much.

Seto went straight to his room. He took off his tie and jacket and threw them forcefully on the bed. He was mad, but the more he thought about the situation the more he blamed himself for not seeing it sooner. There were so many signs. What Mokuba had overheard her say about being 'involved' with someone. Why she never let him get too close. And although he was trying to be subtle, she did reject his advances. And yet, there were so many things that didn't make sense. Anna had said that they had been dating since before he had met her. But from what he knew Anna had only been in Japan a couple of weeks before they met. So she must have known this guy from before she moved here? Perhaps he was an old school mate? Or they met somewhere overseas and kept in touch. And why didn't she want Seto to meet him? Was she afraid that the two men would fight over her? Or that one of them would be so upset by the other's relationship with her that he would leave her? There must be a primary reason she didn't want them to meet. All of this disturbed him greatly. He was so frustrated that he had trouble picking out what clothes to wear. But then the rational side of him took control. In a way she had done him a favor. He was getting too emotional, too distracted by her. With this new revelation he could once again put all of his concentration on the business, like he should have from the beginning. That didn't mean he was going to sever ties with Anna, of course not. He had invested too much time in building their friendship, and besides, she was a valuable business associate. And deep down, he liked her company. And even though he couldn't be her lover, he still needed her. She was right about one thing; the two of them were a matched set. He was lucky enough to find the one other person in the world that understood him, and she him. And that wasn't something he wasn't willing to lose. He wasn't willing to lose anything. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to get it by any means necessary.

Anna was pleasantly surprised at how Seto was acting at dinner. He had a good hour to cool off before dinner was ready, and she guessed that did the trick. He wasn't cross or ugly like she thought he would be. Instead he was the same guy he had always been, hilariously sarcastic and devilishly clever. Considering the news, he was taking it quite well. And that began to trouble Anna. She knew he was hiding his true intentions. He either has some secret plan to steal her from Yugi, or worse he rationalized things. And in rationalizing things he convinced himself that relationships were useless and he should avoid them at all costs. And if that was what happened, Anna would have managed to open his heart only to slam it shut and bolt it closed. She hoped that that wasn't the case. He deserved to be happy; it just couldn't be with her.

"Well, did I pass?" Anna inquired about her meal.

"It's really good." Mokuba muttered through a mouth crammed with food.

"Incredible," Said Seto. "You can't even taste the poison."

"That would defeat the purpose. If you could detect the poison, you wouldn't eat it." Anna joked back. "Speaking of poison, I should get the desert."

Mokuba's eyes got big at the mere mention of the word 'desert'. As Anna went into the kitchen he quickly stuffed the remaining contents of his plate into his mouth. He chewed frantically so he would be ready when she came back. Anna re-entered the dining room with a covered dish. She placed it on the table and removed the lid. Mokuba leaped forward to see what delicacy she had made, and instantly he wished he hadn't. What sat before them was a milky colored substance that had the consistency of cheesecake, but not as appealing. Thankfully it didn't have a smell, but the small blackish spots spread throughout the dish made it very unappetizing. Anna ignored the strange looks her dish received and she cut and served them each a big slice. Seto just stared at the thing that was placed in front of him.

"So," Seto was trying to be polite. As polite as he could be with such a strange thing staring back at him. "This is the desert you're mother taught you to make?"

"Uh huh." Anna said as waited for one of them to be brave enough to try it.

"So it must be a Middle Eastern dish?"

"I thought you liked foreign foods?"

"I do." Seto was searching for the right words. "I was just wondering what was in it."

"Believe me, if I told you, you wouldn't want to eat it. But I can tell you that the ingredients are extremely difficult to find in Japan."

That didn't reassure him any. He glanced over at Mokuba. Mokuba was staring at him and his expression was clear as day, 'You go first.' He then glanced at Anna who was smiling wildly. She loved this. That made Seto even more determined to conquer this mountain of goo in front of him. He picked up his fork and dug out a chunk. He didn't hesitate to put it in his mouth and chew. He didn't want to show Anna that he was weak in any way. Mokuba stared at him and waited for him to spit it across the room or pass out or something crazy like that. But he didn't.

After thirty seconds Seto swallowed and spoke, "Surprisingly it is very good. It's sweet."

Mokuba was in shock, Seto liked it! He even freely ate more. That made Mokuba re-examine the material on his plate. He poked at it a little then broke off a tiny piece to taste test. He winced as he let the tiny sample touch his tongue. The sugar hit him and he let out a 'yummy' sound. Immediately he plowed into the substance on his plate, devouring it. Anna took that as a sign he liked it.

"You put honey in this?" Seto remarked. Now that the initial trial was over he turned into a detective and felt compelled to discover her secret ingredients. "And these black things are some kind of berry."

Anna nodded between bites.

"But what gives it this whitish color?" Seto asked.

"Camel milk."

Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks.

"I wasn't aware you could milk a camel." Seto said calmly.

"You can milk a lot of things. But camel milk is the best. It's more nutricous than cow milk, and it's sweeter."

Neither of them were convinced.

"I didn't see you complain about your coffee." Anna said with a smile.

Seto looked at his coffee cup. "What did you do to my coffee?"

"That's not creamer."

He knew she had him trapped. Because earlier he had commented about how good the coffee tasted. He hated and loved when she did things like this. Yet another reason he wasn't going to give her up.

It didn't take long for diner to be cleaned up and everything put away. Seto couldn't remember the last time he cleaned or washed dishes. He thought it was a nice change.

Seto noticed that Anna was packing things and getting ready to leave. "It's late, are you sure you want to go?"

"Sorry, I have to. I've got plans."

Seto wondered what kind of plans she would have so late at night, and now the answer was obvious. She was doing something with 'him'. He held his tongue and bid her good-bye as she left.

Anna was sitting on her couch reading when she heard a light tapping on her door. She sprang up and went to the door. She opened it and Yugi quickly came in.

"What took you so long?" Anna asked.

"I couldn't help it; Yugi didn't fall asleep until a little while ago."

"I'm glad he did." Anna smiled as she took his hand and led him to the couch. "Have a seat; I'm going to get you a surprise."

"Another surprise? Are we going to Disneyland again?" Pharaoh played with her.

Anna went into the kitchen and came back quickly. What only too thirty seconds seemed like an eternity to Pharaoh. He had been anticipating this rendezvous since they made the plans the night before. Anna sat next to him on the couch and presented him with a plate and fork. Pharaoh eyed the milky looking object on the plate. He was assuming it was edible, but he was quite reluctant to try it.

"Take a bite." Anna requested.

Pharaoh shook his head.

"Okay, if you're not hungry." Anna slightly turned her back on him and proceeded to eat some of the desert.

Pharaoh wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. "I'm hungry, but not for food."

Anna turned back toward him. He took the plate from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. He then attacked her lips. His kiss was intoxicating, and the longer it lasted the deeper it became. His hands started roving her body and he trailed kisses down her neck. She knew what he wanted.

"No, we can't." She said as she regretfully pushed him away. "This isn't fair to Yugi. You have to tell him first."

Pharaoh looked at her with those bright violet eyes. And although they spoke volumes to her she knew that those eyes really belonged to Yugi, and he had a right to know.

"Please," Anna begged. "Tell him."

"All right, I'll tell him." Pharaoh said remorsefully. "But not tonight."

Anna smiled at him, "Not tonight."

And they snuggled into each other's arms.


	29. Lies

Chapter 29

Lies

Anna had to time this perfectly. She had the event schedule and she knew exactly when and where Yugi and Seto would be dueling. Her logical mind made it easy to determine how quickly each of them would defeat their opponents and move up in the rankings. And luck was on her side too. Most of the time they would be dueling opponents on opposite sides of the arena, so one would not see her routing for the other. Looking over the roster of registered duelists she was pretty sure that Yugi and Seto would end up in the finals, and then things might get a little more complicated. Both of them would expect her to be there supporting him. And she couldn't sit with Yugi's friends without tipping off Seto and she couldn't sit alone without alerting Yugi. But she had an ace up her sleeve. She had already told both of them yesterday that her uncle had ordered her to do some things today, so she wouldn't be able to stay for all the matches. It was a lie, but only a little one. She hated lying, but sometimes it was necessary to tell one little white lie to keep the peace and not upset anyone. Especially today, neither of them needed a distraction and she was flying to Italy with Seto and Mokuba tomorrow. She took a deep breath and collected herself before she entered the stadium. First stop, Yugi.

She made her way through the crowds of people down to one of the backstage doors. Honda was waiting there for her, just like they had planned. He saw her and waved.

"Hey Honda!" She said when she got close enough for him to hear.

"You made it!" Honda said with his normal cheery demeanor. "I was beginning to wonder, especially after Yugi told us that your uncle called you away."

"Technically I'm breaking the rules by being here, but I had to come and support my favorite duelists."

"Yugi will be so glad you came." Honda suddenly remembered the whole reason he was supposed to meet her. "Oh yeah! Here's your pass." Honda handed her a pass on a lanyard that allowed her access to the staging area where the duelists were. "We better get going or we won't be able to see Yugi before his first match."

Anna took the lanyard and they both flashed their badges at the security guard to enter.

Meanwhile little Yugi was very soporific. He stretched and yawned.

"You look tired." Anzu commented. "Too nervous to sleep?"

"No, it's not that." Yugi explained. "I've been sleeping, but lately I just haven't been able to get enough rest. When I wake up I'm just as tired as when I went to bed. I don't get it."

"That is strange. Maybe it's psychological. You have been through a lot in the last few months since Anna arrived. Perhaps you're body is just trying to tell you what you're mind can't, it's tired and it needs rest."

"If that's the case, then it's going to get a lot of rest when Anna leaves town tomorrow." Yugi looked very disappointed.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world." Anzu was trying to cheer him up. "She'll be back."

The loud speakers announced for the duelists to head for their first scheduled matches and instantly Yugi and Pharaoh changed places. It had been a long time since Anzu had seen the Pharaoh and her heart ached a little at the sight of him. She really did like him, but since he came packaged with Yugi, that meant he also belonged to Anna.

"Thank you Anzu." Pharaoh said. "You've always been a good friend to us."

"We better go, you don't want to be late."

Anzu walked with Yugi to the entrance of the arena. She couldn't go with him any further; instead she was directed by security to head to the chairs along side. Yugi was just about to step into the sunlight when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Anna and Honda running toward him. He backed down the ramp and caught Anna as she run up and hugged him.

"I was afraid I was going to miss seeing you before your duel." Anna said quietly between heavy breaths. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and said, "Go get 'em, Champ!"

That was the only confidence boost Yugi needed. They broke their embrace and Yugi turned and walked proudly into the arena.

Honda and Anna joined Anzu in the seating area to watch the duel. It wasn't a challenging duel for Yugi. Unfortunately for his opponent, Yugi was randomly selected to duel a lower level duelist. The poor kid didn't stand a chance, but Yugi didn't crush him immediately. He respected the boy's abilities and gave him a fair fight. From that point on he was scheduled to duel the winner of the duel next to them, and so on until only two duelists remained. Anna had never seen Yugi duel before. In reality the only person she had dueled, other than the few people at the Duel Center that day, was Seto. Yugi and Seto had a very similar dueling style, but it seemed to her that Seto was more resourceful. Yugi appeared to use the same monsters and moves repeatedly. In that he was very predictable. But Seto was constantly changing his deck and techniques. He always managed to keep her on her toes. And the more she watched Yugi the more something didn't seem right. The math was wrong. The ratio of the number of cards in his deck compared to the number of cards drawn didn't make sense. If the laws of physics still applied then Yugi should not have been able to randomly pull the same cards over and over again. Especially the specific cards he needed to win. That made Anna think. Certainly he wasn't cheating. No, it couldn't have been that. But perhaps he didn't know he was manipulating the cards. That's when it hit her, the flaw in his dueling, and the one sure-fire way to beat him. And she wanted to test her theory.

Halfway through one of the matches she glanced up at the digital display. Seto had won yet another duel. He was plowing through opponents like they weren't there. Considering how fast he was going she figured he would have some time before his next duel. That was her sign to bail. She made an excuse to leave the others and headed down into the staging area. She knew approximately where Seto would be so she started walking in that direction. She found him exactly where she thought she would. be. He was standing, arms crossed, just inside the entrance of staging area. He was watching a pair of duelists battle, the winner would be his next opponent. He was obviously getting 'Intel' on them so he knew what to expect. Mokuba wasn't as sneaky about his observations. He was in the seating area so he could get a better view.

She made sure no one was looking, and Anna snuck up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. Seto glanced over. He had to fight the smile that wanted to form on his face. He had to be serious and not let other duelists know he had any kind of weakness.

"You came." Seto said quietly.

"I always keep my promises." Anna got the hint. She knew he was setting a distinct persona for himself, and she made sure to play her part. Neither of them looked at each other, instead they concentrated on the duel taking place. "I see you've been doing well."

"I haven't had any worth opponents yet. Those duels weren't even fun to watch."

"Okay, then I'll wait until you start dueling the tough people before I sit down and watch. In the mean time, I can check out your opponents."

That's not what Seto had meant by his comment. He wanted her to watch him, not wander and roam the stadium for the next hour or two. But then again, she might distract him, and he couldn't afford that.

"If that's what you want. You know where I'll be."

"At the top of the rankings like usual." Anna teased.

Seto was finding it harder and harder to fight off smiling. He finally gave in and glanced at her with a smirk. "I still say you should have played. You would have won."

"But then I would have had to duel you. Could you have endured the public humiliation of being bested by a woman?"

"Who says you would beat me? I've improved thanks to you."

"Good to know I've had some kind of positive influence on you."

"Who said it was positive?" He glared at her with those stern blue eyes. And Anna took that as a challenge. She stared back at him. This was one of the many games they played. Sometimes it was a war of wits or words, other times it was subtle physical contests like staring at each other or trying to make the other laugh first. And most of the time neither of them had to announce the game or rules; they both instinctively knew how to play. Anna struggled but ultimately failed. A smile cracked across her face and she blinked. This was one game that she never could win. Mainly because she had to look directly into those bright blue eyes of his. To others they were cold and mean, but to her they were vivid and full of life. She loved his eyes; they spoke truths about him. Sometimes she wondered what he saw when he looked her eyes.

"I'll be back. Tell Mokuba I said hello." Anna said as she turned to leave.

Seto wanted to stop her, to take her hand, but he saw some people down the corridor so he didn't. He just watched her leave.

As she walked away, Seto wanted to kick himself. None of that turned out the way he wanted it to. He wanted her to stay with him, by his side. Yes, he always tried to project a certain demeanor when dueling, a cold, harsh, attitude to intimidate the other duelists. But having Anna beside him could also work to his benefit. The other duelists wouldn't be less afraid of him, on the contrary, they would be jealous of his ability to duel and attract women. Of course, using Anna to further his dueling ambitions was not his goal. But he would have loved to see Yugi's face when he found out that he had a gorgeous and intelligent woman like Anna with him.

Unbeknown to Anna and Seto they did have an observer. Anzu was going through the hallways looking for Anna. She had been gone a while and the others were worried that she might have gotten lost, so Anzu was dispatched to find her. She had scoured the nearby hallways and now began searching the areas farther away. She turned a corner and was confronted with a sight she didn't expect. Anna was talking to Kaiba. Anzu ducked back into the hallways she just came from. She then peeked around the corner and spied on the two talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but their body language told her a lot.

'Why is she talking to Kaiba? Do they know each other?' Anzu thought. 'It doesn't look like they know each other. He won't even look at her.' In the middle of her observations she made a startling revelation. 'Duh! Anna's doing this for me. I asked her to talk to him. She was probably walking around and saw him, so she decided to give it a try. That has to be it. I wonder how things are going? He doesn't seem to be... wait; did he just smile at her? Okay, it wasn't a big smile, but it was something. Typical Anna, she could make the Grinch smile. Wait! He must have said something terrible, she's staring him down. Boy, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Anna can be really fiery. He's in for it now.' What she saw next confounded her. 'She's smiling? What the heck is going on?' Anna turned and started down the hall. Anzu ducked for cover again. She was so excited, she was dying to hear what Anna thought of him.

As soon as Anna got close enough Anzu reached out and grabbed her arm, "Anna."

Anna jumped in surprise and instinctively jolted her arm away. She dashed a few feet to get some distance between her and the unknown. It wasn't until Anzu called for her again that Anna realized who it was and stopped. Anzu could see the panic on her face. She realized that she made a huge mistake. She didn't mean any harm, but she shouldn't have done that to someone who had been attacked.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. But she was still shaking. Her instinct was to yell for Seto. She knew he would come to her rescue. But ultimately she was glad she didn't.

"I'm so sorry!" Anzu apologized. "I forgot about..."

"It's okay." Anna caught her breath. "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Kaiba."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. "You saw that?"

"So?"

"So?" Anna repeated back to her, unsure of her meaning.

"What do you think of him?" Anzu was gleaming. "I need your advice. How do I approach him?"

Anna realized what Anzu was saying. "Oh well, he's interesting. Complicated even. I think he's going to be a touch nut to crack. You'll have to be bold. I don't think he's attracted to weak or silly girls, no matter how short their skirts are."

Anzu was embarrassed, she didn't realize Anna had noticed her skirt length. "But do you like him?"

Anna paused. Anzu's question was simple, but it was so profound. Anna tried to clear her mind of it. She shouldn't even be thinking like that. Not about Seto, not about anyone. "I think he's got potential," was the only thing she could come up with to say.

Anzu found her answer to be satisfactory, and they went to rejoin the group. They easily found the group of boys, which now consisted of Joey. He had a few minutes break between duels and Joey stopped by to see how Yugi was doing. As not to make Joey feel left out, the three spectators agreed to go and see Joey duel for a couple of rounds. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Yugi was going to have no trouble defeating his upcoming opponents.

As Anna watched Joey duel she couldn't help but wonder how such an idiot became a top ranked duelist. He was loud and obnoxious and apparently won mostly by luck. His deck was completely illogical and at times confusing. She could see where Yugi tried helping him with strategies and cards, but she didn't think he listened to him. It was no wonder why Seto hated him; he wasn't a classy duelist at all.

It wasn't long before Anzu decided she needed to make her move. She left the others at one of Joey's duels with the claim that she was going to check on Yugi. But she wasn't going to see Yugi. One of Kaiba's matches was about to begin and she wanted to see him. She planted herself in the front row right along side of where he would be standing. He was sure to see her. She did a quick check to make sure her hair and make-up looked good, and of course, she pulled her skirt up as high as it could go without becoming obscene. He couldn't possibly miss that. Kaiba entered the arena right on time. Mokuba trailed him but wasn't allowed near the dueling arena. He looked around for a seat and he spotted Anzu.

"Hey, Anzu!" Mokuba said when he saw her.

"Hello Mokuba, come sit next to me. This seat is free."

Mokuba did so gladly. Even if Seto didn't think so, Mokuba considered Yugi and the others his friend.

"Where are Yugi, Joey, and Honda?" Mokuba asked as he looked around.

"They're at another duel. I decided to come here alone."

"Why is that?" Mokuba was a little confused. Normally she didn't go anywhere with her friends. And she never took an interest in Seto's dueling before.

Anzu thought it was best to keep her intentions secret so she came up with an excuse. "I'm just checking out the competition."

"Oh." Mokuba couldn't blame her; Seto researched his opponents all the time. What he really wanted to do was spill the beans about Anna and Seto. He was dying to tell his friends about what had been going on, not because he wanted to be a gossip, but because he was so happy. But he was under strict orders from both Anna and Seto not to speak to anyone about them. And like always, he did what he was told.

Kaiba was standing on the platform awaiting his opponent. Anzu noticed that he was looking around at the audience, like he was trying to find someone. Of course he didn't make it obvious he was looking, but Anzu saw it because she was watching him intently to see if the two of them could make eye contact. As he scanned the crowd he came to where she and Mokuba sat. Anzu held her breath as his eyes reached her spot. But no luck. He didn't hesitate or stop for one second. His eyes just kept going. He apparently wasn't even interested in what she was doing there, and he definitely didn't have time to see how short her skirt was. That disappointed her, but she didn't give up. The day was still young. As soon as the duel started he placed all of his attention on his opponent and no longer looked at the audience. Anzu remarked to herself how different he was dueling now. He completely smashed his opponent in three rounds; Kaiba gave him no chance to fight back. That wasn't like him at all. But it was highly more effective. She knew that Yugi was going to have a much tougher time defeating him today. As soon as the duel was over Mokuba got up and ran over to Seto. Anzu followed Mokuba and Kaiba into the backstage tunnels.

"Congratulations, that was a great duel." Anzu said.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder to see Anzu coming up quickly behind them. He let out a quiet sigh and rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to deal with her. He was still upset that Anna was being so aloof.

"I can't believe you beat him so fast. That must be some record. You've definitely improved." Anzu continued her compliments hoping something would catch his attention.

"So now you're going to run off and tell Yugi." Seto snapped at her.

"I am not." Anzu snapped back.

Now that caught his attention. He sent Mokuba ahead to retrieve the location of his next duel and he turned to face her.

"Then what are your intentions?" He asked bluntly.

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" Kaiba didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee." Anzu couldn't believe she had the courage to say that.

'My god!' Kaiba thought. 'Anna was right, she does like me.'

"I'm in the middle of the tournament; I can't go out for coffee." Kaiba huffed.

"No, I didn't mean right this minute. Later. Maybe tomorrow. Or sometime. Whenever it's convienent for you." Anzu tried to recover her flaw.

Now this presented Kaiba with options. He could use Anzu to make Anna jealous. Just like she was doing with her 'so called' boyfriend. At least Anna would have to produce him. Then he would get to meet his competition. But then again, this could all backfire on him. Anna might be happy and not jealous. After all she had been trying to set him up on dates for a while. If he actually 'dated' Anzu, Anna might support him. And that wasn't what he wanted. No, all of this was ridiculous. If he knew anything about relationships it was the fact that the more you screw with them trying to make them into what you wanted, the more messed up they got. And eventually you end up destroying them. He wasn't about to commit relationship suicide by getting involved with Anzu. But he did believe in keeping his options open.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow on a business trip. I won't be back for weeks." Seto explained.

"Oh, that's okay. I understand, you have a business to run."

"When I get back, if I feel like getting some coffee, I will call you."

'Did he just say what I think he said?' Anzu's mind was racing. 'That was almost a 'yes.''

"Sure, that would be great!" Anzu said calmly. Her calm exterior was hiding a giggling, ecstatic girl on the inside.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have another match to attend."

Anzu watched him disappear into the tunnel and once he was completely out of sight she felt like fainting. Her heart was racing, she had butterflies in the stomach, and she felt like jumping for joy all at the same time. She stayed there and tried to calm down before meeting back up with her friends, she didn't want them to know that something fishy was going on. She still couldn't believe she just asked Kaiba out. And he might call her. 'Wait! Does her even have my number?' Anzu thought in a panic. 'Silly! Of course he does. This is Kaiba for heaven's sake, he can get any phone number he wants.'

Anzu went back to her friends and they were none the wiser.

As it got later Anna knew she had to leave. As the field of duelists shrank, it was going to get harder to hide. So she had to go. She told Yugi she had to leave and go to the office. She kissed him on the cheek for luck and disappeared into the crowd. Yugi was disappointed that she couldn't stay to see him win, but he was glad that she came.

"So what did I miss?" Anna asked as she snuck up behind Mokuba.

"Everything!" Mokuba was elated that she finally showed up.

Mokuba recapped the last few duels she missed, making sure to point out all of Seto's finer attributes. Meanwhile Seto was in a bind. He had under estimated his opponent and found himself trapped by a card combo. He was getting tired, he had been dueling all day and it was taking its toll. His concentration wavered. He glanced over to wear Mokuba sat. All he needed was to see Mokuba's smiling face to give him the strength to go on. He was surprised to see Anna sitting with him. Suddenly he was revived and he threw himself back into the fight. It didn't take him long to turn the tide and defeat his rival. Afterwards he walked backstage and Anna and Mokuba quickly appeared behind him. Anna and Seto both scoped out the area to make sure there were no prying eyes or ears. Anna was especially wary considering how Anzu snuck up on her before.

When the coast was clear, Seto spoke. "So you came back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I did bring a peace offering." Anna presented him with a cup of coffee.

Seto swore she could read his mind. He had been craving coffee, or to be precise, the caffeine. He took the coffee from her and inspected it.

"Cream, no sugar, just like you like it." Anna insisted.

"What, no camel milk?"

"Oh darn, I forgot to bring some." She smirked at him.

Seto gulped down the hot liquid.

"I brought you something else." Anna added as she pulled a card out of her bag.

He accepted the card she offered. "What is this?" He said as he looked at it.

"It's the only way to beat Yugi Mouto." Anna was very proud of herself.

He realized what Anna had been doing for the past hours, she had been watching Yugi looking for weaknesses, and she apparently found one. "This card?" It was a common card that not many people used because it showed the opponent your deck. Seto wondered what she knew that he didn't.

"Trust me, that's the one. But there is a trick to it. You have to wait at least four rounds before you play it, and it will only work once, so make it count."

Without any more explanation, Seto put the card in his deck.

Anna stayed with him through the next couple of duels. She did feel guilty that she didn't spend as much time with him as she did with Yugi. But at least she could make up for it when they were in Italy. She was greatly impressed by how he dueled. It had been a while since they dueled and he had learned some new moves. She made sure to take notes for the next time she would meet him in a duel arena. As it became more obvious that Seto and Yugi were going to duel in the finals, Anna had to leave. She made her excuses to Seto and Mokuba with the promise to see them bright and early the next morning for their flight. Seto appeared to be okay with the situation, but she knew he was lying to himself. Anna knew it would be best to leave the stadium, just in case she accidentally ran into someone after the match, but she couldn't resist. She planted herself way up in the stands where neither could ever possibly see her, and she watched as the duel unfolded.

That night Anna and Yugi sat on the couch. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was leaning against her.

"You know we have to stop doing this. Yugi needs his sleep. He looked exhausted today." Anna pointed out.

"I know."

"We wouldn't have to hide if you'd just tell him."

"I promise I'll tell him while you're gone. That way if he gets angry, he'll have time to cool off before you get back."

"Are you upset that I'm leaving?"

"No, I understand you have things to do."

For some reason, Anna wasn't convinced. "Well something is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Then why aren't you happy? You did win today's tournament."

"I don't feel like I won."

"Why?"

"It was Kaiba. I think he let me win."

Anna was shocked, she saw the duel and Kaiba did everything he could to defeat Yugi. "Why do you say that?"

"In the third round he drew a card, and the look on his face...It was a card he wanted, he was expecting it. And when he looked over at me, it was like he could see right through me. He was so confident; it was like he knew he won. But...he didn't play the card. He kept it in his hand the entire duel. If he could have defeated me, why didn't he?"

Anna gave him a comforting squeeze. "I can't tell you what he was thinking, but I'm sure he had a reason for what he did."

"That's what scares me."

Anna whispered in his ear, "put it out of your mind. Don't worry about what you can't change. Just be grateful for what you have."

"I am grateful. I have you." He took her hand and kissed it.


	30. When in Rome

Chapter 30

When in Rome

"This is nice; I'll have to get me one of these." Anna commented as they flew in Seto's private jet.

"The jet is cheap; it's the fuel that's expensive." Seto said as he sat across from her on the plane.

"Ah, but I own an oil company. My fuel is free, so to speak."

"Think you could send some of that free fuel my way?" Seto joked.

"I might be able to do that. Or at least I'd give you a good discount." She devilishly smiled at him.

"I'll take what I can get."

The conversation grew silent. Anna was trying to find the best way to broach a subject with him.

"I'm sorry that you didn't win yesterday." She said.

"I'm not."

"You're not angry you lost?"

"I didn't lose, I had him beat. I had your card."

"But you didn't play it."

"You said it would only work once, if I had used it yesterday I wouldn't have gained anything by his defeat."

"You would have won the tournament and gained the title of Duel Monster Champion."

"That's all I would have gotten. I wouldn't have been able to take his God Cards. I'd rather save that card and use it later when I have more to gain."

That made perfect sense to Anna, and it confirmed Yugi's suspicion. Seto should have been the winner. "I don't know about you, but I had fun. Watching all those duels was very entertaining."

"You should have spent more time backstage, that's where all the real fun was."

"What did I miss?"

"The rumors were especially good this year."

Anna smiled; "I wouldn't have taken you for one who listens to gossip."

"I normally don't, but there was one that I couldn't help but overhear."

"Do tell."

Seto smirked; "Apparently Yugi Mouto is engaged."

"Really?" Anna was trying her best to hide her panic.

"And from what they say, she's much older and very attractive."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"He's still a child. He doesn't know what he's doing. Chances are he fell for the first woman in a tight dress that hit on him."

Anna felt a little insulted by that remark, but she forgave him because he didn't know the whole truth.

"But it did confirm one of your theories." Seto continued.

"Which one?"

"Why Yugi's friend Anzu was fishing for attention. Yugi's found someone else and she's looking to replace him with another duelist."

"Like you?"

"Can you believe she actually had the nerve to ask me out?" He scoffed.

"When did she do that?" Anna was shocked.

"Backstage at the tournament."

"Well? What did you say?"

"Don't you see the problem here? If I 'date' her then I would have to deal with Yugi and his annoying little friends, and I'm not willing to risk my sanity over a cup of coffee."

Anna giggled at him. She knew it wasn't funny, but he was so dead serious about the subject.

"Go ahead; laugh at my pathetic love life."

That made Anna laugh harder. "I'm sorry." Anna said between chuckles. "You really hate his friends that much?"

"You've never met them, you don't know what they're like."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Mokuba seems to like them."

Seto glanced to the other side of the plane where Mokuba was asleep on a cushioned bench. "He's young, sometimes he doesn't know what's best for himself."

"And it's your job to tell him what is good and bad?"

"Until he gets old enough to understand, yes. It's my responsibility to protect him."

"You're going to have to learn to let go. He has to learn to do things on his own, make his own mistakes. Besides, you can't protect him all the time. He's bound to do something you don't know about."

"I know everything he does."

"Okay, prove it."

"All right. Do you know what he's been doing in his room every night for the past couple of weeks?"

Anna shook her head.

"He's been learning Italian. He has these foreign language books that he keeps hidden under his mattress that he thinks I don't know about."

"Under his mattress?"

"It's an old habit. He used to hide things in his mattress at the orphanage so the other kids wouldn't see them."

"Like what?"

"His favorite toy, some drawings he did, and a picture of our parents. He still keeps that picture under his mattress."

"There's no reason to keep it hidden anymore. No one is going to take it. Why don't you frame it for him? Put it on the wall."

Seto became distant and remorseful. "Because he knows I don't like to look at it."

"I know what it's like." Anna consoled him. "I couldn't face my parents for a long time. Even though I knew it wasn't true, I felt like they abandoned me. And for a whole year after they died, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It hurt too much. But then one day I realized I couldn't remember what they looked like. All the details of their faces were getting blurry. And that scared me. By forgetting I felt like I was dishonoring them. Saying I didn't love them. So I brought out their picture. I started by putting it on my nightstand, then I moved it to the end table, and now I have a larger version framed in my living room. It makes me feel good to know they are watching over me."

Anna didn't press anymore. She had given her advice and he was going to either take it or ignore it. The choice was his.

The flight was smooth all the way to Italy, even with the short stop over to refuel. Anna didn't feel nervous at all. The flight she took with Seto must have done her good. That and Seto made sure she had a chance to meet the pilot before take off. That put her mind at ease.

A taxi took them from the airport to the house Seto had rented. Anna stood and admired the abode while the men removed the remainder of the bags from the car.

"I can't believe it." Anna said as Seto came up beside her. "This is exactly what I envisioned when I told you to come here."

"Didn't you know?" Seto smirked. "I can read your mind."

"Oh really? Then what am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking that you should go claim the room you want before Mokuba beats you to it."

It was too late; Mokuba dashed past them into the house and searched all the rooms. Anna and Seto calmly followed him in.

Anna couldn't help but laugh as she saw Mokuba inspecting the rooms for size and bed softness.

"Don't worry, he'll pick the room farthest away from all the others." Seto explained.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He doesn't like for his room to be near mine. He says that because I don't sleep I make too much noise at night. It keeps him awake."

"So that's why his room is at the end of the hall."

"He asked me to put it there when I was designing the apartment."

Seto was correct in his estimate; Mokuba picked the one room that was away from the others. Seto pointed at the two remaining rooms. "Lady's choice."

The rooms were right next to each other, so Anna didn't think that there would be big difference. She walked into the first door. Seto was content; he really didn't care as long as it had a bed. Just as he was about to walk into his room Anna walked out of hers.

"On second thought," Anna said. "I think I'll take that one."

"What's wrong with that one?" Seto asked.

"Hideous wallpaper." She slid past him and peaked into the next room. "Much better."

"Fine," Seto teased. "Stick me with the hideous wallpaper."

It didn't take them long to look over the entire house and grounds. It was a modest little villa on the outskirts of a small Italian city. It was mainly rented out to the tourists as a retreat, but it had easy access to the railway and buses so they could visit the attractions. Anna thought the kitchen was small, but cozy. There was a maid who came and cleaned everyday, but they would have to cook their own meals. Anna knew that she would get wrangled with that job, but she didn't mind. After all she was getting a free vacation. Seto expected this place to be low tech, but he was surprised to find that there were no outlets for cable or Internet access. It even had a rotary phone. Anna would have thought that charming, but he found it to be a terrible bother. He was glad he brought his wireless connectors and had a satellite feed. He didn't tell Anna he brought such high tech gadgets because he knew she would complain. They were supposed to be on vacation, it was a chance to get away and he brought work with him. Although it was going to cause him a headache, he brought them anyways. He was too paranoid to leave the company on it's own for two whole weeks. He had to know what was going on. Mokuba on the other hand felt completely at home. In a half-hour the room he had claimed was just as big of a mess as his one at home. It looked like his suitcase exploded. His clothes were everywhere except in the drawers. Seto caught Anna touring the gardens. It was fall but all the flowers were still in bloom because the weather was unseasonably warm. Anna stopped and smelled many of the vibrant and fragrant blooms.

"I thought you didn't care for flowers?" Seto remarked as he saw how happy she was.

"I'll let you in on a secret. All girls love flowers."

"But you told me you didn't."

"That's because I didn't want you buying me flowers."

"I can't buy my friend flowers? I buy my secretary flowers."

"When you buy a girl flowers it insinuates something."

"That's not exactly true. Only red roses represent love and passion. Different colors mean different things. For instance," Seto gestured toward a row of rose bushes. "Yellow roses are for friendship. And my favorite, white roses represent loyalty."

Anna didn't realize what a romantic he could be. She defiantly didn't know he knew so much about flowers.

They were interrupted when Mokuba shouted at them from the back door. "Hey, I think we have a problem."

Not knowing the nature of the emergency they rushed inside. Mokuba lead them to a small bathroom near the bedrooms.

Seto warily walked in and looked around. By the way Mokuba had alerted them, Seto half expected a huge leak flooding the floor or a giant snake curled up in the bathtub, but there was nothing.

"Have you seen this?" Mokuba exclaimed.

Taken, it wasn't the most high tech bathroom ever and nothing like the comforts they were used to, but Seto was baffled at why Mokuba had a problem with it. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong is, there's only one of them!"

"One bathroom? Are you sure?" Seto made sure he heard Mokuba correctly.

"I'm positive, I looked everywhere."

"What about that door?" Seto pointed to a door down the hall.

"I checked, it's a broom closet."

"What's the big deal?" Anna butted in. "I once lived in a dorm where I shared a bathroom with fifty other girls. I think we can work around it."

"If you haven't noticed, this isn't a dorm and we're not girls." Seto said bluntly.

"What if I promise to cover my eyes?" Anna teased.

It wasn't her eyes Seto was worried about.

"Ah, come on!" Anna tried to encourage them. "You're men, you can do anything, like lift heavy objects and fix cars, this will be easy.

Anna didn't have to do much convincing because there wasn't much they could do about the situation. They also discovered that there wasn't much to eat in the house so they wandered down into the village and had diner at one of the local eateries. The rest of the night was uneventful as they tried to settle in to their new surroundings.

As usual, Anna didn't sleep; she instead found some books in her room and proceeded to read them. As soon as the sun broke Anna left her room, jumped in the bathroom and got cleaned up, then prepared to leave. Seto didn't sleep either, he had spent all night secretly hooking up his satellite links and checking on the status of Kaiba Corporation. Since his room was right next to Anna's he heard her door open and the movement in the hall. He dressed and did a quick clean up. He found her just as she was about to exit through the back door.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To the market to get something for breakfast. Did you want to come with?"

Seto agreed and they left for town. It was a short walk; they were barely on the outskirts of the small town. The old buildings and cobblestone streets made it resembled the small towns you hear about in stories or see in picture postcards. There was little to no traffic, nothing like the hussle and bussle of Domino City.

"Isn't it a little early to be going to the market?" Seto asked as they walked.

"Not here. The vendors are up with the dawn, and if you want the best foods you have to get there first."

They turned the corner and entered the market area. The stands were vast in their sizes and varieties of food and goods. There were no cheesy souvenirs or pushy salesmen. Most of the these people sold vegetables they grew in their own gardens and backyards. They were truly the small time entrepreneurs. Seto watched as Anna went from booth to booth making selections. She greeted everyone she met with a 'hello' and a smile. Surprisingly they all responded in the same manner. Anna was in her element and she found great joy in her duties. Seto felt pretty useless. He couldn't speak the language and he knew less about how to select ripe fruits and vegetables. The most help he could be was to carry their purchases and aid in conversation.

"You really love it here, don't you?' Seto noted how radiant she was.

"There's no place in the world like Italy."

With what they gathered Anna was able to make a fine feast, and even had enough to fix dinner. Seto had left all of the traveling decisions to Anna, considering she was the one who knew the most about the country. She had decided that the first day would be a time to rest and relax. The extent of their tourist activities was restricted to exploring the little town and it's surrounding hillsides. They were delighted to find a winery and be able to wander through the grape vine fields. Anna also took the opportunity to replace the bottle of wine that she and the girls drank.

The next morning Anna was again up with the sun and beat everyone into the bathroom. Seto didn't mind, he wanted to finish his work, and Mokuba wasn't awake yet. He heard the water stop and she re-enter her room. He gave it a few minutes then claimed the bathroom for his own purposes. He showered and was lathering his face to shave when there came a knock on the door. He didn't have a shirt on, but he was wearing pants, so he figured it was all right to open the door. He signaled for the person to enter.

Anna cracked the door open and said teasingly, "are you decent?"

"Sure."

She opened the door wider and entered. "Sorry to burst in on you like this, but I think I forgot..." Anna spotted what she was looking for. "This." She squeezed around him and picked up a small make-up bag off the counter. She dug through it and pulled out a lotion bottle. She proceeded to rub lotion on her hands and bare arms. Seto took a quick glance at the yellow sundress she was wearing. He thought it looked good on her. "For some reason my skin is so dry today."

"It's the heat." He said right before he made the first swipe with his razor.

"Did you want some? It's got sunscreen in it."

"No thank you."

Anna stood behind him and looked over his shoulder in the mirror. "This is fun; I've never seen a man shave before."

Seto cleaned the blade. "You're kidding."

"Especially with a straight edge." Anna was commenting about the straight edge razor he used. Unlike modern disposable razors, a straight edge was literally a sharpened blade that could easily cut one's throat.

"Did you want to try?" Seto asked as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Really?"

He took hold of her right hand and placed the blade in it. He positioned his hand over hers so he could direct her cuts. She wrapped her arm around him as he guided her through the process. Anna watched in the mirror and prayed that she wouldn't make a mistake and fillet him like a fish. Anna dared not make conversation; she didn't want her concentration to slip. When they were done Seto washed his face to reveal his whisker free facade.

"Let me see!" Anna couldn't help herself; she pulled him close so she could inspect their work. "That is so cool!" Anna said as she stroked his face. "Can I do this again tomorrow?"

"Practice makes perfect."

Anna was so proud of her accomplishment. She was overly ecstatic when she left him to finish getting ready. She woke Mokuba. They needed to get an early start if they were to make the train and see the sites. The two of them conceived a plan while they waited in the living room for Seto to make his appearance. It didn't take Seto long before he emerged wearing his typical blue shirt and purple coat. He received some wicked stares from his counterparts.

"Are you trying to make us stand out?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"No one dresses like that here. Especially not when on vacation."

"Sorry I didn't bring my Hawaiian shirt."

"I think we need a makeover." Anna smiled devilishly.

Seto looked over at Mokuba who was grinning wildly. He knew Mokuba was in on this whole thing.

"This won't hurt a bit." Anna said as she approached him.

"I thought you liked my clothes?" Seto defended himself.

"I do. They're just not appropriate for here. We're on vacation, we need to relax, and we don't need any unwanted attention." She pulled his jacket off. "First thing, we need to get rid of the coat. It's too hot for it anyways. Then..." Anna undid the top two buttons on his shirt and pulled his shirt tail out of his leather pants. She stepped back to inspect her creation. "Good...good...but there is still something missing. May I have the final piece?" Mokuba walked up and handed her something and she handed it to Seto. It was a pair of sunglasses. Seto actually liked them; they were stylish and futuristic. She knew exactly what his likes and dislikes were. He put them on, much to the delight of Anna. "Perfect! Now we're ready to go."

"And where are we going, oh mighty tour guide?" Seto teased.

"Omnia via ducunt Roma."

After an hour train ride they found themselves in the fabled city of Rome. Anna wasted no time in dragging them to all of her favorite sites, which consisted of classical buildings and tiny street markets. She played the part of both tour guide and tourist. She would stop at every opportunity to take pictures of anything she found interesting. Today her attention was placed mainly on architecture and ancient ruins. Their travels eventually lead them to the Coliseum. Anna and Seto sat on one of the high benches as Mokuba found entertainment by running down the stairs and listening in on a tour that was passing through.

"Now this is a stadium." Anna commented. "It's perfectly designed. It could hold fifty thousand people and if an emergency occurred they could empty this entire building in thirty seconds. And I won't even mention the acoustical quality."

Seto was enjoying watching her lecture. "It is definitely impressive."

"Can you imagine what it must have looked like back in the day? With the sun roof overhead, gladiators in the arena, and the emperor deciding a man's fate by the gesture of his hand? It would rival any Duel Monster tournament."

"At least I don't have to fight to the death at a Duel Monster tournament." Seto joked.

"Well, let's certainly hope not." Anna smiled back at him. "But seriously, you should reference this place when designing the dueling arena for your theme park. That's one of the reasons I brought you here."

"What's the other reason?"

"It's just so cool!"

Seto laughed at her.

"I'm going to take some pictures; I'll be back." Anna said as she gently touched his arm.

She stood up and wandered off with her camera in hand. Almost as soon as Anna left Mokuba came bounding up the stairs to where Seto was sitting. He plopped down next to him.

"You won't believe what that guy said! He said they actually flooded the arena and had mock naval battles. Isn't that awesome!"

Seto listened as Mokuba jabbered on about all he had learned from the tour guide. Seto found it all very amusing; Mokuba even managed to get him to smile with his quirky antics. Anna on the other hand was busy snapping shots of the archways and broken stone benches when she looked back to where the others were. She was so pleased to see them having fun, especially Seto. He really needed this time and she was glad she was a part of it. Suddenly an ingenious idea popped into her mind. She took out her telephoto lens and focused in on the two as they talked. She knew these photos would come in handy.

On the way their next destination Anna made a sudden detour. Seto was confused and thought it best to correct her before they got too far off course.

"I believe The Forum is this way." Seto pointed out the proper route.

"I know, but we have to make a stop somewhere first." Anna said as she kept walking.

Seto followed, but was wary. She had something up her sleeve, and he learned to always keep a sharp eye out. She proceeded to an outdoor market. She said something to the clerk in Italian. The clerk pulled a covered basket out from behind the counter and handed it to her. Anna walked away with a smug look on her face.

As they walked back Seto had to ask, "What's in the basket?"

"What do you think is in the basket?" Anna asked back.

"It looks like a picnic basket." But Seto knew that looks could be deceiving.

"What if I told you that we were going to have a late lunch?"

"I'd say we wouldn't have time to do that and see The Forum before we have to catch our train."

"Don't tell me you've never heard of picnicking in the Roman Forum?"

She did it to him again. She was the master of the unexpected. He wondered how far in advance she had planned this simple little task. Simple in his mind, but to her it was a grand adventure. It was things like this that impressed Seto the most. He had a hard time remembering what he did for fun before she came into his life. His answer was that he didn't have any fun. She was the one that made all this possible.

They found a grassy place on a tiny hill in The Forum and set up camp. There were many delectable dishes to be found in the basket, including breads, soups, and pastas. All of which were Italian specialties. They passed the dishes around and divided the spoils so that everyone would have a chance to sample everything. The food was too good, and Seto ended up stuffing himself. He laid back on the grass in an attempt to let his stomach digest. Mokuba on the other hand ate his fill and more, and he was still chalked full of energy. He bounced around annoyingly until Seto allowed him to check out the ruined columns they were near.

"I've never seen a kid ate so much in my life. Don't you feed him?" Anna joked.

"One or twice a week."

Anna chuckled, "That's how you take care of a fern, not a little brother."

"I knew I was reading the wrong manual." Seto stated in his typical dead pan voice.

"Little brothers come with manuals?"

"Gigantic thick ones."

"I'll have to borrow that sometime."

"Apparently I've misplaced mine. You might have to borrow it from someone else."

"How about older brothers? Do they come with a manual?"

"I'll trade you an 'older brother' manual for one on understanding women."

"Sorry, no such thing exists. We're one of the great mysteries of life. Even God doesn't understand us." Anna said smugly as she looked in the basket. "Oooo, they added desert." She opened the container and looked inside. "Fresh chocolate dipped strawberries, I'm in heaven."

Seto propped himself up so he could see what she was doing.

"Do you want one?" She asked him.

Seto shook his head; "I couldn't eat another bite."

"You don't know what you're missing." She took out one of the strawberries and bit into it. The expression on her face was priceless. Chewing was pure ecstasy and it showed. Being so close he could see through her sunglasses as her eyes closed and she bounced in place. Seto thought the whole scene to be very orgasmic, and if that was true, he was going to buy her strawberries everyday. It was over just as quickly as it started. She opened her eyes and mumbled something through her full mouth. She swallowed and had an expression of utter delight on her face. "Are you sure you don't want one? They are delicious." She looked in the container. "In fact, I think I have one in here with your name on it." She pulled it out and waved it in front of him. "It's saying 'eat me'" She leaned in close to him, "You know you want to." Seto took the bait and ate the strawberry out of her hand. Anna couldn't have been happier. She even wiped the juices off of his chin. "See didn't I tell you?"

"Delicious."

She held the box out and tempted him with another. He reached, but before he could touch the container she jerked it away. She smirked at him. He took that as a challenge. He sat up straight to get better leverage in this game. He reached for the box, she moved it again, but this time he was ready. His other hand grabbed her around the waist, and that was all the distraction he needed to grab hold of the box. But she wouldn't let go, and what followed was a mini wrestling match over the box. The box got tossed to the side during the incident, but neither of them paid much attention. Now the game wasn't about obtaining the box, it was about which one could dominate the other. It ended with Seto pinning Anna to the ground.

"No fair!" Anna said between heavy breaths, "You've got longer arms."

"You can't admit I beat you at something, can you?"

"Sure I can, that is if we were actually competing."

"What do you call this?"

Anna thought for a second, "Lunch."

Seto just smiled at her. The mood got tense. He stopped talking; he was just looking at her. And he didn't let go, he continued to hold her down. The fact that he was literally on top of her made her a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't resist, rebel or try to get away. She held her breath as he moved in closer to her.

"Hey Anna!" They heard Mokuba's voice call.

Seto jolted up in an almost panic. He didn't want Mokuba to see them like that. He was lucky that Mokuba didn't come into a good view of the scene until they both had sat back up and composed themselves.

"Anna!" Mokuba said as he ran breathlessly to her. "I found the neatest thing. Come tell me what it is." Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Seto decided it would be best to stay there and clean up.

All the way back to the villa the incident at The Forum disturbed Anna. She couldn't understand why she didn't resist him when he held her down. And especially when it was so obvious he wanted to kiss her. She knew it was wrong, she was engaged. But she knew something deep down inside of her wanted to know. To know how firm his lips were. To know how good his arms felt around her. To know what his true intentions were. She told herself to forget all of that and to be more careful. It wasn't right to lead him on or give him hope that there could be something between them. But most of all she knew if they continued this trend, it was going to be a long two weeks.


	31. Shopping Spree

Chapter 31

Shopping Spree

Their whirlwind tour of Italy continued. Anna led them everywhere she had been and a few places she hadn't. But she made sure to act like she did know what she was talking about, even though she didn't. She wasn't exactly sure Seto fell for it, he was too smart. But he most likely went along with it all because he was enjoying her company. They traveled up and down Italy on the train. Sometimes the train ride took them so far from their rented villa that they had to stay over at a hotel and go back the next day. Anna was amazed that even at last minute Seto could always wrangle the best suite in the hotel. He always got a separate room for Anna, so she didn't feel uncomfortable. But she never used it. Most of the time they stayed up all night talking. She didn't need it, but she liked the idea of having a sanctuary she could run too if things got too heated. And she was glad things had cooled off between them. He hadn't made any other moves on her since that day at The Forum, and that was mainly due to the fact that she tried very hard not to put herself in such a intimate situation again.

She had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. The sun was shining, the weather absolutely beautiful, and today she was going to do something she had wanted to do for a long time.

"I don't mean to be rude," Mokuba said. "But why are we here? There's nothing of historical interest in this city." Mokuba was reading his guidebook and walking at the same time.

"Are you kidding?" Anna smiled in delight. "There's a little old lady who runs a bakery around this corner. And there is a doctor on that street that teaches sign language. And a cute couple that meet everyday at noon in the city square for lunch. There is plenty of interest in this city."

Set was becoming suspicious. "How do you know so much about this place?"

"I used to live here. I went to the boarding school that's three blocks that way." Anna pointed down a street.

"That way?" Seto gestured. "This I want to see." He started walking down the designated street, much to the dismay of Anna.

"I don't know why you'd want to see that," Anna was trying to convince him. "It's just an old building. It's not even a school anymore."

Seto didn't listen, he just kept walking. He eventually pried some information out of her about its exact location, and quickly they found their goal. Mokuba peered through the iron bars of the gate that marked its entrance. The dilapidated building was visible from the street. The grounds were overgrown and the pavement cracked.

"They really must have let this place go after the school was closed." Seto commented about its shabby condition.

"No, it looked pretty much like this when it was open."

"You're kidding?" Seto was a little shocked that such an establishment would be allowed to operate.

"I wish I were."

"These signs," Mokuba pointed at the two signs that hung on the gate. "That one says 'condemned', and the other says...'repossessed'? Is that right?"

"You're Italian is really improving, I'm impressed." Anna praised him. "This sign says the building was condemned for structural problems. And this one says that the government took possession of the school and it's assets."

"Why did they do that?" Seto asked.

"After one of the students died, there was an investigation into the schools mishandling of funds and their treatment of the student body. Once that happened they couldn't hide their dirty secrets anymore, and they were shut down."

"Did you know the person who died?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Yes, I did. She was a friend of mine. She lived in the room right next to me, actually. She was always so happy and cheerful. Even when the skies were cloudy she always had something nice to say. I guess that's where I picked up that bad habit. We did everything together. They used to call us 'sisters' because we looked so much alike. I miss her very much."

"What happened to her?" Mokuba wasn't sure he should ask, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I woke up one morning and she had hung herself. I was with her the night before and she seemed fine. She was joking and laughing, not a care in the world. To this day I still don't know why she did it." Anna paused for a moment; she was fighting back her emotions. "Anyways," Anna continued. "It wasn't long after that they shut down the school and my Uncle shipped me off to France." Anna walked away. "But that isn't why we're here."

Mokuba and Seto followed her down a few more streets until they were standing in front of a shop.

"I would come here almost every day and stare into the window of this shop. Other kids wanted candy or ice cream, but this was my addiction, clothes. Of course they wouldn't let me step one foot inside, but still I found such joy just being able to look at the new fashions. I swore one day I would come back here and I would walk through that door and buy anything I wanted."

"You brought us here to shop?" Seto remarked.

"Not just any shopping, these are one of a kind originals by major designers."

Seto didn't look impressed.

"They have men's fashions too." Anna tried tempting him. "Oh, come on! How can you say no to Italian Leather and Faragamo shoes?"

Seto eventually gave in. He claimed it was because Anna was looking so pathetic and needy, and that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't. But really he was just as much of a clothes hound as she was; he just never let Mokuba see this side of him.

Anna held her breath as she entered the store. She was half expecting the clerk to tell her to leave, like they had done so many times before when she was younger. But now things were different, she was older, wiser, and wealthy. They wouldn't turn her away now. And if they tried Seto would be sure to give them an earful. Anna was absolutely delighted when one of the clerks greeted her kindly. She had wanted that for so long. Anna made sure to speak English to the clerk. That way Seto and Mokuba could understand what they were saying. She didn't figure the clerk was familiar with Japanese. Seto thought for sure that her first task would be to attack the shoes. She did love shoes. But instead she turned all her attention on him.

She pointed Seto out to the clerk and made some suggestions. "I'd like to see about getting him a nice suit, one with a high straight collar, like the Beatles used to wear. Something that's streamline and fits his shape." Anna gestured with her hands. "In blue or white, if possible."

"I think we might have something." Said the clerk and she left to pull the garments.

"I thought we were shopping for you." Seto commented.

Anna's only response was a smile.

"Years ago," Came a voice from behind her. "I had to wash my windows everyday because a little girl from the school used to come down here and press her hands and face against the glass. She would stare for hours. I remember she was a polite and sweet child who had a very addicting smile. And one day, when it was pouring the rain, I saw her out there. She didn't seem to care it was raining, she wanted one last look before she had to leave the country. I was very sad that she was going away so I gave her a pair of shoes to remember us by."

"I still have those shoes." Anna turned toward the voice and clicked her heels.

"I'm glad to see they finally fit." Said an older man in a suit.

Anna walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You always were a great judge of fashion and sizes."

"And I'm good judge of character too. I knew you'd be back."

Anna found great joy in introducing Seto and Mokuba to the shop owner. He pulled out all the stops to make them feel comfortable. He would have done the same whether they had money or not. It was a bonus that when Anna returned that she was able to buy out the store.

What followed was series of outfits Anna had to try on. The entire sequence would have made a movie montage proud. Seto made sure to give his opinion about each one, Anna would have had no less. But he enjoyed it too. For once he had a definitive say about something in her life. And if he didn't like it, she didn't buy it. When she decided to check out the shoes, she made Seto try on a few outfits. He was amazed at how she was exactly right. The suits she picked out for him looked great, and he felt great wearing them. They had been around each other so long that they instinctively knew what the other liked and needed. With much protesting from the subject, she next set her eyes on Mokuba. He had never understood Seto's obsession with clothes. He was always happy wearing plain old jeans and a t-shirt. It was comfortable and easy. But Anna insisted and dragged him around the store. She swore she was going to get him in a nice outfit, even if it killed her. And yet it was Mokuba who acted like he was dying.

Seto was greatly amused as he watched Anna pick out clothes for Mokuba, and as he heard Mokuba's wails of unhappiness. The mannequin next to him caught Seto's attention. It was displaying an elegant black and white dress with a low back. Apparently Anna hadn't seen this one.

A clerk approached him. "Your coffee, sir."

Seto took the cup from him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"This dress." Seto gestured to the mannequin.

"Sir?"

"For her." Seto corrected the man. "Put it on my bill, and don't let her see it."

Seto began formulating a plan.

The train ride back was very quiet. Anna and Mokuba had both fallen asleep. As Seto sat opposite of them he couldn't help but think that this was the first time Anna had probably slept since they got to Italy. She never did sleep much, but today was physically and emotionally tiring. Seeing her old school was a lot harder for her than she let on. He couldn't be sure, but he felt like that was the school where she had been worst abused. He thought back to the night she showed them the scars on her back. He was certain the dress he bought her would cover them. Anna shifted in her seat. The reflection of gold around her neck caught Seto's attention. It was that pendant. He had always been drawn to it, felt some strange attraction to it. He liked looking at it, which was a little difficult considering he didn't want Anna to think he was looking down her shirt. His mind started to wander. He recalled all the times that her necklace had caught his attention. When Mokuba gave her the new chain for her birthday. When she removed it to wear his diamonds, and subsequently when she came to retrieve it the next day. Even when they first met, he noticed it then too.

'I even remember when she got it.' He told himself. 'It was the day I caught her trying to sneak out of the palace. She was dressed in the clothes of a commoner. Like that would make her less suspicious. She was a queen after all, and those rags didn't befit her. The sun was just breaking when I found her.'

"Where do you think you're going?" I said as I blocked her way.

"I'm going into the city."

"I do not believe Pharaoh would approve."

"Pharaoh put me in charge of the well being of the people. And I cannot determine the needs of the people by sitting on a golden throne in a palace."

"Pharaoh also put me in charge of your safety and to do my job I cannot let you go. It's not safe."

"I will have a protector with me."

"Who?"

"You." She smirked at me. "After all, you are in charge of my safety."

I stood my ground; I couldn't let her endanger herself.

"Don't make me order you to stand aside." She became very forceful. "Now, you can either get changed and come with me, or deal with Pharaoh's wrath when he finds out you didn't."

'I hated when she ordered me around. But her decisive forcefulness was also one of her traits I admired. She left me no choice; I had to go with her. I changed my clothes so as not to draw attention. I hated them. I swore I would never wear rags again, and here I was, in public no less. I could only pray to the Gods that no one recognized me. She was also surprised by my appearance. She had only seen me in my ceremonial garments and headdresses. Like everyone else, she had never seen my hair before. I think that is what mainly caught her attention. As we wandered about the streets she actually complained that I looked too stiff. She said I needed to relax. How could I relax when I was the only thing standing between her and whatever trouble might occur. All it would take is one stray arrow or a runaway cart and I'd be beheaded for allowing harm to come to her. I still wasn't sure I wouldn't be punished for even being with her. She is the queen; just touching her is an offense punishable by death. I did not like this, I didn't like it at all.'

'I tried not to let my guard down. Even when she stopped to talk to people on the streets or to point out structural flaws in some of the buildings. I knew she was highly educated, but I wasn't aware of the range of her learning. Her mastery of architecture would have rivaled that of the Master Builder in charge of the Pyramids. She was so at ease amongst these people. Strange considering her upbringing. She was born into a royal bloodline, one older than even Pharaoh's. She always had wealth and privilege. When I heard word that she was to be Pharaoh's bride, I expected her to be a spoiled and annoying child. But she has surprised me. She is very intelligent and even formidable. She impressed me the first time I saw her. And it has grown every day since.'

'I was startled by a noise. And then rocks flew through the air. I grabbed the queen and covered her with my body. Most of the stones missed us, but two made contact with me. They were small, and only stung a little. But it was better they hit me and not her. I looked to find the assailant. It was a group of children. They were playing and didn't mean to throw them at us. I gave them a scowl and they ran off. Next I checked on the queen. Thankfully, she was unharmed. I went to release her from my grip when I noticed she was holding my hand. During the excitement she must have latched on to it for security. I think she saw the panic in my eyes. If she were to report this I would surely be executed. She let go of my hand and gave me a quick smile and a nod to tell me that everything was all right. I knew she wouldn't tell.'

'I was most nervous in the marketplace. There were so many people; I couldn't possibly keep an eye on all of them. She approached the stands and spoke with the vendors. She was an expert negotiator; she talked her way into some very good deals on produce and even a basket to carry them in. I took the basket from her. Royalty should not do manual labor. She probably thought I was just being nice. We continued our journey. She reached into the basket and selected a piece of fruit. I stopped her before she could take a bite of it.'

"What are you doing?" I protested in an angry whisper.

"I'm hungry."

"That food hasn't been tested, it could be poisoned."

"Who's going to poison all the food in a marketplace just on the slim chance that the Queen in disguise is going to come by? Besides I have no servants here to taste it for me."

'She was angry with me, she thought I was being paranoid. But she was right; someone had to taste it. So I took the fruit from her and bit into it. I think that shocked her. She didn't expect me to risk my life like that. When I was certain the fruit was safe I handed it back to her. I did the same with everything she wanted to eat. I had to be sure.'

'Her majesty wanted to stop at a fine metalworker's shop. It wasn't unusual for her to have an interest in such a place. She was always dressed in the finest attire and jewels when at the palace. Even I had my attraction to gold bands and adornments. Mainly because I had nothing as a child, and now I wasn't going to stand for less than the best. I made sure the shop was safe before I let her enter. The shop owner was polite; he didn't want to upset a potential customer. He took one look at the Queen and dropped to the floor in a deep bow. He begged for forgiveness, he claimed he did not recognizer her at first. She made him stand.'

"How did you recognize me?"

"I was delivering some of my work to the palace on the day your caravan arrived." He began his story with downtrodden eyes. "I saw you in the grand hall. Once you have seen such beauty, you cannot forget it."

'She seemed embarrassed by his flattery. She never did like such personal praise.'

"What kind of things do you make for the palace?" She asked.

"Jewelry, your majesty. Mostly gold and precious stones."

"May I see?"

"Oh, yes. Yes your majesty."

'The little man scurried around the shop and pulled out trays of necklaces and earrings, headpieces, and arm bands. She looked over them with great delight.'

"You are truly a master metal smith. Your work is immaculate. This for instance..."

'She picked up a necklace. It was made of gold with red and black stones. It was designed so the wings of the figures flared out around the wearer's neck. And there was a ankh pendant imbedded in it's middle.'

"This is simple, but elegant. And the craftsmanship is beyond compare."

"But this is a minor piece. One I made for the wives of the lower court. It is far beneath your caliber. Perhaps one of these other pieces..."

"None the less, I wish to purchase it."

"I could not accept payment from you your Majesty. If it will bring you joy; please let it be my gift to you. To celebrate your marriage and the good fortune that brought you here to rule over us."

'With much protest she finally agreed. I think she was touched by the man's sincerity. She loved that necklace above all others in her collection. She wore it every chance she got. I still don't know if Pharaoh knew where she had gotten it. If he did, he most likely wouldn't have let her ware it. Later on she would make that man her official jewelry maker.'

'After we left there, I insisted that we should return to the palace. We were sure to be missed and they would send a search party. We spent most of the day out and we had to sneak back into the palace. The Queen wanted to keep our adventure a secret, for both our sakes. I left her where I found her that morning. She smiled at me as she walked down the hall. Although she placed herself in unnecessary danger and I felt like tearing my hair out in frustration, I'd say the day was very enjoyable. It was one of the last good days we saw. The events that followed started small but grew quickly. The next day the queen showed up in court with a bruise on the side of her face. She wouldn't tell me how it happened. That only made me more certain that it was Pharaoh that had done it. He must not have been pleased with her outing. Considering no punishment was brought upon me, I assume she kept to her word and didn't disclose that I had accompanied her. But she did not deserve what happened to her. She didn't deserve anything that happened to her. She was innocent of...'

The rattling of the train made a package fall out of the overhead storage compartment. It hit the floor with a loud bang. The noise snapped Seto out of his daze.

'What just happened?' He asked himself. 'Was I asleep? No, I wasn't asleep; it was more like a waking dream. That's never happened to me before. Perhaps I'm more tired than I know.'

The more he thought about it, the more he was able to dismiss it. He had obviously made the whole story up in his mind. The events in his story too closely mirrored things that have already happened in his life. He must have drawn on his experiences to produce such a wild tale. And her necklace must have inspired the Egyptian theme. They were all fanciful delusions. Maybe one day he'd tell Anna the story. She might think it was funny.


	32. Temptation

Chapter 32

Temptation

The day started out like all the others. Anna was the first up, and Seto followed her shortly. Anna met him in the bathroom for their daily shaving routine. She enjoyed giving him a shave; she always liked new experiences. And she was getting better at it. With practice, Seto wasn't as wary of her cutting him. She had only nicked him once, and it wasn't that bad. He completely trusted her, which was something that was hard for him to conceive, let alone admit to himself or anyone else. And more over, he allowed her to do it because it forced her to be close to him. During the process she would touch his face and neck, and she stood so close that he could feel her breath upon him. And considering he was only two inches taller than she was, they were face to face during the entire exercise. This particular morning he was facing her with his back to the mirror. In a ways he was almost trapped between her and the counter, but he didn't mind at all.

"You're spoiling me." Seto said as she finished the last cut. "From now on I'm going to expect you to be at my place every morning to do this."

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to learn to do things by yourself." Anna teased as she reached around him and put the straight edge on the counter.

"I still don't see why you find this so amusing." He cleaned off his face with the towel that was around his neck.

"It's one of those things that I don't get to experience." She pointed to a spot on his face he missed. "I guess there is still a lot of things I don't know about men."

Seto threw the towel on the counter. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, that's the point."

Seto put his hands on her hips and drew her into him. "I'm sure there's something I can teach you." He said in a seductive voice.

Anna slipped his hands off of her hips and took a step back. "I already know about that," she said with a tentative smile. "I better go make breakfast."

As she left the bathroom he wondered if he was pushing too hard. He had never made such a blatant physical move on her before, and she didn't seem to take it badly. Although she did walk out on him. But he couldn't help it. Every morning she tempted him. She was so close to him. He never denied his physical attraction to her, that was obvious from the first day they met. And he was certain she felt it too. But why was she always so distant? He never had gotten the whole story on this 'boyfriend'. He had no idea what their relationship consisted of. Were the just old friends? Were they intimate? Or perhaps he was completely made up? She never would give him details. Perhaps she was just trying to make him jealous? And if that were so, she was succeeding. She had him right where she wanted him, but she never took it to the next level. Was she trying to torture him? Was this some kind of game? Well if it was, then he was determined to win. And if his plan works, his victory would be tonight.

The aroma of sausage caught his attention as he neared the kitchen, and that's where he found her standing at the stove. He tried his best not to sneak up on her. He had found out in the past she didn't like that too much. Although today she wasn't doing anything as embarrassing as she was before.

"So..." Seto began. "What's on today's agenda?"

"Absolutely nothing. We only have three days left, I thought it would be best to just take some time off."

"So we have no plans for today?"

"None..." Anna turned around to look at him. "That is unless you had something in mind."

"Nothing in particular." Seto responded calmly. "It will be nice to have a break."

"Good, then I'll need to go to the market today and get something for diner."

"You've been cooking for two weeks, take the night off. I'll order something from one of the bistros and we can eat in."

"Wouldn't it be just as easy to eat at the bistro?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"You know how I don't like crowds." Seto pleaded his case. "The last time we went there I felt like people were staring at us."

"They were. Especially after you got mad at the waiter for putting sugar in your coffee."

"I said 'no sugar'." Seto argued and Anna laughed at him. "See just my point. If we eat here I can yell all I want and no one will care."

"I'd care."

"But you don't count."

That made Anna laugh harder.

"To quote a good friend of mine, 'oh come on, it'll be fun!'" Seto teased. "We can get dressed up and pretend we're in one of those fancy restaurants you like dragging me to."

"I don't know..."

"You can't tell me that you're not dying to see Mokuba wearing that suit you bought him."

Anna rolled her eyes around like she was debating the offer. Then a big smile crept onto her face. "Okay, you've got a deal. But I want desert."

"Desert it is."

"You better go wake up Mokuba, breakfast is almost ready."

Seto made his way to Mokuba's room. He smirked as he walked. Everything was working out just as he planned. Now to recruit a collaborator and move on to the next stage. He entered Mokuba's room and sat on the edge of his bed. He shook him a little and called his name. Mokuba rubbed his eyes and stretched, he was still half-asleep.

"Get up, it's time for breakfast." Seto nudged him.

"Breakfast?" Mokuba said lazily.

"Anna's making your favorite."

His eyes snapped open, "Pancakes and sausages?"

"Those are the ones."

Mokuba stirred in bed and stretched again. He noticed that Seto didn't move from his spot. Normally Seto would wake him and then immediately leave. And since he didn't that meant Seto wanted to tell him something.

"What's going on?" Mokuba threw Seto a suspicious look.

"I need you to do something for me and not ask any questions."

"Okay...what do you want?"

"I need you to play sick tonight and not come to diner."

Mokuba gave him a confused look.

"Can you do that?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Good!" Seto stood to walk out of the room.

"Are you planning something with Anna?" Mokuba asked.

"I told you not to ask questions."

"Is it something romantic?" Mokuba was smiling from ear to ear now.

"You're asking questions"

"Are you going to tell her you love her?"

"Questions!" Seto fussed as he left the room.

Mokuba fell back into the bed and giggled. He was so happy that Seto and Anna were finally going to get together. And all he could think was, 'Well it's about time!'

Seto heard Mokuba laughing. 'Little brothers can be so annoying!' He thought to himself. 'Why can't he be a little more mature? How dare he say that I'm in love with her. Love? What a ridiculous concept. More wars and death have been caused by that stupid four-letter word...Only idiots and children fall in love. And it won't happen to me.'

As the day wore on Anna decided to check on Mokuba. She was first alerted that there might be something wrong when he didn't eat much at breakfast. She thought that was strange because he never passed up pancakes and sausage. Then he didn't come out at all for lunch. This wasn't totally unusual for him to do at home. He would be glued to his video games for hours. But there were no games here to distract him. She knocked on the door to his room and was answered by a squeak of a voice. She opened the door and found him half-asleep in bed.

"Hey kiddo!" Anna said gently as she approached the bed. "Why are you in bed?"

"I'm not feeling good." He said weakly.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the bed next to where he lay.

"My stomach hurts."

"It's all that junk food you've been eating," Anna joked. Mokuba just groaned. "How long has it been hurting?"

"For a couple of days, but it's really bad today."

Anna used the back of her hand to test his forehead. He was slightly hot. "Do you want me to fix you something? Tea? Soup?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"I'll bring you some ice water if you get thirsty. You should try to get some rest."

Mokuba nodded sleepily.

Anna left him to find Seto. She caught him right as he was paying the delivery boy for the food he ordered from the restaurant. The boy thanked him in Italian, and Seto, not knowing what he said muttered something to the point of, "Yeah, whatever."

"Mokuba's not feeling well." Anna informed him as they walked to the kitchen.

"Is that right?"

"You don't sound too worried." Anna commented about his disconcert.

"I know him too well. I'm sure he's faking it so he doesn't have to get dressed for diner."

"He would do that?"

"He hates ties and he will do anything to avoid them."

"Really?"

"We can save him a plate. Ten to one after diner is over he'll be bouncing around the house again and hungry as a bear."

"Then maybe we should cancel the dressing up part and just do diner? That way he can eat with us instead of sitting alone in his room all night."

"No, we should do what we planned. We can't give in to him. He's got to learn he can't have everything he wants."

That made sense to Anna, and she didn't want to undermine Seto's authority over Mokuba. So she agreed. But she couldn't help but feel like something sneaky was going on between those two. She'd have to be on her guard tonight.

Seto offered to set up the table while Anna got ready. He joked that because she was a woman it would take her ten times as long to get dressed, and he needed something to do while she made him wait. She thought he was funny, but because he said it, she was going to take a little longer, just to make wait. And what he said was also partially true. She had no idea what she wanted to wear yet, so it would take her time to decide. She entered her room and was greeted by a box on her bed. She spotted a card under the ribbons that held it closed. She picked it up and read it. "Wear this tonight." Now Anna was certain she was being set up. She pulled the ribbons and opened the lid. She gasped as saw the contents of the box, a gorgeous black and white floor length gown. She lifted it from the box and held it up to her body. It was just the right size. 'Where did he get this?' She thought. 'I bet it was at my old shopping ground. That sweet and sneaky son of a...' Her delight over the dress quickly turned to fear. He shouldn't be buying her things. That's not a good sign. He's getting too attached to her and she was getting too attached to him. She had to put a stop to it; she had to tell him. And she had to do it tonight.

Seto busied himself by setting the table, selecting the proper music, lighting candles; everything prepared to set the right mood. He wanted this night to be a night to remember. He had planned it all out in his head, what he would say, what he would do to romance her. Everything worked out in perfect detail.

"I should have you pick out all my clothes." He heard her voice from behind him.

He turned to see her standing there in the dress he had selected. Suddenly all those perfect plans were completely erased. He didn't expect her to look that beautiful. "I thought I did."

"Then maybe you should keep doing it." She said as she approached him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, I love it."

"It was worth it to see you wearing it."

"Have I ever told you, you look great in a suit?" Anna teased as she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

"Only every time I wear one."

"Then it must be true."

Seto sat down at the other chair. She noted that he wasn't sitting on the opposite side of the table, he was sitting adjacent to her. Given, it was a small table, nothing like the monstrous one in his apartment, but there was enough room for him to spread out. That made her nervous, he did have plans for tonight. Too bad she was going to have to cancel them.

Anna pointed to the yellow and white roses in a vase on the table. "Friendship and loyalty?"

"I think that about sums us up." Anna was content with that answer. "I'd like to tell you that I bought them from fancy flower shop, but I didn't. I stole them from the garden."

"Oh, so you're just a common thief?" Anna smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll bill me for them.

Anna laughed a little. He could be so charming when he wanted to be. They made light conversation during the meal. Anna played along with his plan. She knew it was wrong, but she got caught up in the magic. And she always wanted this. Was it so wrong to ask for a little romance in her life? Even if she knew it couldn't be, she still needed to feel like it was possible. She had to believe that there was such a thing as Prince Charming, and that she would find him. But the fantasy wouldn't last, it couldn't. No matter what she played at here, she had a stark reality waiting for her at home.

"I think if I eat anymore I'm going to have to get a bigger dress size." Anna joked as she put down her fork and leaned back in her chair.

"We haven't even gotten to desert yet."

"We might have to save that for tomorrow."

"You just have to work off some calories to make room."

"Considering how hard it is to kick box in this dress, how do you suggest I do that?"

Seto looked at her with those bright blue eyes. "Dance with me."

A smile crept across her face. He took that as a 'yes' so he took her hand and led her to a clear spot in the room.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you learned to dance?" Anna asked.

"I believe the deal was that I would tell you where I learned to dance for the location of your tattoo."

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that tattoo thing by now."

"It's kind of hard to forget." Seto smiled at her. "If I guess correctly will you tell that I'm right?"

"I don't know...It's in a weird place."

"Let's see..." He twirled her around slowly. "It's not on your shoulders or your back. And I've seen you in skirts, so I know it's not on your legs."

"That's enough of that." Anna cut him off. "I don't tell people because it's private. Something that's just for me, and I don't want other people knowing about it. Even you."

Seto was undaunted, "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you've never kept something from me." Anna was hoping to prove him wrong. If not, she would be the only one guilty.

"I've told you everything. Even things I've never told Mokuba." Anna was completely flabbergasted. "I trust you."

Anna was in utter shock. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was certain he could tell. She couldn't believe he said that. No one has ever said that to her, and the way he said it, she knew he meant it. Overwhelmed, she put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. They still moved like they were dancing, but really neither of them wanted to budge an inch.

Anna sighed.

"What was that for?" Seto said as he buried his face into her hair, smelling the sweet fragrance of her ebony locks.

"It's perfect."

"What is?" He said softly.

"This trip. This day. This moment. I just want to freeze time right here. That way I can stay in this perfect moment forever."

"What if I told you things could get better? That we can have this and more?"

"Nothing could be better than this. It won't be better."

Seto was confused by her comment. How could she be so certain?

"I have something to tell you." Anna said as she released her hold on him and put a little more distance between them. "There are some stipulations to my father's will. Some things that I have to do, that aren't exactly fair to me or other people." Seto looked at her with curiosity. "You have to understand that my father prized things that he didn't have in his youth. One of those was money. That's why has determined to build his fortune, and he was very proud that he was a self-made man." Anna struggled to find the words she wanted. "But there were some things he learned that he couldn't buy...like respect and a good family name. He wanted to give me something he couldn't get himself. He just wanted to make sure I was provided for." Seto wasn't sure where she was going, but he had a feeling in the end it wasn't going to be good. "He..." She started but stopped. She couldn't even look at him now. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his face when he found out. "He arranged..."

They were interrupted by the sound of the hall floor squeaking and a 'thump'. They both looked at the entrance to the hallway, half expecting a certain peeping tom. Then there came a weak cry, "Seto." They hurried to the hall and found Mokuba sitting against the wall. He looked pale and sweat was pouring down his brow. They rushed to him.

"He's burning up." Anna said as she touched his face.

Seto scooped him up and carried him back to his bed. Anna walked ahead of them and opened his bedroom door and turned on the lights.

'I'm sorry I messed up dinner." Mokuba squeaked.

"Don't worry about that." Seto insisted as he stroked Mokuba's hair. "Just concentrate on getting better."

"He said he's stomach been hurting for a couple of days." Anna informed Seto.

"Food poisoning?"

"Then we would all have it."

"Some kind of virus he picked up? Maybe from one of those kids he was playing with the other day?"

"I want to go home." Mokuba said in a sickly winning voice.

Seto looked over at Anna. He didn't have to ask, she knew the question. She nodded to tell him it was okay for them to leave early.

"Even if I call now, the jet won't be able to leave until morning. Do you think you can wait that long?"

Mokuba nodded with half-sleepy eyes.

"All right. I'll make the arrangements."

Seto left Mokuba in Anna's capable hands as he called the airport to prep the plane and started packing. Meanwhile Anna nursed Mokuba as best she could with aspirin, a cold wash cloth, and gentle words. She eventually lulled him to sleep. She crept out of the room and headed to her bedroom. She would have to pack as well, and Seto would want to leave first thing in the morning. She was so intent on Mokuba that she had completely forgotten that she was still wearing Seto's gift. She decided it was best to remove it before she packed her things. But there was a problem.

Seto had finished tearing down the electrical equipment and was starting on his clothes when there came a light rap on the door. He assumed it was Anna and signaled for her to enter. He became a little panicky, she was supposed to be with Mokuba. He was afraid something was wrong.

Anna saw the look on his face, "He's asleep."

Seto let out a sigh of relief.

Anna walked a little closer to him. "I need your help."

Seto didn't answer; he was just waiting to see what she wanted.

"My zipper is stuck." Anna pointed to her back.

Seto might have considered that to be a come on, but once inspecting the zipper, he found she was telling the truth. Some of the fabric from the seam was caught in the zipper and to free it he had to place his hands inside her dress. His hands brushed against her bare skin and her back arched in response to his touch. He freed the zipper and undid it all the way down to its end where it gave him a tantalizing view of her black lace under ware. She didn't move, so he continued his exploration by lightly running his fingers up her bare back. The experience made her gasp for breath. His hand came to rest on the base of her neck where he gently massaged it. His other hand pulled the pins from her hair, releasing the flowing strands onto her shoulders and back. His touch was so relaxing that she leaned her head back in pleasure. He then slowly slid his hand down her neck onto her shoulder. He slipped his finger under the strap of her dress and pulled it down her arm. She could feel the warmth of his body as he pressed it against her back. Then the heat from his breath as he brushed the locks of hair from her shoulder and bent down to kiss it.

She pulled away from him, grabbing the front of her dress so it won't fall off. "I think I can take it from here. Thank you." She stuttered and she bolted for the door.

She ran to her room and quickly closed the door. She was shaking as she slid down the door onto the floor. 'Oh God!' Her mind screamed. 'Why are you doing this to me? Don't I have enough temptations in my life?'

Seto continued packing hoping that it would distract him. But it was no use. Every time he heard a noise from the next room he would be reminded of the sweet smell of her hair, or the curve of her neck. It was driving him crazy. He never believed that a woman could have this much control over him, but she did. It was bad enough before when he thought about her every second she wasn't near him, now he had the vision of her soft skin under his fingertips to haunt him. He wanted...no, he needed to taste her lips and hold her against him. He was determined now, more than ever, he was going to have her.

Things became very quiet in the next room; they had been for nearly twenty minutes. Seto crept into the hallway and stared at her door. Should he dare go in? He silently paced the floor between the two rooms. Scenarios running through his head. What he could say, or not say, what she would do or not do. A million possible combinations. He had to find the perfect one. The more he thought the more afraid he became. What if she rejected him? She seemed almost scared earlier. Like something was stopping her. And if he did walk through that door, what would that mean to their friendship? If he tried to force himself upon her and she rejected, surely she would leave and never return. He couldn't handle that. He wanted her in his life, even if that meant only as a friend. But there was a perfect solution, the only one that would get him what he wanted. He had to make her come to him. He had to make her want him more than anything. Then no 'boyfriend' would stand in his way.

Anna sat on her bed with her knees pulled up against her chest. She sat there silently watching the shadow from the hall under the slit in her door. It walked back and forth, sometimes stopping, but only to start pacing again. She knew he was out there, that he was trying to decide. She watched for nearly an hour as the shadow came closer and closer to her door. Then it stopped right in front of it. She held her breath and prayed that he didn't turn the knob, that he didn't come in. What would she do if he did? Could she tell him the truth? Could she tell him 'no'? She freely admitted that she was attracted to him. She knew that from the first moment they met. That's one of the reasons she tracked him down and challenged him. Her innocent flirting was now backfiring on her. It was wrong for her to have led him on earlier at dinner. And then in his room. She went too far. Her desires were in charge of her body and if her mind hadn't taken control...If she hadn't left when she did, she knew she would stayed with him. She concentrated her stare onto the shadow. Trying to mentally push it away. 'Go away. Please don't come in here. Please Seto, I'm begging you.' She didn't know if he actually heard her, but the shadow did move away and didn't come back. Tears rolled down her face. 'This isn't fair.'


	33. Forgiveness

Chapter 33

Forgiveness

Although the plane ride home was the same duration as the flight to Italy, it seemed like it was twice as long. That was due mainly to their concern about Mokuba's welfare and the dreaded silence between Seto and Anna. Both of them had something to say to the other, but both opted not to. Seto wanted to talk to Anna about what happened last night. He wasn't sure he wanted to apologize, he didn't feel ashamed of what he did. But he was certain he didn't want to have such a conversation in front of Mokuba. Anna felt like she had to tell him about her arranged marriage. He deserved to know why she fled like she did. He should now that she wasn't running from him. But she couldn't find the words. She struggled last night and she might have been able to do it, but she was afraid of the repercussions. She was afraid that he wouldn't want to see her anymore and their friendship would be over. She couldn't have that. She needed him. And as a result she couldn't tell him. And today she couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

The only words that passed between them were about Mokuba. And those were few, mostly consisting of updates on his condition or Anna asking Seto to bring her supplies. Anna cradled Mokuba in her arms most of the trip. She wanted to watch over him but also he provided a barrier between her and Seto. Mokuba was blissfully ignorant of the turmoil around him. He drifted in and out of consciousness during the flight.

As soon as the plane landed they wasted no time in getting Mokuba back his room. Mokuba was more alert now and in good spirits. Being home was already doing him good. Seto called for his personal physician, but it would be hours before he could arrive.

"At least his fever has gone down." Anna commented as they left the sleeping Mokuba's room.

"I think it helps that he's back in his own bed."

"If you want me to, I'll stay."

"It's not necessary. The doctor will be here soon."

"I should be headed back anyways. There is probably a ton of things I need to do."

"I'll have them deliver your luggage to your apartment."

"Call me if you need anything."

She didn't look at him as she walked away. Seto watched her as she left. 'What kind of an idiot are you?' He scolded himself. 'Go get her back! Don't let her leave!' He took one step toward the door but was instantly stopped by Mokuba groaning his name. She would have to wait; his first priority was his little brother.

Yugi sat at his desk pouring over his homework. He hated math; sometimes it just didn't make sense to him. He really wished Anna was here, she had a way of explaining things that made it so easy. But she wasn't here, and she wouldn't be for another couple of days. Pharaoh could sense Yugi's lament over Anna's absence. He knew that this was the best time to broach the subject.

The shadowy figure of Pharaoh appeared beside him. "Partner."

Yugi smiled, "Other me."

"Having trouble?" Pharaoh glanced down at Yugi's papers.

"I don't suppose you could help?"

"Sorry, we didn't have Algebra. I'm not sure I would remember even if we did."

"Anna could help me." Yugi said in a depressed tone.

"I wanted to speak to you about Anna." Pharaoh said cautiously.

Yugi threw his pencil down on his homework and leaned back in the chair. "Okay."

"I've grown very fond of her."

"That's great!" Yugi smiled.

"It is?" Pharaoh was a little confused by his reaction.

"Yeah! That's fantastic! I was so afraid that you didn't like her. I mean the two of you didn't get along very well at the beginning, but I was hoping that would straighten itself out. I don't know what I would have done if my best friend didn't like my fiancee."

That wasn't exactly what Pharaoh expected or wanted Yugi to say. "You're right; things have changed between us lately. No, that's not exactly true..."

Yugi looked at him wondering what he was trying to say.

"I've been watching her since the day you two met. Even then I've had a strange pull toward her. I don't even know if I can explain it."

"I can." Yugi interrupted. "She reminds you of Anck-su-namun. And when you saw her, she must have dug up some old memories of your wife. You've said yourself that being around her makes it easier to remember. I don't think it was a coincidence that she and I were engaged. I think it was fate. Just like why I was the one who had to solve the puzzle."

Yugi was so happy; Pharaoh wondered how happy he would be after he learned the truth.

"Yugi..." Pharaoh began. "I don't know what Anck-su-namun was like. I have no memory of her other than what we saw at the museum. It's not Anck-su-namun that I'm in love with, it's Anna."

"Love!"

Pharaoh didn't realize he had said that the way he did.

"You're...you're in love with Anna?" Yugi's sweet violet eyes looked so sad.

"Forgive me, I've overstepped my bounds. I shouldn't have..."

"Have you told her?"

Pharaoh was surprised at how well Yugi was taking this. "She knows."

"And what about her? Does she love you?"

"I can't speak for her."

Yugi paused for a long minute. Finally he spoke, "What are we going to do about this?"

Pharaoh shook his head. "I don't know."

"I suppose you'll want to spend more time with her."

"Not if that makes you unhappy."

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself like he was cold. He didn't know how to react. His best friend and his fiancee? But it was more than that; his best friend was also himself. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to cry.

There was a knock at the door. Yugi quickly rubbed his face and eyes trying to cover up his distraught. Pharaoh's image faded away. He knew they would continue this discussion later.

"Come in Grandpa." Yugi said turning back to his homework.

"What about your fiancee, can she come in?"

Yugi turned in a flash to see Anna standing in his doorway. "You're back!" He overjoyed at the sight.

Anna went over to him and gave him a gigantic hug.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a few more days."

"Something came up. My plane landed about an hour ago, and I came straight here."

"I'm so glad you're back." Tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Anna gently brushed away the first tear that flowed down his cheek.

"The other me...he told me...about you and him." Yugi said between sniffles.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. We never meant to deceive you."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not in love with him."

Yugi was shocked, but Pharaoh, who was listening in, was even more flabbergasted.

"It's the two of you." Anna continued. "You each have so many traits I love. Like your kindness and generosity. And Pharaoh's strength and passion. The two of you together have what I want. I couldn't chose between you, I wouldn't want to."

"You really mean that?" Yugi smiled as his cheeks were soaked with tears.

"I do." Anna smiled back at him.

Yugi started wiping his face with his hands. "So...how are we going to do this?"

Anna laughed; "I haven't the slightest clue."

That made Yugi laugh too.

"You know...If I had Anck-su-namun in my body, we could double date. And we'd only have to pay for two meals."

Yugi was happy and laughing again. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Seto sat in his bedroom typing on his laptop. He felt like all the pressure of the world was suddenly coming down upon him. Mokuba was sick. Anna was avoiding him. He was behind on his paperwork. And that stupid doctor hadn't shown up yet. He wanted so much to bury himself in work so he could forget. It had always worked for him in the past, but not tonight. It was getting later and later and he was getting more and more behind. He just couldn't concentrate. His mind was a jumble of worries. He looked over at the phone. He wanted to call Anna, to talk to her. She always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. But he didn't. 'What did I ever do before I met her?' He asked himself. 'I was miserable, that's what. And I'm not miserable now? This happens to me every time she leaves. I have to find a way of making her stay. I just have to..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Mokuba's room. He leapt up from his chair and ran down the hall.

It was well past midnight now and Anna had just finished unpacking all her clothes. She commented that if she took any more trips like that she was going to have to get bigger closets. 'There is still plenty of space in my closet at Seto's apartment.' She stopped herself. 'What's wrong with you? Can't you go ten minutes without thinking about him? Okay, I admit, it's a physical thing. He's totally hot. Especially when he's got his shirt off...and those leather pants...Snap out of it! You're engaged for heaven's sake. So he's hot. So is Brad Pitt, but do you see me drooling over him? No! Well, that's because Brad Pitt doesn't sleep in the next room. Geez, get over it already. It's just a crush; I've had them before. This one will blow over like the last one.' Anna went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was worked up now, and afraid she might have to go take a cold shower to cool her thoughts. Luckily for who came to the door, she didn't.

She hadn't asked Pharaoh to come over, but she knew he would anyways. She opened the door, grabbed him and pulled him in. Quickly she locked the door and pinned him to the wall and began devouring his lips. If she couldn't have her fantasy, she was determined she'd have her reality.

Pharaoh didn't resist. He took everything she gave and gave as good as he got. Finally their lips parted.

"Did you miss me?" Pharaoh said breathlessly.

"You have no idea what I had to go through." She attacked his lips again. She peeled his jacket off of his shoulders and with his help it fell to the ground. If he wasn't sure of what she wanted before, he knew now. "I don't believe I've ever...showed you...the bedroom." Anna hinted as Yugi trailed kisses down her neck.

She took his hand and led him down the hall, into her bedroom, and to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and lured him to follow. He did so willingly. He positioned himself so he wasn't completely on top of her. He wanted to give her some room to move about. He planted gentle kisses on her lips as his hand brushed through her hair. The kisses led across her chin and down her neck. She leaned her head back so he could get more access to her neck and all it's sensitive areas. He then slowly undid each button on her shirt one by one. He didn't want to rush; he had to savor this moment. Just as he came to the last button his concentration was broken by the ringing of the phone.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Anna huffed in frustration.

Yugi was undaunted; he had finished with the buttons and glided the shirt open to reveal a white lace bra. "Don't answer it." He said as he kissed her newly exposed collarbone and slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders.

"Damn, that's not the phone, it's my cell. That means it's my Uncle." Anna let out a huge sigh as she reached one arm onto the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She didn't check the caller ID; she probably wouldn't have answered it if she knew who was calling. "Yes!" She said in an angered tone. She didn't want to be distracted from the event at hand. Her face became pale when she realized who was on the other end. Yugi could feel her body tense up as she listened. "What!" Anna sprung up in bed with such a force that rolled Yugi right off of her. He caught himself; otherwise he would have landed on the floor. "I'm on my way," she said as she hung up the phone. She didn't give Yugi a chance to continue; instead she jumped off the bed and started reassembling her clothes.

"I have to go. A friend of mine just got taken to the emergency room."

Yugi was not without concern. "I'll go with you."

"I'll probably be there all night. You should go home and get some sleep. Yugi has school in the morning." She quickly slipped on and buttoned her shirt. Grabbing her phone she dashed down the hall and Yugi followed. "Oh! How did Yugi take it when you told him you've been coming over here at night?" She asked as she picked up his jacket off the floor. "Was he mad?"

"Not exactly." His half spoken words and expression told Anna the truth.

"You didn't tell him?" She threw his jacket at him. He caught it without trouble. The fact that she wasn't able to injure him made her even madder. "Don't come back here until you do!" In an instant passion became anger, and she bluntly guided him out the door in front of her. Pharaoh was not happy to be leaving. He had waited long enough for her and he wasn't willing to wait much longer. And he didn't like being ordered around.

Back and forth Seto paced in the waiting room. He tried his best to keep his stern face intact, but as the minutes past he found it grew harder. He knew that people often had fits of emotion when loved ones were in the hospital, and that the nursing staff wouldn't think less of him if he broke down. But he couldn't. He was Seto Kaiba, and he didn't show weakness. He threw another glance at the clock. Time was his worst enemy. The more it slipped by the more anxious he became. He never felt so helpless in his life.

He heard the click of heels rushing down the hall; he knew what that meant. He turned just as Anna appeared in the doorway. The instant they saw each other they ran and embraced. She didn't care that he had ruined her evening with Yugi. He needed her, and she wasn't going to let him down.

"How is he?" She asked breaking the embrace.

"I don't know, he's still in surgery."

"Surgery? You didn't say that when you called."

"They thought it was his appendix, but..."

Anna could see how distraught he was. "Come on, let's sit down." She walked him over to one of the waiting room couches.

He sat and automatically buried his face in his hands. "Did I do the right thing? Should we have just stayed in Italy?"

"We were almost two hours train ride from the nearest University hospital. Who knows what would have happened if we stayed."

"Two hours on a train is still better than twelve hours in a plane."

"You did what you thought was right."

Seto uncovered his face and plopped his hands down on his lap. "How do I know anything I do for him is right? He's my brother, my responsibility. I could be hurting him more than I'm helping."

Anna slipped one of her hands into his. "You can't start double-guessing yourself. You're doing the best you can, that's all anyone can ask of you. But the only opinion that matters is Mokuba's, and he thinks you're the greatest. He loves you not because you give him fancy gaming systems or toys, but because you're there for him. He can count on you. He looks up to you. You're more than just his brother; you're his friend."

He lifted her hand and curled it around in his hand inspecting it. She thought he looked as though he was lost in thought, that his mind was searching.

"Yesterday..." He began.

"I don't want to talk about yesterday." Anna cut him off. Seto's eyes reached up to meet hers. "Let's not dwell in the past. The present is hard enough to deal with." She leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder.

And just like that all was forgiven. Neither of them had to say a word. It was always like that between them. They could say so much without saying a thing.

"I didn't take you away from anything important, did I?" Seto asked quietly.

"Nothing that couldn't wait."

The hours crept by like snails on wet tar. They were beginning to fear the worst when a man in green scrubs came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Kaiba?" He asked looking toward Seto and Anna.

Seto leapt out of his seat and Anna with him. She stood next to him and subtly held his hand.

Seto didn't have to speak for the man to know who he was. "I was one of the doctors who performed surgery on your brother. As we had originally diagnosed, his appendix was inflamed and infected. We went in laporoscopicly and tried to remove it, but it ruptured before we could reach it. When an appendix ruptures there is damage to several systems and causes internal bleeding." Anna squeezed Seto's hand tightly, waiting for the bad news. "We then had to make an incision and repair the injury. It took a little longer than expected, but I'm glad to say that your brother came through with flying colors" Anna let out a huge sigh of relief. Seto did the same, but mentally. "We'll want him to stay here for a couple of days, but then he should be able to go home."

"Can we see him?" Seto asked dryly.

"He's being moved to an ICU bed. Once he's settled in I'll have a nurse take you to him."

"Thank you doctor." Seto said and then returned to the couch. He had to sit down. He felt like his legs were about to give way under him. He had never been so scared in his entire life as he was at the thought of losing Mokuba. As Anna approached the couch he reached his arm over, gesturing to her what he wanted. She scooted over next to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He followed by bending his outstretched arm onto her shoulders. His spare hand he laid against her front forearm and he made small circles with his fingers. He began to zone out. He didn't want to think. It was too hard to think right now.


	34. Fall Out

Chapter 34

Fall Out

Anzu waited in line at the grocery store. As usual the cashier was taking an extra long time ringing the people in front of her. She sometimes wondered if people like that did it on purpose. When you get paid by the hour you don't care if you help five people or fifty. So Anzu looked around trying to find something to distract her during the wait. She read the signs over the counter and the names of all the candy bars on the rack. That was a mistake because it only made her crave chocolate and she couldn't eat that stuff and keep her figure. Then her eyes wandered to the tabloid pages. 'Let's see,' she thought. 'Who's getting a face-lift or cheating on their spouse this week?' Amongst all the trashy stories about Bat Boy joining the army and Michael Jackson's latest scandal, one paper caught her eye. She couldn't believe it. She picked the tabloid off the rack and flipped through it looking for more pictures and details. She was so absorbed that she didn't even notice that the line had moved and the cashier was impatiently waiting on her.

"Miss?" The cashier called. Anzu didn't move so she called again, louder this time. "MISS!"

Anzu snapped out of it and put her basket of groceries on the counter. "And I'll take this too." She said as she tossed the tabloid on the pile.

The boys had already assembled in the designated coordinates and awaited Anzu's arrival. Joey stretched and yawned to express his sleepiness. When Anzu appeared he had to ask, "okay, what's so important that you call us out here so early on a Saturday morning?"

"You're not going to believe this. I was in the check out line at the grocery store yesterday and guess what I saw?" Anzu began to tell her story.

"Snickers, Chap Stick, Pre-paid phone cards..." Honda was so tired he just rattled off anything that came to mind.

"Better than that!" Anzu pulled out the paper she bought. "Guess who the trash papers are talking trash about?" She flipped open the paper and flashed the cover at them. "Kaiba!"

"No way!" Joey was fully awake now. He grabbed the paper and checked out the cover while Honda looked over his shoulder. "Ha! That guy's finally getting his just deserts."

"It's amazing they haven't picked on him before." Honda commented as he watched Joey flip through the pages. "But wait, it's not really saying anything bad about him. I think they're more in shock that he has a girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Yugi couldn't believe it. This was one of the cases where Yugi's height was a huge detriment to him. As they passed the paper around and pointed out pictures he couldn't get a clear look at them. He was just too short.

"Hey, listen to this," Honda said. "It says here that the guy who took these photos thought that he was taking pictures of Aston Kutcher. He didn't know it was Kaiba until a couple of weeks later."

"Well, he does look a like Aston Kutcher." Anzu commented.

"It's funny, but I don't think the tabloid was that interested in him, I think they were more concerned with his girlfriend. They're pretty certain she's that model, the one no one knows her real name." Joey suddenly drew a blank.

"Kaiba would be dating super models." Honda showed a bit of jealousy.

Joey pounded on his head trying to dislodge the early morning cobwebs. "The I.T. Girl! Yeah, that's the one. They say she's the I.T. Girl."

"What!" Yugi leapt forward and snatched the paper out of Joey and Honda's hands. In a panic he tore through the pages looking at the pictures.

"Gee, I didn't know you were so interested in Kaiba's girlfriend." Honda commented about Yugi's sudden and rude behavior.

"That's not Kaiba's girlfriend, that's my girlfriend!" Yugi nearly shouted.

"Wha?" Joey exclaimed in confusion.

"Anna's the I.T. Girl. She does the advertisements for her Uncle's company." Yugi's fists crushed the sides of the paper. "And this is her in Italy with Kaiba!"

"She wouldn't do that." Honda asked. "Would she?"

"She was gone for two weeks." Joey pointed out.

"And I saw her talking to him at the tournament." Suddenly everything made sense to Anzu. Why she was talking to him. Why Anna knew so much about him. Why Kaiba hesitated when she asked him out? He already had a girlfriend. The more she thought about it the bigger the pit in her stomach got, and the angrier she got. She poured her heart out to Anna, and she stomped on it.

"You didn't tell us that." Honda inquired to Anzu.

"I didn't think much of it at the time. She said she happened to run into him. I didn't think she knew him."

Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder to console him. "I'm sorry man."

"Now, wait." Honda added. "Yugi, you should listen to what Anna has to say. You can't jump to conclusions. You know how these trash papers like to lie. Maybe they manipulated the photos; some of them are kinda blurry. Maybe it's not even her."

"It's her." Yugi said in a low angry tone.

Yugi camped out on Anna's doorstep all day. He went there straight from his meeting with the others, but she wasn't there. She had either gone out early, or as Yugi feared, she spent the night somewhere else. It didn't matter; he wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers. He couldn't keep his eyes off the photos in the paper. The more he looked the more certain he was it was her. He even thought he recognized the dress she was wearing. 'She looks so happy.' The photos spilled over in his mind. 'How can she be so happy with him and not me? I bet she dressed like that just for him. And her hair...she never wears her hair down for me. I can't believe she did this to me.'

The ghostly figure of Pharaoh appeared on the step next to him. "Perhaps I should be the one to confront her." Pharaoh skipped the pleasantries and got to his point.

Yugi looked over at him. It was obvious that Pharaoh was angry, even more so than Yugi was. "It's my responsibility; I'll do it."

Pharaoh wasn't sure Yugi was up to this task, but he saw the determination and anger in his eyes. "Then promise me you won't take any of her excuses. She has a habit of talking you into doing things. She can be manipulative and she'll try to twist this to her benefit. You can't let her. Whatever you do, don't back down."

"There is no way in hell she can talk her way out of this one."

Yugi sat there a while longer, all the time flipping the paper over and over again in his hands. He eventually had to fold it up and set it to the side before he tore it to shreds. Why wasn't she home yet? Where could she be? Or more appropriately, who was she with? He wondered why she never gave him her cell phone number? She had told him once that only her Uncle had the number, but there were times when someone called her. She would always provide some distance from him to talk, but by the way she smiled it couldn't have been her uncle. The facts were piling up now. Every time she couldn't see him because she had some appointment. And all those 'errands' her Uncle sends her on. And why she sometimes doesn't come home at night. She had been playing him for a fool.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even see her approach. "Hey Yugi!" She said in her normal cheerful manner.

Yugi glared up at her, "We have to talk."

Anna had never seen Yugi so mad before. Sometimes she wondered if he even could get mad, he had always been so sweet. But today... "Okay, come up stairs." She led him up to her apartment. He practically stomped each step as he walked up. This did not bode well. She figured he must have found out about her and Pharaoh's little rendezvous. So as to not disturb the neighbors, she made sure they were completely in the apartment and the door shut before she spoke again. "I know you're upset about what Pharaoh and I did."

"This isn't about Pharaoh." He snapped at her.

His tone frightened her. "Then what's going on?" She said cautiously.

"What's going on?" Yugi took the paper and threw it on her coffee table. "This is what's going on!"

Anna looked down at the paper and it's caption title 'High Tech Guy and the I.T. Girl'. And there was a picture of her and Seto on their picnic in the Roman Forum. The picture wasn't of the greatest quality, but it caught them in a very compromising position. She just stared, she was in shock. Finally she found some words to explain. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

"So it's true! You're not denying it?"

"It's not what it looks like." Anna couldn't stop looking at the picture.

"Then what about this!" Yugi flipped to the article and pointed consecutively at the pictures. "And this! And this!"

Anna couldn't believe it. Each photo was worse then the next. She didn't realize that they looked like that to observers.

"It looks like his hands are all over you!"

"Please let me explain."

"What's there to explain, you've been cheating on me!"

"No!" Anna finally looked up from the paper and at Yugi. Her eyes pleading to be heard. "I would never do that to you."

"Then what do you call spending two weeks in Italy with another man?"

"We're not having an affair. We're just friends."

"How can I believe that?" Even though Yugi didn't want to listen, he still wanted to know. To know why she did it, what she did, and for how long. He wasn't like Pharaoh, he believed he had to show mercy to find mercy.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Yugi had calmed down now.

Anna sat down in a chair. She looked at the ground, she couldn't face him. "I met him a couple of weeks after I got here. That day at the duel center."

Yugi couldn't believe it. He took her there, so he was partially responsible for their meeting.

"He challenged me to a duel." Anna continued submissively. "I was impressed and so was he, so we met again. And eventually we became friends."

"Kaiba doesn't have any friends."

"I'm his only one."

"Then you don't know him very well."

"But I do!" Anna met Yugi's gaze again. "I know him better than anyone. I know what kind of music he likes, his favorite foods, and how he takes his coffee. He's so devoted to Mokuba that he can't deny him anything. And he's funny. People don't realize how funny he is. He just puts up that rough facade to protect himself. Inside he's generous and brave. He's someone I can talk to about business, and stock reports, and stupid old movies. I feel like I've known him all my life."

The passion in which Anna spoke about him made Yugi even angrier. She had to know the truth; "can't you see he's using you?"

"How can you say that?"

"Because he uses everyone. That's just the way he is."

"It's not true. He's just misunderstood. People are just intimidated by him because he's so intelligent."

"Believe me Anna, he's after something."

"What could he possibly gain from befriending me? Sun Oil? I'm not going to give it to him and I won't let him take it."

"Isn't it obvious? He's after you. It's all some sick game to him; he's trying to tempt you to his bed."

"He's been a complete gentleman. He's never done anything..." Anna hesitated for a second as she remembered their last night in Italy. "I've never even kissed him. He knows his limits and he respects them."

"And what were his limits this day?" Yugi picked up the paper and flashed it at her.

"It looks bad, but nothing was going on. Those pictures are taken completely out of context. We were just playing around."

"It starts like this, but then it gets more serious. Then after he gets what he wants he'll throw you away like garbage."

"You make him sound like a monster."

"He is a monster! I've seen the horrible things he's done to get what he wants."

"I can't believe that."

"If you don't believe me then ask Grandpa. Ask him what Kaiba did to him. Why he ended up in the hospital."

"He hurt Grandpa?" Anna said softly. She didn't know that. She shook her head. "No, he might have been unscrupulous in the past, but he's different now, he's changed."

"People like him don't change."

"Yes, yes they do. He risked his life to save mine. He wouldn't have done that if he were only trying to use me."

"When did he do that?"

"When that man attacked me in the parking garage." Anna trailed off again; she had been suppressing her memories of that day. It hurt too much to think about it. "If he hadn't been there...that man would have...he would have raped and killed me."

Yugi had little sympathy anymore. "How do you know Kaiba didn't set the whole thing up so he could be a hero?"

Anna hadn't thought of that, but she quickly dismissed it. "You didn't see the beating he took for me. He has scars with my name on them."

Yugi dipped his head, "I'm afraid for you Anna. I'm afraid of what he's going to do to you."

"He's not going to do anything to me."

"That's because I'm not going to give him the chance." Yugi glared at her with determination in his eyes. "I don't want you to see him anymore."

"What?"

"I want you to call him and tell him that you're never going to see him again."

"I can't do that. I won't."

"I'm doing this for you."

"No, you're doing this for yourself! Because you can't handle it."

"I have never asked you for anything! But I'm asking now. Stay away from him!"

"How can you ask me to give up my friend? I've never asked you give up your friends."

"My friends aren't trying to steal my girlfriend!"

"What about Anzu?" Anna said bluntly.

"What does she...?"

"You don't think I see the way you look at her?" Anna's eyes were beginning to pool with tears. "You don't think it hurts me to know how you feel about her? You never look at me that way." The tears flowed freely now. "So don't you dare tell me to give up my friend unless you're also willing to give up Anzu. That's only fair!"

Yugi was ashamed. He hadn't thought she knew about his crush on Anzu, but he guessed it had to have been obvious. He shook his head. He realized that Pharaoh was right. She had found a way of twisting this back onto him, making him feel like the bad guy. He had to stand his ground. "It's not the same thing, and you know it."

"You don't understand what you're asking. You want me to give up to not only a valuable business connection, but my sanity as well. I need someone I can talk to, someone who understands me when I ramble on about stock quotes and industrial mergers. I'm sorry Yugi, but that's not you. Seto and I are cut from the same cloth; we're kindred spirits. He's my best friend!"

Yugi closed his eyes and hung his head. He knew she meant what she said, but he also knew Kaiba. He wanted to protect Anna, but perhaps she would just have to learn for herself how evil he could be. "Why do things between us have to be so hard?"

"I don't want them to be." Anna said between sniffles.

"I've made my decision." Yugi said with determination. "I hope you can respect it." With that he stood up and left.

Anna sat in that chair and cried for a long time. The room grew dark around her as the sun set. She had a lot of time to think about what he said. She knew why he did what he did, but that didn't make it any easier for her. How could she tell Seto that she couldn't see him anymore? And if she could, he wouldn't listen. He'd want to know why, and she would have to tell him. Then the fighting would start. Seto wouldn't be willing to give her up, no matter what she or Yugi said. He would do anything he could to defeat and disgrace Yugi, trying to win her back. Anna didn't want them to fight for her. She didn't want it to end like that.

She dried her eyes long enough to find some food. She hoped that it might clear her head, help her think. But she found she couldn't eat, she didn't have the strength or the will. She felt broken. Pieces of her were tossed and scattered like unwanted toys. She wondered if she could ever be whole again. And the conclusion she came to was that she couldn't be whole because on piece would always be missing, Seto. He was part of her soul now. The piece that made her laugh and smile, the one that made her fight to excel. He was her inspiration, and she couldn't give him up.

Anna put down her plate and decided to face her fears. She picked up the paper Yugi had left and read the article. She read it repeatedly. She tried to play out the entire scene in her head. Trying to figure out what she was thinking, why she did want she did. The result, she wasn't thinking. She went on instinct, and instinct was wrong. Her flirtatious nature finally backfired on her.

The knock at the door surprised her; she didn't expect anyone this late. She opened the door to find Yugi, or more precisely Pharaoh. Normally she would have been excited to see him, but not tonight. She was certain he had some choice words for her also, and his weren't going to be as nice as Yugi's.

"Yugi I..."

The backhand across her face came as a complete shock. The force from the blow sent her to the floor where she palmed her face in pain.

"I don't underst..."

"Silence!" Pharaoh demanded and Anna obeyed. He walked in the door and loomed over her. "I don't want to hurt you Anna. But you have to learn your place. And it is by my side, not in front of me, and not in the arms of another man. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded her head shakily as she scanned the floor, trying not to make eye contact with him.

He bent down and grabbed her face, directing it toward him. "You're going to do what you're told. You're going to walk Yugi to and from school everyday. Then you're going to spend all evening with him doing whatever he wants. And if he asks you to do something, you'll do it with a smile. And..." He put great emphasis on this point. "You're never going to see Kaiba again!" He forcefully released her face from his grasp and stood up. "Unlike Yugi, I'm not asking, I'm telling you." He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Anna lay there sobbing on the hard floor. She couldn't believe what just happened. How did her life come to this?

__

Author's Notes to the reader: Okay I took a little liberty with Pharaoh. But you have to remember that the anime glorifies him as this really nice guy, but in the manga he has a very dark side to him. So please don't stone me. Also I thought I would address some issues. First, welcome back Spirit Seer. I was worried. Second, I've gotten a complaint that Anna's too perfect. Well, she kinda is, at least on the outside. She puts up a good front. She wants people to think she's perfect with this perfect life, but she and it aren't. You'll see this more as time goes on. So please stick around. Also Anna kinda has to be perfect. Do you really think Kaiba would fall in love with someone who wasn't perfect? He's got some pretty high standards. It wouldn't work otherwise. Oh, and wanted to drop a hint. Everything that happened to Anck-su-namun 3,000 years ago will also happen to Anna in a similar manner, ei Pharaoh punished her for going into the city unguarded and he similarly punished Anna for betraying him. So pay careful attention to the flashbacks. I hope this wets your taste buds and doesn't spoil too much of the plot. And thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm glad to know someone out there is reading.


	35. Royal Oppression

Chapter 35

Royal Oppression

Yugi grabbed his books off the table and bolted down the stairs. If he didn't hurry he would be late. When he opened the door he was confronted with something he didn't expect. Anna was there waiting for him.

She gave him a slight smile and "Good morning."

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked with curiosity. They had had their argument only two days ago, and he thought she would take a lot longer to come around to see him.

"Nothing's wrong, I just thought I'd walk to school with you. We don't spend enough time together."

Yugi accepted her reason, but something didn't sit right about it. She didn't seem happy. She wasn't her normal self. He hoped that it was just a phase, that she would get over it. He had to wait and see.

The others were just as shocked to see Anna that morning. They threw some very wary looks at each other as they walked. And the conversation was little to none. They were dying to know what happened between them, but no one wanted to say anything in front of Anna. But the unsaid consensus was since Anna was acting so submissive that Yugi came out on top. Anzu on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Anna. In the past they had always walked side by side and chatted non-stop the entire way. But today she kept her distance and if possible, placed someone between them. To all the others who were unaware of her dealings with Kaiba, Anzu appeared to be mad at her because of what she did to Yugi. They didn't know it went deeper than that. Anna left them at the school and promised to be waiting in the courtyard when classes ended. The group scattered and went their separate ways.

Lunch couldn't have come by fast enough. Joey and Honda arrived at their lunch table first and awaited the others.

"This morning was pretty...awkward." Honda commented.

"I don't know if awkward even describes that. It was almost creepy."

"Did you see the way she was acting? Yugi must have thrown fire and brimstone at her."

"Darn right!" Joey exclaimed. "If my girl were cheating on me I'd give her hell. And I would have given her twice as much if she were cheating with Kaiba."

"Well, we're about to find out." Honda said as he saw Yugi approach the table.

Yugi sat down with his lunch tray and books, "Where's Anzu?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning." Joey explained and Honda shrugged his response.

Then came the onslaught of questions. They wanted to know what had transpired and how he got Anna to be so subservient. Yugi spilled the beans about everything. He found it easier to do since Anzu wasn't around. He was afraid she might have taken the events of that evening wrong and considered him the bad guy. After seeing Anna this morning even he had doubts on whether what he did was right. The guys listened intently and even cheered him on at points. They were clearly on his side.

"Good for you!" Honda encouraged his friend, who was looking more and more depressed as he told the story.

"Ha!" Joey was gleaming. "I would have loved to have seen Kaiba's face when she told him 'so long sucker!' I bet it was priceless."

Yugi had his head resting on his arms as he stared off into space. "She says he's funny." Some of her comments about him kept ringing in her ears.

"Kaiba funny?" Joey scoffed. "I've never seen that guy crack a smile let alone a joke."

"Well it makes sense." Honda got a very strange look from Joey. "I mean, think about it. You two are his Duel Monster rivals; he's not going to joke around with you. But a friend..."

"Are you saying you believe that he was actually her friend?" Joey scrunched up his face at the thought. "Nah! Yugi is right. He was using her. And it was a good thing you stopped it before it went to far." Joey directed his comments to the still spaced out Yugi. "You got nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing!"

"Did I Joey?"

The elevator ride to Seto's office was agonizingly long. Her dread grew as each floor passed. Finally the doors opened and she stepped out. Mrs. Wong greeted her and waved her into the office. She didn't knock; she just walked in, that caught Seto by surprise.

"We have a problem." Anna said in a low tone as she tossed the tabloid on his desk.

He picked it up and scanned the cover and related article. "I don't see a problem."

"What if my Uncle sees that? If he finds out that I'm hanging around the president of a rival company, he'll flip!"

"Kaiba Corp. is not his rival. He deals in personal computers; I'm in gaming systems."

"He doesn't look at it that way. Anyone who deals with any type of computer is a potential rival. He's paranoid like that."

"Then tell him you're trying to dig up information or get on the inside track of a merger. You said yourself he's an idiot, he'll fall for it."

"Nevertheless, it's not a good idea." Anna sat on the couch staring at the opposite wall. "We should cool things off. And I've gotten all these new responsibilities...I won't be able to come over here as often as I have." This was Anna's plan. She had to wean him of the drug. Just dropping him would be too dramatic and it would have tremendous consequences.

By the tone of her voice Seto knew something was wrong. Whatever it was it had nothing to do with that article or her Uncle. He had a thought, no more of a fear, of what it really was. "I was just going to stop for lunch. Are you hungry? We could eat downstairs and you could see Mokuba."

"That would be nice."

Seto escorted her downstairs. He opened the door to the apartment and held it open so she could enter. In the new lighting he saw something he didn't upstairs. He grabbed her arm and stopped her just as she crossed the door jam. With his free hand he brushed away her hair and gently touched her cheek. Anna winced from pain.

She realized that her make-up must have worn off enough for him to see the bruise that Pharaoh left. "Oh that! I'm so silly. I tripped over my own feet."

"He hit you." Seto stared at the place on her face.

"It was the coffee table. Well, I hit it, it didn't hit me."

"I'll kill him." Anger started to boil in him now.

"Who? The guy who made the coffee table?"

She wouldn't look at him, that's how he knew she was lying. He couldn't understand why she allowed him to do that to her. She had always been so strong. What was she afraid of? Is this why she couldn't leave him?

"I would never hurt you."

"I know." She dared to look at him. She had to see his eyes one more time before the end.

And what he saw in hers was pure defeat. She had given up, her spirit broken. Why didn't she fight? How could she just give in? He wanted to hold her, to give her his strength, but instead he let go of her arm and she walked on.

That afternoon Anna was exactly where she said she would be. She was in the school courtyard waiting for them. The walk home was just as dreary as the walk to school. It disturbed Yugi to see Anna so depressed. For her to act this way meant that she did what he asked, she broke it off with Kaiba. He was happy about that, but he was also sad that he had to do it. It was for her own good.

Anzu had avoided the boys all day and she continued to keep her distance from Anna. The air between them was thick; everyone sensed that, and no one want to get between them on whatever they were arguing about. When the crossroads came and each went down their separate streets Anna asked Yugi to wait a moment while she talked to Anzu. She chased Anzu down the street. Anzu knew Anna was behind her, but she didn't stop or slow down.

"Anzu, please wait." Anna cried as she got close to her.

"We have nothing to talk about."

Anna came up beside her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Well, that's not what it looks like from where I'm standing."

"I couldn't tell you that I knew him, but I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what, that he already had a girlfriend?"

"There is nothing going on between us. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Maybe because you lied."

"I'm sorry about that, I knew Yugi would freak if he found out. But I didn't lie to you. You asked me for my help and I gave it."

"Yeah, you were a lot of help."

"I've been attempting to get him to go out on dates for a while; I even tried to convince him to call you. But he just isn't ready."

"Why? Because he's hung up on you?"

"Maybe he is, but that's all over now. Please Anzu, even if you're mad at me, go see him, call him, do something. He's going to need a friend."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't see him anymore, Yugi won't let me."

Anzu stopped walking and finally looked at Anna. "That doesn't sound like Yugi."

"It sounds like Pharaoh."

Anzu wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she was intrigued that she tried to get Kaiba to call her. "You really talked to him about me?"

"He doesn't have anything bad to say about you, unlike Yugi or Joey. I think he respects you, he just doesn't want to deal with your friends."

"But you're my friend. He likes you."

"Leave me out of it. I want him to date you for who you are, not so he can get to me."

"You really broke up with him?" The reality of Anna's situation was finally sinking in. That is why she looked so depressed.

"Please don't let me lose both my friends in one day." The worry in Anna's eyes struck Anzu hard. She meant what she said about Kaiba and the friendship they had. But Anzu's heart was still heavy and she was still angry. Anna had been taking away everything Anzu wanted. First it was Yugi and Pharaoh, and now Kaiba. She had to draw the line somewhere. Anzu wanted to be so tough, but she knew in reality that she wasn't. She valued her friendship with Anna and she didn't want to lose it either.

Anzu left Anna without any assurances; she wanted to think things through. Anna quickly returned to Yugi who was waiting for her.

"Did you get everything straightened out?" He asked as they walked together.

"I hope so."

The next morning Anna was exactly where she was supposed to be, right next to Yugi as they walked to school. Honda and Joey talked to each other about a school project; they had planned that so they wouldn't have to deal with Anna. They weren't so much mad at her, as they were unsure of what they could possibly say to her. Anna was in the same mood she was the day before, and Yugi didn't find that encouraging. But there was a change that Anna was thankful for. Anzu no longer kept her distance; in fact she came up right along side of her and smiled. Anna was so relieved to see that, she feared that Anzu would hate her. She had always feared Anzu's powers over Yugi, but she grew to really like her, and she couldn't have handled it if Anzu gave up on her. At least something was going her way.

It went on like this for a week. Anna showing up every morning and waiting for them after school. The boys eventually became more relaxed about the situation, but Anna's mood didn't change. She was still depressed. Yugi wondered if this was all due to her break up with Kaiba. Pharaoh knew the real problem.

It was late but Anna didn't notice. She was just happy to be back in her apartment and alone. She yearned for the nighttime. That's when she could get away from all her worries and sometimes the pain. She could drown it out on her computer. Typing and writing complex computer programs dulled her senses and she couldn't think of much else. She liked that.

She didn't have to get up off the couch to know who was knocking at her door, but she did anyways. As she suspected, it was Pharaoh. She didn't open the door, nor did she address him.

"I know you're in there." Pharaoh asked in a soft voice. "Please let me in."

Anna didn't respond.

"I need to talk to you."

Still there was silence.

"I'm going to talk to you even if I have to stand out her in the hall and do it. I'm sure your neighbors will find this interesting."

He waited and finally he heard the click of the door as she undid the lock. She half hid behind the door as he entered. He knew she was afraid of him, of what he would do. And he didn't blame her. He didn't realize until that night what he was truly capable of. All week he had avoided confronting her because it also meant confronting himself and facing his darker half. But he had to if he was ever to heal the wounds between them. She locked the door again and went a few steps into the room. The bruise Pharaoh had left was mostly gone now, but he could still sense where it had been. He gently reached over to touch it, to heal it, but she shrinked away from him. He felt his heart sink. In that one blow he had beaten her into the ground and he was afraid she wouldn't get back up again.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did. I let my anger rule my senses. I didn't want to hurt you, I still don't. I love you."

They were sweet words, but Anna wasn't convinced. She made a wide turn around him and went into the living room to sit down. She made sure to keep the couch between them.

"You have every right to be mad at me. You might even hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I hate myself. But if you give us another chance, I promise I will never lay a hand on you again."

Anna knew promises were cheap, and she wasn't willing to risk another blow from his fist.

"If I break my promise, then I swear I will leave Yugi and never come back." Pharaoh saw the look of confusion on her face, he knew her question. "I'll ask Yugi to take apart the puzzle. Without it I can't share his body, I'll be trapped like I was before. I'll be gone, out of your lives, for good."

He could see her mind thinking, working out all the details. Wondering if she could trust him. But her silence was deafening. He walked over to where she sat and knelt before her. "I'm begging you Anna. Please believe me when I say that I love you. You are what makes me whole."

"How can I believe you when you wouldn't believe me?" She spoke almost in a frightened whisper.

Yugi knew what she was referring to. "About Kaiba?"

"There was nothing going on, but you wouldn't believe me. You don't trust me."

"I trust you, but I don't trust Kaiba."

"How can I put my faith in you if you can't put your faith in me? I can't hand you my heart without knowing that you'll cherish it above any doubt."

Yugi finally understood. It wasn't the blow to her face that hurt her; it was the blow he inflicted to her soul. He dared doubt her sincerity, he and Yugi both did. She had told the truth and it killed her that they thought she was a liar. That is why she was so unhappy.

"I am the greatest of fools." Pharaoh laid his head on her lap. She jumped a little at this motion. "Forgive me. For I cannot forgive myself."

Anna softly put her hands on his head, stroking his hair. "I'm going to need some time. And I can't promise everything will be better. Scars run deep."

"Take as long as you need. I'll wait."

Two weeks passed and things didn't get better. Anna forced herself to stay away from Seto, like Yugi asked. She visited him only once in those two weeks and that was a quick visit to check on Mokuba, whom she was glad to see bouncing off the walls again. Seto called her several times but she kept the conversations short and always found some excuse to hang up. She could tell he was concerned about her, he even said as much the last time he called. But Anna tried to reassure him that it had nothing to do with him and that she had some things to work out alone.

The afternoon was fading away fast as Anna sat on the bed reading. Yugi was at his desk toiling at homework.

Anna put down the book, "I liked this book. I'm glad they're making you read it for school."

Yugi glanced over at her. He was hoping to see a smile, but he didn't. She hadn't smiled in a long time.

"I like it too, but there are some things I don't get."

"Like what?"

Yugi put down his pencil and turned toward her. "Like there's that part where Rat and Mole go on a search to find the lost baby." Anna nodded. "And they find it being protected by Pan." Anna nodded again. "Now Pan wasn't doing anything wrong so why did he make them forget they saw him?"

"Because you can't look into the eyes of God without going blind." Anna smirked a little at the thought. She instantly remembered when she had said that same thing to Seto after one of their matches.

Yugi saw the smirk on her face, it wasn't a smile, but it was some kind of expression. She had been so emotionless these past few weeks, he was happy to see anything. But the way she looked off in thought, it made him wonder what she was thinking about.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Anna snapped out of her trance.

"You were thinking about something."

"Oh," a small smile cracked across her face. "I said that to Seto once. He looked at me like I was nuts. I guess he's never read 'The Wind in the Willows.'"

Yugi was glad to see her face light up, but at the same time he was sadden that only the thought of Kaiba made it happen.

"So what does it mean?"

"It's all a big metaphor. Pan represents God. And these two poor mortals happened upon him. Well, you can't stand in the presence of God and not have your life changed. Once you've experienced such perfect bliss the rest of your life seems meaningless. You can't go on living without it." Anna trailed off a little but eventually came back. "So he made them forget so they could live normal lives. If he hadn't, they would have been miserable."

"That makes a lot of sense." Yugi went back to his work, but something in the back of his head kept bugging him. Something she said, or more over, how she said it made him regret his decisions. The doubt was back again.

"Anna, are you happy?" He turned back toward her again.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with me?"

"It's not you, Yugi, it's me. I'm down right now and I just can't seem to get back up."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I wish I knew."

"I bet he knows what to do."

"Who?"

"Kaiba."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because just a few minutes ago he made you smile, and he wasn't even in the room."

"I have some good memories of him."

Yugi's eyes wandered around the room, he couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Is it too late for you to call him?"

Anna finally looked at him; she hadn't done that in three weeks. "But you said..."

"I know what I said, and I was wrong."

Anna was shocked, "What about Pharaoh?"

"I'll deal with Pharaoh; you go talk to him."

Anna's eyes shined as tears welled in them. "I'm not ungrateful...but why?"

"I had no right to make you do something I wasn't willing to do myself. Especially giving up your best friend." Yugi smiled at her. "Now go on before I change my mind."

Anna jumped off the bed, grabbed him and kissed him. "You're the best! I can't believe how lucky I am." She snatched her bag and ran out.

A goofy grin formed on his face. Pharaoh's image appeared beside him, and he didn't look pleased.

"You know you sent her from your bed to his arms." Pharaoh said plainly.

"Maybe, but it was the right thing to do."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he makes her happy."

"You would rather she be happy with him instead of us?"

"You don't understand. She can't forget. And because she can't forget she's going to be miserable for the rest of her life."

"So she's running back to him?"

"Look at it this way, she may be running to him, but she kissed me." A wide smile broke out across his face.

Just one look at him and Pharaoh couldn't help but also smile. He realized that that must have been Yugi's first kiss. "So how was it?"

"Quick." Yugi laughed. "But I liked it."

"Just wait, they get better."

While Yugi was laughing and joyful, the exact opposite was in store for Seto. He hadn't been able to concentrate on work or find any relaxation in weeks, ever since he saw Anna with that bruise on her face. He had never pictured her as the kind that would be a 'battered woman', she was too strong for that. Even in the face of death, she still fought against her parking garage attacker. Yet, there she was, bruise and all. And she dared try making an excuse about hitting the coffee table. She knew he wouldn't fall for it, so why did she even try? And why didn't she fight back? Who was this guy? Seto was infuriated by the mere thought. He was determined now more than ever he was going to find out who he was.

Seto sat at his desk, his worries still plaguing him. No matter what he did something reminded him of her. He looked over at the phone; he wanted to call her, to see if she was okay. But he talked himself out of it. It had been obvious over the last few weeks that she didn't want to speak to him. And at her one visit she had more to say to Mokuba than to him. Frustration, anger, and sadness had all become his enemies and they were attacking him full force. He wanted nothing more than to destroy something. So he took it out a stapler. He picked it up and hurled it across the room. It slammed into the far wall with a 'thud' and then another 'thud' as it landed on the ground popping open and spilling its components onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands.

"What did that stapler ever do to you?"

Seto quickly removed his hands and witnessed Anna standing in the doorway. She flashed a smile at him and he thought his brain would burst.

"You're back."

"But not in time to save that poor stapler from a horrible death."

He leaned back in his chair. He felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. "Now you know what to get me for Christmas." Just like that they clicked back into their former selves.

"So what's for dinner, I'm starving."

"How did you become such an expert freeloader?"

"Years of practice, hard work, dedication, and a railroad car full of styling mouse."

"We can't let years of training go to waste, now can we?" Seto turned off his computer and stood up.

"Should we give the stapler a decent burial before we leave?" Anna teased.

"I like to leave the rotting carcasses for the maid to clean up."

"I certainly hope that was the first time you've ever said that."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Seto said as he followed her out of the office.


	36. Jealousy

Chapter 36

Jealousy

"I am Glur ruler of Omicron Persei 8."

"Oh grand potentate, the people of earth send you these one billion candy hearts to show we love you thiiiis much!"

"Blah! You're candies are chalky and tasteless."

"What is this 'wuv'?"

"I think you mean 'love'.

"No, 'wuv' with the earth 'W'"

"This concept of 'wuv' confuses and infuriates us! Destroy them!"

Anna and Seto laughed hysterically as they watched the television.

"Didn't I tell you this show was great?" Anna said between laughs.

"It's made by the same people who created 'The Simpson's', it has to be good."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you're a Simpson's fan?"

"It's a modern socio-political satire."

"You just like Mr. Burns."

He placed his hands in the familiar sinister position and wiggled his fingers. "Indeed."

That just made Anna laugh harder.

"I want one of those buttons in my office." Seto continued. "That way I can throw all my enemies to the sharks. Or maybe crocodiles. I always wanted a crocodile."

As usual he spoke in his deadpan serious voice which had Anna practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"And the worst part..." Anna was trying to speak between laughing. "I can see you with one of those buttons."

"If I actually had a trapdoor like that all it would do is drop someone downstairs into accounting. But then again that might be worse than sharks or crocodiles."

She was laughing so hard she was crying. She hugged his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "Oh god, I've missed you."

Seto wanted to say something witty, something dashing, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He placed his hand on her shoulder. That said enough.

She looked up at him. "Do you really watch 'The Simpson's'?"

"I can't help it; I have them all on DVD."

"Wait a minute, I've been through your DVD collection and I haven't seen any Simpson's."

"That's because they're hidden under my bed."

"Under your bed, that's where guys are supposed to hide their girlie magazines, not their Simpson's DVDs." She just looked at him. "Who are you hiding them from?"

"I don't want Mokuba to see them."

Anna got this puzzled look on her face, "why?"

"They're cartoons."

"Oh and cartoons are childish and you're not childish, is that it?" She smirked at him. "Ya know, it's okay to be a little childish every once in a while."

"You try carrying out a serious business transaction when they think you're a child."

"Seto, you have never been a child."

"Let me guess, that's a bad thing?"

"I hope not, otherwise we'd both be in trouble."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We have to do things so childish that it makes up for our missing youth."

"And what's more childish then cartoons?"

She gave him an evil grin. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

Anna grabbed his hand and led him out into the floor. "Come on, don't be chicken."

"I didn't even know there was such a thing as an all night roller rink." He commented as he shakily stepped onto the hardwood floors in a pair of roller skates.

"I found this place a couple of months ago. I come here when I can't sleep, which I guess is all the time. But the cool thing about it is that after two in the morning there is barely anyone here and I can have the place all to myself."

"Which is good because I wouldn't want to be caught dead in these horribly ugly brown skates."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Maybe when I was five."

"Don't feel bad, I just learned. There wasn't much of a call for roller rinks in Egypt, and most of my schools didn't even have a pool."

"So playing on the water polo team was out of the question."

"I always wanted to play water polo, but I didn't have the money for the pool or the horses. And since I can't swim, I guess my shot at Olympic glory is gone forever."

"You can't swim?" Seto looked at her in surprise.

Anna hadn't intended on telling him that, it had just slipped out. "No, not really."

Seto grinned.

"Oh, and I suppose you do?"

Seto threw a look at her; "do you want me to teach you?"

"Oh no!" Anna laughed. "I'm not a fan of it. I never really cared for water that didn't come out of a faucet. I don't even like rain."

"If you ever change your mind..."

Anna knew he was cooking up a plan, he gave up too easily. And that wasn't the only thing that disturbed her. "You're skating way too well. Are you sure you haven't been here before?"

"I just have an impeccable sense of balance." Seto said smugly.

"Oh really!" She grabbed both his hands and started skating around him making him turn in circles. He kept up very well and only stumbled when Anna accidentally rolled her foot in front of his. It tripped him and made them both fall to the floor. Even with sore butts they laughed.

"When you said we were going to do something childish I didn't expect it to be so tame." Seto commented.

"I'm just warming up."

They found a secluded bench near the lake in Domino Park. Seto was busy propping up the motorcycle they rode while Anna dug into the fast food bag they picked up. He sat down and she handed him his burger.

She made a 'yummy' sound as she bit into hers. "I really needed this." She said after swallowing her first bite. "My blood sugar was getting low."

"And we all know the best thing to combat diabetes is roller skating and greasy cheeseburgers." Seto panned her.

"See if I ever take you back there."

"If I'm lucky you won't."

"I thought you liked it?"

"It was mildly entertaining." Seto downplayed the event.

She grimaced at him as she ate her cheeseburger. She knew he had fun, he just wasn't willing to admit it.

"So what's next on our night of juvenile delinquency? No wait, let me guess! We're going to toilet paper someone's lawn? Better yet! I'll find out were Joey Wheeler lives and we can egg his house."

Anna almost choked on her food from laughing so hard. Considering Joey was her friend and Seto was just being mean, she shouldn't have laughed. But she found it hilarious because she secretly wanted to do it. She had nothing against Joey; she just wanted to watch him rant about it the next morning. For an idiot, he was fun to watch.

"My idea of fun does not include destruction of property." Anna joked back.

"Take all the fun out of life, why don't you."

They were munching away at their food when Anna felt a small tap on her head. She looked, half expecting a bird to be bombarding her with an unmentionable substance. She blinked as her face was hit with several tiny droplets.

"Rain?" Anna wined.

In a matter of seconds the small droplets transformed into a full size monsoon. Seto pointed to a nearby structure and suggested it as shelter. Anna grabbed the food and wrappers and Seto pushed the motorcycle as they dashed along the side of the lake. Anna's load was lighter and she reached the structure first, then attempted to shake off what water she could. Seto followed quickly and parked the motorcycle under the overhang of the building. They were both soaked to the bone by this point. Fall was turning into winter and their damp clothes only increased the cold air around them.

"Oh great!" Anna said as she tried ringing out the bottom of her sweater.

Seto popped open the storage compartment on the bike and pulled out his jacket. He had stashed it there before they went into the roller rink and it was the only dry piece of clothing between them. "Here." He handed her the garment. "You can change into this." Anna gave him a suspicious look as she accepted the jacket. Seto got her drift. "You go inside, I promise I won't look."

Anna walked inside the doorway and tucked herself around the corner. She already had one close call with Seto and she didn't want to repeat it. She had made a promise to Yugi and she was going to keep it. On the other hand, Seto's promise was very hard for him to keep. The thought of her undressing just a few feet away was tantalizing. He was tempted to turn around and peek through the door. Surely one look wouldn't hurt. But he had to fight his perverted instincts and stay exactly where he was.

"Geez! Who opened the floodgates?" Anna commented as she walked up next to him and stared at the rain.

Seto glanced over to see her wrapped up in his jacket. Looking backwards he saw her sweater laid out on a low table in the room.

"You're freezing!" Anna noted that Seto was shaking from the cold. "Let's get inside and out of the wind." He followed her inside. The temperature inside the room was only slightly warmer, but just being out of the howling wind was a relief. "Take off your shirt, we should at least try and ring it out."

His shirt stuck to him as he tried to pull it off. He felt like he was taking off a layer of skin with it. He handed to Anna who proceeded to ring out the water and placed it next to her sweater on the table.

Seto shuttered from the cold. "I'm not sure this is any better."

"Have a seat you big baby." Anna teased as she went about the laundry.

Seto sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Anna came over and curled up next to him in an attempt to use her body heat to warm him. After a few minutes Seto wasn't cold anymore, and it wasn't because of Anna's warmth. He had blocked out the cold in his mind; all he could feel was her arms around him.

"Is this one of those little cabins they hold the Tea Ceremonies in?" Anna asked after inspecting their surroundings.

"I believe so."

"Have you ever seen one? I mean, other than on television?"

"Never had the chance."

"Maybe we could go and see one? I think it would be interesting."

"I don't know if you could watch one. It's a private thing, not really something that lends itself to being a spectator sport."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence Seto spoke. "Those pictures...they got you in trouble?"

"Well, let's just say my Uncle wasn't too happy."

"I didn't mean with your Uncle."

Anna paused. "To say he was mad would be an understatement."

"Is that why you left?"

"He just needed time to cool off."

"Did he tell you that you couldn't see me any more?"

Anna nodded.

"But you changed his mind?"

"He did it all on his own, because he realized how important your friendship is to me."

He hugged her a little tighter. "No matter what happens, you'll always have it."

The cold makes one's eyelids drowsy. And drowsy eyelids lead to sleep. And sleep leads to dreams. And dreams tell truths...

Her light footsteps could barely be heard as she wandered down the marble floors. The swishing of her long linen dress echoed off the empty and dimly light hallway. The noise from a nearby room caught her attention. She peered inside just in time to see High Priest Seto chastise and dismiss a servant, who quickly darted out the opposing door.

"Having trouble with your servants, High Priest?"

At the sight of her, he immediately bowed. "Your Majesty."

"If he has disobeyed you, you must punish him."

"I am afraid that is not the problem. He is a good servant, just a bad 'senet' player." The high Priest gestured to the game board he was previously sitting at.

"Do you enjoy the game?"

"Yes Your Majesty. But I have trouble finding a worthy opponent."

"May I try?" Anck-su-namun walked over to the table.

"A friendly warning Your Majesty." High Priest Seto approached the opposite end of the table. "I take my games very seriously, and I play to win. I will not go easy on you or forfeit due to your position."

"Good!" She sat down. "I enjoy a good challenge."

The High Priest joined her and the match began. Through his dealings with the queen he had seen her kind nature, and he was pleased to see she had cunning as well. It had been a long time since he had found an opponent that matched him at the game, and he enjoyed this greatly.

"It is good that we met tonight. I have been meaning to speak with you."

High Priest Seto looked up from the board. What could she have to speak to him about?

"It has been my intention to familiarize myself with all my husband's advisors. But you seem to be the most elusive."

"My duties keep me occupied."

"Nevertheless, tonight is the perfect opportunity for me to get to know you."

"I beg your pardon Your Majesty, but you have only been here a very short time. You will learn that no one wants to know me, because no one likes me. I perform my duties to the utmost of my abilities and my loyalty to Pharaoh and Egypt is unbreakable. That is all you need to know."

"I will be the judge of that."

The game continued with countermove after countermove.

"Why are you awake at such a late hour?" The queen continued to inspect him.

"I sometimes find it difficult to sleep."

"That is one thing we have in common."

This intrigued the High Priest. "The healers have a tonic that might help with that."

"I tend not to trust healers. Their work is more speculation than science."

That intrigued him even more. "It seems we have another thing in common."

Anck-su-namun gave him a slight smile and a nod to show her agreement.

The conversation flowed more readily after that. They both found great satisfaction in the others intelligence and wit, especially on the game board. Neither made much progress against the other, nor did either complain about not being able to easily win.

The High Priest made a sharp-witted comment in his normal dull tone and Anck-su-namun couldn't resist smiling and laughing quietly at him. He realized that this was a side of her he had not seen. She was always so formal, a queen and ruler at all times. But now she was so relaxed and personable. It was a refreshing change. On the same hand Anck-su-namun commented to herself that High Priest Seto was in his element when he was alone. He had always appeared to her as if he hated his royal duties and the pomp and circumstance that went with them. And now she was certain that he was a gravely private man. And people act differently when they are free to be themselves. She understood that, she was the same.

"Anck-su-namun!" A voice echoed from the doorway.

They both bolted up from their seats and bowed to the figure standing on the outskirts of the room. They were so involved they had not heard Pharaoh approach.

"I awoke and you were not there." Pharaoh stated in a low and slightly angered tone.

"Forgive me Pharaoh. I could not sleep and I did not wish to disturb you."

Pharaoh threw a suspicious glance in the direction of the High Priest. "I'm awake now. Come back to bed." His tone was softer now, but he made his intention clear.

Anck-su-namun didn't think about or even look at the High Priest as she trailed behind Pharaoh and left the room.

The sleeping pair was awakened by the loud banging on the wall of the little cabin they were in.

"Get up you two!" Said the police officer as he tried to rouse them from their slumber.

The realization of their situation made them snap awake. Noticing how her jacket had become undone in the night, Anna quickly covered herself back up. They scurried off the floor and Seto grabbed his shirt off the table. He followed the police officer outside so Anna could put on her sweater in private.

"When are you kids going to understand that this is not a make out spot!"

"Sorry officer, it won't happen again." Seto was praying that he didn't arrest them or worse, recognize him. The last thing Seto wanted was for something like this to find it's way into the papers.

When Anna emerged fully dressed, the officer addressed them both. "Don't let me catch you here again, or I'll take you in. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Anna said and Seto nodded.

"All right. Now get out of here."

The pair didn't hesitate to do as they were told. As Seto pushed the motorcycle down the path, Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"You thought that was funny?" Seto was a little angered and disturbed by the event.

"That was very funny."

"You have a strange sense of humor."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted the juvenile delinquency."

"If memory serves me, you were the one who thought it would be fun to act childish. And I don't find it appealing to have a wrap sheet for indecent expose or acts of public ludeness."

She just laughed at him. He shook his head in disapproval, but eventually a smile cracked his face. He had to admit, it was kind of funny.

"We should head back; Mokuba is probably wondering what happened to us." Seto regained his normal serious tone.

"I've got to get cleaned up, I've got a... Oh crap!" Anna looked down at her watch. "I'm already late." She pulled out a hairbrush and tried to make some sense of her tangled locks. "Could you drop me off?"

Seto handed her a helmet and they sped off.

Yugi wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that was going on around him. He just stared at the digital time display above the bank door across the street. He became more and more depressed as each minute passed. She was late. She was never late and he began to worry. What if something happened to her? His fears were exchanged with hostility when he saw a motorcycle pull up and Anna get off the back. The crowds sitting at the tables around him made it difficult for him to see, but he was able to make out the tall thin shape of the man she had been riding with. He didn't even have to see his face to know it was Kaiba. He watched as Anna secured her helmet onto the back of the bike then gave the rider a quick wave as he rode on. This troubled Yugi. He wondered why she had been to see him so early in the morning. Or worse, did she go to see him last night and never made it home? And he was pretty certain she was wearing that sweater yesterday.

Anna made her way to the table and took the empty spot between Yugi and Anzu. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up." We gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and then attacked his plate of untouched food. "I am starving."

"How can you be late today! It's only the most important thing ever!" Joey complained.

"It's only a movie." Anna said between bites.

"Not just any movie! It's 'Revolver 2: Russian Roulette', only the sequel to the greatest action adventure film ever!" Joey practically shouted in excitement. "We can't miss the first showing."

"That first movie was so awesome!" Honda added. "With the car chases and the explosions."

"Oh man, that Ace Hudson is super cool! He must have taken out the entire Russian Mob all by himself." Joey was flailing his arms around now.

"And the second one is going to be ten times better." Honda gave Joey a high five. They looked like a pair of giddy schoolgirls.

Seeing Anzu's blank expression, Anna leaned over and whispered, "I don't get it either."

"We better go!" Honda noticed the time. "We want to be there was soon as the box office opens."

The group followed his lead and headed for the theaters. About half way to their destination they heard a squeal of happiness. Turning around to see what the deal was a young blond haired girl with glasses suddenly bombarded Yugi.

"Yugi, Darling!" She screamed as she latched onto him.

Yugi was in a complete panic; he didn't know who had trapped him in this bear hug, and why she wouldn't let go. He just stared forward and tried not to move. An expression of 'Help!' spattered across his face.

Anna was, to say the least, not happy about this strangers sudden show of affection. She walked around the girl and trapped Yugi, inspecting the situation. She tapped the little girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you hugging him?"

"You know who I am, don't you darling?" She said as she gave Yugi a little space to look at her.

Yugi had this puzzled look on his face as he was trying to place her. The puzzled look melted into shock, "Rebecca?"

She once again beamed with happiness and hugged him harder. "I knew you hadn't forgotten me."

"Rebecca?" Joey said in amazement.

"I guess she traded in the teddy bear for glasses." Honda commented.

"You look so different." Yugi said as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"I've grown up. I'm more mature. Don't you like the way I look?" Rebecca asked with shining eyes.

"You look great." Yugi smiled.

"I did all for you, darling."

Okay, now Anna was sufficiently pissed. She had to put a stop to this. She pulled Yugi away from her, "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

The little girl folded her arms across her chest. She may have been young, but she knew a challenge when she saw one. "Rebecca Hopkins, U.S. Duel Monster Champion. Who are you?"

"Anna Sung, millionaire oil tycoon."

Everyone could feel the tension between them. Yugi thought it best to break this up before it got worse. "We were about to go to the movies; did you want to join us?"

A smile returned to Rebecca's face as she took Yugi's arm. "I'd go with you anywhere."

After they traveled another block Rebecca asked, "Which movie are you going to see?"

"Revolver 2: Russian Roulette!" Joey exclaimed in his normal zeal.

"Oh, I saw that last month. It wasn't nearly as good as the first one." Rebecca commented.

The look on Joey and Honda's was of pure disappointment.

"It was nothing like the first. They killed off Ace Hudson in the first half-hour and the rest of the film revolved around the mob trying to brainwash his son into joining them. It's not bad for a psychological thriller, but it didn't have any cool car chases or explosions."

The boys let out a unanimous cry of disapproval.

"Oh man! Now what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Joey complained that his plans had been ruined.

"My grandfather is at your house Yugi." Rebecca glowed with happiness to be near her man. "We stopped by to see you. That's how I knew where to find you. He'd really like to see you and your friends again."

The consensus was made to go to Yugi's house and visit. When they got there everyone piled into the living room. Considering there wasn't enough seats the boys were gracious enough to sit on the floor, which was the perfect place for Joey and Honda to complain to each other about their movie disaster. Yugi escorted Rebecca into the kitchen. He wanted some privacy so he could tell her about his engagement.

The environment in the living room was calm and civil. Anna found Rebecca's grandfather, Professor Hopkins to be delightful and charming.

"So you're the one giving the lecture at the museum next week?" Anna asked Professor Hopkins.

"Yes, I was specially invited due to my expertise in the field. And while I was here I thought I would stop by and see my old friend." Professor Hopkins explained.

"I was planning on attending that lecture. I've been dabbling in translating hieroglyphics and I've got a doozy I could use some help on."

"I'd be delighted to help."

Their conversation was cut short by a terrible scream from the kitchen. Rebecca stormed into the living room and stood directly in front of Anna on the couch. Anna could see the tears that were forming her eyes and she knew that it must have broken her heart when Yugi told her the truth.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word Rebecca slapped her. "I hate you!"

"Rebecca!" Professor Hopkins exclaimed as he chased her into another room.

Anna rubbed her sore face. The blow wasn't painful, just unexpected.

"Are you okay?" Anzu placed her hands on Anna's shoulders for moral support.

"I really wish people would stop doing that!" Anna nearly shouted in anger.

Professor Hopkins dragged Rebecca back into the room, "Now apologize to her, young lady."

"I will not!" Rebecca screamed. "She's the tramp that took my Yugi!"

"Tramp!" Anna stood up in revolt.

Watching the developing situation Joey couldn't help but whisper to Honda, "This is better than any movie."

Professor Hopkins pushed Rebecca closer to Anna. "Tell her you're sorry."

Rebecca glared up at Anna. "I'm not sorry, but you will be."

"For what?" Anna loomed over the girl.

"For this!" And Rebecca stomped down on Anna's foot.

Anna hopped around on her good foot while cursing a little. When she regained the use of her foot she lunged at Rebecca. "I'm sorry Professor, but I'm going to have to hurt your granddaughter!"

Honda, seeing the trouble coming, sprung up from his seat on the floor and grabbed Anna's arms to restrain her.

What followed was a series of insults being thrown between the pair, threats of violence, and eventually they had to be moved into separate rooms. All the while Joey sat on the floor thinking what a great movie this would make.

Anna wasn't about to give in or lose, but Anzu convinced her it would be in the best interests of everyone if they left. So the two of them went to Anna's apartment to await news, and Rebecca, seeing their departure, claimed victory and Yugi. She wrapped her arms around him again and this time she didn't let go. Poor Yugi was trapped until she and her grandfather left. As soon as they were out the door, Yugi let out a sigh of relief. Like he didn't have enough to worry about already.


	37. To Protect and Serve

Chapter 37

To Protect and Serve

Anna set the table for dinner while keeping an eye turned toward Yugi. He was talking to someone on the hall phone and he didn't seem happy to speaking to him or her. She couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but she could tell by the grimace on his face that it wasn't to his liking. Grandpa brought out the food and distracted her; by the time she looked back Yugi had hung up the phone and was walking toward them.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said in a depressed tone.

She wanted more information, "So who were you talking to?"

"My mother." Yugi answered as he plopped down in his chair.

Grandpa was wise enough to stay out of the conversation, but Anna was terribly curious and never minded her own business. She sat down and started dishing out the food.

"So what did your mother have to say?"

"She wants me to come visit next week." Yugi was even more depressed at that thought.

"And you don't want to?"

"I don't want to waste my school break dealing with her."

Anna was wondering what could have happened between them that made him so angry. "There must be some bad blood between you two."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay."

Anna nodded. She had never seen Yugi like this before. He was, by his nature, a happy guy. But something about his mother sent him into an instant depression.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Anna asked with a smile.

Yugi just stared at her in surprise. He couldn't believe that she would want to go with him on...a vacation. It would be just the two of them together, well including Pharaoh, but still. She wanted to be with him. That was the best thing she could have ever said to him.

"I'd like to meet your mother." Anna added and Yugi's happiness melted away. He wasn't ashamed of Anna; he just didn't want her meeting his mother. It was her he was ashamed of and Anna might think less of him if they met.

"Thanks, but no. I think it would be best if I go alone."

Anna gave him another smile to try and cheer him up. It worked a little, but the thoughts of his mother still loomed his mind. But he tried to make the best of it. His mother may have been a thorn in his side, but he was thankful to have Grandpa and Anna there.

"With Joey off visiting Serenity and Anzu out on auditions, you'll have the no one to hang out with. What are you going to do all week?" Yugi asked the question, but in his mind he already knew the answer.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Anna smiled at him.

Anna strolled to Seto's office with her normal flair. As she poked her head in the door she noticed he was on the phone. He spotted her and gestured for her to enter. She silently walked over and sat down on the couch. Seto finished his call and leaned back in his chair, just looking at her.

After a moment and an exchange of smiles Seto spoke. "So what was this news you said you just had to tell me?"

"It seems that all my friends are going out of town, so you'll have me all to yourself for a whole week."

"In other words, since I'm the only person around, I'm stuck with you."

"Exactly!"

"Why do I have the strange feeling that roller skates are in my future?"

"Because they are."

"Considering I'm stuck with you, I guess I should try and make the best of it. Have you eaten?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Anna bounced up off the couch but after a few steps she had to grab for the wall to steady herself.

Seto came up beside her and took her arm to help support her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Anna said blinking her eyes. "I'm just a little dizzy. I must have stood up too fast."

Seto didn't take that answer in full; he lifted her wrist so he could read the display on her watch.

Before he could comment Anna explained. "I've been having a little trouble leveling out my blood sugar lately."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only a couple of weeks. It's nothing to worry about."

"Have you seen you're doctor?"

"Yes, I saw him on Friday. He doesn't think I'm taking enough insulin so he upped my dose. I even got two new bottles this morning. Everything is under control."

"You have to take care of yourself."

"Sure thing, Dad! I'll remember that." Anna said sarcastically.

Seto took that as a sign she was all right, and he walked with her out.

The desert wind was particularly cruel that night. It whipped about Seto as he walked to the entrance of the tomb. The sand kicked up and stung him mercilessly. This was not a task he was looking forward to. Pharaoh should have come here himself. But in a way High Priest Seto was glad it was him. He had heard the report. The royal entourage was ambushed while presenting offerings to Pharaoh's father. When they didn't return a search party was sent out. The witnesses said the scene was grizzly and that they found no survivors. Pharaoh should have come; it was his wife after all. He should pay his respects to her and not send someone else to collect her. But at least it was him. Seto knew her, he respected her, and he would bear her the way she deserved to be treated.

He took a torch from one of the guards and entered the tomb. He knew this place; he had been here before when they laid Pharaoh's father to rest. He made his way into the main chamber. He used the torch to pick up details of the room. The guards' bodies had long been removed, but their blood still stained the stone floors. He went to the sarcophagus next. It had previously been this man's target, but now lay undisturbed. Only a pair of bloody handprints marred its facade. 'He didn't take it' the High Priest said to himself. Looking around he discovered that nothing was missing. The items were there, just tossed about. 'She fought back. Good for her.' He had only one more thing to find, the one thing he dreaded seeing, the queen's body. He searched the floors, but all he saw was blood. The guards would not have removed her from the tomb; she was royalty and could not be touched by commoners. But she wasn't there. A reflection on the wall caught his eye. There was a dagger stuck into the wall, the same dagger he had given the Queen before she left. He hoped it would protect her. A small drip of blood marked the wall as it slid past the dagger. He took a step back and aimed the torch higher. There on the wall written in blood were the words, "She's mine now!"

Seto jolted out of sleep. He was breathing heavily and sweat poured down his brow. His dream had been so horrible, and so real. Remembering its course he panicked and quickly glanced around the room looking for Anna. Unlike him, she was peacefully dozing on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his face with his hands. He closed the laptop and removed it from his lap. He didn't even care that he hadn't finished his report. He walked over to see if she was all right. She was sleeping, not a care in the world. He gently brushed the few strands of hair out of her face and ran the back of his fingers along her soft cheek. He was so happy to see she was safe, but he also feared. It was a strange dream, he had been having so many lately, but only when she was near him. He concluded that it must be his subconscious mind playing out his fears and fantasies. But he couldn't shake the thought that something was coming. Something bad.

Seto couldn't have been happier to have Anna staying with them all week. It was like their time in Italy, but better. When he woke in the morning she was there, when he came back from work, she was there, and she stayed all-night so he would have someone to be with. He was sure he would have gotten tired of her after seeing her so much, but he didn't. Being near her only made him want to be near her even more. He was right in what he had said before; he was addicted to her. She was a drug and he needed his fix. And now his need was constant. When she was away from him he felt miserable and ached like he was going through withdraw. But as soon as he saw her again he was flying high and filled with inspiration. He needed her more than he needed anything in the world. And he'd give anything to keep her there with him.

As usual he couldn't sleep. He sat in his room trying to work, but he couldn't find the energy. What he really wanted was to talk with Anna. She always kept him company on these long nights. But he dare not disturb her. She looked so weary earlier that he made her go to bed. Noting her condition, it was better that he let her sleep. He decided to give up as he tossed his paperwork to the side and searched for his bedclothes. He managed to put on his pajama pants, but as he pulled off his shirt he heard a strange beeping. It sounded vaguely familiar. He followed the noise out of his room and across the hall to Anna's room. That's when he realized what the noise was.

"Anna?" He said as he pushed open the cracked door. There was no response so he went in.

The light from the hallway slightly illustrated the room and with it he could see Anna passed out on the floor. He rushed to her. Flipping her onto her back he checked to see if she was breathing. She was but erratically. The alarm still buzzed at him, so he turned to her watch. The display showed her in the danger zone. She needed insulin and fast. He gently laid her on the floor and went to mini-fridge. He had it installed in her room so she could keep her insulin and juice in it for the nights she stayed there. He flung open the door and pulled out a bottle. Grabbing the kit from the table he was about to fill a syringe when he stopped. Something she had said to him a few days ago caught him as strange. He tilted the bottle to look at the date. This was one of the new bottles she had just gotten. He set the bottle down and raced barefooted to the kitchen. He didn't bother switching on the kitchen light, he went straight for the refrigerator. He desperately searched the shelves. He knew he had seen it in there. Finally he found what he was looking for, another insulin bottle hidden behind the leftover Chinese food. He checked the date; it was old, but still good. He ran back to Anna's bedroom and dropped to the floor next to her with the newly acquired insulin. She had started to convulse as the chemical imbalance in her blood started effecting her brain. He did his best to steady her as he injected the medication. He then sat her up, and sitting behind her, wrapped his arms around her. He had read about these kinds of reactions. It was best to try and control the convulsions, to semi-immobilize the person so they don't harm themselves. He held on to her for dear life. Her body heaved and contorted and her legs kicked the air. He held her as tight as he could in order to stop the flailing. He placed his lips next to her ear and tried to sooth her.

"Fight it Anna." He whispered softly. "You're stronger than it is. Take control. Don't let it beat you."

After a few minutes the shaking and kicking diminished. He wasn't sure if it was his words or the insulin finally taking effect, but he didn't care as long as it stopped.

There were only slight tremors now. "That's it." He spoke to her. "Calm down. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He rocked her back and forth as the shaking finally came to a halt. Her eyes fluttered as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and faded into sleep.

She was thankfully out of danger, but this did leave Seto in a very unusual position. He was now holding in his arms the woman that had completely bewitched him, the one he felt like he couldn't live without. They were so close and so devoid of clothing. He was only wearing his pajama pants and his bare chest pressed against her back. She was in her standard silk pajama pants and spaghetti string tank top. But what was more interesting to him was that during the convulsions one of the straps to her top slid down her arm exposing her entire shoulder and a glimpse of the top of her breast. Wild thoughts started running though his mind. He remembered all the places he wanted to touch her, all the things he had wanted to do. His mind filled with all the fantasies he had ever since the day he saw her at that photo shoot. He wanted her and she was helpless to stop him. He knew it was wrong, but he just had to see what she felt like. He leaned down and starting at the tip of her shoulder he ran his lips across the curves and up her neck. When he reached the nape of her neck he kissed it, which brought about a moan of pleasure from Anna. He looked to see if she was awake, she wasn't, but her body was reacting to the stimuli. He leaned in and again kissed her in that same spot. He gained the same reaction. He wondered what other noises she could make. But that's when his brain finally kicked in.

'No! This isn't right!' He scolded himself. 'Yes, I want her more than anything, but not like this. I'd be no better than that man who tried to rape her.' Seto lifted his face away from her shoulder and neck. 'I want her to come to me. I want her to need me as much as I need her. I want her to be mine. Forever.'

He sat there for hours just holding her. Maybe in his mind he was hoping she would wake up and see how he had cared for her. But also he was afraid that she would wake up and wonder what he was doing. He was still ashamed of the way he had acted. All he could do was hold on. His eyelids started to grow heavy and he found himself fighting off sleep. Eventually sleep won. The dreams he had feared quickly came back.

He found himself riding through the desert, the sun beating down on him. He rode as hard and fast as he could, he had to get back to the palace. His horse's speed caused a bumpy ride, making him hold onto his package tighter. The figure he cradled was wrapped in his cape and blood was beginning to soak through the fabric. Seeing this he spurred on his horse. He didn't care if the horse died from exhaustion as long as he got to the palace in time. The streets of the city were busy with merchants and pedestrians. His horse plowed through them knocking over carts and people along the way. He didn't slow down as he approached the palace gates. He yelled for the guards to stand aside, recognizing him, they obeyed. He drove the horse through the courtyard and up the steps into the palace itself. He dismounted in a flash and took the cloaked figure with him. Servants and slaves came running to him as he marched through the corridors carrying his bundle. He ordered for the healers to be summoned and the servants ran to fetch them. He no longer cared for proper manners; he kicked in the door to the royal chambers. He placed the figure gently on the bed and uncovered the bundle to reveal the queen. Her face and lips were burnt and cracked by the sun. Her clothes torn and shredded. Every inch of her covered in dirt and blood. There was so much blood. The wounds were innumerable. It hurt him so to see her like this, beaten and bruised, barely clinging to life. He took the water from a side table, but she could not even part her lips to drink. So he tried to dab it to her face and wounds. He didn't know what else to do. He started calling again. Ordering for the healers and throwing things at servants who weren't moving fast enough or doing what they were told. As soon as they arrived he scolded the healers for their tardiness and set them to work. From that point on he was useless, he stood back and watched. He couldn't handle it anymore and he left the room. He didn't go far, he stopped outside the door collapsing to the floor. For the past week he had pushed himself to the boundaries of human endurance, and now he was paying the price. He sat there waiting for news, waiting for something, anything. The noise and commotion from down the hallway signaled the return of Pharaoh. The High Priest struggled to stand, he knew Pharaoh would not be pleased at his actions. His suspicions were correct, as Pharaoh came into sight his eyes were enflamed as he caught sight of the High Priest.

"How dare you disobey me!" Pharaoh shouted. "I gave you an order to pursue."

Seto was exhausted but he stood his ground, "I was not willing to leave her majesty in the desert to be feasted upon by vultures and jackals."

"What happened to her is a tragedy, but there was nothing more that we could have done." Pharaoh continued to shout his disapproval. "But all of us may have been able to catch him and make him pay for what he did. We would have come back for her."

"She deserved more respect than that."

"I promise you, she will be held in the highest regards and buried in a manner befitting her stature. But if we had caught him then her death would not have been in vain."

A sharp cry interrupted Pharaoh. His eyes widened at the sound.

"The Queen is not dead." Seto said bluntly.

Pharaoh rushed past Seto, pushing the door open wide. He couldn't believe the sight. The queen was very much alive.

"He said she was dead. He said he killed her." Pharaoh said in shock.

"If I had delayed, she would be." Seto had a smug look on his face.

Pharaoh approached the figure on the bed. Shooing away the healers that cared for her. They had covered her with a sheet, but her condition was obvious. The wounds were clean now and that made the horror of the situation clearer. He cut her so many times. The marks from the restraints on her wrists and ankles were highly visible now. She had a split from where the healers had just finished setting her broken leg. He reached out to touch her, but pulled back. Instead he turned to address the healer in charge.

"How is she?"

"She has been greatly abused, your majesty." The man said with downcast eyes. "We do not expect her to live through the night."

Pharaoh nodded with sad eyes and walked away from the bed. He took the healer to the far corner of the room to speak in private. Seto took the opportunity to go back to the queen's side. He tried once again to give her water. She was more awake now, but she refused.

"You must drink, Your Majesty." Seto said softly. He was answered by a slight wisp of a voice coming from her raw throat. He bent down to listen. Pharaoh saw this and came closer.

"What is she saying?" Pharaoh asked as he watched.

"Mountains...Alter...Ancient throne." He looked toward the Pharaoh. "I think she's trying to tell us where she was being held."

"Get me my maps!" Pharaoh demanded as he stormed out of the room.

Everyone left save for a few healers and servants and High Priest Seto. He had to see this through.

He presented her again with drink, but she turned her head away. He could tell by the look in her eyes she had given up. She was ready to die. He couldn't have that. He knelt by the side of the bed where only she could hear him and he spoke softly.

"I know you are in a lot of pain and that you have suffered. You have suffered more than any of us could ever know. But do not let this be the end. You must fight. There are so many things still to be done. Egypt needs you...I need you." Seto paused, he knew he had gone too far, but it was too late now. "I've been scared all my life. I put up this brave facade to keep people away, but you saw through it. You gave me your friendship and strength when I needed it most. And all I could do in return was protect you. And even at that I have failed. I couldn't save you; I couldn't stop him from hurting you." He stopped for a moment then gently touched her hand. "Let me give you my strength to replace that which you have lost. May it bring a smile back to your face and a peace to your spirit." He stood and tried one last time to get her to drink the water. "Please, Anck-su-namun, drink."

She didn't fight him anymore, and with some difficulty parted her lips and sipped from the cup.

He heard the footsteps enter the room but he did not turn to see who it was. "High Priest Seto, Pharaoh is demanding your presence."

Seto put down the cup. "Inform me at once if her condition changes," he ordered the healers. Begrudgingly, he followed the man who was sent to summon him. The servants closed the door behind them as they left.

As the doors slammed shut, Seto's eyes flashed awake. He leaned his head forward and breathed heavily. It was another dream, another nightmare. And this was the worst one yet. He was determined now that he never wanted to sleep again, especially if he was to be subjected to such horrors. He suddenly remembered what he had his head propped on. She was still there, still in his arms. He wiped the sweat from his face with his hand then tilted her down so he was now cradling her.

"Anna?" He noted she was still pale, but otherwise seemed to be sleeping soundly. He gently touched her cheek. "That's not me. The man in my dreams. I'm not him. I can't live my life not knowing your smile, or your touch, or your lips. I won't stand on the sidelines and admire you from a distance. You will be mine."

He pulled her in closer. He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead, then another on her cheek. He hesitated to go any further, but his logic was overruled, he just needed a taste. When he pressed his lips against hers, he intended it to be a light brush, but what it ended up being was a deep sensual kiss. He didn't know that such passion lived within him. It was there and she brought it out of him. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and quickly broke the kiss. He stared for a moment at her kiss-swelled lips. "I'm a coward." He bowed his head in shame. "I haven't the courage to do this when you're awake, so I've resorted to ambushing you while you sleep. I'm glad you're unaware, I wouldn't want you to see what a fool I am." As he tried to stand up pain shot through his back and legs from sitting in such a position for too long. He was tired but he found the strength to carry her to the bed and tuck her under the blankets. He grabbed the three bottles of insulin from her mini refrigerator and left her room.

He quickly got cleaned up and went to one of the lower floors of the building. It was still early, but some of the night crew and more ambitious employees were there. He picked one of his tech crew out; "I want to know what's in these." He placed the three bottles on the table. "Give me a full spectrum analysis. You have an hour." With that he stormed out of the room and the man quickly went to work.

Mokuba was looking forward to breakfast, especially when Anna was around. Seto was always in such a good mood whenever she visited. It amazed him the change he saw in his older brother. He was never so glad that his brother accepted a challenge to duel. He searched around the usual places in the apartment but there was no sign of Seto or Anna. He wondered if they had pulled an all-nighter out on the town again. He still didn't get the full story of what they did last time. He decided to backtrack and went to the bedrooms. Seto's door was open but no one was in there. Anna's door was cracked. He pushed it slightly and poked his head in. He saw Anna asleep on the bed and caught a glimpse of Seto sitting in the chair. He walked toward Seto, but he didn't seem to notice. He was clutching a piece of paper and staring at Anna as if in deep thought.

"Is everything okay?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"I don't know." His gaze never turned away from her.

"Did something happen to Anna?"

Seto stood up and gave his brother a gentle push. "Come on, we should let her sleep."

A few hours later Seto re-entered Anna's bedroom carrying a glass of orange juice. He placed the glass on the side table then gently nudged Anna trying to wake her. Seeing this wasn't completely effective he propped her up and sat behind her to give her something to lean on.

"Come on, you need to wake up now." Seto insisted as he brought the glass to her lips. "Drink this." She turned her head refusing the item that was placed before her. "You slept through breakfast; you need to get something in your system." Still groggy she tried to push the glass away with her hand, but Seto held steadfast. "This isn't a game, now drink!" He forced the glass to her lips and she was able to swallow some of it. He sat the glass down and wiped away the juice that had dribbled down her chin.

She wiggled as she became more aware. "What happened?" Anna asked in a raspy voice.

"You had an attack last night."

Anna rubbed her face and groaned. "I don't remember that."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember...giving myself a shot, but it didn't seem to help. I was still having trouble...so I tried to get more, but I was so light headed..."

"There was a reason it didn't work. That wasn't insulin."

"What do you mean?"

"I had the bottles tested. They were tainted."

"Some kind of mix up at the pharmacy?"

"I checked the two new bottles you got and the one from two weeks ago, they were all the same. It was done deliberately. Someone is trying to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"And it's not the first time. The man in the garage, his name was Al Simms, he's was a professional hitman and wanted by Interpol."

"That may be so, but how do we know I was his target?"

"Because he told me."

Anna's face was full of confusion.

"When he and I struggled he said that he had only been paid to kill you, but that he would kill me for free."

Anna was upset now. "You never told me that."

"I didn't want to alarm you until I had all the facts."

"But who would want to kill me?"

"There is only one person who would benefit from your death."

Anna thought for a split second, "He wouldn't do that, I'm his only family."

"You're also worth millions."

"But even if I died he still wouldn't get the company. It's in my father's will that I can leave my assets to whomever I choose, even if I died before inheriting."

"Maybe he's banking on that fact that you haven't written a will. In such a case he'd get everything. Or if you did, I'm sure he would contest your decision in court."

"I can't believe this is happening." Anna leaned back against him and let out a sigh.

"You have to promise me that you'll think about your safety. You need to protect yourself."

"But that's what I have you for." Anna smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I may not always be there to protect you."

"Are you leaving me, Seto?"

"No, never. I'm just worried about you."

Anna nuzzled against him a look of concern returning to her face, "What am I going to do?"

"First you're going to finish your orange juice, then you're going to get out of bed, get dressed, and go see a lawyer."

"If we are going to do this, we're going to need more proof than your suspicions and my bad insulin."

"We'll get it."


	38. What People Say

Parental Discretion Advised

Chapter 38

What people say and do when you're not around, or they think you're not listening, or when your in the room but just not paying attention, and maybe even when they know you can hear but they just don't care.

"So how did your auditions go?" Anna asked as they walked out of the mall store carrying shopping bags.

"I got a call back on one of them. It's not the part I wanted, but it's better than nothing." Anzu answered.

"Hey, a part is a part, right? Any role can help build up your resume."

"I've only gotten a call back, which's no guarantee that I'll get the part. And boy could I use it, my resume is looking really skimpy."

"Maybe we could work on that tonight. I'm at expert at making mediocre things seem important, like calling a McDonalds employee a 'restaurant service technician.'"

Anzu giggled a little. "I'd like that. Anything we can do to make me more impressive. I can't believe how many auditions and rehearsals I've missed over the past year. It's not that I didn't like following Yugi and Joey around on their duels, but I feel like I gotten so far behind."

"I can imagine, just trying to keep in shape must be a burden when you're constantly on the move."

"Not to mention sleeping in cramp chairs and in the middle of the woods. I don't think I saw a bed the entire time we were on Pegasus' island. And the lack of food. That guy isn't much of a host."

"I guess you have to suffer for your art, or in this case, Yugi's art."

"But now I won't be alone, you'll get to suffer with me."

"Oh no, my idea of roughing it is a three star hotel. I'm not cut out for sleeping in the woods." Anna smiled and laughed, but she was dead serious.

"Live it up now, once you and Yugi get married you'll be following him all over the world as he duels. And you never know where he'll go next."

"I don't think so." Anna laughed. "I have a business to take care of; I can't be running off to the far side of the world just to watch Yugi duel."

"You're not going to watch him duel?" Anzu was shocked. "Yugi will be heartbroken."

"Don't look at me like that." Anna noted the expression on Anzu's face. "I know it's important to him, but my business is important to me. He'll just have to learn to make sacrifices. Lord knows I've made enough."

"Yugi duels his best when he has people there supporting him. And you're going to be the closest person in his life. He'll be crushed if you don't come."

"It's not like I'm asking him to give up Duel Monsters." Anna defended herself. "I'll go when I can, but unfortunately that won't be all the time. Besides it's only a card game."

Anzu couldn't believe that Anna had just said that. "Just a card game?" Anzu was a little peeved at the comment. "It's not just a card game. Especially to Yugi."

"I know, I know." Anna tried backtracking, but it was too late. "It's just that...I wish Yugi would start thinking about a career. I mean, how long can you play Duel Monsters? And is there any money in it? Sure, he's Duel Monster Champion, but that doesn't pay the bills. What's he going to do with the rest of his life? Is he even thinking about college?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about that. Sometimes our future looks so far off."

"It's not as far away as it looks. You'll all be graduating school in a couple of years. Heck, Yugi and I get married next year."

"That soon?"

Anna nodded, "According to the arrangement."

Anzu looked away, the thought of it brought back a rush of emotions. In a short time she was going to loose Yugi for good. "I didn't realize it was going to be so quick."

Anna realized the awkward moment she had caused Anzu and decided it was time to lighten the air. "I'm starving; do you want to get some lunch?"

Anzu snapped out of her remorse, "That sounds great."

The girls got their food and sat down at small table near some large windows. Every time they went shopping at the mall they always tried to get these seats. It was near to all the places they liked to eat and the view was great. On the second floor it overlooked the walkways and miniature gardens outside.

"So tell me what it's like." Anzu asked.

"What it's like?" Anna re-asked the question.

"Hanging around with Kaiba. He must be hard to handle."

"Actually, he's not. He plays the tough guy, but once you get to know him he lets down his guard and he turns out to be human after all."

"So what do you two do together?"

"Let's see..." Anna pretended to be in deep thought. "Recently we've been doing a lot of roller-skating."

"Roller-skating?" Anzu bust into laughter. "I can't image Kaiba in a pair of roller skates."

"He's very good at it; you'd be surprised." Anna said in a serious tone as she munched on her salad. "And he loves music."

"Music?" Anzu laughter calmed down by now but a wicked smile was still on her face.

"Yeah, all kinds of music. Beatles, Nirvana, Bowie, he loves David Bowie. It's the whole Ziggy Stardust thing. I guess that's where he gets his love of trench coats and his flair for dramatic entrances."

Anzu started giggling again. "I still can't believe you've gotten that close to him."

"Everyone needs a friend. Actually we get along great. We are a lot alike."

"No way! I can't see that. You're spontaneous and freewheeling and he's so stuffy."

"You have to give him a chance. He can surprise you. He can be silly and caring, even romantic. That is when he's sure no one is looking."

"Romantic?" Anzu pried. "Then he has been trying to romance you?"

"Uh, no!" Anna's face redden with embarrassment. "He knows that there is someone else and he respects that."

"Did he totally flip out when you told him you were engaged to Yugi?"

"Well..." Anna got a little nervous now. "He doesn't exactly know it's Yugi and technically the word 'engaged' never came up."

"You didn't tell him you were engaged? You know you're asking for trouble."

"I know, I'm just afraid he's going to freak out and never speak to me again."

"If he's really your friend he won't dump you just because of who you're engaged to. Especially since you didn't have the choice on who your fiancee was."

"You're right, I need to tell him, it's just so hard. He can be so pig-headed sometimes."

"At least it will put Yugi's mind at ease. Now that he knows about him, he's so worried that you're going to run off with Kaiba. That's probably why he's been so tired lately, he's losing sleep thinking about it."

Anna knew the real reason Yugi couldn't sleep and it had nothing to do with Seto. That made her wonder if Pharaoh ever told him the truth about their late night meetings. She'd have to find out.

"Maybe for Christmas I should get him a new mattress or maybe some of that soothing background music that lulls you to sleep." Anna said with a smile. "You do celebrate Christmas, don't you?"

"Sure we do." A grimace formed across Anzu's face. "Geez, that is right around the corner isn't it?"

"The decorations and the Santa Claus in the main court weren't you're first clue?" Anna joked.

"I haven't started any of my shopping, and the guys are so hard to find things for. I mean, how many Duel Monster cards can one guy have?"

"That's not a problem. We can do some of that while we're here. I'm sure if we brainstorm, together we can figure out something."

"I can use all the help I can get."

"Speaking of the guys, what do you think they're up to?"

"I know that they're staying over at Joey's place tonight while his dad is out of town and Yugi said something about going to the library."

"Yugi going to a library? Well that sounds promising."

And that's exactly where Joey and Honda found Yugi, sitting on a bench outside waiting for them. He was so engulfed in his book that he didn't even see them coming. Joey walked up and snatched the book right out of Yugi's hands.

"And what do we have here?" Joey joked as played with the book, teasing Yugi with it.

"No, give it back!" Yugi jumped up trying to grab it as Joey held it up too high for him to reach.

Joey flipped it over and read the cover. "'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus?' This better be a science fiction novel with lots of naked Venetian women in it."

"Hey, I know that book." Honda chimed in. "It's one of those self-help books about relationships."

"When have you been hanging out in the self-help section?" Joey asked bluntly.

"It's a famous book like 'Chicken Soup for the Soul'. Everyone's heard about it."

"And when did you start hanging out in the self-help section?" Joey repeated his question.

Yugi saw his opportunity and snatched the book back.

"I don't need that book, Yugi." Joey added. "You've already got a girl."

"I just want to know what she's thinking. Why she does certain things. I just don't understand her sometimes." Yugi explained with shameful downcast eyes.

"Trust me Yugi. You're not going to find the answers to your problems in a book." Joey advised him. "You need to be bold. Sweep her off her feet. Show her you're a real man. Once she gets a taste of you she'll come running back for more."

"Do you really think so?" Yugi asked tentatively.

"Positive. And to prove it I have something special to show you guys tonight." Joey was glowing with pride.

As the guys walked away from the library Honda wasn't as sure about Joey's comments. "You do realize that you're taking relationship advice from the only one of us that hasn't been on a date in five years."

"Hey! I heard that!" Joey scoffed.

Anna and Anzu stood outside a shop commenting about the latest fashions.

"I don't think these designers have any clue what a real woman looks like." Anna commented about the outfit the mannequin wore. "I mean, who is that skinny? Someone with my huge hips would look terrible in that."

"Who are you kidding, you have great hips."

"You only think that because I'm able to hide them well. And you've never seen me in winter. I plump out like a sausage."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"Oh please, I spend three days a week at the gym and I'm still fifteen pounds heavier than I need to be. And as soon as it gets cold outside I have a tendency to gain even more weight. When I was twelve I looked like a butterball turkey. It's taken me years to get into shape. I was bound and determined I wasn't going to be fat when I got married."

"Well it worked."

"You're too kind." Anna smiled then looked over Anzu's shoulder. "You know those guys are still there."

"What guys?" Anzu looked around.

"The ones that were sitting a couple of tables away from us. I think they followed us down from the food court."

"What do they want?"

"What do you think they want?" Anna looked over again. "Oh yeah, they are defiantly scoping us out."

"You mean they're scoping you out."

"You're the one wearing the low cut top." Anna said with a smile. "Here they come."

The two teenage boys approached them and tried making polite conversation. Anzu let Anna handle most of the talking; she didn't know exactly what to say. But she did note that the taller one was taking every opportunity to check her out. She was hoping that she wasn't blushing too much. After fifteen minutes the girls walked away with two phone numbers and an invitation to a new dance club.

"I can't believe you told them that we'd meet them at that club tonight." Anzu felt like fainting.

"That doesn't mean we have to go. If we don't show they'll know we weren't interested. At least then they can check out some other girls that will be there."

"I don't know about this. I almost got crucified when Mai took us to that strip club."

"You're parents found out about that?"

"My mom found a matchbox with the club name on it in my pants pocket. I thought I was going to be grounded for life."

"So what happened?"

"I told her that Mai was using them to light up a cigarette and she asked me to hold them and I forgot to give them back."

"But Mai doesn't smoke."

"My mother didn't know that. And considering they don't let underage girls into clubs, my mother was inclined to believe me. Otherwise she would have never let me stay over at your place tonight."

"All the more reason to go tonight."

"What if I get caught this time?"

"But this club isn't like that. It's made for high school students. There's no alcohol and the music suits what kids today are listening to. It even closes at a decent hour."

"I don't know..."

"Ah, come on. You can wear that cute outfit you got today. It will drive those guys wild."

"You are a bad influence on me, do you know that?" Anzu said with a smile.

"Bad influences are the best kind." Anna gave her an evil grin in return.

Later that evening Yugi and Honda sat in the living room chatting and munching on popcorn while Joey was off in another room. Joey had said something about a movie and had gone to retrieve it. They didn't know exactly where he went, only that they heard sounds like someone was moving things or perhaps digging through something. Joey emerged a few minutes later with a large shoebox.

"Here we go!" Joey announced as he sat the box down on the coffee table. "This is my dad's secret stash. And they're all from America so they don't have those stupid mosaics blocking out all the good stuff." Joey opened the box and threw a tape to Honda.

Honda caught it and looked it over. "All right, now this is what I'm talking about."

Joey tossed another tape to Yugi. Yugi's eyes about popped out of his head when he saw the subject matter. "Is this a...?"

"You bet it is!" Joey said proudly. "Hey maybe it can give you a few pointers. Some things you can try with Anna." Joey winked at him.

Yugi just wanted to die, he was so embarrassed. He wanted to be anywhere but there.

Elsewhere the girls were making their way through the crowd at the dance club.

"How will we find them?" Anzu practically screamed over the music.

"Don't worry, they'll find us."

Almost as she spoke the two teens emerged from the crowd and asked them to dance. The dance floor was the one place that Anzu could shine. Being a dancer by trade she was up to date on all the recent dance moves and she could come up with things that no one had ever seen. She was hoping that her male companion was impressed but he seemed to be more interested in her chest and legs. Anzu didn't think he had made eye contact with her all night. And when they danced close he put his hands in a few places she wasn't too comfortable with. She made sure to curb that really quickly. It was quite obvious what this guy was interested in.

After a couple of hours Anna bowed out from dancing. She was looking a bit peevish and wanted to sit down. She knew she was pushing herself. She had only just gotten over the whole tainted insulin fiasco and she should have been taking it easy. Seto would have had her head if he knew she was doing this. He was so protective of her. She almost felt like she had her own personal bodyguard. Anna encouraged Anzu to stay on the dance floor as she was escorted to the bar be her young suitor. Anzu continued dancing, not because she liked the company, but because she liked dancing. And there was that really cute guy she was dancing near. They had made eye contact a few times and they both seemed interested. And unlike her current companion, this guy knew where her face was. She kept on dancing and eventually the guy that had invited them there gave up and wandered off. She was now alone on the dance floor and happy to be so. She kept glancing over at the bar, spying on Anna as she drank a soda and talked to the other guy. This evening wasn't turning out to be half-bad, even if she did have to dance with a pervert. Just when she thought that the cute guy near her might get closer a rather heavy set young man stumbled a few steps backwards and stomped right down on Anzu's foot. Anzu hopped around in pain as the young man tried to apologize. After a couple of minutes, the pain lessened and she hobbled over to the bar. When the crowds parted and she got a clear view she noticed that Anna was gone. She looked all around and didn't see her anywhere. She walked up to the bar and inquired if the bartender had seen where she went. The guy behind the bar gestured to a more secluded section of the club. It was darker and had lots of almost hidden corners. As Anzu walked into the area she immediately realized that this was the place where all the kids came to make-out. 'Surely Anna wouldn't have come in here.' Anzu thought to herself. But then she saw her. Or to be more precise she saw the guy she was with locking lips with Anna. He had her pinned against a wall and his hands were all over her. Anzu didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Should she scream and yell? Anna was after all cheating on Yugi. And Anzu wasn't going to stand for that. She took a step closer but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Oh, there you are."

Anzu turned and was surprised to see Anna. She couldn't say anything; she was just in shock.

"What are you doing back here?" Anna asked as she looked around at all the interesting activity.

Anzu pointed, "But isn't that the guy?"

"Oh yeah," Anna didn't seem to be phased by the site. "As soon as I told him I was engaged he dropped me like a lead balloon. He even had the nerve to hit on the girl sitting on the barstool next to me. And from the looks of it, she took the bait."

"I thought that was..." Anzu was still in shock, but relieved also.

"You thought that was me?" Anna laughed. "I wouldn't do that to Yugi."

Anzu let out a sigh.

"Hey what happened to your guy?" Anna asked.

"He only wanted one thing and I wasn't going to give it to him."

"Too bad." Anna noticed Anzu hobble. "Hey, what's wrong with your foot?"

"Some big oaf stepped on it."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"I'd prefer to leave if that's okay?"

"Sure, I think we've done enough damage tonight."

The girls gathered themselves and headed to Anna's apartment.

Meanwhile back at Joey's place, the guys were enjoying a marathon of videotapes.

"Do you think those are real?" Honda asked.

"It's from America; of course they're not. No American woman has real boobs, it's so common for them to get implants that nowadays they issue them from birth." Joey explained.

"Is it me, or are those just too big?"

Joey looked at Honda dumbfounded. "They can never be too big."

"Sure they can. I would prefer ones that were manageable. Those kind are just flopping everywhere." Honda observed.

"But the flopping is the best part." Joey retorted.

"Take Anzu. She's got a nice rack. They're round and firm and a good size for your hands."

"Yeah, but Anna's are big enough you can play with them. Can't you just see yourself getting lost in a set like that?"

"Stop!" Yugi was horrified. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Joey answered.

"You can't talk about them like that! They are our friends!" Yugi protested from the chair he had sunk into.

"And your point?" Joey looked at him like he was crazy.

Honda made a gesture to Joey indicating that he would field the question. "Yes they are our friends, but they are also girls. And we wouldn't be guys if we didn't notice."

"Ah come on!" Joey butted in. "Like you've never checked out Anna before."

"That's different," Yugi defended himself. "We're engaged, I'm allowed."

"That's not all you're allowed to do." Honda hinted.

"If you want, I'll let you borrow one of these tapes. You and Anna could watch it together. They say women like them more than men do."

Yugi was turning five shades of red. "Well, um...first we would...um, have to..."

"You two haven't done it yet?" Joey was flabbergasted.

"She's been here for months." Honda added.

"It's not something you just jump into." Yugi tried to explain his lack of action. "She was complete stranger. I wanted to get to know her first."

"Well you know her now. There's nothing stopping you." Honda insisted.

"Trust me, you'll want to test the merchandise before you buy it." Joey advised.

"When did you become the king of stupid cliches?" Honda threw a weird look at Joey.

"Hey, I just say it like I see it."

"Then you'd better stop while you're ahead because you're beginning to sound like a bad coffee table book."

"Oh and would that be a book found in the self-help section of the library? You seem to be frequenting that spot lately."

"At least I know how to read."

Yugi was glad that the two of them started arguing, it took the attention off of him and his relationship with Anna. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Anna, he was...well let's face it, scared. She was only two years older than he was, but the way she looked and acted he felt like she was far his superior. He was afraid she would think of him as some little kid. And he wasn't experienced, what if he did something wrong. Would she laugh at him? He just wasn't ready yet.

As he sat and watched Honda and Joey fight he couldn't help but wonder what the girls were doing.

What the girls were doing was driving past Joey's place.

"Hey isn't that were Joey lives?" Anna asked as she drove down the street.

"It sure is. And the lights are on. The guys must still be awake."

"Last time they crashed our party, why don't we return the favor?"

Honda and Joey's argument and escalated to insulting each other's mothers when the doorbell rang. Joey called an intermission as he investigated who could be at his door at such a late hour. He peeked through the peephole and immediately flung himself around.

Throwing himself against the door as if the locks weren't enough to keep the door shut he said in a frantic whisper, "It's the girls! Quick hide the tapes!"

What ensued was a mad dash as the boys gathered the tapes, threw them back in the box and stuffing them under the couch.

"We know you're in there, we can hear you moving around." Came a voice from beyond the door.

They did a quick check to make sure all the incriminating evidence was gone before Joey opened the door.

"Ladies." He greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, now I know something's going on." Anna teased as she saw Joey's cheesy smile.

"You two look great. What's the occasion?" Joey said as they came in the door. He made sure that Yugi and Honda could see him checking them out as they walked in front of him. Yugi tried to ignore Joey's hand gestures, but it wasn't easy.

"We went out dancing tonight." Anna explained.

"What happened to your leg?" Yugi observed Anzu's limp.

"Oh, it's nothing. Somebody stepped on my foot."

"Here." Yugi got up from the chair. "Take my seat."

"Thank you, Yugi. You're such a gentleman." Anzu said as she took his place and propped her leg up on the footstool.

"I'm going to steal this gentleman for just a minute. That is if you two don't mind." Anna didn't wait for permission; she took Yugi by the hand and led him to a back room.

Honda and Joey exchanged quick looks. They didn't have to say anything to know what the other was thinking. Then their attention was drawn to Anzu.

"Popcorn?" Honda asked while presenting the bowl to Anzu.

"No thank you." Anzu replied with a smile. She could tell by how tense the situation was that they were hiding something. "So...what have you guys been doing tonight?"

"Well, um..." Joey's mind had drawn a blank. "You tell her Honda."

"Tell her...what we've been doing?" Honda flashed her a smile. "We um, made popcorn;" He gestured to the bowl again. "And a...we've been watching movies."

"Really? What kind of movies?" Anzu asked innocently.

Honda was at a loss for words. "Ahhh, action adventures, lots of car chases, explosions, that sort of thing." Honda didn't think Anzu was buying it. "Well, there were some romantic scenes, but it was mostly action."

"Yeah, there was a lot action going on." Joey tried backing him up.

"In fact, we were just in the middle of watching one when you came to the door." Honda was getting more confident with his lie.

"Then don't let me disturb you." Anzu picked up the remote and pushed the buttons.

In an instant both boys realized the same thing. There was still a tape in the VCR.

"No!" Honda screamed reaching for the remote. Joey threw his body in front of the television, but it was too late. Anzu had already seen what was on the tape.

A few minutes earlier Anna had led Yugi to a back bedroom and they sat on the bed.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Tonight we went dancing at this new club."

Yugi just nodded, it was nothing he hadn't already heard.

"And I met a guy there, I admit he was cute. He came on to me; in fact he propositioned me."

Yugi was getting a little concerned now. "But you told him 'no'?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had said 'yes'." Anna grinned at him.

"I'm glad, but why was it so important you had to tell me?"

"Well, remember when we were at the beach?"

Yugi nodded.

"You told me you didn't like me flirting with other guys."

"Uh huh."

"I thought you should know that I resisted the urge to flirt just because you asked me to."

"That's good." Yugi was getting a little nervous about how close Anna was getting to him on the bed.

"I also said that when I got the urge to flirt that I wouldn't do it with strange guys and instead I'd do it with you." Anna leaned over and kissed the side of Yugi's neck. "I've got a bad itch; do you think you can scratch it for me?"

Yugi nodded and his breathing got heavier as Anna wrapped her arms around his torso. She gently lured him to lie down on the bed. While continuing to kiss his neck she slid one hand up his shirt and started feeling his stomach and chest. He felt a rush as she lightly ran her nails across his chest. All of this continued to add to the already existing discomfort in his pants.

"Anna!" The sound of Anzu calling as she hobbled down the hall made the pair shoot up off the bed. Anzu burst into the room. "We have to go. Now!"

"What's the matter?" Anna asked as she stood up.

Anzu grabbed her arm and tried dragging her out of the room. "I'll tell you in the car, we really have to go."

Anna threw a confused and apologetic look to Yugi as she helped Anzu. Yugi followed them to the door and once they were gone he turned back toward Joey and Honda. They had pathetic looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

They both looked at each other trying to figure out who would break the news to him. Finally Joey stepped up. "There was still a tape in the VCR." Joey pointed to the device.

Yugi didn't have to hear anymore, he understood. Anzu had caught them.

"They were watching what?" Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god! I couldn't believe it! But it was right there on the television!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Anzu scolded her.

"It's hilarious!"

"You weren't in my shoes. You were in a back room with cute polite Yugi and I was stuck in the living room with two perverts watching dirty movies."

"They're not perverts; they're our friends. And they were only doing what guys do."

"I could just die!"

"We should go back." Anna said with an evil grin.

"Are you crazy?"

"It will be great!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah!"

"No! Please, you can't!"

Anna gave in, but it was a hard fight. She so wanted to catch the boys in the act. She didn't expect them to be so naughty. But it did explain Yugi's behavior and body language. Everyone knew come Monday there was going to be hell to pay.


	39. Messages

Chapter 39

Messages

Anna sat in the living room of her apartment. She had the television turned down low so as not to disturb Anzu, who was sleeping in the back room. The stock market numbers were scrolling across the screen and Anna was hypnotized by the display.

"Anna." Anzu said as she hopped on one foot into the living room. She noticed that Anna wasn't paying any attention to her. "Anna!" She said louder.

This time Anna heard her and jerked her head around, "Oh, sorry! Numbers." She smiled and pointed at the television.

"I think there is something wrong with my foot. It's swelled up like a grapefruit." Anzu was putting all of her weight on her good leg and leaning on the couch for balance.

Anna got up from her seat and inspected Anzu's foot. "Oh gosh. Here sit down." She helped Anzu to a seat. "Give me a minute to get dressed, then I'll take you home."

"How come every time I go out with you I get in trouble?"

"Just lucky I guess."

Yugi stretched and yawned as he awoke from his slumber. His back hurt a little from the position he was in when he fell asleep in Joey's chair. He looked over and saw Joey and Honda crashed out of the couch. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. Anzu had found out what they were watching and most likely she told Anna. He was not looking forward to tomorrow when they would all see each other again. Yugi's stomach started growling so he wandered into the kitchen. Searching through the refrigerator and cabinets he came to the conclusion that there was nothing edible. Thus why Joey is so skinny and always hungry. This realization never made Yugi more thankful to have Grandpa around. He always made sure Yugi was well taken care of. He went back into the living room and found that Honda was awake now. He was roused by the sounds of Yugi messing around in the kitchen.

"Is there anything to eat in there?" Honda asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing that I could find." Yugi shook his head.

Honda gave Joey a violent shake, "Hey wake up!"

Joey gave out an inaudible noise as his eyes slightly opened and then closed again.

"Wake up! You have no food in your house!" Honda repeated his order and shaking.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Joey sprung out of sleep and practically onto his feet. "Is it time for school already?"

"It's Sunday, we don't have to go to school." Honda informed him.

"Then why did you wake me?" Joey said as he collapsed back onto the couch and closed his eyes attempting to return to his slumber.

"Hey, no going back to sleep!" Honda lightly punched him.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Joey said angrily as he sat up and scratched himself. "What's the big idea? I was having this great dream about Jenna Jemason."

"That would explain some things." Honda added.

"What things?" Joey gave him a strange look.

"Never mind." Honda waved him off. "You've got no food in your house."

"I never said there was any food in this place." Joey yawned.

"Then what are we going to do?" Honda asked bluntly.

"We could head over to my house. I'm sure Grandpa will have something, even if it's leftovers." Yugi politely offered.

"I'm all up for that." Joey jumped up off the couch.

"Anything's better than here." Honda added.

As the boys walked down the street Honda and Joey couldn't help but notice Yugi's new markings. They threw glances at each, and Joey was the first to say something.

"So Yugi, what did you and Anna do last night?"

"Huh?" He didn't exactly understand Joey's question.

"You know, when she took you into the back room."

"Oh," Yugi had to think up something quick. "She just wanted to talk, that's all."

"All she wanted to do was talk? Are you sure about that?" Joey was entrapping Yugi.

"She wanted to tell me something."

"I don't know. I've never gotten one of those from just talking to a girl." Joey said with an evil grin.

"One of what?" Yugi had no clue what Joey was talking about.

"One of those." Joey grabbed Yugi and turned him so he could see his reflection in a store window.

It took Yugi a minute before he noticed the dark splotches on his neck. "What the?"

"That, my friend, is a hickie." Joey pointed out the spot on his neck.

Yugi's eyes almost popped out of his head. He covered the spot with his hand trying to hide it and his embarrassment.

"Don't hide it!" Joey demanded. "Wear it with pride!"

Yugi was totally freaked out. Between the hickie and having to confront Anzu and Anna, he was dreading going back to school tomorrow.

The next morning the boys waited nervously for Anzu to meet them at their designated corner. It wasn't completely unexpected for Anna not to be there. She normally came and went as she pleased, some days she joined them, some days she didn't. But for Anzu to be late, or perhaps not even show, was a bad sign. The boys decided to walk down to Anzu's house to make sure she was okay. As they came into view they saw Anna helping Anzu out her front door. And Anzu was on crutches.

"Bye mom, I'll see you after school." Anzu gave a quick shout as she crossed the doorframe.

"Yeah, bye mom! It was great to finally meet you." Anna added with a smile. "You've got a really cool mom."

"She wouldn't be so nice to you if she knew what kind of trouble you get me in." Anzu joked as she hobbled down the steps.

Yugi quickened his pace reach the girls sooner.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he looked at Anzu's crutches and cast.

"Can you believe it, that guy broke my foot." Anzu complained.

"He broke it?"

"In two places! Now I've got to wear this stupid cast for six weeks."

"Oh man, that's a bummer." Joey added, he didn't know what else to say.

"Can we carry your books?" Honda offered.

"I've got them," Anna said as she gestured to the books she was holding. "The car is at the corner; do you think you can make it that far?" She asked Anzu as she steadied her on her newly earned crutches.

Anzu nodded her response.

"Are you driving her to school?" Yugi asked as he walked next to Anzu.

"It's the least I can do. It's mostly my fault this happened." Anna explained.

"Great! You can give us all a ride." Joey was happy to invite himself. Anything to avoid walking in the cold weather.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even think about that." Anna grimaced at her flub. "I brought the Ferrari, and it only seats two. I forgot about offering you a ride."

"Ferrari?" Honda looked at her strange.

"What happened to your other car?" Yugi was puzzled.

"Oh, I was putting too many miles on the Chevy, so I thought it would give it a rest and pull out one of the others."

"Others?" Honda and Joey exchanged glances.

Yugi helped Anzu slip into the passenger seat of the Ferrari, while Joey and Honda drooled over the contours of the car and debated its finer points.

"Tomorrow I get to ride in this one." Joey announced. "Can you image the looks on the other student's faces when I pull up in front of the school in a Ferrari?"

"Sorry, Joey." Anna interrupted his daydream. "But for the next six weeks, I'm Anzu's personal chauffer."

Sounds of disappointment flooded the air.

"How many cars do you have?" Yugi asked tentatively.

Anna was hesitant to answer; she didn't like flaunting her money and possessions in front of them. "Just three." She said quickly as she jumped into the drivers seat and closed the door.

"I'll see you at school." Anzu shouted out the window as Anna turned the ignition and drove away.

"Now that's a car!" Joey admired the sight of the red Ferrari as it sped away.

"She has three cars?" Yet another thing Yugi didn't know about Anna.

Contrary to the others, Honda was in a much more serious mood. "What do you bet her third car is a white Lamborghini?"

The other two knew what he was hinting about, and they had to agree. It made perfect sense.

"Hey Anna?" Anzu asked as they drove down the street.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about something you said the other day."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you sure Kaiba doesn't know about you and Yugi?"

"I've never mentioned it."

"But that doesn't mean he can't find out."

"Well, he's never asked me. I guess if he did I would have to tell him the truth."

"But there are other ways..."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying, Kaiba has the resources to find out anything he wants. And you might not even know he has done it."

"Are you saying that he would go behind my back and hire a private investigator or something like that?"

"It's possible."

"No, I don't think so." Anna defended him. "He would never do that to me."

The intercom buzzer rang as Seto sat typing on his laptop.

"Mr. Kaiba there is a Mr...um, Smith, here to see you."

"Send him in."

Seto closed his laptop and awaited the arrival of the man known simply as 'Mr. Smith'. Who walked in the door was a messy and unkempt man. Seto didn't even like to admit that he knew him, but he had to admit that he was the best at what he did.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Seto said in his normal harsh tone.

"It's all there." Said the man as he tossed a manila envelope onto Seto's desk. "Everything you would want to know about her. What she does in her free time, where she shops, and all the people she hangs out with."

"I'm only interested in one person."

"Yeah, he's in there."

Seto handed the man an envelope.

"Usually you only send me to check up on business rivals, but why this girl?" He asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"That's none of your concern. You have your money, now get out."

The man shrugged it off and left. He was used to Kaiba's gruffness by now.

Seto sat and stared at the envelope. In it was the answer to his question. He wanted so much to know who Anna's boyfriend was, to know who it was that hit her. He was going to make that man pay for what he did. He reached out to take it, but stopped just shy. He couldn't help but think of Anna's reaction if she found out. She would hate him for spying on her. He told her that he trusted her, but how could he mean that if opened that envelope? He ran his fingers along the seal; the temptation was there. If he did open it, how would she know? She'd find out somehow. Maybe he'd slip up one day and say his name. Or she would catch him confronting her boyfriend. He knew that once he found out, he couldn't not do something. But this guy wasn't good for Anna, Seto was certain of that. He hurt her and Seto wouldn't stand for that. Anna may not know it, but he was doing this for her own protection. He picked up the envelope and began to break the seal when the intercom buzzer rang again.

"Mr. Kaiba your three o'clock appointment is here."

He placed the envelope in the bottom drawer of his desk and locked it. It would have to wait.

A couple of days later Anna answered her apartment door to find Yugi there.

"Hey there. What's the occasion?" Anna said as she invited him in.

"Nothing special, I just wanted to see you." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well here I am." She joked then headed back to unpacking.

"I thought you had already moved in, what are all these boxes?"

"This is part of my father's estate. When I turned sixteen I inherited some of my family's personal belongings."

"I missed your birthday?"

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a friendly smile. "I didn't tell you because I don't really like celebrating birthdays."

"We didn't have to do anything big, but I would have liked to have taken you out to diner or something. When was it?"

"A couple of months ago. They've just now delivered the bulk of the estate."

It was obvious to Yugi that Ann didn't want to discuss her birthday and was trying to change the subject. "So what kinds of things did you get?"

"A little bit of real estate, the cars, lots of personal papers, oh hey. Check this out!" Anna went over to a box and pulled out some notebooks. "These are my father's journals. He wrote something for everyday of his life, ever since he was eight years old."

Yugi could see the excitement in her face.

"I started reading from the beginning; it's really interesting. Ya know, an eight-year-old doesn't have anything really profound to say, but he did talk about this girl in his class that he had a crush on." Anna laughed a little at the thought. "It's a whole new side of my father I never knew."

"What does he say about our marriage?"

"I haven't gotten that far, but when I do I'll let you know." Anna went back to digging through boxes. "Ah, here it is!" She dug into a box and pulled out another box. She gently placed it on the table and opened it. "It's just like the pictures." She lifted the garment and laid it out flat on the couch. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty."

"My grandmother wore it at her wedding. I was hoping to wear it when we got married."

"You want to wear kimonos?" Yugi was a little nervous about the idea.

"Well, we don't have to do a traditional Japanese wedding." Anna reassured him. "You can wear a tux if you like, but I'd really like to wear this. It's part of my history."

"I guess I can't argue with history. That's probably why I'm so bad at it in school."

Anna laughed at him, but got distracted quickly when another idea came into her head. "Which reminds me..." She went to her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. "I had to see my lawyer anyways, so I had him draw this up."

She handed Yugi the papers. "What is it?" Yugi asked as he stared a mountainous document.

"It's a prenuptial agreement."

"A pre-nup?" Yugi was shocked. "You want me to sign a pre-nup?"

"I'd be a fool not to."

Yugi was still very wary of this scary looking document in his hands. He had to sit down to take it all in. "What does it say?" Yugi asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"It's your basic agreement; ya know quid pro quo, yadda yadda yadda. But in a nutshell it states that if we get divorced you'll only get a small portion of my estate and I don't have to pay you alimony. Oh but don't worry, I've allotted for things like children and mutual assets." Anna was taking this all in stride. She repackaged her grandmother's kimono carefully and started looking through other boxes.

"You're expecting us to get divorced?"

Anna looked up from her boxes and noticed that Yugi was quite upset by her suggestion. "Oh, no! Not at all. You have to understand, Yugi, that I'm worth a considerable amount and I have to protect myself. Seto and I discussed this and we both agree that it's the best course of action for people in our positions."

"He would say that." Yugi was torn between sadness and anger. And her bringing Kaiba into all of this didn't help.

"Yugi," Anna started as she sat next to him on the couch. "It's just a document. It doesn't have to rule our lives." She smiled at him, but that only worked a little. So she took his hand in hers and touched his cheek. That's when Yugi gave in a smiled back at her. She slid her hand down to his neck and rubbed the oh too familiar spot. "Is that still there?"

Yugi blushed red. "You don't know how many looks that got me at school."

"Maybe I should give you one on the other side, that way you'd have a matching set. You could call them a fashion statement."

That made Yugi laugh and smile.

Anna's smile suddenly turned serious. "It just occurred to me that I haven't properly kissed you yet."

Yugi took a deep swallow, his nervousness had returned. And as she got closer to him it got worse. He didn't know exactly what to do, thankfully she didn't give him time to think. She gently pressed her lips against his. She knew he was new to this so she took it easy on him, giving him only a mild version of what would come. She slid one hand onto his side in an attempt to draw him closer, but she got a reaction she wasn't expecting. She had to break the kiss because Yugi was laughing.

"Someone's ticklish." Anna observed.

Anna wasn't going to let a golden opportunity like this pass her up. She tickled him relentlessly. But Yugi was also in a playful mood and he tickled her back. What ensued was a tickle fight of epic proportions. They both squirmed and flopped around on the couch, one trying to get the upper hand on the other. But Anna had the advantage with her weight and size and managed to push Yugi over onto his back. But as she did he grabbed her arm and made her fall with him. And you know what they say, 'It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.'

"Oww! Shit!" Anna cursed as she sprung upright pressing her hand to her shoulder.

"What happened?" Yugi sat up to see what was going on.

"That puzzle got me. It's got some sharp edges." Anna pulled down the collar of her shirt to see she was bleeding.

Yugi glanced down at the puzzle and spied the offending corner. It had a little of her blood on it. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." He looked back at Anna who suddenly appeared very pale and woozy. "Are you okay?"

It wasn't a lot of blood, but Anna felt very disorientated. Then the images started invading her mind. Horrible sights of blood, burning buildings, screaming people, gods, and amid all the destruction Pharaoh and Seto. Anna's body convulsed as the images rushed through her. Yugi reached out to touch her but she pushed him away as if his touch were poison. Trying to find protection she curled herself into a ball until the images stopped. Yugi waited until she had calmed down then gently brushed her hand with his.

"Anna?"

She opened her eyes, she looked so weak.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked with concerned eyes.

Anna took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to throw up." She proceeded to crawl off the couch and down the hall. From the noises inside the bathroom, Yugi had no doubt she was vomiting. He avoided going in there because the sight of such a thing always made him get sick. When the noises ceased and he heard running water he knew it was safe to enter. He found Anna leaning on the sink and holding a washcloth to her still bleeding shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I saw something."

"What did you see? Something about the other me?"

"Blood...monsters...death."

"That's terrible. But what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"It must mean something if Anck-su-namun wanted you to see it."

"I don't think she had anything to do with it. It's not like anything that I've seen before."

"If not her then...the other me?"

"Every time I've had a vision it was like I seeing it through Anck-su-namun's eyes, I know what she was thinking or feeling at that moment. But this was different. It didn't have a logical sequence of events, it was just images. And I felt removed from it, like I was just an emotionless observer. It was so jumbled." Anna sat down on the bathroom floor; she was still trying to recover from her experience.

Yugi knelt down beside her. "What can I do?"

Anna looked lost. She was desperate to but her mind back in order.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while. Or I could bring you something to eat." Anna grimaced at that suggestion; her stomach was still a mess. "Just tell me what you want."

Anna swiped off the sweat from her forehead and neck. "All I want right now is to take a hot shower and change out of these clothes."

Yugi left her in the bathroom with a smile and promise that he would be waiting for her when she was done. He sat down in the living room debating whether or not he should make her some tea, he wondered if that would settle her stomach. He decided to wait until she got out of the shower, then he could properly gauge her needs. As he heard the shower start he decided to bite the bullet and he picked up the pre-nuptial agreement. First he tried reading it, but the legal mumbo jumbo made no sense to him. He feared he would have to hire a lawyer to explain it all to him.

Meanwhile Anna submerged her head in the flow of hot water from the showerhead. She had placed her hands on the walls for balance. When she opened her eyes she could see the red of her blood taint the water as it swirled down the drain. The wound was small, but it didn't want to stop bleeding. It continued as a constant trickle. She wasn't afraid of bleeding to death, her mind was more occupied with the visions she saw. Who or what would want her to see such horrific images? And worse, how could she explain such things to Yugi. Most of the images were just that, flashes of things, but the last scene made itself all too clear. The image of Pharaoh's body lying motionless on the ground and near him Seto, barely conscious with blood coming out of this nose and mouth. What could have done that? Taken them both out in one blow? And did either survive? Perhaps this was the end of the story. The final page, the final blow. And where was Anck-su-namun? Was she the observer, or was she also a victim? The worries filled her mind as she watched the red tainted water at her feet.

Yugi scratched his head with frustration. The document was becoming more and more confusing as he went. He came to the point where he decided to just go ahead and sign the stupid thing even though he didn't understand it. That wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he had no intention on getting divorced. And he trusted Anna; she wouldn't do anything devious. Besides what was he going to lose? He was going into this marriage with no money; if he had to he would leave with none. Yugi glanced around the room looking for a pen. He was going to get this over with. Not seeing one he started searching drawers. He had been over there so many times, but he still didn't know where she kept things. He was interrupted when the phone began to ring. Grandpa always said that it wasn't polite to answer other people's phones, so he let the answering machine get it. He listened as the message unfolded.

"Anna? Are you there?" The caller didn't have to identify himself for Yugi to recognize the voice of Seto Kaiba. "I need to know that you're okay. I had this...this feeling that something happened to you. I just needed to check and make sure you were all right. Call me and let me know what's going on."

As the message ended Yugi couldn't help but feel angry. He couldn't understand how Kaiba knew Anna was in trouble. He made it sound like it was a premonition or something. And why was it that Kaiba had this gift? Yugi walked over to the answering machine. The little red message light teased him as it blinked. He couldn't explain his actions, he didn't even know why he did it, but he couldn't help himself. He pressed the button.

"Message deleted."


	40. Guilt

Chapter 40

Guilt

"You really don't have to keep driving me to and from school each day. I'm getting along better on the crutches now." Anzu said to Anna who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"It's the least I can do." Anna said in between sips of her tea. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't taken you out to that club this would have never happened."

"But driving me everyday for six weeks?"

"I've got nothing better to do with my time." Anna joked. "I guess I should be planning the wedding, but I just can't seem to get motivated. But then again, I like to do things at last minute. I get my best ideas that way."

"So when is it?" Anzu wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Late next year. Maybe that's why I'm not as enthusiastic. It still seems to far off. And then there's Yugi..."

"What about Yugi?"

"What little I've discussed with him...well, let's just say, we're not seeing eye to eye. Like I want to wear my grandmother's wedding kimono, and he doesn't particularly like that. I want something small, he wants big. I want indoor, he wants outdoor. The way things are going I'll end up with duel monsters as bride's maids."

"No two people agree all the time. I'm sure it will all work out."

"I hope it does. I can't image going through our marriage like this."

Anzu hesitated a moment before asking, "Are you going to invite him to the wedding?"

Anna knew who she was talking about. "He'll be invited, but whether or not he will come is another matter."

"You think he hates Yugi so much that he'll not come to his friend's wedding?"

"It depends on how mad his is. And let me tell you, he has a temper." Anna put down her teacup and thought for a second. "Maybe if he finds out sooner rather than later he'll have time to cool off."

"Perhaps it would be better to tell him before the invitation arrives in the mail." Anzu joked.

Anna gave her a smile. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't image what life would have been like if you weren't friends with Yugi."

"You're just lucky I guess." Anzu teased as she threw Anna's own words back at her.

Later that afternoon Anna stood outside the door and dialed a number.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" Anna asked as the person on the other end answered. She got a quick response and clicked her cell phone off.

Seto opened the door and let her in.

"I'm surprised security didn't tell you I was coming." Anna said with a smile, but didn't get one in return.

"They're training new people on this shift. They don't know all the procedures yet." Seto said bluntly as he walked back into the living room.

"I need some kind of secret knock so you'll know it's me and not some door to door salesman." Anna thought that would amuse him, but it didn't. "I can't keep calling you every time I'm standing at your door."

"Why bother. You don't return my phone calls."

"What phone call?"

"I called you yesterday and left a message."

"I didn't get any message." Anna was telling the truth but Seto threw her a suspicious look. "I swear. I didn't get any message. You know I would have called back. When have I not?"

"Hey Anna!" Mokuba yelled as he came bounding into the room. They wrapped their arms around each other in a bear hug. "I'm glad to see you. I want to show you the new game I got." Mokuba tugged on Anna's shoulder to lure her down the hall.

"No games until you've finished your homework!" Seto scolded

Mokuba gave out a disappointed moan.

"Your brother is right, homework comes first." Anna backed up Seto's decision.

"But it's so boring," complained Mokuba.

"Tell you what," Anna decided to tempt him. "You get started and I'll come by in a few minutes and help. Deal?"

"Deal." With this agreement on the table, Mokuba was more willing to do his work. He went back down the hallway to start.

"You shouldn't be helping him. He needs to learn to do things on his own." Seto was still grouchy.

"He's smart, like his brother, but sometimes you just need the right motivation." Anna said as she sat on the couch next to Seto.

"Motivation?"

"You don't do the work for them; you just make it fun so they'll want to do it themselves."

"And when did you become a motivational speaker?"

"I've been doing a little tutoring lately. I guess I've learned some things."

For once Seto wasn't at all interested in anything she had to say, he was distracted by something else. At first glance Anna thought he was staring at her chest. That disturbed her. He had never done that before, nor did she want him to. She apparently found his motivation.

"What?" She gave him a wicked glare.

"You're bleeding." He pointed to the spot on her shirt.

"Cripes!" She said as she looked down at her shirt. She pressed her hand to the spot. She didn't care that it would cause the blood to soak deeper into the cloth, her shirt was already stained. "The damn thing just won't stop bleeding."

"Let me take a look." Seto gestured.

The strange thing was that Anna had no hesitation. She undid the top two buttons and pulled the collar down to reveal the puncture. She wasn't shy about it, or felt ashamed to expose herself to him. He had always taken care of her and she trusted him.

Seto gave it a quick look, mumbled something, and then went off to get provisions. He came back with a first aid kit and proceeded to properly patch up the wound. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with the band-aid that Anna had placed there.

"When did this happen?" He asked as he worked.

"Yesterday." Anna winced a little from the pain he had unintentionally caused. "And I know what you're thinking, but this really was an accident. I ran into the corner of a...well, I guess you could call it a box. It's really tough to explain. No foul play was involved."

"So this is what happened?" Seto said in an almost relieved voice.

"What do you mean?"

"That's the reason I called. I was afraid you had been hurt, and apparently I was right."

"What made you think that I was hurt?"

Seto stopped what he was doing and looked Anna in the eyes. "I had this feeling, deep down in my gut. It said that something happened and you needed help."

"Really?"

Seto nodded his response and went back to treating the wound.

"Then that proves it. You are my personal protector." Anna smiled even though he probably didn't see it. "It must be fate."

Seto didn't respond. He hated that word, fate. He preferred to make his own future. He didn't like the idea that it was all preplanned and he had no control in it. But he did have to admit that he had been experiencing some strange phenomenon since Anna came into his life. His dreams had almost mirrored his life, and some dreams showed events that had yet to come true. He hoped that some of his dreams were wrong. He couldn't bare it if something happened to her.

"And this also proves my friend wrong." Anna added. "She said that you were the kind of person that would use me for your own purposes. She doesn't have a high opinion of you. She seems to think that you'll lie and cheat, even spy on me if it accomplishes your goals. But I told her that wasn't true. I know you better than anyone else and you wouldn't do that to me."

Seto was shocked. He couldn't believe she said that. Did she know he had hired a private investigator? Or was she guessing? Perhaps it was just a friendly warning to him not to try. He wasn't sure.

"That should hold you." Seto announced. "Try not to move your arm around too much. Every time you stretch it the wound reopens."

Anna buttoned her shirt and gave the patched wound a quick pat. "That's great, thank you. Now I know if I ever need help I can go to good old Dr. Kaiba." She saw the look in his eyes, he was still angry about the phone call. "I really didn't get that message. But I have a pretty good idea what happened." That still didn't make his expression change. "I better got check on Mokuba." Anna thought it would be best to let him be for a while. She got up and walked toward the hallway, he didn't even look in her direction as she did. Anna couldn't take the silence so she turned around and hugged him over the back of the couch.

"Thank you for checking on me. You know, I'm lost without you."

Seto reached up and touched her arm, but just as quickly as they came into contact it was broken. She slipped her arms away and walked down the hall toward Mokuba's room. This time he did watch her as she vanished down the hall. He didn't doubt her sincerity, but he still had this nagging feeling that she was hiding something from him. And he knew the answers were in that envelope. It was a fluke that he hadn't opened it already, he had been too busy. But she somehow knew he had it. They always joked that they could read each other's minds. Perhaps the link was stronger than either of them thought. How else could he know she had been hurt? But he didn't believe in the supernatural. So it all must be coincidence. Whether ESP or coincidence, the damage had been done. She had thrown him a major guilt trip, and now he wasn't going to open that envelope. If he wanted answers, he'd have to get them from her.

The next morning the chatter in the car on the way to school was about upcoming festivities.

"Ah, man! I can't believe that my dad has to work on Christmas again. I can't remember the last time he had a holiday off." Joey complained from the back seat.

"That's because your dad wants the extra hours and overtime so he can afford the holidays." Anzu commented.

"I'll ask my parents if you can come over to my house for diner." Honda offered. "I sure there won't be a problem."

"Ooo, is your mom going to make that great stuffing of hers?" Joey was practically drooling over the thought.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without mom's turkey stuffing."

"So what are you going to do Anna?" Anzu asked. "Are you going to spend time with your uncle?"

Anna thought that question was ridiculous, but then again, they didn't know Seto's suspicions about her uncle. "No, he's not interested in seeing me."

"That's too bad. I know he's your only family." Anzu consoled her.

"That's why I'm spending time with my new family." Anna announced. "I'm going over to Yugi's."

"Oh, that reminds me." Yugi cut in. "Grandpa wants to go over the menu with you. He needs to know what kind of groceries to buy. Can you come by this afternoon?"

"Not today, I've got to go shopping."

"More Christmas shopping?" Anzu asked.

"No, I need to buy a new answering machine. Mine's been acting up and I've lost some messages. I think it's broken."

Yugi sunk down into the chair trying to hide.

"But I'll come by tomorrow." Anna said letting Yugi off the hook. She was pretty certain what happened and in a way she couldn't blame him. He and Seto didn't get along, so it would have been natural for him to not want her to hear his concerned message. "Okay, we're here." Anna announced as she pulled up in front of the school.

Everyone exited. "Thanks again for the ride," Honda said as he helped Anzu onto her crutches.

"I couldn't just leave you all out in the cold, now could I?" Anna joked. "I'll see you after school."

Everyone waved as Anna drove away.

__

Author's note: Okay, it was a cheesy filler chapter, but it had to be done. Everything from here on in gets more intense so hold on to your pantyhose. I also wanted to do a quick census. How many of you want to see Anna and Yugi end up together? And how many want to see Anna and Seto get together? I'm just curious. I've already predetermined how this will end and I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint someone. Please submit your answer in a review or feel free to e-mail me. And thanks again for all the great reviews. I didn't think anyone other than my neighbor Tym would want to read this story, so I'm ecstatic that so many people like it. And just to wet your taste buds, I'm working on a sequel. But I don't think it's going to be what you expect. Thanks!


	41. Gains and Losses

Chapter 41

Gains and Losses

Seto Kaiba's secretary walked into his office and deposited a package on his desk.

"This arrived for you sir."

He waited until she had left before he picked up the package wrapped in colorful paper and a bow. He inspected it and found a tag saying, 'From Santa.' He had a sneaky suspicion who it was really from, but he asked anyways.

"Did Ms. Sung drop this off?" He asked over the intercom.

"I was instructed to tell you that an elf delivered it." Was the response.

"An elf?"

"Pointy shoes and all, sir."

She couldn't possibly have seen the smile that cracked his face. Now he was certain that it came from Anna. 'Great! Now she's corrupted my secretary,' he thought as he removed the bow. Under the serious metallic paper he found another different layer of paper, this one had little dancing snowmen on it. 'She just has to make this difficult on me. Let me guess, there isn't anything in here at all. What do you bet its all just layers of wrapping paper.' He decided to accept her challenge and peeled off the next layer. This one revealed pretty angels with harps, but more importantly it had a card attached to it. He opened it and read.

'What to get the All Great and Powerful Oz? He already has a brain. And he's proved he has courage. He even has a heart. So what could I possible give him that he doesn't already have or need?'

'Wrapping paper apparently.' Seto joked to himself.

He undid the next layer, he was certain that he had to be getting close. And he was right. It revealed a picture frame, and more importantly a picture. It was a black and white photo of him and Mokuba in the Roman Coliseum. Seto didn't even know she had taken it. He liked it very much. It was a nice casual picture of them. Mokuba looked so happy. Seto remembered how he was running up and down the steps and annoying the tour guides. He had a lot of fun that day. Inspecting his own image he realized that didn't look his normal gruff self. He did enjoy that trip, and it showed. Maybe not in a smile, but in other ways. Leave it to Anna to catch them both at such a moment in time. He flipped the picture over and found an inscription.

'It's not just a picture; it's a memory. Cherish the good ones. Love always, Anna.'

Seto propped the picture up on his desk and picked up the phone.

Meanwhile Anna the Elf was delivering other presents.

"Okay, but no opening them until tomorrow." Anna ordered as she distributed the presents. Joey shook his small box hoping to hear some clue to its contents. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might break it!" Anna warned and Joey immediately stopped for fear of damaging something priceless.

"What about Yugi? Don't you have one for him?" Honda asked as he stuffed his box into his backpack.

"He'll get his tomorrow." Anna winked at the young boy who was standing next to her. Yugi scratched his head with embarrassment.

Anna's cell phone rang and interrupted the moment. She checked the caller ID and seeing who it was excused herself from the group. She made sure to walk a few feet away before answering.

"So, did you get it?" Anna said with joy.

"You're wrong." Seto said bluntly.

"I'm wrong?" She never liked to hear someone say that to her.

"It's not a memory."

"It's not?" She was beginning to doubt he liked it.

"If it were a memory you'd be in the picture too."

Anna's smile returned. "So you got me on a technicality. I couldn't be in the picture and take it at the same time."

"We'll have to remedy that." Seto hinted and Anna knew what he meant.

"But did you like it?"

"I wouldn't be displaying it on my desk if I didn't."

"So I'll take that for a 'yes'."

"Are you coming over tomorrow? We'll have a big meal prepared."

"You're not going to make poor Rosa work on a holiday are you?" Anna scolded. "Give the woman a day off."

"She has the day off."

"Oh, so you're inviting me just so I can cook for you?"

"I thought I would do the cooking." Seto couldn't possibly have known the shock Anna was in when she heard him say that. "So, are you coming over?"

"You know how I would love to see that..." Anna looked in Yugi's direction. "But I can't. I've already made plans."

"Certainly that won't take all day. Come over after you're done visiting."

"I don't know. It's kind of an all day thing."

"Are you telling me that you can't skip out early to visit your other friends?"

The idea was tempting to Anna. She never passed up an opportunity to be around Seto. But she had to set her priorities. "No, I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it."

"Since I won't see you tomorrow, I'll just have to send a currier over with your gift."

"I thought you didn't give presents?"

"I've been known to make exceptions."

"So what is it?"

"That would ruin the surprise."

"Is it a girlfriend for Googie?" Anna teased.

"I think Googie likes being a bachelor."

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

"Do you really want a clue?"

"Yes" Anna said satirically.

"It's something you can wear."

"A sweater?"

"Do you really think I would buy a sweater, let alone give one as a gift?"

"It's shoes! You know how I love shoes."

"No shoes."

Anna was a little more hesitant with her next guess. "Is it jewelry?"

"It can be considered that."

Anna was hoping he wouldn't say that, so she tried to get more information. "What if I don't like it, or I don't like the color? Can I take it back?"

"If you're not wearing it, I'll know your answer."

This was beginning to freak Anna out. She was praying that he wasn't going to do what it sounded like he was going to do. "I don't know if I've been good enough this year to receive something like that."

"You've been good to me."

"Ah, but you might change your mind after you see what I got Mokuba."

"What did you get Mokuba?" Seto said in a wary voice.

"That would ruin the surprise." Anna glanced over at the group, they a looked like they were ready to leave. "Hey, I have to get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not coming over tomorrow."

"You know you will."

"I hope you're not disappointed when I don't show."

"We'll see about that."

"Fine live in your diluted fantasy world. I'll catch you in a couple of days. Bye."

Yugi wasn't accustomed to eavesdropping, but he made the attempt. He could tell by the way that she was smiling that it had to be Kaiba on the phone. He positioned himself in a spot amongst the others where he could see her clearly and he was able to pick up a word or two of her conversation. It annoyed and angered him to see her so happy to speak with him. He might have been paranoid, but in his mind she never treated him like that. After what seemed like an eternity she hung up the phone and rejoined the group.

Later that day the image of Anna speaking to Kaiba kept replaying in his head. He couldn't make it go away. He was trying to read her expressions and also to figure out what they had said from the words that he managed to hear. His imagination had to fill in the blanks, but what it was coming up with wasn't too promising for him. He couldn't help but feel that something was going on between them. Was it possible that she was cheating? Certainly she wouldn't do that to him. But then again he had no proof that she wouldn't.

The ghostly form of Pharaoh appeared beside him. His arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"We have to do something or we are going to lose her."

"I know." Replied Yugi. "But what? What can we offer her that he can't?"

"I have an idea."

An idea was also what Anna had. An idea of what Seto was going to give her. It would be completely uncalled for. 'I've never even kissed him, so why would he think that I would ma...' Ann stopped herself before she went too far. It was unthinkable. Of course she would have to refuse. But it would break his heart if she did. Anna jumped as she heard the knock at the door. As she suspected, it was one of Seto's curriers. She signed and took the small box. It was just the right size for a ring. As she closed the door she felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was so nervous, but she was also excited. She didn't realize until that exact moment that she wanted this. She was so fond of Seto; he was everything that Yugi wasn't. 'God, how could I have let this happen?' She asked herself. 'I told myself I wouldn't get attached, but look at me. I should be spending time with my fiancee. My Fiancee! Not standing here staring at a box hoping that there is or isn't a ring in it. Maybe I shouldn't open it. Maybe I should just give it back unopened and explain everything. That way I don't have to make the decision. But what if it wasn't what I think it is? Then what would he think of me? Damn it!" She threw caution to the wind and opened it. Upon seeing it's contents a tear rolled down Anna's cheek. Then slowly a smile formed on her face. It was perfect.

The next day Anna was in high spirits. Yugi noted that he hadn't seen her this joyful in a while. Perhaps it was the time of the season, or the good company? Or most likely, it was the story she was telling.

"My father's journals are so interesting; I'm having a ball reading them." Anna said as she talked with her hands, one of which was still gripping her fork. "I almost feel like I'm talking to him."

"Is he telling to any dirty little secrets?" Grandpa teased with a wink.

"I did find out something very steamy." Anna taunted him. "Did you know that my parents had an arranged marriage?"

"They did?" Yugi tried speaking between bites of food.

"Apparently my father was making it pretty big in the oil industry but no one in the region would deal with him because he was a foreigner. So one of his friends hooked him up with a sheik. And this sheik offered to help him if he married his daughter. Considering she was his only child, this guy must have really liked my father to offer him such a prize. So dad made the deal without even seeing her. They didn't meet until their wedding day, and he didn't even see her face until after they we wed. Can you imagine?"

"So it was love at first sight?" Yugi asked.

"According to my father it took some time. He thought she was beautiful, that he admits in his journal. But he also said that they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, at least not at first. He wrote for months about how small things would get on his nerves and how he didn't think this marriage was going to last. But it all seemed to work out. After a while they managed to get things together. He wrote a lot about how she could always make him smile. He really did come to love her."

"So there is hope for us." Yugi joked.

"I never gave up hope on us." Anna reached over and placed her hand in Yugi's. "I certainly hope you haven't."

Yugi smiled shyly at her.

"I'm so glad you two kids got together." Grandpa butted into the touching moment. "At least I can say I've done one thing right in my life."

Anna and Yugi both gave him a strange look.

"Your father was right Anna; our families did mesh well." Grandpa continued with joy.

"You knew my father?"

"I met him on one of my trips to Egypt. I traveled there a lot for my archeological expeditions. It wasn't very hard for us to find each other. We were the only Japanese men in the country that weren't there as tourists. He was a smart man, and very generous. And he could drink anyone under the table. He did it to me on many an occasion. It was great to have someone around that I could talk to."

"What do you mean that our families meshed well? Did you set up our marriage?" Anna asked with wonder.

"I didn't set it up personally, that was all Yugi's parents' doing. But I kind of starting things rolling." Grandpa took a drink before telling the details. "We were good friends and we would talk about everything. You're father was practically obsessed with the idea of family honor. He said that he wanted to give his children the things he didn't have, one of which was a good name. I mentioned to him about how my family was descended from Samurai and how respected the Mouto name was. I told him that you couldn't buy a good name with money, but he might be able to marry into one. Or in his case, marry one of his children into it. I didn't think much about it, but apparently he did. A couple of years later I sent him an letter telling him about my grandson Yugi's birth, and that made him jump on a plane for Japan. Before I knew it he was at my door trying to barter an arrangement."

"And my mom and dad agreed just like that?" Yugi seemed a little put off by the circumstances of the story. "I mean I couldn't have been very old."

"Oh, they didn't agree right away. They fought it. It took a few years, but eventually Mr. Sung convinced them. And here you are."

"I had no idea." Anna was flabbergasted.

"I'm still confused how someone could commit their children to a marriage. I mean, we were so young, how could they possibly know what we wanted or what was best for us?" Yugi wasn't angry, but he was visibly confused.

"I guess an arranged marriage worked for my dad, so he decided it would work for me."

"But my mom and dad?" Yugi questioned. "What made them change their minds?"

Grandpa was deafly silent and avoided making eye contact.

"Grandpa, do you know something?" Yugi inquired.

"Well..." Grandpa played with the food on his plate. "I can't be certain, but I think Mr. Sung offered your parents a pretty large dowry."

"They sold me?" Yugi nearly shouted.

"You can't blame them, Yugi." Grandpa tried to calm him down. "We may have a good family name, but we're quite poor. Mr. Sung not only offered them money to make sure you were well taken care of, but also to secure your future. With their wealth you wouldn't have to struggle like they did. You'd be free to do what ever you like. They were just looking after you as best they could."

"Oh great, another reason to not trust mom!" Yugi snorted.

Anna squeezed his hand; "She can't be all bad. She brought us together now didn't she?"

Her loving smile tempered Yugi's mind and he resumed his previous jovial attitude.

A little time later, Anna helped Grandpa clear the table and put away the leftover food. Yugi was in another room trying to get up his courage. With a reassuring word from Pharaoh Yugi took a deep breath and went back into the dining room.

"Um, Anna, can I talk to you?" He said rather shyly.

"Sure." Anna responded as she continued to stack dirty dishes.

"In private..."

Yugi took Anna by the hand and led her into the living room. He stopped, looked around, and upon clearly hearing Grandpa in the kitchen he decided her didn't like this room. So he continued walking and came to a halt in his bedroom. Anna was wondering what could have possessed him. He was acting very strange. They sat down on the bed and Anna noted that he looked almost frightened.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Anna said with a smile, trying to calm his nerves.

"I know we've already exchanged gifts earlier...but I had one more thing I wanted to give you. I know it's not much...It's not even real...If I could afford a real one I would have gotten it for you...because you should have a real one...you deserve one...I not sure I deserve you...but..."

She placed her fingers to his lips to stop the rambling. "What are you trying to say?"

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I wanted you to have this." Yugi looked at her face to see she was in total shock. "We've been engaged for a while now, and I thought you should have one."

Anna couldn't help but laugh under her breath. Yugi ended up doing what she had feared Seto was going to do. She thought that terribly ironic. She covered her mouth trying to hide her amusement, but it didn't work.

'She's laughing at me?' Yugi thought. 'She must not like it. I'm such a fool.'

"If you don't like it." With downcast eyes Yugi began to put it back in his pocket.

"No, it's not that!" Anna said reaching over and taking his hand, ring and all. "I just can't believe you did this for me."

"It's not much."

"It's wonderful."

The happy shine returned to Yugi's violet eyes.

Anna presented her hand to him, and Yugi slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger. She took a moment to admire it. He was right; it wasn't real, not even close. But it was the gesture that counted. Overjoyed Anna placed her arms around Yugi's neck and pulled him in to kiss him. She stopped just short and stared down at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Do you mind..." Anna half asked. She didn't want a repeat of the last time.

What he did surprised her. She expected him to move it aside, or even swing it around to the back of his neck, but instead he took it off. As far as she knew that disconnected him from Pharaoh. For the first time since they met, she was truly alone with Yugi. She enjoyed that kiss very much.

Seto sat in the living room of his apartment. It was extremely late. He had already sent Mokuba to bed and as a result he found himself alone. He didn't turn on the television or play music. He preferred to sit there in the silence. He had a lot to think about. Most of it revolving around Anna. He had hoped that she would have come running over as soon as she got his gift, but she didn't. He wanted her to visit today, but she didn't. Everyday since they came back from Italy he felt like he was losing her to this other man. And it was driving him crazy. How could he fight what he couldn't see? He knew Anna wanted him, just as much as he wanted her, but something was stopping her. Or more accurately, someone was stopping her. He had to find a way of freeing her from his control, and in the mean time convince her that she should be with him. He had to get her back. Just then a more devastating idea popped into his head. What if he never had her to begin with? He felt his heart sink as his eyes closed. But suddenly his heart was lifted as he heard a noise at the door. He turned to see Anna just entering the apartment.

"I thought you weren't coming by today." Seto said in the gruffest tone he could muster.

"It's 12:38am, technically it's the day after Christmas."

"So you came just to show me up?"

"That, and I had to try out my new Christmas present." Anna dangled her gift in front of her so he could see she was wearing it. One look at the miniature card swinging from string and a smile cracked his face. He knew her answer. She was home.


	42. Letting Go

Parental Discretion Advised

Chapter 42

Letting Go

She stood there and stared at the ring on the dresser. She had purposely not worn it when she was over at Seto's place, but she knew it was time. She didn't want to ruin his holiday, so she kept it a secret. But with New Years literally upon them, she felt she had to do it. She had to tell him and the ring would be the perfect opportunity to do it. She slipped it on and went to the dining room for breakfast.

Things started off like always. Mokuba was practically bouncing out of his seat while he told Anna some unbelievable story and Seto tried to mask his amusement behind a newspaper. He finished the business section and handed it to Anna. He was so accustomed to it that he didn't even ask her if she wanted it, he just handed it over. Anna graciously took the paper and immediately began marking it with a pen, noting her best stock picks. That being the main reason he read it first before giving it over to her, he didn't want to read between her scribbles. It had been a long time ritual. At this point neither of them needed the money she produced from the venture, but they both enjoyed the hunt. Seto took a quick glance at the newspaper to see what she was writing. That's when he saw the ring. He quickly looked away, hoping that she didn't see him looking at it. He hid behind another section of the newspaper as he determined what to say. He wasn't a fool; he knew what a ring on the fourth finger of the left hand meant. She had been dating this mysterious man for a while. And it was the holidays, a time when people were more encouraged to make preposterous claims of love. He should have thought it out more. He should have said something nice, but he didn't. Instead he acted like his heart felt, angry.

"That ring is tacky!" He scowled. "It doesn't befit you."

"It was a gift, and I rather like it." Anna said in a calm tone, she didn't want to flare the already heated situation.

"Someone should have had more sense that to give you such a tasteless gift."

"Okay, so it isn't real, but it was a heart felt gesture."

"It is cheap and ugly and it belittles you. Take it off."

"Just for that I won't, not ever." Anna never was one to back down when threatened.

"You'll take it off eventually."

"Oh really? When will that be?"

"When you get married."

That made Anna take a step back. "What do you know about that?"

"It is illogical to believe that someone like you won't get married." Seto spoke in a harsh tone and as he continued to speak his voice got louder until it was almost a yell. "You may taunt and tease, but all you're really looking for is someone you can control. And when you do find him he will be a weak minded, sniveling little boy who will live off of your wealth and ambition."

His observations cut her straight to the bone and Anna had to struggle to hold back her tears. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're the kind of person that would marry for love when love isn't logical." Seto huffed and went back to hiding behind his newspaper.

Silence followed. He was waiting to hear something, anything, but there was nothing. He was certain she would strike back or punch him, or at least cry, but still nothing. Finally a sound. The sound of her chair scooting backwards across the floor. Then the movement of air as she walked around the table. Then most devastating of all the sound of the front door slamming shut. He peaked around the newspaper only to be met by the angry eyes of Mokuba.

"What was that!" Mokuba scolded. "You better catch her and apologize!"

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"You were being a jerk and I wouldn't blame her if she never came back."

The idea of Anna never coming back scared him. He didn't think he had been that mean, but perhaps he had. He got up out of his seat intending to follow her, but it was too late she was already in the elevator and heading downstairs. He picked up the phone and made a call.

Anna quickly wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face. She was trying to make herself look presentable for when the she entered the lobby. She had enough trouble already this morning without people staring at her tear-swelled eyes. 'Why did he have to do that?' She asked herself. 'Why couldn't he just say 'congratulations' or 'I'm so happy for you'? Who am I kidding? I knew he wouldn't be happy. But why did he have to be so cruel?' Anna braced herself as the elevator doors opened.

When they did two security officers immediately confronted her. "Please come with us Miss." She knew he wouldn't let her get away that easily.

They halted her exit long enough for Seto to make it downstairs. Without a word he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into one of the security rooms. It was the only private place within reach. He slammed the door shut and still gripping her arm yelled, "What's wrong with you?"

Anna turned her face away from him. She didn't want to speak to him, let alone look at him when he was like this.

He didn't wait for her to answer; instead he continued his onslaught. "You can't just walk away like that. I won't let you." Seto took a deep breath before he continued, this time with a calmer tone. "Don't you understand, this is where you belong? Not out there, not with him. You're not like them. You belong with me."

"I don't belong to you." Anna said in a low voice, but loud enough that he could hear her.

"I didn't say that!" Seto's voice got louder again.

"Then let go of me."

"I will when you come to your senses. You may think you know what's best, but you don't."

"I'm not a child, you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes you are!" Seto grabbed her by both arms and tightened his grip. "For all your posturing you're just a scared little girl who's alone in the dark. And all you want is someone to give you the love you never got from your uncle, from those boarding schools, even your parents. And trust me, this guy, he can't give it to you. Nothing fills that kind of void. Nothing."

Anna was fighting back the tears, but she knew one more harsh word and the gates would open. "How would you know?"

"I know because I'm the same!" Seto lowered his tone again. "We're cut from the same cloth, you and I. We were both cut more deeply than any doctor could cure. And we're still hurting. All I know is that when you're around it doesn't hurt anymore. I feel like I can breath. That's why you can't leave. That's why I gave you the key. I want you to stay."

Anna squirmed in his hands trying to free herself. She couldn't hear this, she wouldn't hear it. "Let go of me."

"Why must you always be so damn irritating?" Seto squeezed even harder on her arms to keep her still. "I'm trying to tell you something and it's not easy for me."

"Please, let me go."

"Stop fighting and listen to what I'm saying."

"Seto, you're hurting me."

Seto's mind went blank. Everything that he was going to say flew away. All he could think of now was what she had just said. He was hurting her. He looked at his hands; he didn't realize how tight he was squeezing her. He saw the look of pain in her face as she wiggled and pulled under his grip. He did the only thing he could do, he let go. As soon as she was free Anna bolted for the door. And just like that she was gone.

Seto stared down at his hands. 'What have I done?'

Yugi ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Anna called and she was hysterical. She wanted him to come over immediately. He didn't know what was going on, she wouldn't explain, all he knew was that she needed him. He was nearly out of breath as he got to the door of her apartment. He was sure the people he almost ran over in the stairway would forgive him even if he didn't have time to stop and apologize. He knocked, but there was no answer. He turned the doorknob and found the door unlocked, so he walked in.

"Anna?" He said warily as he looked around the room. He found her sitting on the couch with a pillow pressed to her chest, staring out into space. She didn't seem to respond as Yugi sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I've had a very bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

He reached his hand over and touched her arm. "I'm here for you, Anna."

All of her resistance faded and she collapsed into his arms, holding onto him as if she were afraid he would disappear. "Just hold me."

Yugi did just that. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go. They went on for a long time like that. Neither one speaking. Anna listened to the sound of his beating heart. At first it was quick and erratic, but eventually it slowed to a steady rhythm. Then she felt an even more calming sensation as he began stroking her hair. She knew by the way his arms grew stronger and the gesture he was making that it was Pharaoh. She didn't want to think about how he came to control Yugi's body, she didn't really care. He was a welcome sight.

"Do you think I'm a child?" Anna asked as she kept her head buried in his chest.

"No, you're not a child." Pharaoh said in a soothing voice. "You're a beautiful and sensual woman."

Anna looked up and into his shining purple eyes. "Do you love me?"

With a nod and smile he answered.

"Prove it."

Yugi leaned down and kissed her. Anna threw herself into the kiss. She didn't know what she was trying to find, but it had to be there. She began tugging on his jacket trying to peel it off of him. He helped her and it went flying to the ground. Pharaoh's hands wandered up the back of her shirt while he nibbled on her neck. Not wanting to waste time she pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. With only her bra between them Yugi gently laid her back on the couch. He placed himself on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. They reconnected in a kiss as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. Her moan of pleasure made him more anxious to explore the area. So he trailed kisses down her neck, past her necklace and onto her chest where he was presented with something he didn't expect. He traced a line down her chest with his finger. Anna thought it was a playful seduction until his finger hooked the string around her neck. He pulled it to reveal the tiny card like pendant at its end. As soon as she saw what he was doing she grabbed the pendant and tore it from his grasp. Pharaoh let out a frustrating sigh and sat up, Anna followed by scooting to the far end of the couch.

"I know what that is." Pharaoh huffed. "It's a key. What's it a key to Anna?"

Anna couldn't look at him; she just clutched the card like pendant.

"To his house? His bed?"

"How dare you!" Anna yelled as she stood up and walked to opposite end of the room. She had to get some distance between them. "I have never cheated on Yugi, except with you. And now I see that maybe that was a mistake too!"

"We're not cheating, Yugi understands. He's happy for us."

"I don't even want to know how you two figured out the visitation rights! So what's going to happen? Do you get me every other night, or maybe just on weekends!"

"This isn't about us, is it?"

Anna's tears were flowing freely now.

"Is it your uncle again?" Pharaoh asked. When he didn't get a reaction he knew what the real answer was. "Kaiba?"

Anna paced back and forth.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't mean to."

Pharaoh sighed. "I tried to warn you."

"I...I tried to tell him." Anna spoke through the sobs. "He just blew up...and he said...he was so mean."

Pharaoh deciphered through the partial sentences what happened. She had told him she was engaged and he lost his temper. Obviously he didn't want her get married. He probably wanted her for himself and he wasn't willing to let go. So he abused her trying to frighten her into staying.

"He was angry. The news must have come as a big shock." Yugi reassured her. "Give him some time to cool off. Once he calms down everything will be back to normal. If your friendship means anything to him, he'll make amends."

That wasn't what Anna thought he would say. He didn't critisize or complain. And he didn't insist that Anna stop seeing Seto. That confused Anna. But what she didn't know was that Pharaoh and Yugi learned last time that Seto was always going to be a part of her life and they couldn't tear them apart without killing her. They had to let her make her own decisions and mistakes. But this new found generosity wasn't totally magnanimous, they still hated the fact that Kaiba would always come between them and Anna.

Anna plopped down on the chair. She was lost in her mind. "How did my life get so screwed up?"

Yugi picked up her shirt off the floor and walking over to the chair, presented it to her. "I don't know what you're looking for Anna. But you're not going to find it in bed."

Anna took the shirt and wiped the tears away with her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Pharaoh got down on his knees beside the chair. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be happy. I'd do anything to see you smile."

"Do you really think he'll come back to me?"

"I'm sure he will." Pharaoh had to fight back the anger swelling in him. He was spilling his heart out to her and all she could think about was him. But it did produce a small smile on her face. He had to prove what he said was true. He'd do anything to make her smile, even if it meant Kaiba. "Why don't you get yourself together and I'll take you out to lunch. We can go to that restaurant you like, maybe take a walk, just the two of us."

"You can't afford that restaurant I like." Anna said in a playful snicker.

"You're worth it."

Yugi reached out and took Anna's hand as they walked down the street together. Yugi had a different touch than Pharaoh. She could sense that long before she ever physically touched Yugi's other self. Anna was still trying to figure out what they had worked out together. She went to lunch with Pharaoh but after she came back from the bathroom it was Yugi. They must have some plan as to how they were sharing their time with her, but they hadn't informed her. She was already regretting what she said back at the apartment about visitation rights. It was rude of her to say and she didn't mean it. She was just frustrated.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just so upset." Anna tried to apologize but it apparently didn't matter to Yugi.

"Put it out of your mind, I know you didn't mean it."

"I really do enjoy spending time with you both. I'm just not sure how we're going to work this out."

"Don't worry, we've got a plan. We'll give it a shot and see what happens."

Yugi could see that she was still very distant. He wasn't even sure she heard him.

"Would it help if you told me what happened?" Yugi knew the only way to reach her was to enter her world.

"Talking about it won't make it go away." Anna said plainly as her eyes fell to the ground. Just when Yugi thought he was going to get the silent treatment again she spoke. "He can be so infuriating sometimes."

"He can be a little hot headed, I guess it's his nature."

The pair stopped at the street corner waiting for the light to change. "He acted like he owned me."

Yugi didn't like the sound of that. "He's used to getting what he wants, and it looks like he finally found something he couldn't buy with his money or control with his power."

"I've never cared for any of that. I'm his friend because I like who he is. Sure he's rough around the edges, but deep down he's a great guy. That's why I don't understand why he was so cruel to me."

The light changed and they proceeded to cross the street.

"Maybe he's scared."

"What does he have to be afraid of?"

"Losing you. Getting married is a big thing; maybe he's afraid that you won't be his friend anymore. You are his only one."

Anna looked over at him. He had a point. Her marriage would change things between them, and they had both gotten very cozy in their relationship as it was. She was about to say something when she was distracted by the screeching of wheels. She glanced toward the noise and saw the car coming. She gave Yugi a hard push, the only reaction she could muster. Yugi went flying face first onto the opposing sidewalk. He heard a 'thud' as he hit the ground and then a muffled scream. Yugi panicked and flipped around. He didn't see the impact, but he saw the results.

"Anna!"


	43. Shattered

Chapter 43

Shattered

He found himself sitting alone in the dark a lot this past week. Mainly because that's the way he felt. He realized how cruel and evil he really was. And since Anna never returned, it was proven that he was right. He hurt her, even if he didn't mean to. He went back on his promise to always protect her. He couldn't keep her safe, not even from himself. He had this sinking feeling since the day she left that her life was in danger, but he couldn't face her, not even to make sure she was okay. He had done enough damage. But still the feeling got deeper and the more time passed the harder it became to fight it. He did break down midway through the week and called her cell phone. He was curious to see if she would even answer. She didn't. Her phone was no longer in service. If she changed the number than it was obvious that she didn't want to speak with him ever again. But the deepest cut came from Mokuba. He blamed Seto for making Anna leave, he was probably right. And after two days Mokuba stopped speaking to Seto. He refused to even be in the same room with him until he apologized to her. So Seto resorted to hiding in his office. He hoped work would distract him. He managed to get things done, but it didn't help ease his mind. Everything reminded him of her. Even the stapler that he threw across the room the last time she left. He felt like throwing it again. Maybe that would be her cue to come walking in the door. But he knew it wouldn't happen. He was lost without her.

Seto felt foolish as he stood outside Anna's apartment door. He had finally gotten up the nerve to say he was sorry. He didn't regret it; he just didn't know exactly how to say it. He should have brought a gift, flowers or candy, something to ease the mood. He hadn't thought about that when he was talking himself into this. He knocked. No answer. He took a deep breath and knocked again. Still no answer. She either wasn't home or she was ignoring him. He was going to camp out on her doorstep if he had to. Luckily a guiding influence came into his life.

"She's not home." Came this whiny annoying voice from behind him.

He turned to see a little old lady struggling to get up the stairs with her arms full of groceries.

"She's not been there all week." Continued the elder-lady.

"Do you know where she is?" Seto asked bluntly.

"Oh sure, I know where she is. She's such a sweet girl. She always helps me with my groceries. No matter what she's doing, she stops everything to help me. Not many young people would stop to help an old lady with her groceries."

Seto got the hint. If he didn't help this lady she wouldn't give him the information he required. "Let me help you with those." Seto took the bags from her. They were quite heavy; he wondered how she managed to get up the stairs with them. He also wondered why she would live on the third floor of a building with no elevator.

"I know who you are." Chimed the old woman as she tried to find the right key to open her door. "You're Seto. She talks about you a lot."

"What does she say?" She got his curiosity up now.

"She worries about you. She worries a lot." The lady gestured for him to follow her into the apartment. "You shouldn't make her worry so much."

"Was this just in the past week?" Seto set the groceries down on her kitchen counter.

"No, she's been saying that for a long time."

"What has she said this week?"

"Silly boy! She hasn't said anything to me this week. I'm not a mind reader." She saw Seto's puzzled look. "Oh that's right! No one's told you. It's a shame what happened to her."

Seto's heart began pounding and his stomach did somersaults. "What happened? Is she all right?"

"I'm afraid not. She got hit by a car; she's in the hospital."

Seto didn't wait for the lady to explain anything else; she bolted for the door and to his car. He drove like a maniac as he sped through stop signs and ran a few red lights. He had to get to her. All the time he was thinking of what an idiot he had been. She could die and he would never get to make amends with her. Just because of his stupid pride. With the squealing of the wheels he came to a fast stop at the doors of the hospital. He left the car there; he didn't care if it got towed away. He plowed through a few people to get to the main information desk.

"I'm looking for a patient named Anna Sung. Which room is she in?" He wasn't polite and that was the reason the lady at the desk wasn't nice to him.

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over."

"I didn't ask you what the visiting hours are, I want to know what room she is in."

"If you just come back tomorrow..."

"Do you know who I am? I have enough money that I could buy this hospital and have your ass fired! Now tell me where she is!" He slammed his fist down on the counter, causing some wary looks from people in the lobby.

The lady behind the counter gave into his demands and checked her computer. "She's in the Intensive Care Unit, room #3214."

Without even a thank you he stomped away and into an elevator. He checked the room numbers as he charged down the hall. He was getting close. A nurse called out to him to stop, but he didn't listen. He paused only a second before entering her room. He didn't know what to expect, he was almost afraid to know. He turned the knob and walked in. It was a small room, but adequate for it's needs. Then he saw her, lying on the bed. She looked so pale but that was completely overshadowed by the monitors and tubes attached to her. Her face was slightly obscured by the breathing tube down her throat. He knew it was bad if they needed to assist her breathing. He plucked the chart off the wall and sifted thought it.

"You can't be in here." Said a nurse as she walked into the room.

"Get her doctor in here; I want to speak to him." He barked out his order.

"Sir, you can't..."

"Get him now!"

The lady ran away frightened. Seto was hoping she was going to get the doctor and not security. He walked over to the bed and picked up her hand, the only part of her that wasn't covered with some kind of device.

"Anna, can you hear me?" He ran her long slender fingers between his hands. "This is all my fault. I should have protected you. If I hadn't yelled at you, you would have never left. Then this wouldn't have happened. But I promise you; from now on things will be different. I'll always be there and I'll take care of you. Please just get better."

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. Still holding onto her cold hand he began rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the machines beeping out their tune.

"Be strong. Fight. Live." He whispered to her.

He was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced toward the door as a man in a white coat entered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tofu. The nurse said you wanted to speak with me."

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm only allowed to discuss a patient's medical condition with family members."

"I am family, she's my sister."

"Strange, her fiancee said she didn't have any siblings, only an uncle."

"He doesn't like me. I'm sure he wishes I would just disappear. Please can you tell me what happened?"

"Last Saturday she was struck by an automobile. When she came into us we had to do surgery to stop some internal bleeding and a couple of days ago we did a minor surgery to correct a torn ligament in her right knee. Otherwise the physical damage was minimal. Mainly reserved to bruises and a couple of cracked ribs. But we are more concerned with the brain damage. She suffered a severe concussion, which effected the area of the brain that controls innate reactions and motor reflexes. She couldn't breath on her own so we put her on a ventilator. In the basest of terms, she's in a catatonic state."

"What are her chances?"

"From the readouts we're getting her brain waves are still strong, and there is a good possibility for recovery. The brain is an amazing instrument, I think if you give it time, you'll see it will heal itself."

The doctor went over to the machines on the opposite side of the bed and checked the readouts. "Let's see how she's doing, shall we?"

Seto stood up to see what test he was going to perform.

"I'm going to disconnect the ventilator for a moment. If she breaths on her own then we can remove it, but if not we'll have to keep her on it a while longer." The doctor made a few adjustments to the monitor then with a snap he removed the tube supplying her with air. It was a tense moment. Seto squeezed down on her hand, trying to will her his strength. Then there came the lightest little whistle as air squeezed in and out of the tube that still lodged in her mouth.

"There she is!" The doctor said with excitement. "You must be good luck, that's the most progress we've seen in a week. Maybe you should stick around."

"I'm not going anywhere."

It is said that when someone is in a coma that they can't hear or see or even think. Anna didn't know about all of that. After all this was her first coma and she didn't have much experience with them. But she could tell you one thing for sure. She could dream.

The Queen walked gracefully to the throne room. High Priest Seto by her side as usual. Pharaoh demanded that the High Priest keep a close watch on her. Especially since they heard the news. They entered the room with no fanfare or celebration; it was just them and High Priestess Isis who was waiting. The Priestess bowed as the Queen took her position on the throne. High Priest Seto took up his post a few feet away from her.

"Good morning High Priestess." The Queen addressed her friend in a cheery tone.

"Good Morning, your majesty."

"What news do you have?"

"Should we not wait for his majesty? I'm sure he will want to hear."

"Pharaoh is still exhausted from yesterday's activities; he will not be joining us."

Isis nodded her understanding.

"So, tell me. Can you see? Will my child be a son? Will I give Pharaoh an heir?"

"The necklace has great powers to see into the future, and it blesses us with many things. But I cannot direct its images; it shows me only what it wills me to see. I have tried your majesty, but I cannot foresee the life of your child. The necklace blocks its view." Isis could see the look of disappointment and maybe even fear projected on the Queen's face. "But do not be discouraged, your majesty. It does not mean bad omens. There are some people whom the necklace will not see for; you are one of them. Pharaoh has asked me many times to seek out your future together, but it will not show me. You have an aura about you and the necklace's sight cannot penetrate it."

The Queen sighed. "Then it is my destiny to wait, and if the gods favor me I will give Pharaoh a son. I thank you for your pains."

Isis bowed with a smile.

The Queen rebounded quickly from the discouraging news and went on to other royal duties. "What other visions have you seen? Should we expect a good harvest?"

"I'm afraid to say that the Nile will not raise its banks as high this year. I fear it will not yield as much fertile land for the harvest."

The conversation was interrupted when a servant came into the throne room. He bowed deeply and avoided eye contact.

"Excuse me, your majesty. This is the messenger I sent for." Isis bowed and walked across the room to receive the report from the envoy.

That left the Queen and High Priest Seto alone and she decided to seize the opportunity. "You have been out of sorts lately." The Queen said in a whispered tone. She didn't turn toward him or look at him while she spoke. "Are you ill?"

"I thank you, your majesty for your concern, but it is unwarranted. I assure you I am well."

"You have not been available to play senet for many nights."

"My duties occupy me."

"It occurs to me that your strange behavior began around the time it was announced I was with child." Seto remained silent so she continued her examination. "Do you not wish for Pharaoh to have an heir?"

"On the contrary, it will be a great day for Egypt. Pharaoh will have a son and the stability of the kingdom will be secured."

He said it so plainly that she didn't know if he truly meant it. It sounded almost rehearsed. "Find time for senet. I think we have much to talk about."

Silence befell them again as High Priestess Isis approached them.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty. Where did I leave off?"

"You were speaking of the harvest." The Queen informed her. "I will recommend to Pharaoh that we ration the grain we have in the warehouses. That will provide us with enough food for the year. Also..." The queen suddenly stopped as she felt her head get dizzy. She closed her eyes and braced her head in her hand.

"Your majesty?" High Priest Seto came closer to help her.

When the queen reopened her eyes she was in a panic. "No!" She yelled then darted down the hallway. High Priest Seto took a few steps to pursue when the glow from Isis' necklace caught his attention. She was being visited by a vision.

The queen rushed as fast as she could. It wasn't like royalty to do so, but that was the last of her concerns. She couldn't run fast enough, or so it seemed to her. So she flung off her sandals in order to get better traction on the marble floors. Then she was there, the royal chamber. She burst through the doors. The noise of her arrival made the Pharaoh stir slightly in bed. She approached the bed with caution and catching sight of her adversary; she climbed on top of Pharaoh. She put herself between it and him. It was this gesture that woke Pharaoh. He went to speak, but she muffled it with her hand. She whispered to him to stay silent as her eyes motioned to the other side of the bed. He tilted his head slightly and was able to catch a glimpse of the serpent as it made it's way out from under the sheets. For a moment is looked as if it would slither away, but something caught its attention. Whether it was the heavy rise and fall of their chests as they tried to stay still or the heat from their bodies, it made the snake take up a defensive position. The s-shape indicated that it was posed to strike.

"Be ready to move." She silently whispered. She shifted her position slightly trying to push more of herself between them. This movement agitated the snake even more and it coiled back. Just as it struck the Queen pushed Pharaoh off the bed and onto the floor. While simultaneously reaching for the serpent. She managed to grab it and toss it across the room. She bounced off the bed. Her task was not finished; she had to make sure it didn't come near Pharaoh. It regained its form and quickly began slithering across the floor. It didn't get very far before one of the sharp axe-like blades of the Millennium Rod swooped down and decapitated it.

"Pharaoh!" High Priestess Isis yelled as she went to tend the Pharaoh as he lifted himself off the floor.

"I'm fine." Pharaoh said as he brushed himself off.

But High Priest Seto wasn't interested in the Pharaoh's condition. He was distracted by the way the Queen seemed to wobble and teeter where she stood.

"Your majesty?" He said cautiously as he approached. He came up beside her and she collapsed. Her legs had given out from under her, luckily he was able to catch her. He cradled her as he brought her to the floor. He noted that she was gripping her arm and that two small streams of blood flowed from under the pressure point. She had been bitten. He immediately ripped the bottom of his long ceremonial tunic and tied the fabric in a turnicate around her upper arm. Taking out a knife from his belt he cut her flesh along the line of the bites. Pressing his lips to the cut he sucked out the blood and more importantly the poison from her system. The space around them was tainted with splats of blood as he spit mouthfuls onto the floor. She was going limp in his arms and he feared that he was too late.

Word spread quickly throughout the palace and Mahade quickly appeared. He was not only an item barer he was also a healer and magician. He tended to the Queen's wound and made her drink a potion designed to reverse the effects of the poison. She was still clinging to life, and he was determined that she would not die.

High Priest Seto was furious. "Where were the guards! The royal family is to be protected at all times. Find out who was slack in their duties and bring them to me!"

"You must calm yourself, Seto." Mahade advised as he exited the royal chamber. "The guilty parties will be severely punished, but you must lower your voice. I do not want any unnecessary stress placed on the Queen."

He knew Mahade was right, but he didn't have to admit it, or like it.

"You did a risky thing today." Mahade warned.

"I had to draw the poison out; I didn't care if it killed me."

"That's not what I meant."

Seto threw a suspicious eye toward Mahade.

"You drew royal blood." Mahade warned. "You could be put to death for that."

"I am willing to die as long as the Queen lives."

"I'll speak to Pharaoh about this. He's angry, but he also knows you were only trying to help her. I'm sure he will pardon you."

"Will she live?" Seto was unconcerned with his own life.

Mahade nodded. "You saved her life today. But don't think that makes up for your behavior of late."

"My behavior?" Seto gave Mahade an evil glance.

"Don't think we haven't noticed." Mahade said as he started to walk away. "Just remember, she's Pharaoh's wife, not yours."

Inside the royal chambers another conversation was taking place.

"Do you still doubt her loyalty?" High Priestess Isis asked Pharaoh.

"How could I?" Pharaoh said softly as he stroked the Queen's hair.

"Isn't that why you asked me look into her future? You wanted to know if she was faithful to you. I think you have your answer."

Pharaoh stood and walked across the room, Isis followed quickly behind him.

"Your Majesty, there is something we must discuss."

Pharaoh turned to face her. "Go ahead."

"I had a vision of the serpent, that is how we knew you were in danger." Pharaoh nodded, he knew this already. "But I think the Queen had the same vision moments before I did. In the Throne room she swooned and when she recovered she sped to your side. It was only after that that I received my vision. Those few extra seconds were what saved your life."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I believe she has the gift. I have said many times that I cannot see her future, it is clouded from my sight. Her aura is too strong. It overshadows me and my visions have grown dim."

"You think her presence is effecting the necklace?"

"Not exactly. As you know, the necklace, unlike the other items, chooses its own wearer. It chose me when I was a little girl. And today I think was proof. It has chosen it's next barer."

The Queen's body began to rustle under the sheets as she regained consciousness. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was High Priest Seto. He was sitting in a chair next to bed. His eyes were closed as if he were asleep, but he wasn't for his eyes popped open when he heard her move.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." The High Priest said.

The Queen stretched and rubbed her face. That's when she noticed the bandage on her arm. She rubbed the spot.

"Mahade treated your wound and he gave you a potion to neutralize the venom."

She ran her hand across her stomach. "My child?" Her voice squeaked.

High Priest Seto just shook his head.

The Queen rolled over on her side so he couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to see her cry. She was queen; she had to be strong. She couldn't show weakness.

"Your Majesty," The High Priest began. "I know things look dark. But there are many days of your life. And in those days many things will happen. There will be days with sadness and pain, and there will be days with happiness and joy. Today is a day for rest and recuperation, for tomorrow you are destined for great things. And I promise you; there will be a day for children."

The funny thing about being unconscious is that some things are clear and some are not. Like Anna could tell that there was someone in the room, even touching her hand. But she couldn't tell who. And she heard voices, but couldn't make out what they said. There was so much motion around her, and she couldn't talk to them. She couldn't tell how long she had been there, but it seemed like an eternity.

The first things she saw when she opened her eyes were the lights. The dull florescent lights that hurt her eyes. She fluttered her groggy lids as she adjusted to the brightness. She could pick up objects in the room, like the opposing wall and the turned off television. She could hear the beeping of the machines. She tilted her head to see where the noise was coming from. That's when she saw the monitors. That was her first clue she was in a hospital. She looked to the other side and saw a hunched over figure and a mass of brown hair. She struggled to move her fingers, but she managed to touch his hair. The brush of her fingers through his mane woke him. Not that he was able to sleep. He raised his head out of his crossed arms and looked over at her.

"Anna?" His hoarse voice called out to her.

She tried to speak, but her throat was too sore. But if she could have spoken she would have told him that he looked like crap. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair unkempt, and his whiskers grown out. He had been there a while. He grasped her hand and pressed it against his face, kissing her fingers. She smiled as the back of her hand scratched his unshaven face.

"I am so sorry, Anna. Please forgive me."

The thing he dreaded, that he didn't think he was capable of doing came so easy to him. He didn't even have to think about it and the apology found his lips. And when it did, it was short and sweet. He didn't need to butter it up with long explanations; it said what he felt.

He didn't have to wait long for her answer. She couldn't speak with her voice, but she spoke volumes. She stretched her fingers out and touched his cheek. Seto nuzzled into it like it was the most alluring thing in the world. Then her eyes shone upon him. Loving and sweet eyes. He knew then that she forgave him. Maybe she did it because he was shaking. Shaking with joy at her recovery or for fear that she would reject him. Or more likely she forgave him because she needed him and she learned a long time ago that he was her soul mate and she didn't want to be parted from him. She would forgive him any injustice as long as he kept her close for protection, held her in his arms when she was scared, and smiled to give her strength.

He stayed with her all that night and into the next afternoon. He told her everything. All about how miserable he was and how Mokuba wouldn't talk to him. And the story of Anna's wacky neighbor and how he came to find her. Eventually Anna's throat soothed enough for her to whisper. That's when she sent him home. The excuse was that she wanted him to get Mokuba and bring him to see her, but really she wanted him to get cleaned up and take a break. He looked terrible and he was exhausted. She hoped that if he went home that he might get some sleep or at least make himself more presentable. Reluctantly he left. But he was determined he would return within the hour.

After he left a nurse came in to check the monitors and I.V. "You're lucky to have a guy like that." She commented as she wrote down some readings. "He didn't leave your side for three days. He probably would have been here longer if he had known you were hurt." The nurse gave Anna a friendly smile. "I wish I had a fiancee like that."

Anna shook her head. "He's not my fiancé." She whispered.

"Too bad, he should be."


	44. Trespassing

Chapter 44

Trespassing

The sound of their footsteps echoing off the hospital walls accompanied them as they walked.

"I feel so guilty." Yugi said with a sigh. "I should have been here for her."

"You can't blame yourself." Anzu chimed in. "You had exams, we all did. If you could have been here you would have."

"Besides," Honda added. "You know how obsessed Anna is with you getting a good education. If she were awake she would have told you to go home and study, anyway."

"What's the big deal? She's in a coma; it's not like she's going to complain." Joey got some harsh looks from the others. They weren't too thrilled with his attitude.

The gang walked into her room and was surprised by the change in her surroundings. Her bed was propped up, the blinds were open to let in some sunlight, and there were flowers, lots of them.

"Hey, they took that tube out of her mouth, that's a good sign, isn't it?" Yugi whispered his observation. But he was still sad that she hadn't regained consciousness.

"She must be making progress." Anzu whispered back. Neither of them knew why they were whispering. It wasn't required, nor did they think they would disturb her, it was more like an instinct. On the other hand, Joey wasn't as tactful.

"White roses...one guess who these are from." Joey scowled as he inspected the flowers. "The nerve of that guy!"

"You shouldn't insult Anna's friend like that." Anzu whispered harshly back. "He sent those as a gift."

"These are roses, not a gift." Seeing everyone's confusion Joey knew he should elaborate. "A gift is a card or a nice potted plant, but roses...well, you know what roses mean."

"White roses mean loyalty." Came a weary voice from the bed.

Yugi almost got whiplash from flinging his head around to look at Anna. "You're awake!"

"Joey's loud enough to wake the dead." She half teased with a faint smile.

"When did you wake up?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"Late last night." Anna was still pretty groggy.

"I'm so sorry Anna; I should have been here." Yugi apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't be here all the time, you had school. I understand."

"I won't forgive myself."

"You can do me a favor."

"Anything." Yugi was so happy to be of any assistance.

"Can you get me some water?" Anna gestured to the table with the water pitcher.

A huge smile crossed Yugi's face. "It's the least I can do; you did save my life."

Anna smiled as she took the glass Yugi prepared. "In some cultures saving someone's life makes them your servant."

"You've already got him wrapped around your finger, what else do you want?" Honda joked from the foot of the bed.

Usually Anna would have had a smart-ass comment to follow that, but today she was too tired and her head still ached. She didn't have to do too much talking, for the rest of the gang were delighted to tell her all the happenings since she'd been gone. Including the torturous exams they just took and the terrible aftermath of the car accident. Anna was disappointed to hear that the driver was not apprehended. She had wondered in the back of her mind if her uncle hired the driver. She didn't get a good look at him and without his arrest, she had no proof. Once again a dead-end. Her and Seto both had nothing as of yet to convict her uncle of foul play. It was beginning to look hopeless.

Speaking of Seto Kaiba...Seto burst through the apartment door. The sudden entrance scared Mokuba, but once he saw who it was, he became overjoyed and angry.

"Where have you been?" Mokuba shouted as he jumped off the couch and followed Seto down the hall. "It's been three days, I was worried!"

"I found Anna."

"Where, in a dumpster? You look terrible!"

"She's in the hospital. She was hit by a car."

Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks, right at the entrance to Seto's room. "Is she okay?"

"She is now." Seto said as he peeled off the top layer of his clothes.

"You've been with her at the hospital for three days?"

Seto just nodded as he entered his walk-in closet looking for clothes that were clean and pressed. He emerged with a suit that Anna had picked out for him. "She is asking to see you. I'm going to get cleaned up, then we're leaving. So go get ready."

Mokuba headed toward his room and Seto went into the bathroom. He had no idea how bad he looked until he saw himself in the mirror. He was in shock. He couldn't believe that he let himself get this bad. He was a perfectionist and a businessman. And in business, your appearance can make or break you. It's a good thing that no one saw him like this. But deep down, he didn't care. All that mattered was Anna. He had come very close to losing her. Not to a boyfriend but to death. That scared him. He had fooled himself for a long time. He thought he could handle anything that was thrown at him. But what a cruel joke life played on him. In those few days when all he could do was sit there and wait, he felt himself going mad. He was a madman obsessed with this woman. And now he looked the part. What would he have done if she didn't wake up? He probably would have stayed there until someone dragged him out of the room. Or he would have ended up in a hospital bed of his own. He hadn't eaten in all the time he was there. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until just then. He had blocked it out. The image of her lying there in that bed with all those wires and tubes, kept replaying in his head. His emotions were overwhelming. He had never felt like this about anyone or anything. He sat down on the bathroom floor and buried his face in hands. His heart bounded and with each beat his chest hurt more.

"I can't lose her. I won't lose her. I need her. I love her."

Mokuba gave Seto some time before looking to see if he was ready. Mokuba knew what a complicated grooming process Seto had. The door was cracked so Mokuba poked his head in.

"I'm ready when you..." Mokuba cut his words short when he noticed Seto sprawled out on the bed. He was fast asleep. Mokuba could guess that Seto hadn't get much sleep when he at the hospital, so it was best to leave him be and let him rest. He quietly closed the door and when back to his room.

When Seto awoke he was mad. His first realization was that it was already dark out.

"Damn it!" Seto cursed as he got off the bed and marched toward the door.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, it just happened. Kind of like his life at the moment. Things were happening and he had no control. He found Mokuba in the living room watching television. He was ready to yell at him, to ask him why he didn't wake him up earlier. But he knew why Mokuba didn't. It was the same reason Anna wouldn't have. Seto needed the rest.

"Are you ready to go?" Seto asked in a calm tone.

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

All the doctors agreed that Anna was making terrific progress. Everyday she regained her strength and vitality. One doctor even told her that he thought she wasn't going to make it. Or if she did come out of her coma that she would have some major physical and psychological problems. Anna was thankful that that wasn't her fate. She credited her recovery to good friends. The only major problems she faced were really bad headaches and a bum leg. The surgery on her knee meant that they had to immobilize it. Which resulted in a large brace. It was bulky and down right ugly, but it could have been worse, they could have given her a cast. The brace allowed her some mobility, especially with crutches. Anna joked Anzu that they were trying to start a new fashion and maybe they should order matching designer crutches. But worse then the crutches were her headaches. She didn't blame her head for hurting; after all it did get sloshed around in her brain like a James Bond Martini, shaken not stirred. But she wondered if it really had to hurt this much. Some days it felt like someone drilling a hole into her brain. And that was minor to the atomic bomb that exploded in her head every evening. She never let any of her friends know how bad it was. She didn't want to trouble them. But most of all, she was tired. She slept a lot, which was her body's way of healing itself. She wanted to get better, but mostly she wanted out.

Yugi was in a particularly good mood as he walked down the long hospital corridor. Anna was doing better and that made him happy. He normally didn't knock before entering her room, but this time he did stop. It was the sound of voices coming from inside that caught his attention. One voice specifically. He recognized it as Kaiba's. He wanted to charge right in there and tell him to go away, but he didn't. He didn't for three reasons. One was because Kaiba was Anna's friend. Even though he didn't like it, he learned he couldn't force them apart. Second was something Anzu had said to him. Yugi had gotten so mad at the way Kaiba had treated Anna before the accident that he wanted to confront him and tell him off. But Anzu stopped him. She said that Kaiba didn't know that he was her fiancee, Anna never told him. Anzu begged him not to do anything rash. She said that Anna wanted to tell him and that he would only be hurting his relationship with Anna if he spilled the beans to Kaiba. Yugi accepted that because he respected Anna's wishes, especially after what just happened to her. And third and most important reason he didn't enter the room was that he wanted to hear what they said.

"So they say you can leave tomorrow. That must make you happy."

"Let's just say that all those horrible rumors about hospital food are true."

"Name the food and I'll have it for you as soon as you get home."

"You'll give me anything I want?"

"That and more."

"Well then, I might have to make a list."

"Then it's settled, you're staying with me until you're completely recovered."

"What? I didn't agree to that."

"How am I supposed to feed you if you're halfway across town?"

"Have you ever heard of delivery services?"

"I want you to stay with me. You need someone to look after you. I can provide that. If you want I can hire a nurse to take care of you and if there is an emergency I can be in the apartment almost instantaneously. It's the most logical course of action."

"Seto, I appreciate everything you do for me. But I'm sorry I can't. I have to do this on my own."

"Is that the real reason you can't?"

"You know the real reason."

"Then I will come by and check on you."

"I'd like that."

As the conversation wandered off into other areas, Yugi was ready to jump for joy. Anna shut him out and Yugi loved it. For a minute he was afraid that she would accept. But she made it clear whose side she was on. He finally knew where her loyalties lie. Yugi stuck around and listened for a while, but when it got late and it was obvious Kaiba wasn't going anywhere, he left. He was only slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see her, the happiness of his conquest overshadowed it. And just in case she thought he didn't care, he did leave a message with the nurses' station. He wanted Anna to know he stopped by.

Anna was glad to be back home. But it seemed like there was so much to do. She tried to concentrate on work or cleaning, but she couldn't do it. She was still so tired, and also the headaches persisted. She'd manage to start a project, but after a few minutes she would have to sit down. And most of the time being stationary for more than a few minutes resulted in her falling asleep. She was woken from one of these naps by a loud knock at the door. She was a little slow in getting to the door, but once she did she was delighted to find Seto on the other end. Anna opened the door and was presented with a large bouquet of white roses.

"More flowers?" Anna smiled.

"I heard somewhere that women like flowers. Besides it's the traditional gift for recovering patients."

Anna took them with glee. "I'll add these to the million others you've given me."

"I haven't given you a million roses," Seto teased. "I think a more accurate count would be around a hundred thousand. But certainly not a million."

"I'll have to find a vase for these." Anna hobbled along on one crutch.

"Let me do that, you should sit down." Seto tried to take the flowers back, but she wouldn't let him.

"No, I'm fine. The doctor said I should try putting some weight on my leg. It will make it stronger." Anna explained. "And you don't know where anything is."

Anna had him there. In fact this was the first time Seto had ever been in her apartment. In all the time he'd known her he never came here, she always came to him. He hadn't given that much thought before now. He was comfortable at his place; he could be the master of his surroundings. But in other places he wasn't as secure. At home he could be himself. Perhaps she sensed that. Or perhaps she always came to him because she didn't like being in her apartment all alone.

At Anna's encouragement, Seto sat down on the couch while she went into the kitchen. That gave him a chance to take in his surroundings without being obvious he was checking out the place. She had very eclectic tastes. She was obviously influenced by all the places she had visited or lived. He didn't think he would like such a design, but he did. Although painting a living room wall in dark burgundy wouldn't have been his first choice.

"This is a big apartment." Seto commented.

"I forgot you've never been here before." Anna called from the kitchen.

Seto walked over and inspecting some framed art. "Are these your photographs?" Seto didn't get an immediate response. "They are very good." Still no response. "Anna, do you need..."

The sound of breaking glass was his first indication that something was wrong. He rushed toward the noise and found Anna sitting on the floor and with a shaky hand trying to pick up the shattered glass around her. Seto crunched glass under his feet as he approached her. He pressed himself against her back to steady her and reached down and made her drop the glass she was holding. That's when he noticed her hand was slightly bleeding. He wondered if she even knew she had been cut.

Anna closed her eyes and winced from the pain in her head. "It's so stupid. I got dizzy and I..."

"It's okay." Seto reached up and grabbed a dishcloth off the counter and wrapped her hand with it.

"I'll be fine in a minute, just..." Anna's thoughts kept drifting just like her sentences.

"That's it, you're coming with me." That was the only excuse he needed. Seto scooped her up and carried her out of the kitchen.

"I have to clean up...it's a mess." Anna protested as she was being hauled out of her own apartment.

"It can wait."

"No." Anna gave him a weak punch to the chest, indicating that she didn't want to go, but Seto ignored it.

"You may not think so, but you need help. I'm taking you to the one place where I know you'll be safe. And I'm not going to let you leave until I'm sure you're able to make it on your own."

Anna wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Her head hurt so much. As they exited the building, she closed her eyes to block out the sunlight. It made her head pound more. With her eyes shut, sleep took quick control of her.

Immediately upon getting home from school Yugi threw his books in his room and took off for Anna's apartment. He was determined to visit her everyday. He couldn't afford any fancy get well gifts or flowers but he hoped that his presence was enough to show he cared. He was feeling great today. He aced a math test, P.E. was cancelled because the teacher was sick, and it was pizza day in the cafeteria. All of which helped cheer him up. But that instantly changed when he neared Anna's apartment building. Yugi turned the corner just in time to see Kaiba place an unconscious looking Anna in his car, then jump in the driver's seat and speed away. Yugi ran after the car shouting for him to stop. But Kaiba neither saw nor heard him. Yugi gave chase for about a block before the car was out of sight. Yugi panted heavily from the pursuit and from panic. Did something happen to Anna? Was Kaiba taking her to the hospital? How would he find her?

A sharp prick in the arm helped rouse Anna from her sleep. As she moaned and her eyes focused she realized she was in her room at Seto's apartment. And Seto was there, sitting on the bed packing up her insulin kit. He reached over and took her wrist and pressing buttons on her watch, checked her levels.

"You're getting to be an expert at that." Anna said groggily.

"It's one thing I never thought I would have to master." Seto lightly joked back. After he was finished his project he brushed the hair out of her face and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That's to be expected. Your brain was put through a blender. You need to let it rest so it can heal."

"Yes, Doctor Kaiba." Anna threw a small smile at him.

"Just take it easy. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No."

"Then I accept."

Seto stood up and proceeded to put away her insulin and supplies. He glanced out the window. "It's snowing."

Anna tried stretching her neck and body around to see, but she couldn't because of how the bed was positioned.

"Would you like to see?" Seto offered and Anna nodded.

A few minutes later Anna was being carried up a flight of stairs.

"You know there are windows on lower levels." Anna commented as she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck.

"Just wait, I think you'll like this."

"You don't have to carry me, I can walk."

"By the time you hobbled up these stairs it would be spring." Seto stopped at a door. "I have my hands full, do you think you can turn that knob for me."

Anna reached down and did as she was told. The rush of cold air was the first to greet her. No wonder Seto made her put on a coat before they left the apartment. With a couple of steps, they found themselves surrounding by nothing but sky. The soft snowflakes drifted and danced around them, sometimes catching on their clothes or hair. But only for a brief moment before they disappeared from their warmth.

"Wow." Seto thought Anna was talking about the snow, but he was wrong. "I didn't know this place had a roof access."

Leave it to Anna to turn a romantic moment into an acute architectural observation.

"And the snow's pretty cool too." Seto remarked.

"Oh yeah, the snow." Anna joked. "You do know what snow is, don't you?" Seto raised an eyebrow at her. "It's frozen rain. And you know how I just love rain." Anna's comments were pure satire.

"Are saying you want to go back inside?"

"Not right this second." Anna tightened her grip around his neck and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I'll give it a chance. Maybe it will grow on me."

Seto happily obliged.

Everything about having Anna there made him happy. Even on the really bad days, he couldn't help but be joyful. She needed him, and that was all he wanted. He didn't know any other way to prove to her how much he cared.

The book she was reading hit the floor with a gentle 'thud'. The carpeting hushed the impact. He didn't have to see her to know she had fallen asleep again. Seto put aside his laptop and picked up the blanket off the back of the couch. He kept the blanket there because he was becoming accustomed to Anna taking naps in the living room. She would doze off for an hour or two, then be wide-awake again. He found it was just easier to let her stay where she was at than to tote her away to her bed each time. He advanced to the chair where she sat and gently plucked the reading glasses off the end of her nose. Placing those on the table he covered her with the blanket and gave a quick touch to her exposed cheek. He bent down and picked up the book she had been reading. Giving it a quick glance he realized it wasn't a book, it was more like a diary. It contained hand written entries that seemed to date back nearly ten years. He hadn't seen this before nor had she mentioned it, but never did it occur to him that he couldn't read it.

Yugi was completely fed up. He totally freaked when Kaiba took Anna from her apartment, and his panic got worse when he couldn't find her. He checked with the local hospitals, but none had record of her being admitted. That led Yugi to the conclusion that Kaiba took her to his home, just like he had planned to. What upset him more was the idea that Anna might have been a willing participant. Sure she told him no at the hospital, but she didn't seem to resist him when he carried her off. Yugi stopped and corrected his rage. She didn't look awake when he did that, so how could she resist? But the fact still remained that once she was there she stayed. And it was three days before she called and let him know she was all right and not to worry. He insisted that she go home or if she needed care that he would provide it, but she wouldn't do it. She claimed that he couldn't care for her and go to school at the same time. Then how was Kaiba going to look after her and run a multinational corporation all at once? He knew it was an excuse so she could be with Kaiba instead of him. These thoughts made him fume as the doors to the elevator opened. He had gone straight to Kaiba Corporation's headquarters from school. He didn't know where else to look. He didn't know where Kaiba lived, apparently no one did. And his phone number wasn't listed. So the only way to get answers was to confront him where he worked.

"Can I help you?" Said the older woman behind the secretary's desk.

"I'm here to see Kaiba." Yugi wasn't in a mood to be his normal polite self.

"I'm sorry sir; he's not in the office today."

A sigh of relief and frustration escaped Yugi's lips.

"Would you like to make an appointment or leave a message?"

"Yes. Tell him to take Anna home. She doesn't belong to him." Yugi turned to walk out.

"Who may I say this message is from?" The secretary called after him.

"He knows who I am."

The secretary gave him a strange look as he re-entered the elevator for the ride down.

Anna was in another of her power naps, so Seto thought he would take advantage of the situation. He decided to skip up to the office for a few minutes and get some work done. Passing by the secretary's desk, Mrs. Wong handed him his messages and informed him of his appointments that were canceled or rescheduled. He read the messages as he walked into his office. One caught his eye.

"One of these messages is unsigned, who is it from?" Seto asked over the intercom.

"It was a young man, sir. He refused to give me his name. He said you would know who he was."

Seto did know, it was Anna's mysterious fiancée. He had come looking for her. And failed miserably. He read the message one more time before crumbling the paper in his hand. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"Mrs. Wong." He called again over the intercom. "If he comes back, call security and have him arrested for trespassing."

Anna was his. And Seto wasn't going to give her up. Not now, not ever.


	45. In the Still of the Night

Chapter 45

In the Still of the Night

"You're doing really well." Anna complimented as Mokuba showed off his new skills on his guitar.

"You've been a lot of help. I didn't even know how to read music before you showed me."

"Just be sure to dedicate your first album to me." Anna mussed his hair as she pulled herself up off the bed. "Keep practicing. You'll be playing 'Stairway to Heaven' before you know it."

Carefully she made her way down the hallway and into the living room. She used the wall to balance as she hobbled without crutches. Seto thought she was stubborn not to use them, but she was determined she wasn't going to rely on them. Instead she was going to set a speed record for recovery. She hated those crutches and she hated the leg brace. She wanted out of them as soon as possible. And worst of all, that ugly brace didn't match any of her clothes!

"Are you naturally evil or do you practice?" Seto asked from the couch, where he sat trying to read the stock reports through Anna's markings.

"That's a nice thing to say." Anna plopped down on the couch beside him. "Just because I got to the paper before you did."

"I'm not talking about the paper."

"What then?"

"Out of all the sensible Christmas gifts you could have bought, and you buy him a guitar?"

"He enjoys it."

"It's not a matter of what he likes; it's a matter of what is practical."

"I thought you liked music."

"I do, but now you've got his head filled with fanciful ideas about becoming a rock star. He should be making goals that are more logical."

"When did doing what you love become illogical?"

"Music isn't a career; it's a hobby. He has to understand that."

"Sometimes I wonder where you get this stuff from. I know it's not from me."

Seto sighed and folding the paper on the table beside him stood up. He offered Anna his hand to help her stand. "Come on, we'll discuss it in the car."

"The car? Where are we going?" Anna said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Doctor's appointment." Seto stared at her blankly. "We're going to be late."

"We? When did my doctor's appointment become our doctor's appointment?"

"I'm in charge of your care; I need to know what your condition is."

"Did you want to go with me to my gynecologist too?"

"Is that appointment today?"

"I don't know if I want to go anywhere with you." Anna crossed her arms in defiance. "You could give Oscar the Grouch a run for his money." Anna scrunched her face at him, hoping to make him smile, but it didn't work.

"Fine, I'll have the car pulled around. The driver can take you." Seto stormed over to the phone. Anna watched with concern as he ordered the car and driver.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked as Seto headed for the door.

"I've got work to do."

Anna called after him, but he didn't respond, he just left. She currently wasn't fast enough to catch him, so he was able to escape. He knew that was stupid, that she would be mad at him for being so gruff and rude. But he couldn't handle her right now. His crankiness had started days ago, but it finally came to the surface. It began when he found out that Anna had been sneaking out during the day while he was working. That only bothered him so much. She wasn't a prisoner after all, but she did feel the need to leave without telling him, thus sneaking out behind his back. But it all came to it's height when he caught Anna cut and pasting pictures from wedding magazines into a notebook. She was being very secretive about it; she didn't want him to find out. But he did. She was still going through with her engagement. Did she care nothing for him? Seto didn't know what else to do. He was her guardian and protector, wasn't that proof enough of his affections? What more could she want? What was this other guy like that she was so drawn to him? Seto finally reached his office and sat down at his desk. He realized that he had been making excuses. He wasn't upset about her sneaking out or that stupid wedding stuff. What really angered him was that Anna was feeling better. She was up and mobile again and she hadn't had any dizzy spells for over a week. That's what he hated. She didn't need him anymore. And she would be leaving. Every time she left his home he felt this pain in his chest, like they were connected by some invisible string. The string was tied just under his left rib and it was tied to her in a similar fashion. And when she goes away the string is pulled tight causing him great pain. He feared that if she went too far away the string would break and he would die. That is what he hated. That is what he feared. And fear can be a great motivator. It can make you do some courageous things. And some idiotic ones too.

Anna stared at the empty seat beside her in the car. She regretted that he wasn't there to accompany her, but she couldn't let him, not today. She had planned to meet Yugi after school and she didn't want Seto tagging along. But perhaps it was better this way. By his attitude this morning she got the hint that she had overstayed her welcome. She decided it was time for her to go back to her apartment and her reality.

"Stop the car, I'll get out here." She ordered from the back seat.

"Miss?" She could see the driver's confusion through the reflection in the rearview mirror.

"This is fine."

"Are you sure? The weather is supposed to get very bad today."

"Don't worry, I live just around the corner."

The driver protested a bit more before he finally let her go. He had been driving Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Sung around for quite a while and he knew how close they were. If Mr. Kaiba found out that he let her out on a snowy street corner and didn't take her back to the office building like ordered, then he would be fired. But Anna was determined she wasn't going back there, so she made him stop the car.

Lunch in the school cafeteria was always a fun time for Yugi. He didn't have to worry about schoolwork or tests, he could just hang out and relax, at least for an hour. But today was different. He was so busy tearing pictures out of magazines that he had barely touched his food. He was so distracted that Honda and Joey easily snuck up on him. They unintentionally banged their trays on the table as they found seats on either side of Yugi. The noise startled him and Yugi jumped slightly.

"Oh, sorry, Yugi." Joey apologized for the noise.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Honda noted that Yugi was quickly trying to conceal his project.

"It's nothing." Yugi said as he stashed the magazines under his schoolbooks.

"That's not nothing." Honda corrected him and grabbed one of the magazines. "Modern Bride?"

Joey's face contorted into an expression of horror.

"Why are you reading 'Modern Bride'?" Honda asked with a snicker in his voice.

"I'm not reading it!" Yugi defended himself and his masculinity. "It's something Anna asked me to do."

"She asked you to not read a magazine?" Honda still wasn't buying this story.

"We're having trouble agreeing on things that we want for the wedding, so she bought two of each of these magazines and asked me to go through them and pick out pictures I liked. Ya know, of flowers and tuxes and stuff. Then we're going to compare what we picked and see if we liked the same things. And those are what we're going to use."

"What happens if you don't pick the same things?" Joey asked cynically.

"I guess we'll start over. I don't know." Yugi took the magazines and tucked them into his backpack. "All I know is that I'm supposed to talk to Anna about this tonight and I'm not done yet."

"Is she back at her apartment?" Honda asked through bites of his food.

"That's where I'm going to meet her."

"That's good then, she's feeling better."

"Well enough that she's been coming to see me in the afternoons." Yugi explained.

"So she finally got away from the warden?" Joey sneered. "You are way too nice, Yugi. If he had my girl I'd go right up to him and punch him in the nose!"

"I can't reach his nose." Yugi joked.

"At least kick him in the shins!" Joey advised as he made a fake punching motion with his hands.

Yugi laughed at Joey's hi-jinks. "Don't tempt me."

Seto had always made it a habit not to go into Anna's room when not invited. He had given it to her and it was her sanctuary. But today he felt a compulsion to do so. He walked around the room looking at the various things she had collected. He went to her dresser and dropped a sprinkling of food in Googie's bowl. She most likely fed him already, but he figured it wasn't going to hurt. Perhaps if he befriended the fish, Googie might but in a good word for him. Anna had placed personal touches all over the room. A couple of photos from their trip to Italy were her latest additions. And she did change the curtains. She had come over one day with them. She claimed that the old ones were ugly and that she had nothing better to do than sew all night, so she made new ones. And then there was the infamous check. The one she threatened to frame. She made good on that threat and hung it on the wall in her room. He reached over and straightened it. He couldn't help but remember...She looked so great that night, he had always been attracted to her. He wanted to kiss her; he was going to try. But she didn't even give him the chance. What would have happened if he did? How would their relationship have changed? Would they have become lovers, or would she have slapped him and called him a pervert? He wasn't sure, but he would have liked to have found out. The taste of her lips haunted him. He wanted more, but the consequences might be too great. She was engaged after all. If he admitted his feelings to her, she might reject him and their friendship ended. Or she could admit her secret feelings for him also, and then she'd dump Mr. Fiancee and stay with him. The later reaction made his heart skip a beat. If only she felt the same way. She had to. But was he willing to risk it? Was he willing to lose her over one forbidden kiss? Or should he stay quiet and keep their friendship?

"This is so easy!" Yugi said with a smile. "I'm glad you thought of it."

"I can't take credit. I read it in a book." Anna confessed as they exchanged their wedding selections. "Okay, what did you pick out for your clothes?"

"I liked this one." Yugi pulled out a picture.

"You really like that tuxedo?"

"You don't?"

"It wasn't my favorite."

"Oh, then I'll find something else." Yugi began to hide the photo.

"No, wait. It's your tuxedo, your choice. If you like it then that's what we'll go with."

"But it won't match anything else we picked out."

"Has anything we've picked out matched?" Anna joked.

"I guess not." Yugi laughed as he spied the eclectic selection before him.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry, why don't we order in diner?"

"That sounds great."

Anna hobbled up off the couch and went to get a phone book off a table near the window. "Holy cow!" Anna exclaimed as she looked out the window. "I think we're on our own. No delivery boy is going to be able to get through this mess."

Yugi came up beside her and was amazed by the sight. It had snowed. It was still snowing. The weatherman had officially called it a 'blizzard', but they were too preoccupied to listen.

"I better head home. Pretty soon I won't be able to make it through all that snow." Yugi gave a quick shiver as he thought of how cold it must be outside.

"It's already too late." Anna said. "You're not going to be able to leave. You might as well stay here tonight."

Yugi's eyes got as big as saucers. 'Did she just ask me to stay the night with her?' he thought. 'She did, didn't she? Oh my god, she wants me to spend the night with her!'

"Why don't you call Grandpa and tell him you won't be home. I'll rummage through the kitchen and see what I can find for us to eat."

Yugi was shaking like a leaf as he dialed the number. What would Grandpa think? He hesitantly explained the situation and he got a response he didn't expect. It was a loud 'woo hoo' noise, which was Grandpa's way of saying, 'You go girl!' And that was followed by a lecture about safe sex and special techniques that made Yugi turn ten shades of red. Making an excuse, Yugi quickly cut off his grandfather's tutorial and hung up. He was so glad that Anna wasn't in the room. He couldn't have been more embarrassed.

It was in the early depths of morning; Anna didn't even look at the clock. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to disturb Yugi, so she left him in the bedroom while she crashed on the couch. That was a while ago. She had lost all track of time while she was reading, time was the one thing she thought she had in abundance. Besides it took her mind off things. Like the hundreds of photos and magazine clippings spread out on her coffee table. They had made progress today, but she still couldn't get excited about the venture. She secretly feared it. Marriage meant the end of so many things, including her freedom and maybe even her friendship with Seto. She didn't want to lose that. Her mind wandered off of the book she read and onto thoughts of Seto. She smiled. He could always make her smile, and it was a genuine heart felt smile. She didn't have to be fake around him. She didn't have to pretend to be dumb or shy, or any of the other things that guys supposedly like in girls. She was herself; she had been since the moment they met. And he liked her true self, even with her annoying optimism and corny jokes.

Her mind drifted.

At first she saw nothing, but eventually light. A dim light from a few lit torches. She looked around. She was alone. There were no servants or healers, and no Pharaoh. She didn't expect him to be there. He couldn't. She had been tainted now; her kidnapper had made sure of that. He wanted to hurt Pharaoh, and he couldn't have found a more devious way. Now Pharaoh, no matter how much he would want to, couldn't touch her. She could no longer be queen. She pulled herself up. Her strength finally returning. But the pain in her leg reminded her that she was not fully healed. She carefully maneuvered her bound leg over the side of the bed and onto the floor. She had great difficulty standing, but she was tired of lying in bed. She had to move. Pain shot up her leg and spine as she traveled across the room. She grabbed onto anything she could find as she headed for the doors. She wanted out. As she approached the doors she was greeted with a sound. The sound of long deep breaths. She assumed it was a guard, but when she pulled the doors open, she found out she was wrong. There was High Priest Seto sitting on the floor beside the doors. As soon as he heard the door creek, the High Priest looked up at her. His bright blue eyes stained with tears.

Anna heaved a heavy sigh as she came out of her trance. The vision was so strange. What was Anck-su-namun trying to tell her? It had been months since she received her first vision and she still was no closer to finding out what happened to Anck-su-namun. She still didn't know what choice she made and how to correct it. She said that Seto knew the answer, but how could Anna find out when she didn't even know the question? But this vision, it had to mean something specific. It wouldn't have appeared to her at this moment in time if it didn't. Which got her thinking...

She got up and hobbled to the door. Was Anck-su-namun trying to tell her Seto was there? Looking out the peephole she saw nothing, but her sight was obscured by its narrow view. She then popped the locks and cracked the door to look out. Unlike in the vision, he wasn't by her door. Instead he was sitting on the top step in the stairwell adjacent to her apartment. She wondered what possessed him to battle through the snow to see her, but kept him from knocking on her door? Did he know she had company?

The squeak of the door as she exited didn't disturb him. He stayed in exactly the same position, never turning to see who it was. He didn't moved until she was along side of him. That's when he looked up at her with those blue eyes. They hadn't been crying, but they were sad and full of worry. He helped her as she tried to sit beside him.

There was silence for a minute before she finally whispered, "How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know...a few hours I guess." He whispered back as he stared down the stairwell.

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?"

"Apparently someone told you."

"That she did."

There was another silence before Seto got to the point of his visit. "You didn't come back."

"I called and explained that."

"You can't stay here; it's not safe. I can't protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Something's coming. I don't know what it is." Seto looked over at her. "It will be horrible, and it's coming for you."

"For me?" Anna looked concerned. "How do you know?"

Seto hesitated. He wasn't sure she would believe him, but he had to tell her. He had to explain why she needed to be with him. "I've been having these dreams." This was the point at which he expected her to tell him that dreams aren't real and that he's worrying over nothing. But she didn't, she seemed interested, so he continued. "Ever since I met you, I've been seeing things in my dreams. At first they didn't make much sense, but now they're clearer. And you're in every one of them."

He paused and waited for a reaction and what she gave him was a firm grip on his hand. "Tell me about them."

"You're in them, but it's not you. You're someone else. A queen I think. And I'm not me; I'm a dignitary or an ambassador of some kind. You're married to a Pharaoh, but I don't think you're happy." He stopped and collected his thoughts. " In the beginning, my dreams seemed to mirror what happened in my life. Like they were making up fanciful images of things that we did. But then they got darker and I started seeing things. Things that haven't happened yet. Things I never wanted to come true, but they did. Like the injury to your leg. She also had her leg bound. And this scar..." Seto ran a finger along the edge of her jawbone, outlining the scar she received in the car accident. "She had one just like it after..." He withdrew his hand and his face from her. That was one dream he didn't want to remember.

"Do you know what they are? These dreams."

"I think they're warnings of things to come."

"Have you ever considered that they're the past? Our past and that we are destined to repeat it."

"That's illogical. How could what happened or what might have happened in the past effect us now?"

"Anck-su-namun."

"What did you say?"

"Anck-su-namun, that was her name."

"How did you know?"

"Because I've had the dreams too. She's spoken to me. I feel like she's trying to tell me something. She even told me once to not make the same mistake she did. But I don't know what it was. Sometimes I feel like she's placed this huge burden on me. Like my life hangs in the balance, but I don't know which path to choose."

"That's easy. Just do what makes you happy."

Neither of them had to elaborate on the subject. They both knew what she truly meant by her statement and what he meant from his answer. He wanted her to be happy, even if that included losing her to another man. But it was a decision that only she could make.

When Yugi woke up he was initially confronted with the fact that he was alone. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Pharaoh's presence. He could always sense him even when he secluded himself in the puzzle. That's when Yugi remembered. He had taken off the puzzle. He thought it a bit selfish, but he wanted to be alone with Anna. Perhaps he should have left it on. Pharaoh would have handled things better than he did. It wasn't that Yugi didn't want to be with Anna, he was more than willing. And that was his problem, he was a little too excited. In the end he just made a mess of things. Anna said she wasn't upset, but he knew she was disappointed. That's probably why she didn't stay with him. Looking over to the other side of the bed he sighed. She was there when he went to sleep, but now she was gone. He couldn't blame her.

He got out of bed and searched the apartment for her. He wasn't sure how he could ever make things up to her, but he wanted to try. He quietly walked around the apartment, but surprisingly found no sign of Anna. He looked out the window. The snow was still pretty thick; she wouldn't have ventured out. But he did notice that the front door was cracked. Where could she have gone? As he approached the door he heard the slight whispers from the hallway. He dared not open the door and give away his position; instead he peeked through the crack. The sight took him by surprise. How could she? Anna was sitting in the stairwell with Kaiba. When did he get here? Did she call him and ask him to come over or did he do it on his own? And what could they be talking about? Was she telling Kaiba about him? He silently watched and observed them. He expected Kaiba to make some move on her, but he didn't, they just talked. They spoke in such hushed tones that Yugi couldn't make anything out. How easy it would be for him to bust through the door and tell Kaiba to get lost, or at least kick him in the shins like Joey suggested. But Yugi couldn't justify it. Kaiba wasn't doing anything wrong. Was he incorrect in his assumptions about Kaiba? Were they really just good friends? He watched for a long time. He tried interpreting every move, every gesture. But he couldn't find anything suspicious. The only thing that bothered him came when Kaiba finally decided to leave. He helped Anna to her feet then as a parting gesture kissed her hand. Yugi didn't like that at all. He didn't want Kaiba's lips anywhere near her. He didn't have time to react, he had to move. He quickly fled to the bedroom and jumping back in bed, pretended to still be asleep. It wouldn't have been a good idea for Anna to know he had been spying on her. As he lay there he could hear the door squeak as it opened and then closed again. Then the sound of the locks being turned. And eventually the soft pad of feet down the hall and into the room. A poof of cold air hit him as she lifted the covers. But it was replaced by the warmth of her body as she snuggled up to him.

Anna wrapped her arms around him as he slept. All of what Seto told her, replaying in her mind. They really were connected. All three of them. In some kind of cruel eternal circle. She wondered how many times it had played out and if it had ever been broken. But at least now she knew. She knew the choice she had to make. The same choice Anck-su-namun had. But was she strong enough to make a decision?

__

Author's note: I've got bad news for everyone. There are only four chapters left. And if that weren't bad enough, you'll have to wait almost two weeks for the next update. But I promise when I get back that what you'll get is one wild ride. And thank you to everyone who voted in my informal poll. Right now the race is at a dead heat between people who want to see Anna with Yugi and those wanting to see her with Kaiba. And then there were a few 'I don't care as long as you write something' votes. I hope that I won't disappoint too many people when I finally finish this and reveal what happens. But do catch my sequel. It will explain some things you'll probably have questions about. It won't explain them immediately, but be faithful; they will be told along with some other stories you'll find fun. Speaking of fun. Here are some ways this story WILL NOT end:

1: Anna turns out to be a man.

2: Giant meteor impacts Earth and destroys all mankind.

3: Anna says 'screw it' and runs off with Rex and Weevil.

4: Seto says 'screw it' and runs off with Rex and Weevil.

5: Yugi becomes a male stripper to get Anna's attention.

6: Seto gives up business and becomes a Buddhist Monk.

7: Mokuba becomes a famous rock star whom girls throw their panties and room keys at. (Oh wait, that does happen)

8: Anna turns out to be a liar. She's not really Yugi's fiancee, she's a spy sent by Pegasus to totally screw up Yugi and Seto's lives, just because Pegasus thought it would be fun. (Oh wait, that really does happen. JUST KIDDING! But wouldn't that be a fun twist?)


	46. Awareness of Love

Chapter 46

Awareness of Love

It was well into the afternoon when Anna came wobbling into Seto's office. Seto would have gotten up to help her with her heavy load of books if he had seen her coming. But it was too late. She was already in the door and tossing things down on the couch before he could react.

"Is that what you got called into your Uncle's office for?" Seto asked as he watched her sit down and sort through things.

"You won't believe it. I go over there thinking that my Uncle has some big important job for me, and he's not there. He's been out of town for two weeks. I find out that his brand new secretary was the one who called me. Apparently she's been backed up ever since the last secretary quit and someone told her that I was just the lackey she needed to do her work for her. So here I am lugging around her heavy paperwork."

"You could have said no."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have missed out on all of this." Anna said that with a devious smile and a Vanna White arm gesture. "You want to take a guess at what all this is?"

Seto smirked. He didn't know but he was sure it would be good.

"These are all of my uncle's financial records. Apparently he didn't believe in an accountant."

"He had his secretary do his finances? No wonder the last one had a heart attack."

"It wasn't a heart attack it was a bleeding ulcer."

"I can see why."

"And this wasn't the only good thing that happened to me today. Look!" Anna stretched out her leg and showed off that she could bend it again. "See, they took that brace off and gave me one of those smaller bendy ones."

"Your mastery of medical lingo is impressive." Seto teased.

"Ain't it!" Anna smiled. "I'm just glad to be out of that thing. I didn't think I would ever bend my knee again. Now look at me. I'm right as rain." Anna's celebration was cut short by a sharp pain in her knee. "Oww! Okay, maybe I'm not completely healed yet." Anna gripped her knee trying to suppress the pain.

"Do you want me to go downstairs and get your medication?" Seto asked with a little concern.

"No, it's all right. I've got some in my bag." Anna began digging through her satchel, which was a mess. Not finding it immediately, she removed her laptop and searched deeper. "Wow, I've still got film in here." Anna commented as she pulled a film canister out of her bag. She turned it to the side and inspected the markings. "Geez, this is old. It's from our trip to Italy."

"More pictures of rocks?" Seto joked as he typed out his report.

"Maybe...I won't know until I develop it. Which may be a while. I'm having a hard time finding someplace that processes black and white film. The place I was using closed."

"Then give it to me, I'll have one of my labs do it."

"You have a photo lab?" Seto raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, stupid question. What don't you have?"

Anna searched through her bag again and this time came up with what she was looking for. She quickly took a pill then proceeded to set up her laptop. Dividing up the multitude of discs Anna found something surprising. "Oh now I can guarantee you that my uncle doesn't know I have this stuff. This..." She held up a disc. "Is my trust fund account."

That sparked Seto's interest.

"Shall we see what he's been spending my money on?" Anna said with glee as she placed the disc in the computer and pulled up the files. It took her a few minutes before she deciphered all of the entries. "Now I know that none of my crappy boarding schools cost two hundred grand a year. And what are these? Travel expenses? Like he ever came to see me. Look's like he's been pilfering my trust fund for years."

"Shall we make copies?" Seto smiled.

"Lots!"

Anna ejected the disc and replaced it with another one. "Let's see what else he's been up to." She scanned through the entries and snickered. "It's amazing he's still in business. He can't even keep his books straight, not to mention these wacky investments. And what are all these..." She stopped and stared at the screen. It was like she was mesmerized by what she saw. She took a deep breath before asking, "What was that guy's name again?"

Seto glanced at her from over his laptop. "Which guy?"

"The one in the parking garage?"

It took Seto a second to recall. "Simms, Alfred Simms."

"Son of a Bitch!" Anna picked up a book and threw it across the room. Seto jumped in surprise, he had never seen her act like this. Anna stormed over and slammed her laptop down on the desk. "He's on my uncle's payroll!"

Seto tried to stay levelheaded as he pulled the laptop toward him and searched the files. "It says he's a financial advisor, but these are pretty big payments. No financial advisor earns this kind of money. The last payment was a week before you were attacked. There haven't been any since."

"That's because he's dead, I killed him." Anna was still steamed. She paced around the room in a huff.

"There was another payment almost a year ago. On the second of..." Seto stopped when he thought of something. He flipped through a date book on his desk then tapped on the suspect page. "It corresponds to the elevator accident."

Anna looked at him. "Was that an accident?"

"No, it was sabotage. My inspectors found that someone cut the cables and disabled the emergency brakes. They were trying to kill us."

"You never told me that."

"I thought they were after me. I didn't want to worry you." Seto shook it off and went back to the files. "Here's another payment. March fifteenth, five years ago. What happened five years ago?"

Anna wandered into deep thought trying to remember where she was and what she was doing. Then it hit her. "Oh god!" She collapsed onto the couch and covered her face with her hands. When she unburied her face she was on the verge of tears. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"The girl from my Italian boarding school. That's when she died. We looked so much alike that...What if he killed her thinking she was me? I knew she wouldn't commit suicide, but I never thought she was murdered. She's dead because of me."

"No, she's dead because of your uncle's greed and a hit man's stupidity. You're not to blame."

"But I'm responsible."

"No you're not. Don't even think it. We're going to find proof and nail your uncle's ass to the wall. We'll make him pay." Seto scanned more vehemently now. He had to find anything that would cement their case against her uncle. Then he found it. "The first payment he made was for half a million dollars on..."

Anna wondered why he stopped talking. She looked over at him and was confronted with his blue eyes staring back at her. They were apologetic and sad. She knew he found something terrible. Anna walked over and turned the laptop around, she had to see the date. "No. Not them."

"That's the date of the plane crash, isn't it? When your parents died?"

Anna nodded as a few tears streamed down her face. "He killed them."

"He was trying to kill you too, but your father saved your life."

Anna looked at him with confusion. "How do you...?"

Seto opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a book. "He wrote about it."

"Where did you get that?" Anna snatched the book from Seto's hand.

"You left it in the apartment. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your father's journal."

Anna hugged the book close to her as if it were a warm kitten. "What do you mean he wrote about it?"

"Look at the last entry. He wrote it two days before he died."

Anna flipped through the pages until she came to the end.

'Spent most of the day getting things in order before our vacation. I can't wait for Anna to see Japan. She was too young when we last visited, but now she can finally understand and enjoy the richness that is my homeland. There is so much I want to show her. Syeda has been having some reservations about the trip. I believe she is just nervous. She rarely leaves the Middle East and I think she feels uncomfortable around foreigners. She's the daughter of a Sheik, but she is still afraid that she won't be accepted by good society. I have tried to reassure her, but she insists that there are too many bad omens. I have to admit that I also have been feeling anxious about this journey. So many pressures have befallen me lately, especially concerning my brother. With his money problems escalating I fear he might try something rash to regain my favor. I'm not looking forward to seeing him again. But these issues must be resolved. I will deal with him when I return home.

Addendum: There is a foul wind in the air. It chills me to the bone. I've decided to send Anna on ahead of us. We will catch up with her the day after tomorrow. I can't say why, but this needs to be done.'

"I always wondered why he made me leave early. But if he knew something was wrong, why did he go? Why didn't he cancel the trip or find another way of getting there?"

Seto walked out from behind the desk and stood in front of her. "I can't say. But what I do know is that he wanted to keep you safe. You were the most important thing to him. He was going to protect you at all costs."

"He wrote that?" Anna's voice became soft and morose.

"Many times."

"Show me." She presented him with the journal.

The next few hours Seto spent going over the details of what he had found. Everything from her father's affection for her to the suspicions he had about her uncle. It was all spelled out in her father's last journal. Some entries delighted Anna as they read them, but some brought her great sadness. Memories started coming back to her. Things that happened in her childhood, not all of them nice. Some she had suppressed because they hurt too much. The more they read the more depressed Anna got. Eventually she excused herself. She told him she wanted to be alone. Normally he wouldn't have let her wander off; he learned that even if she said it, she really didn't mean it. But tonight, he thought perhaps she did. So he let her go. He took some time to finish up his report and made sure to make copies of all the discs before returning to the apartment. Upon first glance he didn't see Anna. It was assumed that she was in her room. But when he walked down the hallway he noted that her door was wide open and the room vacant. That made him concerned. He gave a quick inspection to the rest of the apartment, but she wasn't there. Had she left? He called down to security and they informed him that she had not left the building and that her car was still there. That's when the panic set in. He frantically searched the floors between the office and apartment. He knew she hadn't gone to the lower levels because security told him that there had been no activity there. 'Where could she be?' He asked himself. 'There is no where else to go.' But there was one place. And when he realized it he sprinted for the stairs.

The wind nearly knocked him down as he burst through the door to the roof. The winter storms had transformed into violent spring rains. The air was still cold and the rain made everything wet with chill. He wondered what could have possessed her to go up there. He battled the winds as he made his way to the railing at the edge of the building and grabbing it for support. He tried to shelter himself against the storm, but she didn't. She just stood there, staring off into the distance. She seemed to be completely unaffected. Every inch of her was soaked and her tears mixed with the rain, making it impossible for him to tell the difference.

"What are you doing?" He shouted over the wind.

"I had no where else to go."

"There must be a million places better than this. Come back inside."

"You go back. I want to stay."

"If you stay out here you'll be killed."

"If that's what is meant to be."

"What!"

"My uncle's been trying so damn hard...Maybe God will do him a favor and strike me dead." Anna released her hold on the railing and threw her hands up in the air. "Is that what you want?" Anna shouted to the sky. "If you want me dead just do it and get it over with!"

A strong gust picked up and pushed against them. Seto threw himself around her, grabbing hold of the railings on either side of her. Anna may have acted like she wanted to die, but when the time came she found herself clinging onto Seto as the winds tempted them both over the edge.

"Don't let go of me." Anna begged. "Please don't let go!"

As the wind died down he could feel her shaking. Shaking from the cold and depression. He pulled her in tighter.

"He left me." Seto looked down at her as she cried. "He left me in Egypt after they died. I was all alone. He sent people to get our belongings, but no one came for me. No one wanted me." Anna heaved with heavy sobs as she revealed her story. "Our maid...she took me in. She made me work to earn my keep. And her husband...he hit me. He hit me all the time. I hated him, I hated living there. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. I had no where to go." Anna buried her face into Seto's chest.

As he held her he could feel her body getting weaker. He knew he had to get her back inside.

"Six months." Anna said wearily. "I was there six months before he came to get me. I was so happy. I had always imagined that when he would appear, he would hug me and tell me everything was all right. Then he would take me home and I'd have a family again. But he didn't. He barely even looked at me. He had a driver take me to a hotel and the next day he sent me to school in France. I never saw him again until last year."

Suddenly everything became clear to Seto. He finally understood her, why she did things and the choices she made. She was so frightened of being alone. Of people abandoning her that she was willing to do anything, even marry someone who wasn't right for her. If this other man cared for her at all, he would hold her and comfort her. That is what she needed. That is what he should do. That is what Seto determined he would do. For maybe by healing her, he could heal himself too.

The weather had gotten the better of her and Anna's knees gave out from under her. Seto held tight as he gently lowered her to the floor.

"I'm tired..." Anna whispered in a weak voice. "I'm so tired. I don't want to fight anymore. Why can't it all go away? Why can't I live my life the way I want to?"

Seto pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed her. He lingered in that spot as he spoke. "The paths we are made to walk down sometimes are not what we want. They may be right for others but not for us. But you always have a choice. You can leave that path and go down another. Or if there is no alternate path, we have to be brave and make our own way through the forest. It may not be the safest or easiest course, but the longer you walk down it the more you make it your own. You could forge that path Anna. You can find your own way. And I'll be there, right beside you. You won't ever be alone again."

He wanted to say it. It would have been so simple, but the words wouldn't find his tongue. He was never good at expressing his feelings. He had spent so much of his life trying to hide and suppress his emotions that now when he wanted them, when he needed to tell her, he couldn't. He was cursed by those three little words. 'I love you'.

Seto carried her downstairs and made sure she was dried off and in a nice warm bed before he trotted off to his room. The cold weather outside had effected him too. He was chilled to the bone and it wasn't long after he changed clothes that sleep overtook him.

The squeak of the door was the first sign that someone was in his room. His eyes cracked open to see the intruder silently approach him. He stealth fully reached to the side of the bed and grasped a hold of his dagger. When the timing was right he lunged forward and swiped the blade at the assassin. A soft gasp and a female form caught his attention and he diverted the blow and sent the blade into the bed.

"Your Majesty?" High Priest Seto asked in amazement as he spied the queen standing by his bedside.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have entered without permission."

"What's happened? Is something wrong?" The High Priest inquired as he jumped out of bed.

"No, everything is well." The queen looked away for a second as if she were regretting her actions, but eventually looked back. "I wish to speak to you."

It was an awkward moment between them. Seto standing there wearing only a shortened linen sleeping tunic and her in a thin white gown highlighted at the collar by the Millennium Necklace she wore.

"Of course, your majesty. I am at your service."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I am no longer queen."

"You are still Pharaoh's wife. That is a position of respect."

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about. I wished to thank you. This past year has not been easy for me. So many tragedies have befallen this house. So many tragedies have befallen me. But your friendship has been unwavering. Your strength has kept me going when I thought all was lost and the only thing left for me was death. You brought me back from the edge of the abyss. You saved me in more ways than you could have known. And I am grateful."

"I do not deserve your gratitude. I have failed you. I couldn't protect you from the thief and I could not protect you from Pharaoh. If I were stronger or smarter I would have found a way to convince Pharaoh to free you. His decision was wrong. If you could no longer be his queen then he should have released you and allowed you to go home. Keeping you here in this prison only serves his own greed."

"You shouldn't speak of Pharaoh like that. If he were to find out..."

"I don't care anymore. He has done you a great injustice. How could he force you to stay here and then burden you with the sacred necklace? You hate wearing it. I can see what it is doing to you. It's like a poison; it draws the life out you."

"It's too late for me."

"I refuse to believe that your majesty."

"You called me by my name once. Could you say it again? I just need to hear it."

"Anck-su-namun."

Hearing his voice speak her name sent a great pulse of joy through her body. It would be a sweet and precious memory for her and she would lock it in her mind and keep it sealed there. And she was even in greater delight when he said it again.

"Anck-su-namun, you must be free. Even if Pharaoh does not give permission, you must leave this prison."

"I can't."

"I have many connections in foreign lands. I'll buy passage on a boat and by this time tomorrow we could be on our way to Phoenicia, Macedonia, or into the uncharted lands in the west. We'll find some place where Pharaoh cannot reach. Where we can live free and in peace."

"We?" The queen's deep brown eyes stared up into the High Priest's ocean blue orbs.

"I would rather live a pauper's life with you than live in a golden palace without you." He picked up her hand and gently caressed her fingers. "I cannot dare hope you see me the same way I see you. But no matter what you decide, let it be what you want. What will make you happy. That is all I can ask for."

The queen removed her hand from his grip and turned her face away. She didn't have to speak, he knew her answer and he was ashamed of the way he acted. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see his disappointment. He had poured out his heart to her and she didn't reciprocate. It was what he had always feared. He fell in love and found no love in return.

He heard the slight jingle of metal and then a thud as something hit the bed. He glanced over and saw the sacred necklace lying amongst the linen sheets. He turned back to her and was greeted by her loving eyes. He smiled. It was a genuine smile. One he had not shown since he was a child. He wanted to rush over to her, to embrace her, to kiss her. But there was one thing he had to do first. The High Priest went to an adjacent table and opening a box removed its contents.

"Your neck is too bare." He said as he presented her with a familiar necklace, which had an ankh pendent at its center.

She turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. He slipped the necklace onto her neck and clasped it.

"You gave this to me on the day you first took possession of the sacred necklace. Why did you do that? It was your favorite."

"Do you know why it is my favorite?" The queen asked and the High Priest shook his head. "Because it reminds me of you. That day when we spent in the city and how you looked after me. I wore it because I wanted you to always be with me."

"I promise, we will never be parted again." He placed his hand on her face and drew her in closer. "Not in this life or the next."

Their lips were but a wisp away when...

Suddenly there came a loud crash as the doors of the room burst open and men armed with bows and spears rushed in. The High Priest pushed the queen into a safe position behind him and guarded her as the men cornered them.

"What is the meaning of this!" The High Priest shouted. "By what authority can you come into my chamber?"

"By my authority." Came a voice as the sea of men parted and Pharaoh emerged.

"Please Pharaoh," Anck-su-namun said as she came out of her hiding place behind the High Priest. "I beg of you don't..."

"I have seen enough!" Pharaoh cut her short making it impossible for her to plead their case. He was already angry, but when he saw that she no longer wore the sacred necklace he became more enraged. "Seize them!"

The guards grabbed them both and forcefully tore them apart. As he was being dragged away Seto could swear he heard bangs, like heavy footsteps or loud beats of his heart. The sound pulsed a few times before it stopped. He didn't know what it was, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was protect her. He had to reach her. That was all that consumed his mind as they bound his hands.

Seto jumped up in bed. He was breathing heavily and extremely bothered by the site he had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry." He heard the voice say. He hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Anna?"

"I knocked but you didn't answer. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing in here? You should be resting."

"I couldn't sleep." She looked away for a few seconds. Seto had seen her expression before. It was the same as Anck-su-namun's in his dream. "I can't sleep unless I'm near you. Could I...could I stay here for just a little while?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She lifted the covers and slid under them. Seto was a bit confused, but more concerned. This entire scene eerily mimicked his dream. He was almost afraid that if he allowed her to do this that someone might come crashing through the door and take her away from him. He knew that was nearly impossible, but the thought still entered his mind.

As soon as she was settled under the sheets, Seto rolled out of bed on the opposite side and walked across the room. Anna couldn't believe it. He left her, just when she needed him the most. She felt the urge to burst into tears again, but his actions prevented that. He flipped a switch and turned off the one light he accidentally left on before when he fell asleep. He then returned to the bed. He got in on the opposite side of where she was. The bed was big enough for both of them to have their own space. He made no attempt to touch her. He didn't want to be presumptuous or take advantage of her while she was in such a vulnerable state. He wasn't going to make the first move, he didn't have to. Anna slid across the bed and rested her head upon his chest like it was a pillow. Seto took a deep breath, he couldn't believe this was all happening. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drank in the moment. It wasn't long before the rise and fall of his chest sent Anna into slumber. Seto didn't feel the need for sleep. His one dream, the thing he wanted had come true. No other dream could compare to this.

The first rays of the sun cracked through the curtains. It illuminated the room enough for Seto to fully take in her form beside him. They had shifted in the night. Now Anna lay on her side and Seto pressed his body up against her back, his arm draped around her waist. He didn't know how long he had lain there watching her sleep. Time had no meaning. In fact he wished it would stop, that way he could live like this forever. He reached up and took a long lock of hair into his hand. Running it under his nose he breathed in the aroma, that of lavender. Her hair always smelled of lavender thanks to the shampoo she used. And her skin, it was the scent of milk and honey. He wondered if she could be any more intoxicating. He gently returned the lock of hair to its place. Then his fingers found new fodder. He ran them along her edge of her jaw and down the curve of her neck, passing by the spot he knew from previous experience was one of her most sensitive. He wouldn't kiss her there again unless she asked him to. She rustled a little. He knew his actions must have stirred her. She would wake soon and when she did he couldn't let her go. Her first instinct would be to run away. She always did. But today he wouldn't allow it. Today he was going to tell her.

Anna's eyes fluttered as the first rays of the sun came into contact with her eyelids. With a moan she stretched and turned over onto her back, right into Seto's arms. She didn't seem at all surprised or panicked about the position she found herself in. She gave him a soft smile as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good Morning." Seto whispered.

"What time is it?" Anna asked with a slight moan.

"Early."

"Are you always this precise in the mornings?" Another smile sneaked across her face as she spoke.

"Care to find out?"

Seto could see the uneasiness in her face. "How about I make you some coffee?" She rolled over trying to reach the edge of the bed, but he held steadfast and wouldn't let her leave.

"No, stay." He whispered as he passively pulled her back to him. "Stay a little while longer."

She only protested for a second before she relaxed and allowed him to caress her in his arms. They were so close now. His arms embracing her and their faces drawing nearer with every breath.

"I shouldn't have." Anna began. "It was rude of me to intrude on you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have let you stay."

"Still it's not right. We can't..." She tried to continue but she was distracted by his blue eyes and his lips which were only three inches from hers. No matter what she wanted or felt, she couldn't allow it. If she kissed him now, she could never go back.

Seto could feel her hot breath on his face and neck. He knew it was time. He leaned forward and made contact with something unexpected. Anna had reached up and stopped the kiss with her hand. Two fingers pressed against his lips prevented him from going any further. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm to be married."

Seto withdrew his face from her fingers. He closed his eyes as he turned away from her. A look of frustration and loss mingled on his face. "What kind of power does he have over you?"

Now Anna looked away. "It's not him."

Seto's face filled with more resolve this time as he re-approached her. "You know I would give you anything. All you have to do is ask."

"What I want is out of reach. Even for you."

"Name it. I'll find a way."

"Could you..." Anna hesitated. She knew what she wanted to say, but she stopped before she said it. She couldn't have it. So she asked for the next best thing. "Could we linger here a little while longer? Could you just hold me?"

He held onto her tight and buried his face in her neck. Her long hair ticked his nose a little, but he didn't mind, not as long as she kept her arms around him. He would stay like this forever if he could.

For Anna this was a time of mixed emotions. She had never felt so much contentment in her life. Never had she known such peace. But she also knew that this tranquility wouldn't last. She let out a deep sigh as she realized that it was over. This one night had brought an end to everything. She couldn't live this life anymore, not after she found out that he loved her. And worse, she was in love with him. When he finds out about Yugi their friendship will be over. It would literally kill him. Her time was short now, so she made the best of it and held him tighter.

__

Author's Note: Hopefully that wasn't too long to wait. And I got it in before the 16th so someone, who shall remain nameless, has no cause to burn down my house. Of course she may change her mind when she sees how I end this. Yep, that's right folks, only three chapters left. And they are action packed and sappy. I hope everyone likes them. Just remember to save your comments until you read the first chapter of the sequel. And thanks to my friend Heather, it now has a name. It is called "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" or for those not fluent in Beatle-ese in laymen's terms that means "Life Goes On." All right then, with the plug for my sequel in place, I'm off to write the next chapter.


	47. Ceremony

Chapter 47

Ceremony

Seto sat on the chair in his room. A while ago he glanced over at the clock, it was nearly 3 a.m., but now it was much later. He didn't have a chance to sleep, he didn't want to. Business was the only thing on his mind. That and Anna. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, some days he just couldn't stop thinking about her and that night they stayed together. It was the happiest he had felt in a long time. He wanted that feeling to last, but something told him it wouldn't. Maybe it was the mysterious fiancee looming over them, or perhaps it was the dreams. He didn't know. But he did understand that Anna was the best thing in his life and he wanted her to stay with him.

The phone rang and interrupted his typing. It was his private phone line that reached into his bedroom. Very few people had that number.

He answered it with a blunt, "yes."

"Why aren't you in bed?" Came the friendly voice from the other end.

If Anna were in the room, she would have seen the smile that formed on his face. "How do you know you didn't wake me?"

"Because your light is on."

Seto looked around. Her answer made him think she was watching him. "How do you know that? Where are you?"

"At my apartment, silly."

"Then how...?"

"I can see your building from here, and by some strange coincidence our bedroom windows face each other."

Seto walked over to the window and peeked out the curtains.

"Ah, there you are." Anna commented.

"How can you see me? I can't even make out your building."

"It's all due to a wonderful little device called a telescope. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Believe it or not, no I haven't. I couldn't sleep so I decided to do a little stargazing. You're just lucky that Mars is at a low declination tonight."

"There's a cure for that."

"You can move Mars to a higher declination?"

"If you can't sleep then you should come over here and we won't sleep together." Seto paused and wondered, did he just say that right?

And on the other end Anna silently wondered if he meant to say it that way. But it didn't matter. "Sorry, no can do. I have an early appointment with my uncle in the morning. He has something important to discuss with me."

"Are you sure it's him and not his secretary again?"

"It's him this time. He called me himself, right after he got back from the United States."

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know, but he was in a very cheery mood when I talked to him. It kinda creeped me out."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him. He might try something."

"He may be an idiot, but I don't think he would do anything in his own office. He would be the prime suspect."

"Just be careful."

"I'll be careful if you promise to get some sleep."

"For you I will attempt it."

"Just remember, I'm watching. I'll know if you don't."

"Yes, master." A slight chuckle escaped from his throat. "Call me after your meeting tomorrow and let me know what's going on."

"I will, now go to bed."

"Good night."

As Anna hung up the phone she took another look through her telescope. It took him a few minutes but the lights in his room eventually went out. She wasn't a fool, she knew he could have easily changed rooms so she couldn't see, or just turned them off for show. But she had a strong feeling that he really was trying to rest. He would do anything she asked. She leaned on the telescope and rested her head in her hands.

"Good night, Seto."

Seto had expected Anna to call him the next day. After all she did promise to tell him what transpired between her and her uncle. He was a little surprised when he didn't get a call, but instead a note. A note asking him to meet her that afternoon in the park. He had no idea what she was up to. But then again, her actions were extremely hard to predict. He followed the directions, which led him to one of the small cabins along the lake. He remembered this place. It was the same cabin the rain had forced them into so many nights ago. He didn't realize how much time had passed since then. It seemed to last so long, but in reality they had known each other only for a year. He liked that night they spent here. He got to hold her in his arms as they kept each other warm. That was a good day.

Seto shook off his remembrances and walked into the cabin. The first thing he spied was Anna sitting on the floor in a lavishly detailed kimono. He couldn't possibly know the significance of that kimono, of how it was her grandmother's. She had never told him, she probably never would. Anna had her hair done up in a traditional Japanese style. She even looked the part. Laid out before her on the low table were a teapot and several small cups and implements. He recognized them. This was the Japanese Tea Ceremony. They had talked about this, and she must have researched it afterwards. Seto removed his shoes and placed them next to hers at the door, then sat opposite her. No words passed between them, no words were warranted. She gave him a quick smile as she started the ceremony. What followed was the fluid movement of hands and the graceful acts of loving souls. Seto paid no attention to the ceremony. He concentrated on her. As she was, in those clothes and her hair styled so, she looked so different to him. He had always looked on her as Egyptian, but now he saw the Japanese in her too. The slight slant of her eyes. The shape of her face. Her long elegant neck. Even her soft and nimble fingers now seemed so foreign to him. There was so much about her he still didn't know. Things that would take a lifetime for him to find out. He knew that that was one lifetime he would enjoy.

The ceremony was over as quickly as it had begun. Both of them secretly wished it would have lasted longer, but all things have to come to an end. As they walked along the lake Anna was the first to speak.

"Did you like it? I tried to do everything right."

"It was beautiful."

Anna thought that was a funny thing for him to say, especially since he hadn't paid any attention to the ceremony. "I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to show you how much your friendship has meant to me."

"You'll always have it."

"I've been doing a lot of research on Japanese traditions. I wanted to get in touch with the other side of my heritage. Just because I didn't grow up here doesn't mean I should ignore it. Actually, Japan has a lot of amazing accomplishments in its history. But the one thing I don't get are these shoes. Other cultures invented sandals, moccasins, and boots, but Japan comes up with these. Who in their right mind said, 'hey, let's walk on two pieces of vertical wood'? It's just insane. I've been practicing on these for two weeks and I still wobble."

"What you're uncle said must have been bad." Seto said abruptly.

"Why do you say that?" Anna's lively demeanor vanished.

"Because you're babbling. You always babble and try to avoid the subject when you're afraid to say something."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"I know you."

Silence separated them for a moment before Anna spoke. "He's sending me away."

The mere words made Seto's heart jump. "Where?"

"America."

"He's angry with you?"

"On the contrary he says I've been doing such a good job here, he wants me to head up a new branch in the United States."

"You can't go."

Anna held her breath waiting to hear what he would say next. She wanted to hear him say how much he loved her and how it would break his heart if she left. But Anna knew she couldn't hear it. And she knew Seto, he wouldn't say it.

"It's a trap." Seto continued. "He knows you're safe here. He knows I can't protect you if you leave."

"I don't have a choice. I have do to what he says."

"Not if we can find enough evidence to prove that he's been trying to harm you. If we can do that, you won't have to take orders from him anymore."

"We'll have to do it quickly. I leave in ten days."

"So soon?" Seto tried to mask his surprise, but it showed.

"I'm so stupid." The heaviness of their hearts was repeated by the echoing of their footsteps as they crossed a wooden bridge. "I should have seen this coming. He always does this to me. Every time I got settled in and made friends, he would uproot me. I never stayed in one place too long. That's how he controls me."

"I won't let it happen." Seto's determination was revitalized. "I'll find a way. You won't have to leave. I won't let him take you from me."

"Seto, I..." Words didn't come easily to her. She wanted to say so much. It would have been easier to tell him by holding his hand or embracing him. But she couldn't do that. She struggled to find a way to tell him. "I want...I think you should know..."

Anna's words were cut short when the vertical post of her shoe became caught between the planks of the wooden bridge. She quickly lost her footing and was tempted to tumble over the side and into the water. Call it instinct, or quick reactions, or maybe just a genuine concern for her, whatever it was allowed Seto to snatch her from the edge and pull her to safety. He held her against him to steady her. Before they knew it she was in his arms and their hot bothered breath grazed each other's faces. Seto knew he had to do it, he had to show her how much he loved and needed her or else it would be too late. She would be gone, possibly forever. He drew her in closer to the point at which their lips brushed each other, but one thing stopped him.

"You're shaking?" Seto whispered.

"The sun's going down, it's getting cold." Anna whispered back with a slight tremor in her voice.

This disappointed him. She was obviously making excuses. But the real reason still eluded him. Was she scared? And if so, of whom? Her uncle? Her fiancee? Of him? All of them have hurt her in one way or another. Seto couldn't blame her for not wanting to get close to any of them. A worse thought entered his mind. What if Anna didn't feel the same way about him? He thought she did, but Anna was not the kind of person who wouldn't hide such a thing. If she wanted him, he would know. And until now, he had never gotten an affirming signal from her. That led him to only one conclusion, she didn't want him. And he needed to stop making a fool of himself.

He released her from his embrace, but did hold onto her arm so she might keep her balance. "Come on, I'll see you home."

Anna wrapped her arm around his. She hated the silence that befell them. It was obvious that they both wanted to say so much, but neither of them could. She feared what this current turn of events might do to them.

"So what does this mean? What's going to happen to us?" Yugi asked as he sat on Anna's couch.

"It means I go to America." Anna said with downcast eyes. The previous actions of the day still running through her head.

"Are we still getting married?"

"I'll come back for the wedding. That's one thing my uncle can't stop."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll leave again."

"Back to America?"

"Where ever he wants. He has control of me until I turn eighteen. He could send me back to America or to Sweden or Timbuktu for all I know."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Of course, Yugi. Once we're married, you can go anywhere with me."

"No, I mean now. I want to go to America with you."

A look of shock entered Anna's face. "I...don't...I don't think you can. I'm not your legal guardian and I'm pretty certain the United States has laws about underage children living together."

"Then let's get married." Yugi was full of resolve now. "Let's get married this week. If we're married we can go anywhere together.

"This week?"

"It'll be simple. We could go to the courthouse and do it there. All we would need is a few witnesses, and I know Anzu, Joey and Honda would be glad to do it."

"But what about all our plans?"

"You don't like the idea?" Yugi was a little depressed now. "We've been having all kinds of trouble planning things. I thought you'd be happy if we just scrapped it all and did something simple."

"I love the idea." Those words made Yugi perk up. "But so soon?"

"We were going to be married in a few months anyway."

"Not until the end of the year."

"What difference would it make?"

"It's a huge difference. I don't think you understand what you'd be giving up. If we get married now and move to America then you'll have to leave behind Grandpa and all your friends, not to mention starting a new school. You'll be the only kid in High School with a wife. And what about your dueling career?"

Yugi cast his eyes down toward the floor. "Then you don't want me."

"I didn't say that." Anna went over and sat next to Yugi on the couch. "You have to understand Yugi; I never had a childhood. I was rudely thrust into being an adult. But you still have yours. And I want you to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. Don't worry about growing up too quickly. When the time comes, I'll be here for you."

"I'll miss you, Anna."

Anna took his hand in hers. "I'll miss you too, Yugi. But hey," A smile returned to Anna's face. "If we cross our fingers and we're really lucky, there is a chance I might not have to go."

"Really? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Pray for a miracle."


	48. Paradise Lost

Chapter 48

Paradise Lost

For the past three days Seto didn't sleep. He was pre-occupied with hunting down any incriminating evidence against Anna's uncle. He had to work fast; he didn't have much time before she would leave. And when that happened he would lose her. Lose her to distance, to her fiancee, maybe even death. He wasn't going to allow that to happen. He pinched his nose. He had been typing at his laptop so long it had given him a headache. He should take a break, but Anna was going to be there soon and he couldn't stop. He was so determined to finish his project that he nearly bit the head off of the person who knocked on his office door.

"What is it?" He said in a gruff tone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir." Said Mrs. Wong as she cautiously poked her head in the door. "The labs just delivered these. I thought you might want them." She handed him the envelope and quickly departed. She knew what he had been working on, and she didn't blame him for being so rude to her. She liked Anna too, and if he could keep her in Japan, then Mrs. Wong was going to support him. That's why she interrupted him, she knew the package would distract him for a few minutes and perhaps revitalize him.

Mrs. Wong was right. Seto took one look at the envelope and knew that this was just the distraction he needed. He opened it and started flipping through the photographs. More pictures of Italy, just like Anna said they were. Most of these were taken around the house he rented. He recognized the gardens and the brickwork. She must have taken these pictures on the first day they were there. He swore to himself that if he could keep her he would take her back there every year. He might even buy that little villa, just so they would always have a home there. Continuing his trip down memory lane he came across photos he didn't recognize. Buildings and things that were foreign to him. 'Where was she when she took these?' And then pictures of people, one person he knew all too well. Anger swelled in him as he quickly danced through the pictures. He was in so many of them. 'He couldn't be...' Seto threw the photos down on the desk and dashed for the bottom drawer of his desk. He unlocked it and dug out the envelope at its base. Tearing the seal he dumped the contents out on the desk. He didn't even bother to read the report; he went straight for the photos. He felt his heart sink when he flipped them over and saw him again and again. His hatred consumed him and he crushed the photos in his fists. That's when Seto realized he had been used.

Anna walked into the room with a bright smile on her face. She was certain they were getting close to finding enough evidence to convict her uncle. And that would enable her to stay in Japan. She was in such a good mood; she couldn't have possibly known the storm she had just walked into.

"Hey, I got good news." Anna said in a light cheery voice. "My lawyer thinks he's convinced the pharmacist to testify. The only problem is he took orders from a middleman. He had no direct contact with my uncle. Kinda disappointing, but at least it's a start."

When she turned toward him he stretched out his hand and presented her with an envelope.

"What's this?" Anna asked.

"It's your photos. There are some interesting shots in there."

"Oh good." Even though she was weary of Seto's current demeanor, she took the envelope. She knew something was up, but she didn't know what. He hadn't had much sleep over the past couple of days. Perhaps he was just tired. Another smile sneaked across her face as she searched the pictures. Such good memories she found in them. But then...then she saw the other photos. Her heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten about those pictures. She dropped the photos save one. She gasped but quickly covered her mouth trying to hide her shock. She knew he had seen it. Now he knew the truth.

"Please don't ask me about this." Anna begged as she continued to stare at the photo.

Seto stood up abruptly and yelled, "It's that damn Yugi Mouto, how can I not ask!"

"It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like I've been had, that's what it looks like!" Seto's voice got louder with each word. "What is this, some kind of game? Do you think it's funny?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand treachery; I'm an expert at it!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Anna was finally able to do something she never did before, she yelled back at him. "You have no idea what it's like to be forced to marry someone!"

"Forced?" That one word put Seto in his place. His voice lowered and stopped his ranting to listen to her.

"It's an arranged marriage. My father did it when I was little. I don't have a choice."

Seto stood there in complete awe. He had never suspected such a thing.

"I tried to tell you, Seto. I tried so many times, but I was afraid. I was afraid that you would never speak to me again." Tears started welling her eyes now. "So I kept it a secret because I didn't want to lose you."

Seto leaned on his desk and dipped his head low, he wasn't sure if he should be upset or disgusted.

"My father was only looking out for me. He wanted to give me a good name. He did what he thought was right. And I have to obey his wishes... I never meant to hurt you Seto. I never meant for any of this to happen."

She glanced over at him. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Please say something. I can't bare your silence."

After a few seconds Seto spoke. "Do you love him?"

Anna was surprised and she didn't know exactly how to answer. "I tried, but I don't."

"You don't love him, yet you're going to marry him."

"I have to marry him or else I don't inherit. I'll get nothing."

"That can't be what you want."

"That's the way it's been arranged."

"But is that what you want?" Seto asked again as he came out from behind the safety of his desk.

"It doesn't make any difference."

"Anna, what do you want?" Seto came closer to her every time he asked it.

"Don't ask me that."

"Tell me what you want."

"It doesn't matter." Anna tried not to look at him. She knew she would break down if she did. But with every step he got closer until he was directly in front of her.

"Yes it does. Now...what do you want?" He asked it slowly and deliberately.

A single tear marked her face and her voice cracked as she spoke. "It doesn't matter what I want, because what I want I can't have." She looked up at him this time and she was immediately caught by his ocean blue eyes.

Seto placed his hand on the side of her face. Never had his touch been so gentle or loving. "Yes you can."

He imagined this moment many times. He had come up with hundreds of scenarios in his head on how this would play out. But when it actually happened, it was completely different from what he expected. He wasn't sure what exactly she would do, but he at least expected her to react. Instead as he pressed his lips against hers he only got a cold reception. She stood there stiff as a board and her lips unwavering. Even though he presented her with all his soul, she would not kiss him back. He removed his lips and closed his eyes in shame. That was his sign. She had made her decision. He bowed his head and took a step away.

Anna began to shake. First just a tremor, but in a few seconds it resembled that of a volcano about to explode. And when it erupted what poured out was all the pent up emotions she had, everything she was trying so hard to suppress.

"Seto!"

Just as he turned back she grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and pulled them together. This was the kiss he wanted. This is what he imagined so many times. The passion, the vibrancy of it. It was amazing, like this was always meant to be. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in as close has he could. And when they both felt like they could no longer breath or perhaps that their hearts would burst, he started trailing kisses along her cheek. He could taste the salty tears that found their way down her face. He explored her cheek for only a moment before returning to her red kiss-swollen lips. When they parted again their breath was heavy. They took a minute and lingered in that spot, with their lips barely touching. Anna closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. She seemed as though she was exhausted. Seto found contentment in planting kisses on her forehead or any other piece of exposed skin he could find. And that's when her tears starting flowing again.

"Anna?" He whispered softly to her.

"This is what I want." Anna said breathlessly. "I want you."

"Then take it. I'll give it to you."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have done this to you. I shouldn't have come here so much. But you made me happy. I felt like I was home."

"This is your home, Anna." He kissed her forehead again, savoring every touch. "Say you'll stay with me. Tell me you'll never leave."

"I can't." She said as she pushed herself an arms length away from him. She still held onto his jacket, she had never let go. "I can't see you anymore."

As soon as she released her grip on his jacket he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Why?"

"I can't come here...I can't look at you knowing how I feel. It hurts too much."

"Don't run away." Seto said as he tried pulling her back to him.

She resisted him. She couldn't go back into his arms, if she did she wouldn't be able to let go. "I can't stay. I'm engaged"

"How could you even consider marrying him? After all of this."

"I don't have a choice, it's a condition of my father's will."

"Screw the will! Your father may have thought this was the best course of action for you, but he was wrong. If he were here today, he would know it's true."

"If I don't I lose everything."

"If you don't marry, what's the worse that would happen? You'd lose millions of dollars? So what? I have money, Anna. If you want it, you can have all of it. It would be a small price to pay."

"It's not the money; it's never been the money."

"Then what? What is so damn important that you're willing to sacrifice your happiness?"

"You don't get it!" Anna said between sobs. "You've got Mokuba. A living breathing reminder of your parents. All I have is a stupid piece of paper that says my parents loved me. And in it, that paper holds all their hopes and dreams of what I might become. If I toss that away, then I have no right to call myself their daughter. It's all I have and I'm not giving it up."

"Then give me time." Seto still would not let go of her hand. "I'll find a way for you to keep everything. You won't have to marry him."

Anna closed her eyes and let the last few tears flow. When she opened them again she took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. This encouraged Seto to loosen his grip on her hand. "You are my match. I've been waiting for you all my life." Her deep brown eyes begged him to listen. "But I have to do this. I hope you can understand."

Seto shook his head. "I'd do anything for you."

"Then let go."

She slowly slid her hand out of his shaking grip. She hated to do it. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. She turned her head away first, then her body. She reached into her collar and pulled out the string and the card shaped key at its end. Removing it from her neck she presented it to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"No, keep it. In case you ever need to come home."

She caressed the key in her hand then walked toward the door. He didn't try and stop her, not physically. But mentally he was screaming. Begging her to stay. Willing her to turn around. He held his breath as she paused in the doorway. She pivoted her head to the side, still not able to look at him.

"The worst part is...Anna spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "I think my father would have liked you."

And with that she walked out of his life forever.

Halfway down the hall she met Mokuba, whose happy demeanor couldn't make her feel any better.

"Anna?" Her red sad eyes were obvious to him. "What's the matter?"

Without any explanation she hugged him. "Take care of him. He needs you." She quickly broke the embrace and walked on. Leaving Mokuba with more questions than he had answers. When she entered the elevator Mokuba bolted for Seto's office.

When Mokuba burst through the door he found his brother leaning against his desk, palms flat against it's top. His face had an expression of pain.

"Seto, what happened? Why did Anna leave like that?"

The question only added fuel to the flame, and he exploded. With large sweeps of his arms he pushed items off of his desk. His laptop, paperwork, even office supplies, none were immune to his wrath. And what didn't move easily he picked up and threw. He started by throwing them at the glass window behind his desk. That was sufficient to crack it. Then swinging around he started throwing things to the far side of the room, managing to hit the wall and the small table that held his chess set. When his fit was over he collapsed onto floor. As he stared at the floor a small oblong object rolled into his view. It was the white queen from his chess set. Anna's color. She always played white, and he black. She was the light to his dark. He reached out and plucked the piece from it's spot on the carpet. He clutched it and pressed it against his forehead.

"She's gone."

__

Author's note: Well, there it is. We all knew it had to happen sometime. And now you know why I left it for the end. If you're a little confused why Anna would still side with Yugi, then just wait. The next chapter explains her logic behind it. Oh, and good news everyone! I decided to split the last chapter into two chapters, so you'll get another tantalizing episode before it's all over. And if anyone wants to talk to me about anything related to my story, or using bits of my story for other tales, just e-mail me. It's in my profile. I don't mind when people use parts of my stuff. Heck, I'm probably unintentionally plagiarizing someone else's work anyway. But give me a buzz. I'd like to know what you're working on. So? What's going to happen next? Wouldn't you like to know? evil grin


	49. The Last Night

Chapter 49

The Last Night

In the darkness of night she made her way to the temple. No one was present to see her as she placed offerings before the statue and lit the altar fires. Clad in simple white linen robes and her favorite necklace, she knelt. It was the last time she would wear that neckpiece. Tomorrow she would receive a new one. And a new burden. That's why she had to do this tonight. Placing incense on the fire and saying a sacred chant she called upon the ethereal spirit.

"Oh great goddess Isis, wife of Osiris, mother of Horus, great giver of life eternal, hear my plea. I kneel before you as a child of the earth and a servant of your divine will. I come to you seeking favor. Not for myself, but for another. One who is dear to me. A true friend through dire times. I ask this of you because I know he would not. He is a good man. He has earned peace and joy. He needs companionship. He deserves to be loved. Send him someone who will give him these things. Someone to make him happy so he might forget past sorrows. And someone to help him swallow pain. He has been denied so much. He has been made to grieve for events he could not change. I wish him to find happiness. Something I cannot give him myself. Almighty Isis, in this life or the next, please do not let Seto be alone."

As she finished her prayers and gave forth offerings, Anck-su-namun could not have known about the ocean blue eyes that silently watched her from the shadows.

Sometimes prayers are answered.

Mokuba camped out on the couch across from the secretaries' desk. All work had been halted since Anna left and Mokuba was worried. For four days now Seto had been locked in his office. He refused to see anyone, even his brother. Mokuba had brought him food, but Seto would not open the door to receive it. Since negotiations had failed, the younger Kaiba now resorted to sleeping on the couch in the hallway. He wanted to be there when Seto finally came out. Seto was his guardian, but in many ways, Mokuba was also Seto's caretaker. He was always there for his brother, and he would remain so, no matter what.

Night crept in on Mokuba as he lay there. He was at a loss of what to do. Should he try talking to him again? Should he have someone break down the door and force him out? Or should he let Seto be? He had not yet made a decision when he heard the clicking of the lock come undone. Mokuba sprang up to see Seto coming toward him down the hall. He carried with him a briefcase. Seto gave no cause to Mokuba; he just walked past him and toward the elevators. Mokuba quickly trailed after him.

Except for a small amount of packing, Anna spent the last four days in a haze. She didn't want to think about it, but every time she tried to work it filled her mind. What passed between her and Seto broke her heart; she could not deny that. She would replay it again and again, in an attempt to convince herself that she did the right thing. Yes, she wanted Seto. But what would come of it? It was an attraction both physically and mentally. With him she would experience the world through new eyes. But what guarantee would she have that it would last? She was no fool, she knew Seto wasn't the marrying type. What if in a month, or a year he grew tired of her? He could discard her and she would have nothing. Her money, her father's business, all gone. And after what she did, Yugi wouldn't take her back. She'd be empty and alone. And she never wanted to be alone again. On the other hand, Yugi was a sure thing. She could count on him to be a husband and father. Plus she would keep her company and assets. It was also a financial security. And she was fond of Yugi, it might work out. No, it wasn't love. She had wanted love, but no matter what she tried she couldn't find it there. But it might grow over time. Love itself was a deeper matter. If she had some proof that Seto loved her she might have been more willing to take the leap. If only he said it, or at least fought harder before letting her go. He had yet to present her with something tangible, something she could point at and say, 'yes, he loves me'. Yet there was nothing but her suspicion and hopes. And she couldn't build a future on those. These are the kinds of things she told herself. And yet every time she tried reassuring herself, the more she began to doubt her actions. The moment she spent with Seto was supposed to last in her memory forever. But after only four days the details became fuzzy. She couldn't remember things that she thought were unforgettable. She feared that in a short time she would forget everything. Then she would have nothing of him to hold on to. She was lost. She needed a sign. She prayed for guidance.

Sometimes prayers are answered.

Drooping her head low a familiar shape caught her eye. There on the coffee table in front of her was a small square and in its center an ankh. It was the corner of an envelope, more precisely, it was a stamp. The mail had been piling up for days. She didn't have the energy to read it. Sliding the envelope out from under the stack she noted the Egyptian postmark and return address, 'Dr. Hawass, Cairo.' The tomb! He was going to send her more information about the tomb. She tore the seal and pulled out three pieces of paper. The first being a letter from the doctor apologizing for the delay and a regret that he could only send rough transcripts. He promised to send more detailed photos and translations soon. Anna flipped to the next page and began reading. Shock overcame her as the story unfolded. Then trembling as she realized what it meant.

"It's happening all over again."

There in the last few words Anna found her answer. The answer to Anck-su-namun's riddle. She knew now what she had to do. She knew where her destiny lie. And if she didn't stop history, it would be the end of them all.

Knocking over boxes in her wake, she rushed like a madman for the door. She didn't let the threatening skies phase her as she set a new cross-town speed record. Into the building, up the elevator, and to the door. She fumbled with her key for a second. It was a mix between nerves and anticipation. Finally sliding it through the device she burst through the door with document in hand.

"Seto!"

She wasn't greeted by Seto; instead it was another voice.

"Anna? Is that you?" Came a shout from Mokuba.

The two nearly collided as she ran in searching for Seto and he came to her see her.

"Where's Seto?"

"Is it true?" Mokuba rejected her question and replaced it with one of his own.

"Where is he? I need to see him." Anna asked again as she checked the bedrooms.

"Answer me first!" Mokuba made her stop by blocking her way. "Is it true? What Seto said. Are you engaged to Yugi?"

The look of betrayal on Mokuba's face was enough to make Anna cry. She realized she hurt them both. The only reply she could give him was a nod.

"Why did you do this to us?" Mokuba shouted. His heartbreak had turned to anger. "Because of you he locked himself in his office for four days! He would eat or sleep. And now he's running around acting like a madman."

"Mokuba, tell me where he is."

"How do I know you won't make it worse?"

"You have to tell me. If I don't stop him something terrible is going to happen."

Mokuba looked away as he contemplated his next move. Eventually he gave in to his brother's earlier orders. He walked into the living room and picked up a small object off a table. Anna watched intently as he gestured for her to take it. "Seto told me if you came by that I should give you this."

Anna took the card from his hand. One glance at it sent a shiver through her. Why would he give her this? There was only one reason. This was his sign. This is how she knew he loved her. Anna's chest started pounding. She had to find him now more than ever.

"Please, tell me where he is."

"He left. He went to challenge Yugi. He's going to win your freedom."

"Oh god!" Panic set in as she ran for the door.

Yugi couldn't have guessed the turmoil that engulfed Kaiba these past few days. As far as he knew Kaiba was his normal stone-faced self. He wasn't even sure why he had followed him to the top of this construction site. The only information he was given was to get his deck and be prepared to use it. Clearly it was challenge. He waited to hear the terms.

Never flinching, Seto stopped and placed his briefcase on the flat surface of a partially assembled brick wall. He gave no indication of weakness as he stared down his rival.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Seto said bluntly.

Yugi cautiously approached.

"I want you to free Anna from your marriage obligation."

"So, you finally found out about that?" Yugi said with a glint of sarcasm. He had finally gotten one up on the great Seto Kaiba.

"You think I'm arrogant. Well I am. You think I'm a monster. Perhaps I'm that too. But I don't care what you think about me. This isn't about her; it's about doing what is right. Forcing someone to marry is barbaric. And if you do this then you'll be a worse tyrant than I ever could be."

"Nice speech. I bet you practiced that." By his demeanor it was obvious that clearly Pharaoh was in control of Yugi's body. "But you left out one important thing. I'm not forcing her to do anything. Our marriage was arranged years ago. Neither of us had a choice in it, and neither of us can break it."

"How can you know so little about your own destiny?" Seto snarled as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a document. "The marriage contract is a legal document. A business transaction if you will. And every contract has a flaw. I found yours." Seto placed the paper on top of the now closed briefcase. "In the contract was written an 'out' clause. And it gives two people the right to terminate the arrangement. The first was Anna's father. If he didn't find you suitable for his daughter he could put an end to it. Unfortunately, he is no longer available to do so. The second person was the intended bridegroom. You, Yugi. Under dire circumstances or if either party was found to be unfaithful to the other, all you have to do is file this document and the two of you can go separate ways." Seto produced a pen from inside his jacket and lightly slammed it atop the case and document. "I'm asking you to sign it."

Yugi gave a half-cocked smile. "But I don't want to sign it. I'm happy with Anna." He looked down at the document and huffed. "Besides, Anna would never betray me."

That comment made Seto smirk. "What if I told you I've had her? In my arms. In my bed."

Yugi's violet eyes now turned a dark shade of red. Anger began swelling in him. He knew Kaiba had to be lying, Anna would never do that. And yet there was a little voice in the back of his mind that feared the worst and admitted that it was possible.

"I didn't force myself on her if that's what you're thinking." Kaiba continued with amusement in his voice. "She came to me willingly. Shall I tell you of how she crept into my bedroom? Or how she asked to stay with me as she slid her body under the sheets? Tell me Yugi, have you ever tasted her lips? Or caressed her soft amber skin? Or traced the curves of her neck?"

"Stop it!" Yugi said in a hushed yell.

"Do you believe me now? Are you ready to rid yourself of her?" Seto pushed the paper closer to him.

"Your trick isn't going to work. Sell your lies to someone else."

Seto added a cell phone to the collection atop the case. "Call her. Ask her. She won't deny it."

He stared at the phone for a few seconds. He was actually contemplating it. But did he really want to know the truth? "Forget it! I'm not signing anything. We're done here."

Yugi turned to leave but Seto wouldn't let him. "I've asked nicely, but you've forced me to take more drastic measures." Yugi stopped when he heard the noise of a duel disc activating. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you sign the paper and free Anna."

"And what happens if I win? What could you possibly offer me that would be worth her?"

The latches of the briefcase popped open and Kaiba turned it so Yugi could see its contents. "Ten million dollars." Kaiba smiled as Yugi eyes caught sight of the cash. "You'd be a rich man Yugi. Think about it. Your grandfather could retire. No more worrying about scrapping together enough money for food. You could buy anything you wanted. And what about your friends? Think how this money could help them too."

Yugi looked disgusted at the offer. "Anna's not a thing, you can't buy her. No deal."

He took a few more steps when he heard Kaiba speak again. "That's not a very wise decision, Yugi. If you don't do this then I'll have to go to my next plan, and I guarantee that you won't like it. It involves taking your life."

Yugi halted his feet. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the determined look on Kaiba's face. Was he being serious? Would Kaiba really kill him to get Anna? It was not out of the realm of possibility. Then he had no choice; he had to duel him. It wasn't the right thing to do, but it was his best choice under the circumstances. But if he won...then he would get to keep Anna and he'd have the money. There were some benefits to doing it this way.

Yugi faced Kaiba again and activated his duel disc. "You're on."

Pounding on the door didn't make Grandpa move any faster. He could only walk so fast at his age. But Anna was desperate. She had missed Seto at his apartment and according to Mokuba he was coming here. She knew what he had planned and she had to stop him. Not because of what he was trying to do for her, but because of what effect it would have on the rest of the world.

Grandpa opened the door with surprise. "Oh Anna, it's you! What are you doing out so late and in such terrible weather?"

"Is Yugi here?" She said shivering a little from the cold wind that blew against her.

"No he's not." Grandpa answered as he tried to coax her inside. "Come in dear, you're freezing."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. Kaiba came by and they left together."

Anna's face showed the pain of her frustration as she wandered around aimlessly on the sidewalk.

"Why don't you wait inside where it's warm. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Grandpa encouraged her with a worried smile.

"This can't wait. I have to find them now. Do you know which way they went?"

The old man pointed, "I believe they went..." She didn't wait for him to finish. She took up the direction and ran down the street.

The dueling arena established by the duel discs took up the majority of the platform they were on. There was little room for anything else. Nearly five stories off the ground the cold wind battered them, but both stood steadfast. At this point neither of them were willing to concede one inch to the other. And they lashed out at each other with monsters and monstrous words.

"Tell me Kaiba..." Yugi taunted. "What are you going to do if you win? Do you really believe the two of you are going to live happily ever after? What if things don't work out exactly as you planned? What would you do if you freed her and she still came back to me?"

"Then it would be her decision." Kaiba's face was emotionless. "I would respect that because it was her choice and not something someone made for her."

"How noble. Completely unlike you." Nothing Yugi said seemed to affect Kaiba. But that wasn't Yugi's biggest concern. He had to worry about what Kaiba would do if he didn't win. There was still the possibility that he would pursue his other option and have Yugi killed. "Let's make a side wager."

Kaiba stared him down.

"Whichever one of us gets Anna, the other has to promise to never interfere. That means the loser has to have no contact with her and can never come between them. Do you agree to that? Will you swear on your honor as a duelist?"

Yugi knew that Kaiba had no quams about screwing people over in business or in any other realm of his life. But in dueling Kaiba was his most honorable. He never cheated nor bent the rules to accommodate himself. This was the one thing Kaiba respected and he would never break a promise made on it.

Kaiba thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"I draw." Yugi announced as he pulled his next card. It was a good card. He was almost there. He had all the elements he needed in place to summon one of the God Cards from his deck. He just needed to pull one and his instincts told him in the next round he would. He always had a great deal of faith in his card set; it had never let him down. You could say it was an almost psychic bond he had with it. He could tell which cards were where in the deck, and at times he felt like he could move them with his mind. Bringing the cards he needed most to the top of the deck. And right now, the God Cards awaited him.

"I summon King's Knight." Yugi placed the card in the slot on his duel disc and the image of the King's Knight appeared next to its companion on the field. "When King's Knight and Queen's Knight are on the field I can special summon Jack's Knight." Suddenly another monster, Jack's Knight materialized. "King's Knight attack Saggi the Dark Clown." The royal looking creature produced its sword and charged the diabolical looking clown on the opposite side of the field.

"Activate trap card." Kaiba said with the wave of his hand. A card appeared on the field, 'Negate Attack'. Upon the reveal of this card the King's Knight halted his assault and swiftly returned to it's place on Yugi's field.

Yugi nodded. He expected Kaiba to have an ace up his sleeve. He wouldn't be a worthy opponent if he didn't. "I end my turn." Yugi said knowing that in the next round he would find a God Card waiting for him on the top of his deck.

Kaiba started his turn by silently drawing a card. As he looked at it a smile crept across his face, then a chuckle emerged from his throat. Neither of which were encouraging to Yugi.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked with suspicion.

"This card will bring about your defeat." Finally taking his eyes off the card Kaiba spoke in an arrogant tone. "You talk so much about loyalty and how your friends wouldn't betray you. But you should know that it was Anna who gave this to me, with the instruction that I beat you with it. Fitting that I would use it now." Kaiba slipped the card into a slot on his duel disc. "I activate the magic card 'Convulsion of Nature'."

"What?" Yugi said utterly. He was expecting something powerful, but what he was presented with was a minor card that people seldom played. He wondered what profound effect this card would have on the outcome of this match. He wouldn't wait long to find out.

"As long as 'Convulsion of Nature' is on the field both players must turn their cards upside down and play from the bottom of their decks." Seto gleefully ejected his deck and re-inserted it upside down into the duel disc.

Yugi was quite amused at this turn of events. Kaiba had placed all his hopes on such a simple card. But as soon as Yugi turned his deck over, he realized what had happened. He could now see the next card to be drawn, and it wasn't a God Card. All this time he had been willing the cards he wanted to the top of his deck, but now, the top of his deck was the bottom. All the cards he needed were out of reach, including the Gods.

Kaiba didn't let him ponder the effects too long. "I sacrifice both monsters on the field to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon." A pair of circles engulfed the monsters and then from a larger circle appeared the infamous dragon. "Blue Eyes attack Yugi's Queen's Knight!"

With a blinding ray from it's mouth the Blue Eyes White Dragon obliterated it's opponent. The blast was not meant for Yugi, but he could still feel the heat and intensity that it gave off. He could not be certain, but Yugi swore that this creature grew more powerful, more real, with every encounter. The way it glared at Yugi made him terribly uneasy.

"I end my turn." Kaiba smirked.

Yugi pulled the now visible top card and studied his hand. He had to find a way to counter Kaiba's Blue Eyes. But he had only one card that would help him now. "I play 'Swords of Revealing Light'.

Kaiba didn't move a muscle as huge saber shaped beams of light surrounded his position. "You've bought yourself some time." He scoffed. "Use it wisely."

Yugi returned to the cards in his hand. He had time, but only three rounds, and then he would have to face the Blue Eyes. He searched his cards. He knew he was in trouble.

The wind mercilessly bullied Anna as she meandered down the streets. She pulled her thin jacket closer to her body for warmth. This search was getting her no where. If only Seto would answer his phone, then she might pinpoint their location. She was becoming desperate and weary from her ordeal. She looked up at the dark gray skies as if seeking some divine help. She didn't think she would get any. God didn't like her that much. Or so she thought. Like an omen, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a bright white light that flashed atop a nearby construction site.

"That's a Blue Eyes." Anna said to herself as she stood there in awe. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. The wind caught her feet again as she sped to the suspect location.

The building and it's complex was still being built. There was construction equipment, supplies, and half-assembled rooms to fight with. It took her some time to find away around the mess. A group of makeshift stairs led up and she cautiously climbed them. When she reached the top she was confronted with her worst fear. Yugi and Seto were engaged in battle and on their respective fields stood the Dark Magician and a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"No! You can't do this!" Anna shouted as she approached the edge of the playing field.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Yugi was surprised to see her, but he was glad too. He wanted her there for many reasons. One was to get the truth behind Kaiba's lies, but mostly he wanted her there to see him defeat Kaiba.

On the other side of the field, the opposite was true. Seto took a quick look at Anna then immediately fixed his gaze on the field and his rival. He didn't want to see her. Just that momentary glance made his heart sink into his stomach. He was afraid that if she got too close he might break down again. He couldn't afford that. He had a mission to accomplish. He was doing this for her.

"You have to stop this at once! We can't let history repeat itself."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi inquired.

"I got the translation from the tomb. We were right, it was Anck-su-namun's."

The name of the woman from his dreams made Seto pay attention. He listened intently, but made sure to keep his eyes away from her as she spoke.

"The carvings on the wall tell the story of her life. Her birth, how she lost her parents, her marriage to Pharaoh. Everything. It's all there. Including this scene. The same scene from the stone wall in the museum. The queen was accused of a crime and she was sentenced to death. The High Priest defended her and challenged Pharaoh to a duel in order to save her life. But the result was destruction. The battle got out of hand and people died. Don't you see? It's all the same. The three of us, we're caught up in some insane loop that keeps repeating itself. That's why you have to stop this duel. If you don't then people are going to get hurt."

Yugi shook his head. "This isn't Ancient Egypt and these monsters aren't real. Perhaps they were once, but now they are just holographic images. They can't hurt anyone."

"Then look for yourself." Anna presented her hand, which held the documents. The passage was too narrow for her to walk around to him so she took a step onto the playing field. When she did the Dark Magician flew over and took a swing at her with his staff. Jumping back she avoided the blow but landed flat on her butt. The Dark Magician glared down at her and she squinted her eyes and sneered back at him.

"Mahade. It would be you." Anna spoke in a voice alien to her.

She blinked a couple of times and shook her head. When the Dark Magician returned to it's original position it was greeted by a growl and hiss from the Blue Eyes. It was warning him not to try that again.

Anna rubbed her sore butt as she stood. "Do you believe now, Yugi? Do you need more proof?"

Anna carefully walked the line between the playing field and the edge of the building until she was firmly in Seto's space. She stretched her arm out, breaking the barrier of the arena. Her fingers wiggled and they were quickly met by the muzzle of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Hey there, you remember me?" Anna said softly to her old friend.

Just as Seto once did, Yugi stood in awe of the sight. Anna was able to interact and even touch the holograms. Yugi didn't think it was possible, but there he was witnessing the event.

The Blue Eyes nudged her hand in the direction of its master. Forcing Anna to finally seek him out. And once she locked eyes on him, nothing else mattered. Neither Yugi nor the past would interfere.

"Seto?"

The sound of her saying his name felt like a knife cutting through him. She had hurt him yet after all that happened, he still wanted her.

"I was wrong." Anna said stepping closer, but he still would not look at her. "I was wrong not to tell you sooner. I was so afraid of losing you." Realizing that he was refusing to look at her made tears well in her eyes. He must hate her. "But I've done you a greater injustice. I left you when you needed me. When I walked out of that room I was only thinking about myself. I left because I didn't want to feel the pain. I didn't realize what it would do to you. I just had to get away." Anna took a deep breath as she fought off tears. "But now I know that it was the pain that made me strong. It was you who made me strong. And no matter how much it hurts, I want you back. I don't want to leave anymore. I want to stay. I want to stay with you."

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had longed to hear those words.

"But first you have to stop this..."

"Don't ask me to do that." Seto cut her off in mid-sentence. "I'm doing this for you. You need to be free to live your life." He continued to stare at the floor as he spoke. "If I don't then you will forever be under his shadow. I will not allow that."

"For the past four days I've been absolutely miserable. All I wanted to do was hear your voice or see your face, and it killed me to know that I would never be able to do that again. Please don't make me do that again."

"I have to do this. When I win you'll be free and you'll be able to keep your inheritance. I know how important it is to you."

"I don't care about that anymore. My Uncle can keep it. He can have the whole damn thing. You're what's important. All those millions can't replace what I have with you. Even my father would understand that."

"I can't let you do that. Not when I can give it to you."

Anna squeezed as close as she could get to him without crossing the field. She wanted so much to be near him. "You told me once that I was the kind of person who would marry for love, even when love wasn't logical." She took in two deep sobby breaths. "Well, this is the stupidest, most damn illogical thing I've ever done in my life. I mean who gives away millions of dollars just for the chance to be with someone you love."

Seto spotted his briefcase out of the corner of his eye. He knew exactly what kind of person would throw away a fortune for a second chance.

"I love you, Seto."

Courage finally came to him and he peered over at her. He was immediately caught by her tear stained eyes. He hated to see her cry, but when she did it made her eyes even more brilliant. He couldn't stop himself; his feet found motion as he went to her.

But he didn't get far.

"Step out of the field and you forfeit!" Shouted Yugi. He was enraged and had every right to be. He had just stood there and watched as his fiancee pledged her love to another man. He didn't care what was right anymore; he was going to make them both suffer.

The sound of Yugi placing cards in his duel disc made Kaiba return to his mark and prepare to defend himself.

"I play 'Black Pendant' and attach it to 'The Dark Magician'. That brings his attack power to 3000 points. Dark Magician, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No!" Anna screamed, but was drowned out by the sound of both monsters as they fired their weapons.

The explosion that followed was massive. Surmounted only by the effects of an atomic bomb. Seto tried shielding himself from the blinding light, but that was the least of his worries. The force of the blast sent him flying backwards through the air. He didn't remember how or where he landed, but he did recall the pain of the impact. Seto didn't know how long he had laid there before he regained consciousness, a few seconds, maybe minutes. All he knew was that he hurt. His chest ached and blood was seeping from his nose and mouth. He was barely able to push himself off the floor, and it took him another moment before he could stand. Disorientated he searched his surrounds in order to get his bearings. The first thing he came upon was Yugi. He was on the far side of the building. He must have been thrown backwards also. Yugi lay there motionless. Seto thought he was dead until he saw his body shift slightly. 'Damn, he's still alive.' He might have gone to check his condition if Seto didn't have a bigger priority. Scanning the area he couldn't see Anna. That's when the panic set in.

He stumbled a little as he tried to walk, but quickly got his footing. He started his search with the last place he saw her.

"Anna!" He called out to her, but didn't get an answer.

He made small circles in that spot as he frantically looked. She had to be there. His panicky mode changed to that of pure terror as he realized the only place she could be. He held his breath as he peered over the side of he building. His heart stopped when he saw her, lying on the floor, two stories below.

"Anna!" He screamed as he bolted for the makeshift staircase. He ran as fast as he could. His mind was solely on her, but somehow he managed the common sense to call for help on his phone. He didn't wait for the operator to get specific details. He threw the phone of the ground as he fell to the floor beside her. She was awake, but barely. And with difficulty she could move. Not much movement, but enough. Seto scooped her up in his arms and cradled her.

Yugi had recovered enough to witness Kaiba as he made for the stairs. But as soon as he lifted his body from the floor he was greeted by a sharp pain. He placed his hand on the back of his head. It was warm and wet. Bringing his hand around to look at it he noted the blood. He gave a half glance at the wall behind him. The matching blood splatter on its facade indicated where he had impacted with it. With one mystery solved he moved on to the next. Where was Kaiba going? Kaiba was not the kind to run away, something was wrong. Yugi trudged his bruised and beaten body to the spot where Kaiba had stood. Hearing the commotion below he looked over the edge and saw the results of his actions.

"Oh god! What have I done?"

"Just take it easy. Don't struggle." Seto advised Anna as she slightly squirmed in his arms. "I've called for help; they'll be here any minute."

He tried to portray a cool demeanor as he stroked her hair, but inside he was terrified. It was obvious she was having trouble breathing, and who knows what she would have broken in the fall.

Yugi had joined them now, but neither of them noticed. They were fixed on each other.

Anna's shaky hand slid across her chest and reached into her jacket pocket. When she removed her hand it held a card, a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. She presented it to him.

He grabbed her hand to steady it. "I gave that to you. It's yours."

"Keep...it...safe...for...me." Anna's breath was shallow as she tried to speak. And when she did speak her words were just louder than a whisper.

Seto looked in her eyes again. He knew what her gesture meant. He took the card from her, but he wasn't willing to give up. "You have to hold on." The sound of ambulance sirens in the distance gave him some encouragement. "See, they're coming. They're almost here. Just hold on."

Anna could see he was struggling with his emotions. He wanted to tell her so much, but he was unaccustomed to such words. She knew that, and she knew what he wanted to say. And above all she wanted to live so one day she would hear him say those things to her. But sometimes fate has it's own devices.

Anna wheezed and convulsed as she tried gasping for breath. It was becoming impossible for her to breathe. She could feel her chest collapsing in on itself. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to scare them both.

"Just hold on." Seto whispered. His bottom eyelid was pooling with water. At any moment the gates would open and no matter how hard he tried, tears would once again find his checks. Something they had not done since his parents died. Something he swore would never happen again.

Yugi felt like a voyeur as he watched them. He had no right to be there. Now he couldn't blame Kaiba for his comments earlier in the evening. A man in love would say or do anything to keep the woman he needed. And that's what Kaiba was, a man in love. Yugi thought he knew love, he thought that was what he and Anna had. But it wasn't true. If he had loved Anna half as much as Kaiba, he might have been able to keep her. Or at least justify his actions. As it was now, he saw himself as an evil tyrant who didn't deserve her.

In times of despair you sometimes get the hope you need from unexpected places. This was so for Pharaoh.

The shadowy figure of little Yugi appeared next to Pharaoh. Pharaoh could not look at him; he was still ashamed of his previous acts.

"You know what we have to do?" Yugi said to Pharaoh.

Pharaoh nodded.

"It's the right thing to do." Yugi knew how difficult this was for him.

Pharaoh stared off into space as he spoke. "I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

Yugi placed his hand on Pharaoh's shoulder. "I am."

Pharaoh looked over at Yugi. His big purple eyes reassuring him. Pharaoh nodded and with a flash of light the pair switched places. Little Yugi could hear the sirens as they got closer. He knew it was time. He just wanted to watch for just a moment. He wanted to know what it was like to be loved so much that you would die for someone. He needed to know. Just in case...perhaps one day...he might find such a quality in himself.

Seto held her tight as she once again gasped for breath. His pain meant nothing. If he could he would take on hers as well. But he couldn't. So he found torture in watching her suffer. He was losing her.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me again." His voice full of fear.

Anna found enough strength to run her fingers along his face. He thought she would stop to caress his check or perhaps wait to catch a tear, but she didn't. Her hand slid across his temple and into his hair. It came to rest at the start of his hairline. And as she gently pressed down, he realized what she was trying to do. She was reminding him of the scar. The scar she said was hers. She was telling him that she would always be with him for the rest of his life.

And in an instant it happened. A small drop of water leading a trail along the curves of his face. Such a thing had been a stranger to him for many years. Only now could he find a reason to cry.

Yugi turned his head from the scene. It was a private moment, he shouldn't have intervened. But maybe he could make it all better. Maybe he could account for past sins. All with a simple gesture. Yugi took his right hand and slowly positioned it over the duel disc. And in a graceful act placed his hand on his deck, conceding the match.


	50. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 50

Endings and Beginnings

Yugi stood a far ways back. He didn't think it was his place to be there, let alone be too close. It was his fault this all happened. He should have just signed the paper and let Anna choice who she wanted. That would have been the right thing to do. If he had done that from the start they wouldn't be in this position. But in the end, this is what Anna chose. She wanted the peace that this would give her. Above all, he was going to miss her.

Seto wasn't as tentative as Yugi was. He had no hesitation, even in these circumstances. Maybe because he knew he had won. Or simply because he knew she loved him. He placed a single white rose on the coffin, as it was lowered into the ground. He had to make sure this was all done properly. Mokuba stood at his side, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. Seto reached down and held his hand. Seto had changed. Or so Mokuba thought. But he was also afraid that now that Anna was gone that he might revert back into his former self. He saw signs of that over the past week. Mokuba expected Seto to break down or collapse into a rage. But he didn't. He remained stone-faced and buried himself in work. Mokuba knew that Seto couldn't get over Anna's loss if he didn't face his pain. But that was something to deal with on another day. Today was for Anna.

Anzu and Joey kept Yugi company as they watched the burial proceedings. All his friends agreed that Yugi shouldn't be left alone right now. He was in too fragile a state. They weren't sure why he lingered there so long. All the other people had left and the only ones who remained were the grounds crew, funeral services, and Kaiba. The consensus was that Yugi wouldn't leave until Kaiba did. And that stirred up some harsh feelings amongst the group.

"Could Kaiba be any more despicable?" Joey complained. "First he tries to take your girl, then on top of that she leaves him everything. Not like he doesn't have enough. And what about you, you were her fiancee, you should have gotten something."

"I got what I wanted." Yugi spoke softly as he touched the engagement ring he had attached to the chain of his Millennium Puzzle.

"I don't care what anyone says, It's not fair." Joey continued his rant.

"Hey guys." Honda said as he rejoined the group. "You won't believe what the people from the funeral home said. They said that Kaiba bought up all the plots around Anna's. He told them he wanted to be buried next to her when he dies."

That made more tears come to Anzu's eyes. She thought the gesture was romantic and deeply sad, for Kaiba could only be with his love in death.

When Kaiba was satisfied with the work of the grounds keepers he led Mokuba away. As he headed for the waiting limo he stopped in front of Yugi and his friends.

"I won't forget this Yugi." He said bluntly, never once looking at him.

Yugi nodded and Kaiba walked on.

"That guy has some nerve!" Joey shouted. "Just for that we should beat the crap out of him." He would have made good on his threat if Yugi didn't stop him.

"Leave him alone. He's suffered enough."

"You can't let him treat you like that." Joey scoffed.

"It's just his way." Anzu added softly. "Everyone mourns differently."

"To mourn you first have to have a heart." Joey retorted.

"He has a heart." Anzu said watching Kaiba walk away. "And it just broke."

As the limo drove away Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. It was a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. The same one he gave to Anna. He could tell by the small drop of blood that stained it. Her blood. He had made a promise to her. He would guard this card until she was able to reclaim it. He wondered how long that would be. Not soon enough. He had watched her go and it almost killed him. But when she did come back, he would always be by her side. Nothing would ever come between them again.

He glanced over at Mokuba. He was staring out the window with a melancholy look on his face. Kaiba was sorry that Mokuba had to be exposed to all of this. But some things couldn't be avoided. He couldn't give Mokuba happy news, but he could remind him of happy times.

"Anna would have loved to have seen you in that suit. She bought that for you, remember?"

Mokuba nodded. "When we were in Italy."

"Did you like Italy?"

"Uh huh."

"We could go back this fall. Would you like that?"

Mokuba looked a little distant and he wasn't sure he should say what he was really thinking. But he did anyways; "It won't be the same without Anna."

"She'll be with us." Kaiba patted the back of Mokuba's head. "She'll always be with us."

Mokuba smiled. Perhaps there was hope for Seto after all.

THE END

Author's Note: I know tragic isn't it? But before you start booing me and throwing rotten fruit please read the first chapter of my sequel "Life Goes On." You're in for a few surprises and a mystery or two, or twelve. I promise the sequel will answer a lot of questions, but not immediately, you have to keep reading. Thanks again to all my loyal readers. I'm still shocked that anyone took interest in my story.


End file.
